Venganza ¿Odio, Deseo, Amor?
by DanGrint
Summary: En las vacaciones Hermione piensa un plan de venganza contra Malfoy y el día en que se reune con Ron Y Harry se los cuenta. Sin darse cuenta, algo sale mal. Hermione sexy, el trio es inseparable, y Draco ¿se enamora, desea, pide perdon y llora?
1. ¡Sorpresa! Hermione, Ron y Harry

**Ya era el día en el que Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter estaban esperando para volverse a reunir, ansiaban tanto el 1° de Septiembre, el día en el que nuevamente del "Trío Mágico" se juntaría en el anden 9 ¾. En su regreso al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Comenzarían su 5to año.**

**Ron y Harry esperaban a Hermione en el anden. Ya había pasado 10 minutos desde la hora en la que Hermione debió llegar con sus amigos.**

**De pronto llegó una bruja vestida toda de negro, con una capucha que cubría su rosto, le cubría hasta los labios, que llevaba pintados de color rojo, que los hacia ver muy sexys. Se acercó a Ron y Harry con movimientos muy sensuales y lentos. Los chicos estaban a punto de babear por la misteriosa chica. Parecía ser mortifaga, como iba vestida. La voz más fría y sensual salió de aquella chica.**

▬ **Ustedes son de Hogwarts?- y se acercó más a ellos.**

▬ **Sí!- contestaron al unísono.**

▬ **Eres nueva?- preguntó Ron emocionado.**

▬ **Obvio, si nunca me habías visto, no crees que es lógico?- dijo la chica con sarcasmo.**

▬ **Claro- sonrió Harry y le dio un codazo a Ron.**

▬ **Y se puede saber que hacen dos chicos tan guapos, aquí tan solitos?- dijo la bruja acercándose al chico y acariciando con un dedo los labios de Ron.**

▬ **E..es…- y tragó saliva- Esperamos a nuestra mejor amiga.**

▬ **Y que te trae por Hogwarts?- siguió Harry.**

▬ **Pues tengo un objetivo, quieren saberlo?- dijo con la voz mas sexy la joven.**

▬ **¡Si! Ambos contestaron.**

▬ **Tengo que seducir a dos chicos muy famosos de Gryffindor- se acercó a Harry y delineo los labios de Harry con un dedo la chica- Y después matarlos!- sonrió muy maliciosa la chica.**

**Ron y Harry se voltearon a ver asustados y tragaron saliva. Lo que mas les llamaba la atención a los dos, eran los labios de la bruja, y claro era lo único que le veía, por que la capa que llevaba encima la cubría toda y arrastraba por bajo de sus pies.**

**Los dos pensaron "Esos labios" "Que lindos son" "Como quisiera besarlos", pero la chica los sacó de su ensimismamiento.**

**La joven misteriosa sacó un pañuelo de la túnica y se retiró el labial rojo, dejando ver el tono natural de sus labios y tiró al suelo el pañuelo. Los chicos solo lo vieron caer.**

▬ **Y los caballeros no piensan presentarse?- dijo la chica con la misma voz fria.**

▬ **Perdón, dijo el pelirrojo- Soy Ron…Ron Weasley- la chica le extendió la mano para que la besara. Y así fue, Ron tomó cuidadosamente de su mano y la llevo a sus labios.**

▬ **Yo soy Harry… Harry Potter- el chico hizo lo mismo que Ron.**

▬ **Mucho gusto- dijo la chica- Yo soy…- y al mismo tiempo que dijo su nombre, levantó suavemente la capucha que cubría su rostro, dándola a conocer y adoptando el mismo tono de voz de siempre, el de la niña linda-…Hermione Granger. **

**Los chicos se quedaron petrificados al ver de quien se trataba.**

▬ **¡Hermione!- los chicos gritaron.**

▬ **La misma de siempre- y abrazó a Harry brincado hacia él y sus pies se cerraron a la cintura de Harry y lo abrazó por el cuello. Se bajó de Harry y fue con Ron, se abrazaron con toda su fuerza y Ron la cargó para darle una vuelta en el mismo lugar. Y después les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos.**

**Estaban muy contentos de verse.**

▬ **Wow, Hermione, te pasaste…- dijo Ron.**

▬ **Solo quería darles una sorpresa- dijo la chica muy emocionada.**

▬ **Y vaya sorpresa nos diste- dijo Harry sonriendo.**

▬ **Parecías una mortifaga- comentó Ron algo asustado.**

▬ **Ni loca- dijo la chica con cara de asco y los tres comenzaron a reír.**

▬ **Te veías muy misteriosa- aseguró Ron.**

▬ **Y ustedes unos tontos- dijo la chica- Caen súper rápido con unos pequeños coqueteos y se vuelven locos- y se rió.**

▬ **Pues te veías súper sensual- respondió Harry- Bueno eres sexy, pero como llegaste, nos encantó eso que hiciste, lo puedes hacer otra vez?**

▬ **¡Harry!- se exaltó su amiga y le pegó en el hombro y el chico sonrió.**

▬ **Si amiga, vamos, hazlo de nuevo o mas seguido- insistió el pelirrojo, sonriendo muy pícaro.**

▬ **¡Ronald!- le sacudió el cabello al chico y después le dio un sape. **

**Y los tres comenzaron a reír, la verdad que entre ellos no se gustaban ni nada, claro que reconocían todos que cada uno tenía lo suyo y ante sus ojos se veían guapos, pero no se gustaban; su amistad era muy grande. Y se abrazaron el "Trío Mágico".**

**A lo lejos cierto rubio de Slytherin veía la escena desde que la chica misteriosa se acercó a comadreja y cara rajada, pero oh sorpresa se llevó cuando vio de quien se trataba. También casi se le cae la baba de verla. Odiaba ver como Hermione trataba a sus amigos, que él tanto odiaba. Ya hacia tiempo que la deseaba tanto y sentía algo fuerte por ella, solo que él no lo sabia, lo interpretaba como odio, pero no lo sabia que era otra cosa o se hacia la idea de no saber que era y por lo tanto lo ignoraba.**

**El trío traspasó el anden 9 ¾ . Caminaron por el pasillo del Expreso de Hogwarts, encontraron una cabina vacía al final. Acomodaron sus baúles y se sentaron. Platicaban sobre como les había ido en las vacaciones y como fue que Hermione planeó su sorpresa.**

**Pasó la Sra. del carrito de los dulces y mientras los chicos comían grageas de todos los sabores y ranas de chocolate, Hermione decidió contarles lo que había pensado en las vacaciones y poner en marcha su plan al llegar al Hogwarts.**

▬ **Chicos- interrumpió Hermione- Me quieren?**

**Los chicos se extrañaron con la pregunta de su amiga.**

▬ **Claro que te queremos Hermy- dijo Harry- Porque preguntas?**

▬ **Nada mas quería saberlo- confesó la castaña- Harían cualquier cosa por mí, verdad?- y puso cara de niña inocente.**

▬ **Por supuesto Herms- siguió Ron- Haríamos cualquier cosa por ti, todo sea por tu bien amiga.**

▬ **Gracias chicos- se alegró- Yo también los quiero muchísimo.**

▬ **Eso ya lo sabíamos Hermes- alegó Harry y le sacó la lengua.**

▬ **Si, como olvidarlo- continuó Ron e imitó a su amiga- "Hay niños los quiero tanto" "Los adoro" "Son geniales" "Mis adorables amigos", bla, bla, bla…**

**Los tres rieron.**

▬ **Y porque tanto misterio?- preguntó Harry de nuevo.**

▬ **Les voy a contar algo, yo sé que me van a querer matar, pero es lo mejor que voy a hacer y va a dar el resultado que siempre hemos deseado, y será la mejor venganza y pagada al doble; pobre no se imagina lo mucho que va a sufrir- dijo Hermione con una voz maliciosa.**

▬ **De que diablos hablas Hermione?- exclamó Ron- Me asustas amiga.**

▬ **Sí, ya dinos- suplicó el chico de ojos verdes.**

▬ **Bien, pero no digan nada, hasta que termine, esta bien?**

▬ **Si…**

▬ **Mientras estábamos en las vacaciones me puse a pensar en Malfoy y en todo lo que nos ha hecho y nosotros nuca hemos hecho nada por regresársela, así que se me vino a la mente la mejor idea, yo sé que es difícil y riesgosa, pero será divertida. Y ya comienzo a saborear la dulce venganza.- sonrió la chica.**

▬ **Y que es lo que tienes pensado hacer o que hagamos?- continuó Harry.**

▬ **Mmm…- por un momento vaciló la chica- Enamorar a Malfoy, jugar con él y después votarlo, y así sufrirá tanto, que lamentará el día en que nos conoció.**

▬ **Que?- gritaron sus amigos.**

▬ **Estas loca o que?- continuó Ron.**

▬ **No estoy loca y quieran o no, lo voy a hacer, esto no se queda así- dijo algo molesta la Gryffindor.**

▬ **Hermione- continuó Harry- Él es un Malfoy y un "sangre pura" y está como en "china" hacer eso y además te la juegas muy sucio.**

▬ **Lo sé- aceptó la chica- Pero no se podrá resistir, se que voy a jugar sucio y mi reputación se quemaría, porque me verían como una cualquiera. Pero si Draco acepta jugar, claro sin que se entere que es por jugar y vengarnos, él como un "sangre limpia" y todo un Malfoy y yo como una "sangre sucia", nunca diría nada por su imagen se vería mal y se mancharía al andar conmigo y además no es ningún idiota para decirlo.**

▬ **Así como lo dices, tienes razón y nadie lo creería y además no quedarías mal tú y nadie se enteraría de que es por venganza, solo él sabría al último que todo fue un engaño- continuó el ojiverde.**

▬ **Y además NO ERES NINGUNA "SANGRE SUCIA"-explotó Ron- Entendiste?**

▬ **Sí, esta bien- prosiguió la castaña- Y entonces me van a ayudar?**

▬ **No lo se…**

▬ **Por favor chicos, no me va a pasar nada y además con su ayuda saldrá mejor.**

▬ **Me siento mal por hacerlo, pero todo sea por devolverle todo a ese desgraciado- aceptó Harry.**

▬ **Está bien Hermione- se resignó Ron- Pero que haremos nosotros, ni modo que también le coqueteemos.**

▬ **No seas tonto Ronald- explicó la amiga. Yo haré el trabajo "sucio", por decirlo así, solo yo puedo hacerlo…**

▬ **Y porque nada mas tú?- se extrañó Harry.**

▬ **Harry, porque soy MUJER- continuó la chica- Yo hago el trabajo y ustedes me apoyan en todo, somos como una flecha y un arco; yo soy la punta de la flecha con la que ataco y ustedes son el arco, osea el soporte y sin ustedes no lograría hacerlo.**

▬ **Esta bien…**

▬ **Y como le vas a hacer?- preguntó el pelirrojo interesado.**

▬ **Deléitense con el nuevo look de Hermione Granger- y se levantó la chica y se quitó la capa negra con la que llegó al anden.**


	2. Dulce Venganza

▬ **Y que quieres que vemos Hermione?- se apresuró a decir con sarcasmo el Gryffindor.**

▬ **Espérate, todavía no termino- y la chica lentamente se abrió la túnica del uniforme.**

**Los chicos se quedaron en la baba, no podían creer lo bien que estaba su amiga y además el nuevo look le iba muy bien. Se veía realmente muy sexy y mas bonita de lo que es.**

▬ **Digan algo- insistió su amiga- Me pone nerviosa que me vean así y mas mis amigos.**

▬ **Perdón, es que…-tartamudeo Ron- Woww, Hermione, te ves…**

▬ **Guapísima, vaya y como se te ocurrió hacer eso?- interrumpió Potter.**

▬ **Nada mas le hice unos ajustes a mi uniforme, este es parte del plan para la venganza.**

▬ **Y crees que funcione el plan?- balbuceo Ron.**

▬ **Me ofendes Ron…**

▬ **N…No quise decir eso amiga…**

▬ **Lo sé- y se rió- Créeme que va a caer por las buenas o por las malas- y de puso las manos en la cintura.**

▬ **Me asusta la nueva Hermione- confesó Ron en todo burlón.**

▬ **No hay ninguna Hermione nueva, no voy a cambiar, solo que un poco con Malfoy y ya…**

▬ **Vaya la "sangre sucia" modelando a sus amigos cara rajada y comadreja- dijo una voz fria en la entrada de la cabina. Él y sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle empezaron a reír.**

▬ **Que quieres Malfoy?- gritó molesto Harry, mientras Hermione cerraba su túnica para que no la vieran.**

▬ **Divertirme- contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**Se acercó Hermione a Draco, que se encontraba en la entrada de la cabina.**

▬ **Lástima Malfoy, todavía no es tu turno- dijo burlona- ¡Ahora lárgate!- y cerró la puerta muy fuerte, por poco le da un gran golpe en la cara a Draco, por suerte se alcanzó a hacer hacia atrás.**

▬ **Imbecil- dijeron Ron y Harry.**

▬ **Me muero por poner mi plan en marcha- dijo ansiosa la bruja.**

▬ **Y por verle la cara de idiota- continuo Ron.**

▬ **Y por verlo sufrir y aunque va a ser difícil, pero en fin…- finalizó Harry.**

▬ **Bien, esto es lo que haremos…**

**Yo voy a tratar de llamar la atención de Malfoy para que poco a poco se fije en mí, al principio va a ser igual, pero ya cuando tenga un poco de confianza conmigo, lo voy a empezar a tratar mejor y todo, pero si él los insulta enfrente de todos, yo también los voy a defender y lo voy a insultar, y le voy a decir que ustedes están de acuerdo de que a mi me guste y sí él llega a saludarme o algo por el estilo cuando estén ustedes, yo le voy a hacer mala cara y cosas así…**

▬ **Súper, me encanta –estalló de alegría Ron, sin embargo Harry no.**

▬ **Hermione, te das cuenta que hay un falló en el plan? –preguntó Harry algo confundido.**

▬ **Cual, a mi se me hizo perfecto…. –confesó Ron.**

▬ **Si te fijas, Hermione va tratar bien a Malfoy cuando ellos estén solos, pero cuando haya gente y si él nos insulta, Hermione lo va a tratar mal…**

▬ **Lo sé, pero que mas hacer? –confesó Hermione.**

▬ **Es verdad, es un gran lío y si haces eso, Malfoy no se la va creer y va a sospechar… - puntualizó Ron muy pensativo.**

▬ **Y entonces Malfoy ya no te va a querer hablar y se va a enojar mas… –continuó Harry.**

▬ **Ya sé que hacer, si me pregunta que porque hago eso, pues le digo que es por ustedes y no voy a permitir que les hable así y le digo que me perdone, que todos cometemos errores, o cualquier cosa, pongo cara de niña buena y listo –explicó Hermione emocionada.**

▬ **Crees que se la crea? –habló el pelirrojo, no tan convencido.**

▬ **Si, es lo mismo que hago con ustedes –y comenzó a reír.**

▬ **Ahh! –gritaron al unísono sus amigos.**

▬ **Si ya decía que con esa carita de niña buena, a muchos convencías fácilmente –confesó Ron y alzó una ceja.**

▬ **Claro…**

**Todos rieron.**

**Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, todos bajaron muy contentos, era una noche cálida, se sentía el fresco viento correr por sus rostros. Iban riendo por un chiste que les hizo Ron, cuando la tan odiosa voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.**

▬ **Hey Granger! –gritó el rubio de Slytherin.**

**Sin embargo ninguno de ellos hizo caso omiso al comentario del rubio.**

▬ **Sangre Sucia! –gritó de nuevo Draco. Y con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Fue cuando Hermione paró en seco con el comentario. Igual sus amigos la imitaron, cuando iban a voltear para insultarlo, Hermione habló dándole la espalda a Draco y sus gorilas.**

▬ **Te arrepentirás una por una maldita serpiente –dijo con rabia Hermione.**

▬ **Me asusta tu tono de voz Herms –dijo Ron y tragó saliva.**

▬ **No seas tonto. Pero juro que esta venganza será dulce – sonrió maliciosa.**

▬ **Que haremos? –habló Harry, aunque ya sabia que cual era la respuesta.**

▬ **El plan Dulce Venganza se pone en marcha –sonrió la chica y puso la mano en el centro, en señal de apoyo con sus amigos. Y así fue, los tres se tomaron de la mano.**

**Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba Draco y se paró frente a él.**

▬ **Que ridiculos, son heee…. –habló Draco frente a frente con Hermione.**

▬ **Ah, si, y porque? –balbuceo Herms, la verdad si estaba nerviosa, estar frente a Malfoy, implicaba miedo, pero ella como toda una Gryffindor lo unico que le causaba era nervios, pero por el plan.**

▬ **No te da asco agarrar de las manos a Potter y Weasley? –preguntó con asco el chico.**

▬ **No, al contrario, da satisfacción –contestó la chica con tono meloso. Lo cual hizo poner nervioso al rubio.**

**Se miraron por varios segundos.**

▬ **Y bien, que quieres Malfoy? –preguntó la chica mas nerviosa, pero no lo daba a notar.**

▬ **Nada –contestó el rubio saliendo de su ensimismamiento, ya que se había perdido ante la mirada de la castaña.**

▬ **Nada? –se extrañó la chica.**

▬ **Nada, tu viniste a mi, Granger –estalló el Slytherin. Se le había olvidado que le iba a decir, por ver a la Gryffindor.**

▬ **Ja, tu me llamaste, y dime que quieres? –insistió la chica.**

▬ **Ya lo recorde –sonrió muy malicioso – Porque me dijiste en el tren "que todavía no era mi turno"?**

▬ **Ahhh, eso –sonrió la chica y lentamente se abrió la túnica, como si tuviera calor, pero sin dejar ver anda. – Porque estaba arreglando unas diferencias con mis adorados amigos y no tenia ganas todavía de empezar a pelear contigo Malfoy. **

▬ **Algo raro no me encaja –se extrañó el chico.**

▬ **Y porque no, haber dime, que es lo que no te encaja?-arremedó la castaña al rubio. Y tomó de la corbata al chico y jugando con ella lo jaló hacia su cuerpo.**

▬ **Estas muy rara Granger –se extrañó el chico con lo que acababa de hacer, pero a decir verdad le gustó mucho.**

▬ **Claro que no Malfoy – y lo aventó hacia atrás. – Entonces es todo lo que me querías decir?... Y poco a poco se quitó el listón que sujetaba la túnica y se la abrió toda, poniendo sus manos en la cintura. **

**Malfoy se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que Hermione traía puesto. Su falta la tenía a la rodilla, pero era más ajustada, su camisa estaba totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, resaltando su hermosa figura, los primeros 3 botones de la camisa estaban abiertos, dejando ver un escote genial y su corbata desarreglada, por dejado de los botones abiertos. Y sus calcetas y zapatos normales. Y dejó caer el listón al suelo. Ambos se miraron.**

▬ **Que Malfoy, parecía que viste a un muerto –sonrió la chica, al ver la cara de su enemigo, el plan iba funcionando.**

▬ **Estás loca Granger, lo único que vi, fue a una sangre sucia para frente a mí…- contestó el rubio con sarcasmo.**

▬ **No , no , no. – contestó la chica moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro y adoptó un tono de voz sensual, pero sin exagerar, lo cual volía loco a todos los de allí. – La única que puede decir palabras sucias aquí, soy yo.**

▬ **Y quien te crees para mandarme a mí, a Draco Malfoy. Contestó el rubio y se acercó mucho más a la castaña, para retarla.**

**Hermione se acercó aun mas y quedaron a escasos centímetros mirandose, sin decir nada. Y con un dedo Hermione delineo suavemente los labios de Draco, haciendo que este se excitara y cerrara los ojos disfrutando la caricia tan delicada de la castaña. Por una extraña razón por un segundo, mientras Hermione tocaba los labios de Malfoy, le dieron unas ganas enormes de besarlos.**

▬ **Me creo quien soy –dijo la Gryffindor, sacando al Slytherin de esa gloria y volviendose nuevamente Malfoy. –Hermione Granger.**

▬ **La Sangre Sucia –contestó el rubio molesto, por lo que le había hecho, pero mas porque lo dejó en ridículo frente a Potter, Weasley y sus gorilas. Y más que nada se enojo, porque dejó de hacer aquello, que tanto le encantó.**

▬ **Eso ya lo veremos –masculló la chica- La que manda de hoy en adelante aquí, soy yo.**

▬ **Y quien lo dijo, una sangre sucia, retando a un Malfoy? –dijo con sarcasmo el chico.**

▬ **No, una Hermione Granger haciendo ver la realidad a un Draco Malfoy –continuó la castaña con sarcasmo.**

▬ **Ni en sueños, y ni se te ocurra de nuevo tocarme, me das asco –dijo el rubio tocándose los labios, como si le diera asco, pero la verdad él solo se mordía la lengua al haber dicho aquello, daría cualquier cosa por que lo hiciera de nuevo, pero el orgullo de un Malfoy nunca caía muy fácil y menos ante una mujer y sangre sucia.**

▬ **Yo diría, que te encanto! –masculló la chica con malicia.**

▬ **Das asco Sangre Sucia –se defendió el chico.**

**Hermione se quedó sin decir nada, quería golpearlo, pero se quedó con las ganas, su plan iba funcionando a perfección, no lo echaría a perder. Malfoy sonrió al ver que Granger no tenía palabras para defenderse, una vez mas, él se quedó con la última palabra. Hermione reaccionó de aquel pequeño shock y sonrió muy sensual. Se mordió lentamente el labio inferior, haciendo que Draco la deseara en toda la extensión de la palabra.**

▬ **Y tú das asco, para ser un Sangre Limpia –diciendo lo último se giró y camino hacia sus amigos.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Espero que les guste, tengo tiempo leyendo ff's de Draco y Hermione, y la neta me encantaron, así que se me vino a la mente una grandiosa idea y pues aquí la tienen, espero que les guste, en un ratito la escribí, la verdad va a estar divertida. Mi pareja es Ron y Hermione, pero ya la cambie por el sexy rubio. Mi otro ff es: -Pasión Irresistible-**

**PORFAVOR DEJENME SUS REVIEWS!**

**Gracias...**

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	3. Situación extraña!

**Hermione los abrazó a los dos por la cintura, quedando ella en medio de los chicos y abrazándola por los hombros.**

▬ **Estuviste sensacional chiquita –dijo emocionado Ron.**

▬ **Sí, pero me estaba muriendo de los nervios, pero cuando me dijo su palabra celebre "sangre sucia", deje mis nerviosa atrás y me llene de coraje y me desquité – comentó satisfecha la castaña.**

▬ **Me impresionas…y fue sensacional cuando acariciaste sus labios, parecía disfrutarlo –comentó Harry emocionado.**

▬ **Y esto apenas comienza – mencionó Hermione y siguieron caminando para dirigirse a los carruajes.**

**Mientras con Draco.**

▬ **Hey jefe, la sangre sucia se puso bien buena – comentó Crabbe con una mirada lujuriosa.**

▬ **Sí! – balbuceo Goyle.**

▬ **No seas idiota, no es para tanto y además no la llames así – dijo con una voz muy fría Draco.**

▬ **La estas defendiendo Draco? – dijo extrañado Goyle.**

▬ **No, solo yo la puedo llamar así –estalló Draco.**

▬ **Como digas…**

▬ **Vamonos – exigió Malfoy y se dirigieron a los carruajes.**

**Al llegar al castillo, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas. Pero antes de dar inicio a la tan famosísima bienvenida con el exquisito banquete, el profesor Albus Dumbledore hablo:**

▬ **Queridos alumnos, Bienvenidos a otro año más en Hogwarts. En esta ocasión mi mensaje es grato, para halloween se realizará un baile. Pero lo divertido es que hasta la noche del baile se sabrá quienes son sus parejas, así que lo siento, pero en esta ocasión los Profesores construyeron un pequeño cajón y se puso en él un viejo hechizo, en donde la magia de ese cajoncito seleccionara el nombre de las personas y así formara una pareja, así que las parejas pueden ser de diferentes casas. Pero si a algunos no les parece su pareja o no hay relación entre ellos que en pocas palabras haya odio, automáticamente la pareja desaparecerá de la fiesta, que eso será también bastante divertido –dijo muy contesto el viejo. – Ah! Y otra cosa, no se preocupen por meter su nombre, porque nosotros ya lo hicimos, en el momento que lleguen a su mesa, aparecerá su sobre en donde les indicara a su pareja, pero yo les daré la seña para que lo puedan abrir y buscar a si pareja. Lo único que me queda por decirles, que a partir de 5to año podrán asistir al baile.**

**Y ahora si lo mas importante y lo mas esperado desde su llegada, que este exquisito banquete nos aturda a todos.**

**Tras un aplauso del Profesor Albus Dumbledore, todas las mesas se llenaron de deliciosos platillo de muchas variedades y bebidas a su igual, y que decir de los deliciosos postres.**

▬ **Me moría de hambre –comentó el pelirrojo muy contento.**

▬ **Tú siempre con hambre hermanito –contestó la otra pelirroja.**

▬ **Hola Gin, no te vimos en todo el viaje, como estas? –dijo Hermione contenta.**

▬ **Muy bien, gracias Herms…**

▬ **Y como ven lo del baile? –preguntó el ojiverde.**

▬ **Pues que puedo decir yo, 4to no va a asistir –comentó algo triste Ginevra.**

▬ **Lástima hermanita, además no creo que te pierdas de algo bueno, imagínate que me toque de pareja Parkinson? –comentó Ron en tono asustado. – A mi no me parecería triste, al contrario me moriría del susto.**

**Todos comenzaron a reír.**

▬ **Pero con suerte tendrás pareja –dijo Harry sonriente.**

▬ **Mejor no digas nada compadre, pero tú también la tendrás y por milagro –se defendió.**

▬ **No se quejen, a fin de cuentas la tendrán –concluyó Ginny.**

▬ **Pues yo creo que será divertido, todos con disfraces, sin ver nuestros rostros y cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás con el sobre; ya sea por color y forma, y otros por olores y tamaños, yo creo que será una experiencia agradable –comentó emocionada la castaña.**

▬ **Y ya pensaste en el disfraz, Hermy? –preguntó ilusionada la pelirroja.**

▬ **Creo que ya sé que me voy a poner –dijo pensativa la castaña.**

▬ **Están locas? Todavía falta mucho para el baile –puntualizó Ron con la boca llena.**

▬ **Pasa la comida y después hablas Weasley –regañó su hermana.**

▬ **Veamos ¿Qué día es hoy y cuando es el baile?**

▬ **Es 1° de Septiembre y el baile es el 30 de Octubre –aclaró Harry pensativo.**

▬ **Exacto Harry ¿Y cuánto falta para el baile? –insistió la castaña.**

▬ **Faltan dos meses Hermione –balbuceó Ron - ¿O acaso no sabes contar?**

▬ **Si sé Ron, pero la cosa es amigo, que estaremos muy ocupados en la escuela y hasta Octubre empezaran las excursiones a Hogsmead y solo vamos a tener 3 fines de semana para ver tiendas y comprar los disfraces –aclaró su amiga.**

▬ **Sí, ya entendí, pero también hay mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, no hay porque precipitarse –estalló Harry.**

▬ **Y además Hermione, te aclaro que yo no estoy como para gastar galones en un tonto disfraz –alegó Ron algo molesto.**

▬ **Lo sé y nadie lo esta, y nadie dijo que se tenia que gastar mucho en un disfraz, de eso no se preocupen mis adorables amigos, que de eso yo me encargo, todos quedaremos perfectos –estalló la Gryffindor muy contenta, ya se estaba imaginando en como se verían los tres en la noche del baile.**

▬ **No sé que haríamos sin ti bebe –dijo Harry sonriente.**

▬ **Sí, es la verdad –continuó Ron. – Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado.**

▬ **Lo sé –dijo con aire de superioridad. - No harían nada sin mí –contestó con algo de sarcasmo.**

**Al ver la cara confundida de sus amigos le causó gracia.**

▬ **Pero yo tampoco sería nada sin ustedes, mis chiquitos consentidos – les estiró las manos para que tomaran de ellas y se sonrieran. La cena ya estaba por terminar.**

▬ **Hay, ya basta de cursilerías –se escuchó la voz fría de Draco a sus espaldas. – No se cansan de hacerlo? – He hizo una mueca de asco.**

▬ **Que quieres Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione, que es la que quedaba frente al rubio.**

▬ **Hablar contigo Granger –dijo secamente.**

▬ **Lo estás haciendo, no? –contestó con sarcasmo.**

▬ **No seas tonta Granger, en otro lugar a solas –dijo el rubio con su voz tan peculiar, pero más que un aviso, se lo estaba exigiendo.**

▬ **Eso no será posible hurón –habló el pelirrojo.**

▬ **Cállate comadreja, o que Granger, no puedes decidir tu solita? Dijo en semblante burló el Slytherin.**

▬ **Claro que sí imbécil –estalló Harry.**

▬ **No se nota, parece que el comadreja y cara rajada manipulan a la rata de biblioteca –continuó el rubio insultándolos.**

▬ **Lamento decirte que así no es la cosa, que ellos participen en decisiones como estas y muchas, no es el hecho que me manipulen, y como verás lo hacen para protegerme y así como ellos opinan, yo opino en los de ellos –aclaró molesta la castaña.**

▬ **Como sea –bufó el rubio – Entonces vamos hablar o no?**

▬ **Estoy cenando –contestó la chica tomando un poco de leche.**

▬ **Ya lo vi y tampoco cené bien, además no te vas a morir o si? –le dijo con sarcasmo.**

▬ **No…**

▬ **Entonces que esperas, vamonos –exigió Draco.**

▬ **Si no quieres ir Hermes, no vayas –Harry le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.**

▬ **No lo sé, lo voy a pensar –dijo Hermione poniéndose un dedo en los labios.**

▬ **Ya, no te hagas la payasa y vamonos, no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo –estalló Draco molesto.**

▬ **Uy! Que humor te cargas Malfoy –dijo en tono burlón Hermione y se levantó.**

▬ **Te esperamos en la Sala Común bebe –dijo Harry, girandose hacia Hermione, que ya se había dado la vuelta a la mesa y ponerse frente a ellos.**

▬ **No la esperes Potter, hay muchas cosas de que hablar –contestó con desdén el rubio, desesperado ya, de tanto que tardaba la Gryffindor.**

▬ **No se preocupen, si no llego en una hora, ustedes váyanse a dormir y mañana nos vemos –continuó Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron y a Harry un beso en la frente. A Ginny le mandó un besito. – Buenas Noches.**

▬ **Buenas Noches –contestaron los tres.**

**Tras despedirse, caminó hacia la salida del Gran Comedor con su enemigo por un lado, Draco Malfoy. Siguieron caminando por los pasillos, hasta que Hermione decidió romper aquel silencio que de cierta manera no era incomodo.**

▬ **A donde vamos Malfoy?**

▬ **Por allí Granger…**

▬ **Y donde queda eso? –insistió la castaña.**

▬ **Porque eres tan ansiosa, no sabes esperar? –masculló el chico tranquilo.**

▬ **No, cuando se trata de una sorpresa, no puedo contenerme y no me conoces como soy, nada mas por que eres tú, sino ya te hubiera abrazado, brincado en ti, besado y haría todo lo posible para que me lo dijeras –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa sincera, recordando lo que les hacía a sus amigos si estaban en una situación igual.  
**

▬ **No es una sorpresa Granger, solo vamos a un lugar alejado y podamos platicar –aclaró el rubio mirando a la castaña.**

▬ **Pues para mi lo es, voy a un lugar sin saber cual y para mí es una sorpresa –contestó la castaña con una voz fría que a Draco le extrañó. **

▬ **Piensa lo que quieras Granger…**

**Ya llevaban como 5 minutos caminando en silencio.**

▬ **Ya me canse de caminar Draco –dijo la castaña sin ganas ni de hablar, tenía desde que salieron del Gran Comedor, más de 10 minutos caminando, y además el viaje fue cansado y lo único que ella quería era dormirse. Tomó aire. Tan cansada y distraída iba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo llamó por su nombre, "Draco".**

**Sin embargo, Draco si se dio cuenta que lo llamó por su nombre, la verdad que le agradó cuando lo llamó así, no lo hizo por molestarlo ni con sarcasmo, sino con su voz tan calida y angelical. Por primera vez escuchó que su nombre se escuchaba bonito salir de sus labios.**

▬ **Desde cuando tanta confianza? Dijo Draco entre enojado y divertido.**

▬ **De que hablas Malfoy? –dijo extraña Hermione.**

▬ **De que me dijiste Draco…**

▬ **Ni cuenta me di, tengo la cabeza en otro mundo –contestó la chica con un bostezo.**

▬ **En Potter? –preguntó el rubio, según él sin importarle, pero moría por saber si era cierto lo que él pensaba.**

▬ **Eh, Harry? –se extrañó la chica - No, nada que ver, estaba pensando en mi cama y que yo ya debería de estar dormida –dijo molesta y ya cansada de mas caminar.**

▬ **Dormida o en la cama con el cicatrizado? –volvió a preguntar el rubio mientras seguían caminando.**

▬ **Que? –gritó la castaña – Y tú que te traes con Harry –estalló Hermione ya molesta por las insinuaciones de Malfoy, de ella con Harry.**

▬ **Yo, nada, solo digo lo que veo…**

▬**Y que se supone que vez Malfoy? –exigió molesta la Gryffindor.**

▬ **Que tú y Potter son novios –contestó con cara de asco el Slytherin.**

**Sin embargo Hermione se soltó en sonoras carcajadas y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios calló y luego dijo:**

▬ **Necesitas lentes amigo, entre Harry y yo no hay, no hubo y nuca habrá nada, y lo mismo pasa con Ron, los quiero muchísimo, ellos son todo para mí, somos como grandes hermanos –explicó sonriente Hermione. Draco la escuchaba atento.**

▬ **Bien, ya entendí –musitó Draco – Ahora aclárame dos cosa, como que "amigo" y porque Potter siempre te dice "bebe" –dijo con sarcasmo esto último.**

▬ **Te dije "amigo", porque es una forma de decir, es como si te dije "mira serpiente" o "si cariño, lo que digas" o cosas así, como si lo usaras de cierta forma en tono burlón, o por ejemplo contigo lo hice en vez de decirte Malfoy, te dije "amigo" por lo que dijiste, fue algo ilógico.**

**Y sobre Harry, él siempre me dice "bebe" de cariño, así como Ron siempre me dice "pequeña" o también me dicen otras cosas como "chiquita" o "corazón", pero en sí las palabras de ellos, son "bebe" y "pequeña" y yo a ellos le digo, "chiquitos" o "corazón", " mi vida", "amigo", etc. Pero cuando están los dos le digo en plural.**

▬ **Si no fuera por que lo acabas de decir, pensaría que hacen un trío amoroso, en como se tratan –explicó Malfoy con la misma voz fría.**

▬ **En parte tienes razón…**

▬ **Que? – se exaltó el rubio.**

▬ **Sí, pero déjame terminar, somos un "trío", claro está y el mejor, Ron, Harry y Yo; de "amoroso, también lo es, pero no de la forma sucia en la que pensaste, sino por el cariño y amor que hay entre nosotros, pero en sí somos el "Trío Mágico" –explicó emocionada Hermione.**

▬ **Mágico? –se extrañó el rubio.**

▬ **Sí, porque la magia en la que nos rodea…**

▬ **Ay que originales son -dijo son sarcasmo Malfoy. (como siempre, je)**

▬ **Es divertido el nombre, además lo importante es que estamos unidos –estalló la castaña molesta, pero divertida.**

▬ **Como digas…**

▬ **Hay que carácter te cargas Malfoy –dijo la chica en tono burlón.**

▬ **Yo soy así, y como si a mi no me molestara que todo el tiempo te la pasa sonriendo –volteó a verla -¿Por qué siempre sonríes?**

▬ **Porque de vez en cuando sonreír no hace daño. En cambio tú tienes un carácter de los mil demonios y ni tu mismo te has de aguantar. Haces preguntas como niño chiquito y aparte de eso eres un mandón exigente y para que sepas no todo el tiempo estoy feliz, también me enojo y créeme no gustaría verme así.**

▬ **Pues en una cosa tienes razón Granger –continuó Draco – Los Malfoy siempre mandan y no soy enojón, tengo carácter fuerte y si pregunto es porque quiero saber y me interesa. Y tú tampoco conoces nada de mí y cuando me enojo tampoco quisieras estar allí –explicó con orgullo el rubio.**

▬ **Entonces te interesaste por mi y por lo que hago? –se extrañó Hermione.**

▬ **Estás demente, como me interesaría por ti –estalló Draco.**

▬ **Eso fue lo que me diste a entender –respondió con una sonrisa en los labios la chica.**

▬ **Ni en sueños…**

▬ **Si, como no, lo que digas –comentó en tono burlón la niña castaña muy divertida.**

▬ **Ni en tus sueños Sangre… -pero no terminó la frase, porque Hermione le soltó tremenda cachetada en la mejilla.**

▬ **Es la última vez que me vuelves a llamar así Malfoy, te lo advierto y si vamos a tener una conversación civilizada, espero que dejes tus estupideces a un lado –explotó molesta Hermione.**

▬ **Pero no tenías porque pegarme Granger –dijo el rubio sobándose la mejilla enojado.**

▬ **Era la única forma en la que te iba a callar y me respetes –contestó con desdén Granger.**

▬ **Y ni así lograrás callarme –contestó molesto.**

**Hermione le miró con ojos asesinos y retando con la mirada al rubio, a lo cual desistió.**

▬ **Bien –dijo secamente.**

**Caminaron y cruzaron a su izquierda y luego a la derecha, un camino casi final, ya llevarían como 25 minutos caminando.**

**Draco no podía creer, Granger lo había callado sin más y le dio una orden, algo tenía esa chica que tuviera cierto poder sobre él, aun siendo sangre sucia. **

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Sra Malfoy**

**Tifanny**

**Paula-Malfoy: Gracias por escribirme, la verdad un mensaje es lo maximo, que bueno que te gusta, claro que ya me leí todos tus ff's me encantan, son lo maximo!**

**Animense a dejarme un mensajito, gracias!**


	4. Quiero solo platicar

**NOTA: Las palabras que están entre paréntesis y cursiva, son mis pensamientos. _(Adoro a Malfoy, lo amo, je, es súper sexy)_**

**Y las que están entre comillas y cursiva con pensamientos de ellos. **

"_**Malfoy es lindo" "Granger encantadora"**_

* * *

**_Cap. 4° Quiero solo platicar..._**

▬ **Ya llegamos –dijo con media sonrisa el rubio.**

▬ **Pensé que nunca llegaríamos – y soltó un suspiro la castaña.**

▬ **Primero las damas – ofreció Draco frente a la puerta e hizo una reverencia.**

▬ **Ni tú te lo creíste, pero bueno – dio unos pasos y Draco abrió la puerta, dejando ver una especie de túnel y sin luz. Paró en seco.**

▬ **Pasa Granger, no tenemos toda la noche…**

▬ **No, gracias – contestó con un deje de temor.**

▬ **No me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? – dijo divertido el rubio.**

▬ **Sí y no tienes nada de divertido – contestó molesta la chica.**

▬ **Eso es absurdo, como le vas a tener miedo a la oscuridad…**

▬ **Desde chiquita me ha dado miedo!**

▬ **Vamos, vas conmigo – dijo Draco en tono de superioridad.**

▬ **Ese es el problema, voy a un lugar desconocido, oscuro y contigo – dijo nerviosa la bruja.**

▬ **Ya, Granger haremos esto –dijo Malfoy- Te pasas y yo me voy atrás tuyo.**

▬ **No, y si alguien nos ataca, a mí me dan primero. No…**

▬ **Bien, voy yo primero y tú atrás…**

▬ **No, luego si me salen por atrás, no…**

▬ **Granger, nadie te va a atacar – gritó Malfoy – Solo pasaremos el túnel y ya!**

▬ **Para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque no te da miedo la oscuridad, haremos esto, me voy a ir aún lado tuyo.**

▬ **Como quieras – y Malfoy entró por el túnel, a los 3 pasos ya no se veía y Hermione se apresuró para alcanzarlo, Y Hermione chocó por la espalda de Malfoy.**

▬ **Hey Granger, podrías quitar tus manos de mi cintura? – pidió el rubio molesto.**

▬ **Oh, perdón Malfoy, no fue mi intensión – dijo la chica algo apenada. Y se puso a su lado.**

**Siguieron caminando y se escuchó un ruido, cuando se cerró la puerta hizo un eco terrorífico.**

▬ **Ah! – gritó la castaña y tomó de la mano a Draco.**

▬ **Me podrías soltar mi mano? – exigió el rubio.**

▬ **No…**

▬ **Solo fue la maldita puerta Granger, suéltame – Draco sabia que si la quería soltar, ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no lo hizo.**

▬ **Si me sueltas, no me muevo de aquí – dijo la castaña entre asustada y divertida, y más de aferró a su mano.**

▬ **Pero que necia eres – dijo con sarcasmo el rubio y siguieron caminando… y tomados de la mano.**

**Así que Draco comenzó a planear una pequeña sorpresa a Granger y asustarla.**

▬ **Ya casi llegamos, solo unos cuantos pasos y ya – avisó Malfoy y la soltó de la mano – Espera aquí, voy a encender unas velas.**

▬ **Bien, pero no tardes – dijo Hermione y a lo lejos se vio muy poca luz.**

▬ **Ah! – gritó el rubio asustado, solo se veía la sombra al final del túnel – Ayúdame!**

▬ **Malfoy! – gritó Hermione mas asustada y corrió hasta donde se veía Draco y por suerte no cayó, pero antes de que llegara, cayó al suelo encima de Malfoy. – Que te pasó, estas bien? – preguntó la castaña asustada, aun arriba de Malfoy, quedando cara a cara.**

▬ **Granger, solo te quería asustar y salió peor, estas arriba de mí – dijo con sarcasmo, pero bien que le gustó, no lo podía negar.**

▬ **Eres un imbécil Malfoy – estalló la castaña con los ojos llorosos y le dio un golpe en el pecho, a lo que el rubio soltó aire por el golpe.**

▬ **No me digas que te asustaste por mi? – se extrañó el rubio.**

**  
▬ No – gritó la bruja.**

▬ **Entonces porque lloras? – insistió el rubio.**

▬ **Que tal su hubiera sido verdad, que alguien te hubiera atacado, con eso no se juega Malfoy – dijo muy sentida la chica.**

▬ **Pero no pasó nada, no tienes porque ponerte así – dijo muy extrañado Malfoy.**

▬ **Claro, para ti es fácil hacerlo, con la vida es muy importante y tú juegas a morir, vaya que divertido ¿no, Malfoy? – contestó con sarcasmo la chica.**

▬ **Vaya, ya salió la heroína que llevas por dentro, que raro, si te juntas con "San Potter", el héroe – dijo el rubio divertido.**

▬ **No se trata de eso, aún siendo tú la persona que mas odio y estás en peligro, obvio que te iba a ayudar – dijo Herms llorando – No sabes lo que he pasado con Ron Y Harry, tantas veces en peligro de muerte y tú te diviertes en grande – y se soltó a llorar sin mas, que por cierto aun seguían en el suelo, a ella sin importarle, acostó su cabeza en su pecho.**

**Draco se quedó petrificado por lo que estaba pasando, no sabia como reaccionar, nunca había estado en una posición muy comprometedora y con ella encima llorando, quería pedir disculpas por lo que habia causado, pero no le salían las palabras.**

▬ **Pe… perdón Hermione, no fue mi intensión lastimarte – dijo Draco muy sincero, pero muy nervioso, ni él se la creía de lo que había dicho.**

▬ **No hay problema – dijo la castaña- Hey ¿y cuando acá tanta confianza? – dijo arremedando al rubio.**

▬ **Eso no importa ¿ no crees que si alguien entra y nos ve, pensaría que estamos? Ya sabes, en una posición comprometedora – dijo algo apenado Malfoy.**

▬ **Ni es sueños… - dijo la bruja.**

**Se quedaron viendo y comenzaron a reír como locos por lo que dijeron en la entrada y en ese momento, una lágrima cayó en la mejilla de Malfoy, ya que estaban a escasos centímetros.**

▬ **Upps! - dijo Hermione y le limpió la lágrima con ternura.**

**Draco se quedó paralizado tras aquella caricia mojada.**

**Y de nuevo otra lágrima cayó, pero esta vez en el labio inferior de la boca de Malfoy, Hermione ésta vez no se animó a quitársela, y lo que menos se imaginó ella, que Draco lentamente lamió la lágrima y se mordió el labio _(Dios, hasta a mí se me antojo, mmm rico)_ Se miraron por varios segundos y se levantaron.**

**Con un aplauso Draco prendió la chimenea y puso luz en aquella sala, no era una luz brillante, sino más tranquilizadora, pero bien iluminada.**

▬ **Y que te parece el lugar? – dijo Draco.**

▬ **Te interesa mi opinión? – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.**

▬ **Por algo te pregunté Granger… - contestó molesto Malfoy.**

▬ **Bien, el lugar es acogedor, la sala negra de piel lo hace ver elegante y tranquilo, tus pinturas con interesantes, la chimenea es preciosa, la alfombra es muy bonita, pero se ve muy triste el lugar: a decir verdad, el verde botella y el negro hacen interesante el lugar, pero sinceramente es muy frío, tenebroso y triste, debería de haber más color, para que sea mas divertido – dijo Hermione caminando por el lugar observándolo.**

▬ **Así soy yo, además para que quiero colores vivos, si yo nada mas vengo aquí a pensar, para estar lejos de todos y estudiar o solo para estar tranquilo – dijo Draco acercándose a una mesa que habia a un lado de la chimenea.**

▬ **Y como se llama el lugar? – preguntó interesada Hermione.**

▬ **No tiene nombre - contestó sin interesarle.**

▬ **Yo creo que deberías ponerle uno – dijo la bruja caminando hacia la chimenea.**

▬ **No me interesa, no estoy como para pensar en algo tonto - dijo con sarcasmo el rubio, sirviéndose un poco de vodka.**

▬ **Solo te lo digo para que lo nombres y te identifiques con él, y veas que es tu "propiedad" por decirlo así – explicó la castaña.**

▬ **Un días con más calma, toma asiento – ordenó el rubio.**

▬ **Gracias Malfoy – dijo secamente y se sentó, pero no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse de nuevo.**

▬ **Que haces parada Granger…**

▬ **Estás muy frío – se quejó la Gryffindor.**

▬ **Que delicada eres Granger, siéntate y ahorita se calienta con su trasero – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios Malfoy.**

▬ **Ja, que simpático y arrogante eres – contestó molesta- Puedo agarra las cojines?**

▬ **Has lo que quieras…**

**Hermione tomó los cojines de los sillones y los puso en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea y recorrió la mesa del centro.**

▬ **Que crees que haces? – estalló el rubio.**

▬ **Sentarnos junto al fuego y en el suelo¿no ves? – contestó Hermes haciendo ademán de que si no era obvio.**

▬ **Estas loca, yo no pienso sentarme en el suelo…**

▬ **Cállate y sigue con lo tuyo – exigió Hermione sentándose en un cojín del suelo.**

▬ **Que quieres de tomar? Vodka, Whisky, Té, Cerveza de mantequilla, tengo lo mejor de vinos – dijo Malfoy bastante arrogante.**

▬ **Mmm… no tomo, prefiero un café por favor – pidió la chica- Además lo necesito, me estoy durmiendo – y bostezó.**

**Malfoy se sirvió una copa de vodka y le preparó el café a Granger y se acercó a ella.**

▬ **Que haces parado como tonto…**

▬ **No pienso sentarme en el suelo – dijo el rubio alzando la ceja.**

▬ **No seas ridículo y siéntate - exigió Hermione e hizo caso Draco.**

▬ **Aquí está tu café…**

▬ **Gracias – olió el aroma del café- Salud!**

**Cuando Malfoy ofrecía algo de beber o cualquier otra cosa, nunca escuchaban un " gracias" o "por favor" de la gente que conocía, gente como él, no acostumbraba a decirlo, por más educadores y ricos que fueran, no lo decían por ser mas que los además, así que a Malfoy le sonó raro.**

▬ **Salud?**

▬ **Sí, pero olvídalo, nunca entiendes nada – y le dio un sorbo al café calientito y humeante, saboreo el café y lamió sus labios – Está delicioso!**

▬ **Claro, es el mejor café y además lo hice yo – dijo con orgullo.**

▬ **Ya te habías tardado en poner por delante el orgullo Malfoy – dijo Hermione bastante arrogante.**

▬ **Granger no quiero pelear, no estamos aquí para eso…**

▬ **Bien, a lo que vamos, a que me trajiste? – dijo molesta.**

▬ **Para nada, solo para platicar - dijo como si nada el Slytherin.**

▬ **Haber, hay algo que no entiendo, yo Hermione Granger, toda una Gryffindor, mejor amiga de Harry Potter "El niño que vivó" y Ronald Weasley, mas conocidos por "cara rajada y comadreja", hija de muggles, enemiga de Slytherin, en especial de Draco Malfoy, que odia a los mortifagos y a Voldemort, y sin dejar atrás a la "rata de biblioteca" y tu favorita "sangre sucia", habiendo cientos de personas en Hogwarts, porque me escogiste a mí? - dijo con sarcasmo la castaña y extrañada.**

▬ **Porque tenía ganas… - dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida.**

▬ **Y porque no lo hiciste con tus amigos? – se extrañó la Gryffindor.**

▬ **Crabbe y Goyle se la pasan diciendo idioteces y Pansy habla solo de sexo y su dinero, al igual que todos los Slytherin – contestó molesto- Además no son mis amigos, para poderse ganar mi confianza y ser amigo de Draco Malfoy está muy difícil…**

▬ **En eso tienes razón, todos los de tu casa son unos arrogantes como tú, que es obvio que nadie puede mandar a nadie y manipular, y como es lo único que tú buscas, no encajas con nadie – e hizo una mueca de asco.**

▬ **Por supuesto, los Malfoy mandan – dijo con orgullo.**

▬ **No siempre – retó al rubio.**

▬ **Ya veras que si…**

▬ **Como sea, ahora dime por que yo? – dijo dándole con sorbo a su delicioso café.**

▬ **Pues… - no quería decirle el motivo porque el gran orgullo de Malfoy no se lo permitía, pero sino le decía se iría – Porque todos son unos idiotas inmaduros, era obvio que no iría con Potter o Weasley, pero pensé y tú, como toda una sabelotodo, podrías platicar contigo de todo, solo porque estaba aburrido y además quería preguntarte algo que me molestó mucho…**

▬ **A ti que no te molesta Malfoy, de que muchos son idiotas en eso tienes razón, hasta eso que si piensas y sobre Harry Ron, son unas personas divinas, son alegres, enojones, bromistas, cariñosos, divertidos, buenos amigos, grandes compañeros, inteligentes y si sigo no termino nunca – dijo con gran ilusión, como quería a ese par de locos- Gracias por el cumplido de ser inteligente, pero ese no es el punto, es una relación, compañerismo o amistad, lo que importa es que haya química al platicar, que fluyan las palabras sin importar, que se pueda de platicar de todo y lo mas importante que sea interesante, amena y divertida, sea cual sea el tema. Y que es lo que me querías preguntar Malfoy? – concluyó la chica con cara soñadora, cuando hablaba de la amistad, siempre pensaba en la cabeza negra y roja, como los quería.**

▬ **Antes de preguntarte, porque hablas tanto Granger? – contestó molesto el rubio.**

▬ **Cuando tengo ganas de hablar y si me interesa la platica, lo hago, y sino, pues no, además a no me gusta estar en silencio con mis amigos, el silencio puede hablar por nosotros – habló Hermione pensativa- Y como quieres platicar, no tengo de otra mas que hablar…eso fue lo que no pensaste antes de traerme…. dijo con ironía.**

▬ **Eso es imposible, el silencio es incomodo – balbuceó Malfoy y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.**

▬ **Para ti, todo es imposible, horroroso, odioso, bla bla bla – dijo la bruja con sarcasmo- Ahora dime que es lo que te "molesto"?**

▬ **Cuando entramos y tuvimos nuestra famosa riña, me retaste y me coqueteaste y me querías seducir y además me tocaste los labios – dijo el chico embozando una sonrisa y alzando la ceja.**

**Esta vez Hermione se quedó muda, no sabia que contestarle, sus nervios la empezaban a delatar, el plan iba perfecto, ya hasta lo habia olvidado. A decir verdad, estaba siendo "normal" la platica, era raro ¿será que él está jugando con la misma moneda?**

▬ **Hey, te pregunté algo, sabes eres muy rara…**

▬ **Ah, es que solo estoy cansada – y era verdad el cansancio la estaba matando, pero era mas importante su plan, que tenía que estar con él.**

**Además era una excelente oportunidad para poder ganarse su confianza, aunque tenia claro que para que alguien se la ganara su confianza o amistad de un Malfoy estaba como en "china".**

▬ **Y?...**

▬ **No lo sé, fue espontáneo, solo quería divertirme un rato y tu me diste la oportunidad de hacerlo, lastima ¿no crees? – contestó orgullosa de sí.**

▬ **Así que te gusta jugar sucio Granger – dijo muy pícaro el mago.**

▬ **Claro que no idiota, me hiciste enojar y fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, además eso siempre funciona con todos…**

▬ **Así que a todos les regresas tu venganza con seducciones, vaya Granger, no te conocía eso, te gusta ser fácil ¿he?**

▬ **Estas idiota o que Malfoy, el único que me odia y yo odio eres tú – contestó molesta la bruja – No soy fácil como todas a las que conoces, se me dar mi lugar. Todo en este vida se paga con la misma moneda no crees?**

▬ **De que eres una santa, no lo creo, eres el mismísimo señor tenebroso en persona si te lo propones; de pulcra, creo que si…**

▬ **Déjame decirte algo, en tu vida me vuelvas a comparar con el maldito de Voldemort, y simplemente con una mujer con dignidad y me doy a respetar – dijo con orgullo la castaña _"Dios soy una mujer con dignidad, pero me voy a tener que rebajar como una cualquiera, todo sea por vengarme"_**

▬ **Ya veo, eres dura y veo que no le tienes miedo a Voldemort… - _"Vaya tiene agallas, es interesante y muy linda" ¿Qué? "Que demonios estoy pensando, es sangre sucia. No te emociones para tanto Draco, solo porque estas teniendo una platica normal, no es para que digas estupideces"_**

▬ **Olvida a ese ser repugnante, no estoy de humor para pensar en él – dijo eludiendo platica, la verdad la lastimaba mucho pensar y hablar de él, por todo lo que habia sufrido su adorable Harry Potter.**

▬ **Y disfrutaste lo que me hiciste? – dijo un tanto molesto el rubio.**

▬ **Mmm… no, pero al parecer tu si…**

▬ **No digas estupideces Granger, no te digo, estás muy rara últimamente – contestó el Slytherin muy pensativo.**

▬ **Primero, no me conoces ni una ¼ parte de mi vida y ni como soy, como para que me digas que muy "rara", mas bien para ti es raro poder platicar con alguien que dice las cosas como son y coherentes.**

▬ **Ni ganas de conocerte Granger y a lo que yo me refería, era a que siempre nos insultamos y todo, pues estas siendo rara conmigo – aclaró el rubio interesado en la respuesta de la castaña.**

▬ **Porque siempre te contradices en todo Malfoy? – comentó la castaña muy sonriente, era muy fácil persuadir a Malfoy, se preocupaba tanto en su "orgullo" que poco a poco daba información.**

▬ **Bien, lo que digas…**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Gracias a todos por leer mi ff, espero que les vaya gustando y si tienen alguna referencia al ff y algo que ponerlo, no duden en decírmelo!**

**Necesito que me ayuden a nombrar la Sala que solamente conocen Draco y Hermione. Algo como que relacionado solo a una pareja o algo así porfa…**

**Y otra cosa, yo soy media cursi con los encuentros, me gustaría que me ayudarán a escribir un encuentro tierno, y candente, o tierno, triste, molesto entre ellos dos, no lo se…es que yo soy o era mas sobre la pareja de Ron y Hermione, pero me gusta mas con Draco, pero casi no se como hacerlo con ellos, me podrían ayudar! Gracias…y yo después veo como acomodarlo con lo que llevo…gracias….**

**_

* * *

_**

**_VOCIFERADOR:_**

**SraMalfoy: Grax por leerlo, a mi tmb me encanta esa Hermy. Kisses, aki ta. Chaoito! Espero tmb te guste este cap...**

**conytanzahp: Gracias por tu mensaje, y me alegra que de verdad te guste, espero me apoyes hasta el final de la historia, y que tmb te gusten todos los capitulos!****  
**

**paula-malfoy: Aloha! Grax, me alegro un buen que de verdad te encante tanto como a mi je, pasaran miles de cosas o siiii, aki esta el new cap, espero que te guste como los anteriores, ya llevo un buen avanzada la historia y la verdad se pone muy buena... Kisses, no te preocupes cada semana pongo un nuevo cap! Ciao**

**paulygranger: Grax por tus palabras y super que te gusta, claro que leere tus historias, todos lo merecemos la verdad es un trabajo duro y divertido, pero se recompensa cuando revises aunk sea un "me gusta", tal vez ya las he leido, ahorita veo cuales son amiga... espero que sigas leyendo! Kisses**

**Gracias a todas las personas que lo leen, aunque no se animen a dejar un mensaje!**

**Por favor animense a dejarlo, de verdad me hacen ilusion sus reviews, me animan tanto a seguir...**

**Si no sabes dejar mensajes, solo da click en donde dice Go y listo!**

**Esperen pronto el proximo capitulo!**


	5. La noche juntos?

**NOTA: Las palabras que están entre paréntesis y cursiva, son mis pensamientos. _(Adoro a Malfoy, lo amo, je, es súper sexy)_**

**Y las que están entre comillas y cursiva con pensamientos de ellos. **

"**_Malfoy es lindo" "Granger encantadora"_**

****

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cap. 5 La noche juntos?**_

▬ **Será mejor que me vaya, ha de ser muy tarde – dijo consultando el reloj – Ah! – gritó a todo pulmón.**

▬ **Que diablos piensas Granger, porque gritas como loca – contestó el rubio enojado por el semejante espanto.**

▬ **Me muero, son las 2:00 a.m. – contestó asustada – Si nos ven por el pasillo nos corren, además esta lejísimos la casa de Gryffindor.**

▬ **No es para tanto, para solución, hay que dormirnos aquí, acabo que mañana es domingo y ya inventamos cualquier pretexto – habló Draco alegre por haber dicho algo con sentido, según él.**

▬ **Yo creo que el único raro de aquí, eres tú, además no de broma yo me dormiría en un lugar como este y contigo – contestó indignada la castaña.**

▬ **Si quieres que te expulsen y la única oportunidad en la vida de ser la mejor bruja, mejor de lo que ya eres o ser la mejor medimaga, adelante, salte y dile adiós a Hogwarts – comentó con sarcasmo el Slytherin, ya la tenía en sus manos.**

**No le decían ni dos veces tratándose de la escuela y su futuro. No había de otra, dormiría en la misma habitación que su mas grande enemigo, Draco Malfoy.**

▬ **Esta bien – contestó resignada la Gryffindor – Pero de esto a nadie Malfoy – advirtió.**

▬ **Ni tú Granger – también amenazó.**

▬ **Será mejor que ya nos durmamos, para levantarnos temprano – dijo la castaña con un bostezo.**

▬ **Faltan como 4 horas para que salga el sol, hay que avanecérnosla – propuso el rubio, la verdad estaba muy a gusto platicando con Granger, seria genial seguir charlando, aunque fuera con insultos.**

▬ **No! – estalló Hermione – Yo ya me duermo entre menos te vea, mejore…**

▬ **Has lo que quieras – gritó el rubio.**

▬ **Yo siempre, buenas noches – y se acostó la chic, acomodó la cabeza en uno de los cojines y se cubrió su túnica.**

▬ **Vas a dormir en el suelo? – se extrañó el rubio.**

▬ **Si, será diferente, vamos no te morirás y si no has lo que se te de la gana – y se giró dándole la espalda a Malfoy y se quedó profundamente dormida.**

▬ **Ya tan rápido se durmió? – sonrió el rubio – Vaya que es rápida Granger . En cambio el tardo como 15 minutos mas antes de que también se durmiera.**

**Habrá pasado como una hora, cuando un ruido lo despertó, era Hermione que había estornudado dormida, pero notó que ligeramente estaba temblando del frió, ya que el fuero se bahía terminad y en la Sabia que la Sala donde estaban era bastante fría.**

**Si se quitaba él su túnica, era lógico que él moriría del frió ( no es pa' tanto, pero si estaba frío) y se le vino a la mente una idea, aunque muy peligrosa, se acercó a Hermione y la abrazo, quedando él atrás y se acercó mas a ella, poco a poco el frio fue desminuyendo, tomando calor ambos cuerpos y así fue que quedo nuevamente dormidos. Pasaron las horas.**

**Poco a poco Hermione fue despertando, abrió los ojos, le dolía un poco la espalda por haber dormido en el suelo, recordó lo de anoche, de pronto sintió una fría respiración en el cuello y se quedó helada pesando en lo peor, vio que una mano pálida la tenía abrazada, era la mano de Malfoy.**

▬ **Ah! – gritó con toda la fuera que pudo.**

▬ **Que? Granger? Porque diablos gritas? – estalló el rubio somnoliento.**

▬ **¿Por qué¿Por qué? – preguntaba llena de ira Hermione, cara que le asustó a Draco, vaya que era mejor estar lejos de Granger cuando estaba furiosa, pero también le gustó que fuera dura.**

▬ **Que hice? – preguntó asustado Malfoy.**

▬ **Y eres tan cínico de preguntarlo? – gritó la castaña – Dios, tan idiota eres o que? Que diablos hacías abrazándome!**

▬ **Tenías frío en la noche y por mi te hubieras muerto, pero me culparían de asesino – trató de justificarse el rubio algo nervioso.**

▬ **No lo puedo creer, es un descuido y tratas de abusar de mi – estalló molesta – Me largo de aquí!**

▬ **Bien, lárgate! – gritó Malfoy.**

**Hermione salió echa una furia del lugar, tan enojada iba que ni siquiera notó la oscuridad.**

**El domingo pasó tranquilo, cuando Hermione llegó a la Sala Común, encontró a sus amigos en los sillones dormidos, al parecer se habían quedando esperándola.**

**Por eso los quería tanto, eran tan atenta con ella, las mejores personas que pudo conocer, tan atentos, lindos y claro guapos que eran, se veían como un par de angelitos dormidos, pobres parecían estar muy incómodos dormidos en unos lugares tan chicos, para semejantes cuerpezotes, pero no se compadecía tanto por ellos, ya que ella también había dormido en el suelo.**

▬ **Chicos? – susurró su amiga a Harry y después a Ron. – Chicos? – gritó un poco mas.**

▬ **Hermione! – gritó Harry.**

▬ **Que? – gritó asustado Ron.**

▬ **Hola! – saludó muy contenta por verlos.**

▬ **Que paso? Porque llegas hasta ahorita? – se extrañó Potter y bostezó.**

**Hermione comenzó a platicarles todo desde que salieron, menos al lugar que la llevó, y que Malfoy le dijo que era el único en conocer aquella Sala, bueno ahora ella también, que por alguna razón extraña Malfoy le había contado su secreto y Hermione aun odiándolo guardó su secreto.**

**Sus amigos estaban impresionados. Y más por la actuación de Malfoy.**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**_VOCIFERADOR:_**

**conytanzahp:Gracias! Y ya me di la vuelta por tus ff's, el de Prefectos de Cabecera ya lo habia leido desde hace un buen, pero no se pork no te deje mensaje xD...jajaj pero me encantaron, es k no se aveces no se puede dejar mensaje, pero aun me gustan!******

**SraMalfoy: Me encanta, que te encante, mil gracias por siempre dejarme un mensajito, me anima a que siga con la historia, espero que esta tambien te guste mucho, como los anteriores!**

**Y claro a los que me dejan mensaje y no alcanzan a dejarlo antes de poner el proximo capitulo, les agradezco...no importa si no tuvieron tiempo de ponerlo cuando lo subí, yo sé que lo leyeron!**

**Y a todos aquellos que no dejan un mensaje animense a dejarlo, la verdad me encantan, aunque no les guste, jo...**

* * *

**_NOTA: Perdon por ponerlo tan corto, pero en la semana les pongo lo que sigue, lo que pasa que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero ya saben que cada lunes lo subo, pero el que sigue lo pondre antes..._**


	6. Sangre sucia vs Mortifago

**NOTA: Las palabras que están entre paréntesis y cursiva, son mis pensamientos. _(Adoro a Malfoy, lo amo, je, es súper sexy)_**

**Y las que están entre comillas y cursiva con pensamientos de ellos. **

"**_Malfoy es un idiota" "Granger una sangre sucia"_**

****

* * *

_**Cap. 6 Sangre sucia vs. Mortifago**_

****

▬ **Buenos días – saludó el profesor Severus Snape con tu típico tono de voz frió. – Su primer trabajo será arduo y será por equipos, pero yo los haré.**

**Se oyó un sonido de desagrado por parte de todos. Pero Snape rápidamente los cayó.**

▬ **Harán la poción del amor, harán 10 pergaminos de todas sus utilidades, ingredientes e información que hallen de esto y lo que hace, en fin todo –continuó el maestro.**

▬ **Será preparar la poción y aparte la información profesor? –preguntó el rubio de Slytherin.**

▬ **Así es Sr. Malfoy… y la quiero en un mes, la poción mejor hecha o tomada al azar será usada por la pareja, pero no se preocupen también haremos la poción para quitar el poder de actuar sobre la persona y volver a la normalidad, todo seguirá como antes…**

▬ **Profesor, pero si con la poción se enamora de la otra persona, cuando se vuelva a la normalidad, no lastimaremos a la persona o a uno mismo? – preguntó una bruja de Slytherin.**

▬ **Hasta ahorita no ha habido ningún caso, pero si van a recordar lo que vivieron y será por una semana que la usaran por una semana, tal vez sea bonito lo que vivan como pareja, y si no se aman y se odian la poción hace que despierten los sentimientos que en realidad sentían por esa persona – concluyó con una cara de asco Snape al estar diciendo tantas cosas entupidas y cursis.**

▬ **Que romántico! – dijo una bruja de Gryffindor.**

▬ **Aquí no se viene a enamorar, sino a estudiar – regañó el maestro- Ahora las parejas son hombre y mujer y serán así: Srita Granger con el Sr. Malfoy.**

▬ **Que? – gritaron ambos por la mala noticia.**

▬ **Cállense! – exigió el maestro.**

▬ **Yo no puedo trabajar con la sangre sucia de Granger – contestó Malfoy.**

▬ **Y yo menos con el idiota de la serpiente – se defendió Granger.**

▬ **Cállense – gritó de nuevo Snape mas enojado – La pareja se queda y así y punto o serán reprobados.**

**Hermione y Draco se echaron una mirada de odio.**

▬ **Potter y Parkinson, Weasley y Lavender, Crabbe y… - así fue diciendo a las parejas, pasó muy rápido la clase y sonó el timbre.**

▬ **Pero que hago para merecer a mi pareja? – gritó malhumorada Hermione.**

▬ **No lo se…- suspiró Ron.**

▬ **Pero al menos a ti te tocó una persona decente Ron – continuó Harry.**

**Caminaron hacia la cabaña de Garrid, tendrían con el mejor profesor. Pasaron volando todas las clases, ya había llegado la hora de comer.**

▬ **Granger! –gritó Malfoy.**

▬ **Malfoy! – Hermione le arremedó.**

▬ **Este viernes a las 8:00 p.m. en el lugar de siempre…**

▬ **Y se puede saber cual? Porque yo sepa no tenemos lugar fijo nosotros – explicó con ironía Hermione.**

▬ **Ya sabes donde – continuó Draco.**

▬ **Primero en la biblioteca, para ir pos los libros – dijo la castaña.**

▬ **En la biblioteca a las 8:00 p.m. y no llegues tarde – amenazó el Slyherin.**

**Comieron tranquilos, los días pasaban, pero como si fueran agua, ya estaba en miércoles, iban caminando rumbo al lago para descansar un rato, cuando el ser mas odiado por Ron, Harry y Hermione apareció.**

▬ **Estuvo riquísima la comida – comentó Ron contento.**

▬ **Todavía no te acostumbras a comer cosas decentes Weasley? – comentó el rubio como siempre burlándose.**

▬ **Que quieres Malfoy, no ya se, molestar? – dijo Harry enojado.**

▬ **Puedes leerme la mente cicatrizado? –dijo irónicamente el rubio.**

▬ **Vamonos – pidió Hermione, no quería enojarse, la estaba pasando de maravilla.**

▬ **Si – contestó Harry.**

▬ **Vaya Potter la sangre sucia te da órdenes como si fuera tu madre, pero claro que tonto fui en olvidarlo, pero si a tu madre la sangre sucia la mataron – y comenzó a reír.**

**Pero antes de que Harry lo golpeara, lo mas extraño es que Hermione fue mas rápida que él y le dio tremendo puñetazo en la cara, que hasta a ella le dolió.**

▬ **En tu vida vuelvas a decir semejantes estupidez, y re lo advierto Malfoy, a la próxima vez que lo digas, yo misma de mato – estalló llena de rabia Hermione.**

**La verdad que la amenaza era realmente terrorífica y lo decía en verdad, no iba a permitir que el rubio imbécil insultara a los padres de Harry y mucho menos se burlara de ellos en presencia de su mejor amigo.**

▬ **Que te crees sangre sucia? –gritó Malfoy limpiándose la sangre.- Como te atreves a pegarme?**

▬ **Te lo advierto maldito asqueroso mortifago – contestó roja de ira la gryffindor.**

▬ **No…me…llames…mortifago, entendiste? – exigió Malfoy lleno de rabia, habló entrecortado por toda su furia.**

▬ **Vaya, a la serpiente no le gusta que le llamen mortifago – rió irónicamente la castaña, vaya que estaba molesta y le quedaba corto la palabra rabia.**

▬ **Cállate Granger! – gritó Malfoy.**

▬ **Vamos Draco, un Malfoy no se avergüenza de lo que es – puntualizó la castaña llena de sarcasmo.**

▬ **Cállate! – gritó nuevamente.**

▬ **Vamos Malfoy, no tienes porque avergonzarte de lo que eres – continuó Hermione – Mortifago, cierto? Eres un asqueroso mortifago.**

▬ **Me las vas a pagar Granger, te lo juro – amenazó Malfoy, parecía que iba a escupir su ira.**

▬ **Vamos bebe – pidió Harry tranquilizando a su amiga.**

▬ **Lo odio, como puede hablar así de tus padres Harry, te lo juro que vengare una por una, todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir, porque desde hoy, nunca mas lo hará –comentó entre sollozos su amiga.**

▬ **Tranquila mi vida – tranquilizó Ron y la abrazó, bueno los tres se abrazaron como dos minutos. Como les reconfortaba sentir el calor de sus cuerpo, destilaban amor siempre. Aunque no todo era de color de rosa, también tenían sus peleas, pero después todo se arreglaba.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_**VOCIFERADOR:**_

**SraMalfoy: Hola linda, como taz'? Grax x k siempre te gusta je, asi es, y surtira efecto, el mejor yo diria, jajajaja. Te cuidas, espero te guste, este capitulo va dedicado a ti por siempre apoyarme amiga! **

**LadyVoldemort: Hello! No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya lo leiste y que te gusto mucho como los anteriores… ya los leí y me encanton, hace un buen que no los leia xD, pero ya los vi y woowww….:), espero estab vez no te quedes muy atrás, jajajaja… **

**Y claro a los que me dejan mensaje y no alcanzan a dejarlo antes de poner el proximo capitulo, les agradezco...no importa si no tuvieron tiempo de ponerlo cuando lo subí, yo sé que lo leyeron!**

**Y a todos aquellos que no dejan un mensaje animense a dejarlo, la verdad me encantan, aunque no les guste, jo...**


	7. ¿Porque juegas conmigo?

**NOTA: Las palabras que están entre paréntesis y cursiva, son mis pensamientos. _(Adoro a Malfoy, lo amo, je, es súper sexy)_**

**Y las que están entre comillas y cursiva con pensamientos de ellos.  
**"**_Malfoy es un idiota" "Granger una sangre sucia"_**

* * *

_**Cap. 7.- ¿Porque juegas conmigo:( **_

**Ya había llegado el viernes, Hermione se alistaba para salir a la biblioteca, Estaba planeando en como tener de nuevo una charla civilizada, su plan hasta ahora había tenido un fallo y grande. Iba corriendo, ya que se le habia echo tarde, no habia dormido nada, asi que decidio tomar una siesta, pero durmió demas.**

**Cuando llegó estaba sin aire. Su pecho subia y bajaba rapidamente.**

▬ **Llegas tarde Granger – musitó Malfoy, que estaba parado detrás de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.**

**Hermione dio un brinquito por el susto que le habia metido Malfoy.**

▬ **Lo sé Malfoy – contestó nerviosa – Pero no te voy a dar explicaciones, porque sé que no te interesan.**

▬ **Exacto – masculló Malfoy – A trabajar!**

**Se pusieron a buscar muchos libros, habian estado buscando como media hora, hasta que por fin habian encontrado lo que buscaban. No se habian dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo y la verdad era bastante incomodo, se sentía el ambiente bastante frío, triste y nervioso.**

▬ **Yo creo tener varios libros que nos sirvan…ahhh! Mucho –habló Hermione con un bostezo.**

▬ **Bien, vámonos – ordenó el rubio con voz fría.**

**Todo el camino de la biblioteca a la sala de Malfoy, se la pasaron callados, solo se escuchaban las pisadas de ambos.**

**Hermione iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, que ni se dio cuenta cuando Malfoy dijo la contraseña y entró. Cuando Malfoy iba como a la mitad del túnel, recordó que Hermione no entraría sola, porque le daba miedo la oscuridad.**

"**_Dios Granger, porque eres tan miedosa, para ser Gryffindor se necesita valentía, digo por algo estás allí, pero en ese sentido eres cobarde, pero pensándolo bien se veía tan bonita estando asustada" _Asi que decidió regresar por ella.**

▬ **Vamos Granger! – dijo molesto Malfoy.**

▬ **Si, perdón, estoy en otro planeta – sonrió nerviosa la castaña.**

**E inconscientemente Draco la tomó de la mano y caminaron por la oscuridad.**

▬ **Y tu planeta era Potter? – preguntó enojado y celoso_? "Porque cuando habla de Potter me molesta tanto, sé que ella no tiene nada con él, pero me da rabia saber que siempre piensa en él."_**

**Hermione comenzó a darse cuenta que de cierta manera cuando ella hablaba de Harry, él se enojaba y aunque no lo creía ella misma, daba a entender que estaba celoso. Así que Hermione lo puso a prueba.**

▬ **Sí, precisamente en Harry – contestó feliz la chica, aunque sabia que era mentira – Como lo adoro!**

**Hermione cuando dijo esto, sintió que Draco le apretaba la mano. Pero lo que mas raro de le hizo a ella, que le dio alegría saber que estaba celoso.**

▬ **Bien, a trabajar – dijo Draco y le quiso soltar la mano cuando se iban a sentar, pero Hermione no lo hizo y aspa que Malfoy la volteó a ver y vio que le sonreía muy tierna, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Al principio Draco no supo que hacer, pero a esa sonrisa nadie se podía resistir y por fin le devolvió la sonrisa inseguro, pero muy sincera.**

▬ **Tenemos mucho por trabajar – comentó Hermione con una gran sonrisa.**

▬ **Así es…**

**Ya habian tenido como dos horas trabajando, bueno mas bien leyendo libros y viendo que información les servia para el trabajo…**

**Hermione estaba muy cansada y se recargó en su brazo y sin saber se quedó profundamente dormida.**

**Draco notó que no se escuchaba ruido en las hojas y levantó su mirada y vio que la castaña dormía placidamente.**

▬ **Pero que le pasa a ésta – dijo divertido Malfoy.**

**Pero al le dijo que no la despertara, por largo tiempo la observó dormir. Se acercó con su silla a un lado de Hermione y comenzó a observarla detenidamente. Un impulso muy fuerte lo animó a acariciarle el cabello.**

**Ella estaba acostada sobre su brazo, y el otro lo tenia sobre la mesa, Draco se acercó y con su mano derecha acariciaba su cabello y con la otra recargó un poco de lado se cabeza y la apoyó en su mano y así la observó por mucho tiempo.**

"**_Dios es tan perfecta, su cabello alborotado, sus pecas, su aroma, su linda cara y su perfecto cuerpo, simplemente está buenísima" - Y sonrió pícaramente. " Pero para que hacerme ilusión, ella me odia, yo se supone que la odio, es una sangre sucia, es amigo de Potter y Weasley" "Vamos Draco, no porque has convivido con ella un par de veces, le estas tomando cariño, es absurdo" " Soy un idiota por ser tan débil" "Pero no solo es hermosa como fuera, también por dentro, es tan interesante, atenta, cariñosa, aunque sé que me odia, siento una cálida presencia cuando está conmigo, pero es demasiado perfecta para mi" "¿Que?" "Soy un Malfoy, nadie es tanto para mí, al contrario no es nada, me merezco algo mejor, mucho mejor! "Pero es que diablos me está pasando?" "Además yo creo que es solo atracción y ya, mis hormonas están bastantes locas y calientes"_**

**Todo esto pasó por la cabeza de Draco, mientras la observaba muy atento como queriendo grabar cada detalle de su enemiga. Lo único que sabía es que estaba bastante confundido, sabía que solo era atracción, pero ahora sus sentimientos comenzaron a confundirse. No sabia si era odio u obsesión por molestarla o que. En verdad a él no lo enseñaron a amar, así que no lo sabía.**

**Hermione comenzó a despertar, iba a abrir los ojos, pero no lo hizo, sintió que una mano acariciaba su mejilla lentamente y con cariño. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos grises mirándola tiernamente.**

**Cuando Malfoy se dio cuenta de esto, retiró la mano rápidamente, pero Hermione se la tomó y se sentó bien.**

▬ **Perdón, me quedé dormida – se disculpó la chica, realmente apenada, pero en verdad fue bueno, así dejaría trabajando a Malfoy.**

▬**Eh… yo…**

▬ **Que hacías Malfoy? – se extrañó la castaña.**

▬ **Yo…yo..lo que pasa…que…te iba a despertar – balbuceo Draco nervioso.**

▬ **Lo que digas – contestó con indiferencia la castaña. Aún lo tenía de la mano.**

**Se quedaron viendo por varios segundos sin decir nada. Con la mano que tenía libre Hermione, la acercó lentamente al rostro pálido del rubio, lo comenzó a acariciar lentamente desde su mejilla a su oído y por último su cabello que suavemente despeinó.**

**Draco ésta vez notó la mirada de la castaña un poco distinta, entre triste, molesta y tierna. Pero más que nada enojada.**

▬ **Porque haces esto Granger? – dijo por fin cuando salió de aquel shock.**

▬ **Hacer que? – dijo inocentemente, pero sabia exactamente a lo que se refería.**

▬ **Porque juegas conmigo? – continuó el rubio, pero esta vez la Gryffindor notó que su mirada no era agresiva, ni intimidante, sino ¿triste?.**

**Ahora sí era momento de atacar y le dolería, bueno eso esperaba.**

▬ **Yo no juego contigo, solo me divierto – contestó con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa pícara.**

▬ **No sabes con quien te metes, si piensa que voy a ser tu juguete – amenazó el rubio molesto.**

▬ **Eso ya me lo habías dicho – le contestó como si nada y se puso a leer de nuevo ignorándolo.**

**Pasó como una hora y media y Hermione pensó que seria mejor irse a su Sala.**

▬ **Me voy…**

▬ **Ah, no, te duermes y ya te vas, claro que no – contestó enojado.**

▬ **Y porque no me despertaste?**

▬ **Porque fue lo mejor, si no te dejaba dormir, no pondrías atención al trabajo y si dormías un rato, trabajarías más por compadecerme de ti…**

▬ **Lo entiendo, pero por lo que ceo tú tampoco hiciste nada – dijo irónicamente.**

▬ **Para que molestarme, mientras tú soñabas con Weasley o con Potter – contestó con sarcasmo.**

▬ **Sueñe o no con mis amigos, no te importa, y no te voy a pedir permiso para irme…**

▬ **No te voy a dejar ir… - retó Malfoy.**

▬ **Que no lo entiendes? – Gritó Hermione – Me enferma tu presencia, te odio, no soporto mas estar aquí…**

**Draco no dijo mas, simplemente la vio salir. Esa palabra retumbaba en su cabeza. _"Te odio"._ Pero no entendía porque le dolía tanto, sabia que lo odiaba, pero nunca se lo había dicho.**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**_VOCIFERADOR:_**

**_SraMalfoy: _****Pues ese y muchos seran dedicados a mi fiel lectora, jajajaj, es que me emociona saber que aunque sea una persona si me apoya en todo momento! Te adoro...siii a mi me encanto el golpe, ohh siii... perdon por tardar tanto en poner este capitulo, lo que pasa que no habia tenido tiempo, pero lo bueno que ya tengo casi terminada la historia, nada mas es cuestion de subirla toda y ya... xD **

**_conytanzahp:_ ****Muchas gracias por animarte a dejar un mensajito, me encanta que lo hagan, je... lo sé a mi se me hizo mega corto, pero los demas no lo seran, al menos no tanto, ajajajajaj! besos!**

**Amigos animense a dejar un mensaje aunque sea pa mentadas, jajajaj mentira, aunque no les guste haganlo siii? En fin cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia, mentada, idea, con gusto las contestare...**


	8. Hermione y Draco

**Cap. 8.- ¡Hermione y Draco!**

**Así pasaron los días, seguían trabajando en la Sala conocida solamente por ellos. Ya no habia tantas discusiones, solo por algunas indiferencias, había veces que platicaban solo de la escuela.**

**Un dia Hermione llego con una enorme sonrisa. Se veia muy feliz.**

▬ **Buenas noches Malfoy – saludo muy contenta.**

▬ **Buenas no...ches – saludo el nervioso el chico – A que se debe tanta felicidad?**

▬ **Pasemos, ahorita te cuento – sonrio la chica.**

▬ **Oye – dijo Draco y la detuvo – Lo he estado pensado y como vamos a estar un buen de tiempo viniendo aquí, creo que debes saber la contraseña…**

▬ **Que?**

▬ **Si, no es por gusto ni nada, pero es lo mejor, algún problema? **

▬ **De veras no te importa? – y alzo una ceja incrédula-**

**Draco comenzó a reír.**

▬ **De que hablas? No encuentro la gracia.**

▬ **Es que hiciste una cara muy chistosa – sonrio el rubio.**

▬ **Gracias – contesto con sarcasmo la chica.**

▬ **La contraseña es… - la miro por un rato.**

▬

▬ **Y se, mejor la voy a cambiar y nos de una nueva, que te parece?**

▬ **Como quieras…**

▬ **Bien, la contraseña anterior era Draco Malfoy…**

▬ **Que original! – ironizo la castaña.**

▬ **Igual que tu…**

**El caballero de armadura le pidió la contraseña y la dio el.**

▬ **Solo que quiero cambiar la contraseña - dijo Draco con voz fría.**

▬ **Bueno - dijo el caballero – Y cual será la nueva?**

▬ **No lo se, podría escogerla usted…**

▬ **Claro, que me puede decir la Srita?…**

▬ **Hay no se…**

▬ **Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger, soy de Gryffindor….**

▬ **Mmmm – interrumpió el cuadro – Interesante, una Gryffindor y un Slytherin…**

▬ **Y bien? – dijo desesperado Draco.**

▬ **La tengo – dijo emocionado el caballero – Cuando vengan los dos juntos dirán al mismo tiempo su nombre, es decir, "Hermione y Draco".**

**Hermione sonrio, sin embargo Draco una mueca de tonterías.**

▬ **Y cuando vengan solos – continuo – La Srita. Dirá: "Draco Malfoy" y cuando el joven venga dirá: "Hermione Granger".**

▬ **Entremos entonces – pidió Malfoy.**

▬ **Gracias – le dijo la castaña al cuadro.**

▬ **Un placer mi bella damita – e hizo una reverencia el cuadro.**

▬ **A las 3 – dijo Draco – 1…2…3**

▬ "**Hermione y Draco" – dijeron al unísono.**

**Y como ya era costumbre, se tomaron de la mano. Y al cerrarse el cuadro Hermione sintió como si estuviera triste, se sentía sola y comenzó a sentir mucho frió. En cuanto a Draco, sintió mucha felicidad, alegría, orgullo y se sentía un ambiente muy calido. De pronto el túnel se ilumino de blanco brillante, y se torno a un azul transparente, donde apareció una serpiente y ambos sintieron un enorme frio correr por sus cuerpos. A los pocos segundos se empezó a esfumar ese ambiente y aparecio un tono rojo como la sangre y se dibujo en ella un leon y lo mismo sintieron, pero esta vez un clima muy calido. Y asi como aparecio, desaparecio. Los dos estaban parados alli sin decir nada.**

▬ **Que fue todo eso? – pregunto asustada y extrañada Hermione cuando llegaron al Salón.**

▬ **Si tú no sabes, menos yo Granger – continuo Draco.**

▬ **Tendremos que averiguar por que paso eso, es como si fuera parecido a la Sala de los Menesteres. Se acopla a lo que deseas fuertemente….**

▬ **Si, además si te fijaste, salio una serpiente y un leon – dijo pensativo el rubio.**

▬ **Y también el rojo que encaja con el color de nuestra casa, pero el azul con la tuya no – continúo la castaña.**

▬ **Exacto – dijo Draco – Después el frio y lo calido, como si asi nos describiera nuestro temperamento, actitud, no se, algo asi como somos nosotros…**

**Ambos se quedaron callados, hasta que Hermione hablo:**

▬ **Ya entiendo – dijo emocionada – La serpiente por que eres de Slytherin, el azul transparente por que… ya sabes… no tienes sentimientos, bueno tal vez los tengas, pero no lo demuestras, pero entonces es azul transparente por tu frialdad, pero no lo eres tanto por que salio transparente y por ende sentimos frio, por como eres y tal vez te sientas solo u triste – concluyo la chica, pero sintió tristeza al saber como era Draco.**

**Draco sintio frio el cuerpo, no lo podia creer.**

▬ **Te sientes bien? – se preocupo la chica.**

▬ **Si, lo que pasa – continuo Draco tímidamente – que me… describiste tal y como soy, sin conocerme y a los que tengo por "amigos" ni en 10 años la habrían sabido – dijo algo nervioso y triste.**

▬ **Con solo ver como es la persona y poniéndole atención, te das cuenta de cómo es, aunque sea por encima, tal vez no seas del todo malo, y ya con el tiempo podrás demostrarte como en realidad quieres ser y re conozcan y te quieran por quien eres, mas no por lo que tienes y aparentar ser – consoló la castaña – No te sientas mal – y le dedico una sonrisa.**

"**_Pero que diablos, mi oportunidad de humillarlo y en vez de eso lo animo, estaré loca" "Pero pobre lo vi tan triste e indefenso, aunque él no lo demuestre, su mirada lo dice todo"_**

▬ **Si, estoy bien, gracias – continuo Draco, al principio sintio odio por ella al saber como es él, y odio asi mismo por ser tan frio, pero con esa sonrisa y mirada sincera, sintio mucho apoyo.**

"**_Que diablos digo, me estoy teniendo lastima por lo que dijo la sangre sucia? Mmmm…. Creo que si, pero sus palabras tan reconfortantes….. "Será que ella la que me ayude y me enseñe a conocer el amor? " Si seré idiota, me enseñara a conocer el dio, asi como ella lo sabe hacer conmigo" – Dio un suspiro de nostalgia…. – después de tanto pensar el rubio, dijo._**

▬ **Sigue con lo tuyo…**

▬ **Claro, el leon por que soy de Gryffindor, la iluminación roja yo al principio pense que rea por mi casa, pero si la acomodo con el tuyo, quiere decir que es por que me gusta amar a mis amigos, familia y a mi gente y me gusta ser amada, y en sí que doy mucho "amor" y el clima calido, supongo es como soy… alegre, feliz, etc. – dijo orgullosa de si misma. Nunca lo habia visto asi, pero era una persona grandiosa.**

**Draco sonrió al escuchar la descripción de la castaña, pero dentro pensó "Te envidio Granger, pero me da alegría saber que seas tan feliz" "¿Será posible que ella, una persona que ama, pueda amar a una que no sabe amar, no mucho menos saber que es el amor?" "¿Y será que yo, una persona que no se que es el amor, sepa amar a una que si ama? "¿Será ella, mi gran enemiga, la que me enseñe lo que es el amor y a conocerlo?" " Lo que me da alegría de mi y lo único que no me pone triste o molesto, que al menos conozco algo, conozco la alegría y conozco muy bien el dio, el orgullo, arrogancia, pero lo que mas anhelo es poder amar, aunque no se lo que es el amor y que me ame tanto como yo a ella." "Supongo que lo que siento por Granger es cariño o ternura, cuando estoy con ella, algo me dice que en mi interior me pide a gritos que me enseñe a amar, asi como lo hace ella" "Pero para que seguir pensando en idioteces, todo es en vano"…**

▬ **Y de lo ultimo, cuando sentimos al principio un frío horrible después lo calido y al ultimo se sintió un viento fresco – recordó Draco – Eso que quiere decir que…**

**Los dos se vieron con mirada asustada.**

▬ **Que tu eres lo frió y yo lo calido, y el viento freso lo que ambos hicimos… - continuo nerviosa Hermione.**

▬ **Entonces quiere decir… que yo siendo una persona sola y triste, arrogante y orgulloso, pido a gritos amar y ser amado; y que tu Granger siendo feliz, divertida, fuerte, que muchos te aman y claro que sabes odiar, pides a gritos amar a alguien en especial y ser amada – continúo el rubio nervioso.**

▬ **Y mejor no le seguimos, por que vamos a sacar información errónea, pero donde la vamos a buscar, en los libros de Historia de Hogwarts no había leído algo así – puso más cara de preocupada Hermione.**

▬ **Cuando vine aquí, había varios libros, los tengo en mi librero- dijo Draco emocionado.**

▬ **Bien, es genial – dijo emocionada Hermione - Pero la verdad no tengo ganas de leer…**

▬ **Yo tampoco, y supongo que entonces te vas? – pregunto con voz fría Draco.**

▬ **Te molesta si me quedo? – puso cara de niña buena.**

"**Que raro, pero esta mas fácil que nada, no tengo que hacer nada para estar con Malfoy, solo platicar y ya, nada de coqueteos como cualquiera, solo unas caricias, que raramente me agradan, además es interesante las platicas…"**

**Draco la saco de su ensimismamiento.**

▬ **Quieres de beber algo? – ofreció sonriente.**

"**Que bonita sonrisa" "Que?" "Por que diablos digo estupideces?"**

▬ **SI, pero nada de lo que tienes…**

▬ **Y que quieres entonces? – se molesto el rubio.**

▬ **Tienes un caldero? – pidió ella.**

▬ **Si, allí esta – señaló el rubio – Que vas a hacer?**

▬ **Un delicioso chocolate, todas las noches tomo con mis niños adorables – dijo emocionada la castaña, con un movimiento de varita el caldero se lleno de un caliente y espumante chocolate muggle.**

▬ **Como hiciste eso? Y que es eso? – se sorprendió el rubio.**

▬ **Es chocolate muggle, y como yo tenia en mi cuarto, lo hice aparecer aquí con un hechizo, que no te voy a decir – lo dijo divertida.**

**Sirvió para ambos y se sentaron en los sillones fríos, que con la chimenea y el chocolate lo compensarían.**

▬ **Aquí tienes Malfoy…**

**Draco la contemplo por unos segundos y miro a Granger.**

▬ **No es necesario que me des las "gracias" – dijo divertida la castaña.**

▬ **No es eso, no será que me quieres envenenar? – y alzo un ceja.**

▬ **No tonto, mira – y le dio un trago – Esta delicioso…**

▬ **Esta bien, gracias – y sonrió el rubio y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate – Mmm… esta…riquísimos, nada mal, Granger, me encanto…**

▬ **Claro, lo hice yo – contesto orgulloso.**

▬ **Y diario haces esto? – continuo el rubio, los dos estaban en el mismo sillón para dos personas, estaban sentados de lado, quedando frente a frente.**

▬ **No, cada tercer día lo hacemos…**

▬ **Hacemos?**

▬ **Lo hacemos cada 3 días, la ultima vez lo hice yo, mañana le toca a Harry y después a Ron. La verdad a todos nos queda muy rica y diferente. El mió es con mucha espuma y ligero, el de Harry me encanta, es muy espeso, sabe delicioso, pero no hay duda de que el de Ron es el mejor, espumoso y un poquito espero – explico la castaña.**

▬ **Ya veo, siempre hacen todo junto – dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.**

▬ **Muchas cosas si, pero no siempre, tenemos tantos recuerdos bonitos, divertidos y tristes los tres juntos, hemos vivido muchas aventuras locas y peligrosas – comentaba con tal alegría la castaña – Como quiero a ese par de locos…**

▬ **Se apoyan mucho, verdad? – comento algo molesto él.**

▬ **Si, es muy difícil sobrevivir aquí y en todos lados – dijo triste ella.**

▬ **Por que? – se extraño el rubio.**

▬ **Por muchas cosas, por todo lo que ha pasado y por lo que nos esperan, además al principio se nos hizo difícil a todos; Harry que no sabia que era mago, y no sabia ni que; yo por ser hija de muggle, tampoco no sabia nada y me fue difícil dejar mi mundo y venir al verdadero; Ron a pesar de saber que era mago, lo discriminaban por ser una persona de bajos recursos y simplemente entre nosotros no existían diferencias, no nos molestaba nada de nadie y hubo química entre los tres, por eso es que nos queremos, cuidamos y protegemos entre los tres…**

▬ **Si, así pasa – comento Draco algo incomodo, en pocas palabras Granger le dio a entender que por personas como él, los hacían sentir mal, pero lo que ignoraban, es que entre mas los humillaban, ellos más unidos se hacían. - Y se pelean mucho?**

▬ **Si, nos enojamos seguido, mas que nada yo me la paso peleando con Ron, pero con cosas sin sentido y Harry es nuestro intermediario, y a fin de cuentas nos termina regañando, con Harry es rara la vez que nos enojamos por algo, pero Harry y Ron una vez se pelearon muy feo y yo estuve de intermediaria – comento con una enorme sonrisa.**

▬ **Veo que te da mucha alegría hablar de Potter y Weasley--- - comento molesto y son sarcasmo el rubio.**

▬ **Si, es que es casi indescriptible nuestra amistas, simplemente perfecta y me refiero a perfecta, por hay de todo, peleas, cariño, confianza, enojos, discusiones, diversión, alegrías, tristeza, reconciliaciones, miles de cosas, pase lo que pase, estemos en las bunas y en las malas, allí estaremos los tres juntos par apoyarnos…**

▬ **Y no te gusta ninguno de los dos? – pregunto esperanzado el rubio de que no tuviera "por que diablos me interesa en si la idiota de Granger le guste alguien o tenga novio" "vamos, Draco, date la oportunidad de conocer mas a Granger" "Pero ella es impura" "Y esta buenísima" "Es tu enemiga Draco Malfoy" "Pero es hermosa física y moralmente" "Cállate".**

▬ **No, bueno te voy a decir la verdad, si – contesto la castaña sonriendo, ella sabia a donde quería llegar el slytherin.**

**Draco no escuchar la cruel realidad. Trago saliva.**

▬ **Sinceramente, Harry se me hace guapísimo, tiene unos ojos hermosos, y Ron a mi me gustaba, pero no paso de un gusto y ya, Ron es muy lindo, me encanta su cabello y su sonrisa, bueno me gustan sus labios, los dos se me hacen guapísimos, y te digo esto si me voy por el físico, pero tienen una gran personalidad y un corazón divino – comento con cara soñadora.**

▬ **Entonces no te gusta ni Potter ni Weasley – confirmo con una sonrisa Malfoy.**

▬ **No…**

▬ **Y hay alguien mas que te guste? – apresuro a decir con mas interés el rubio, aunque lo disimulo muy bien.**

**Claro, como las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido respecto a los chicos, Hermione sabia a que iba todo aquel interrogatorio de Malfoy, entonces eso quería decir que Malfoy estaba interesada en ella, o sea que ya desde antes el quería con ella, y hasta entonces se animo a luchar por conseguir aunque sea su amistad?**

▬ **No… - contesto con arrogancia ella.**

▬ **Nadie se te hace guapo? – insistió el rubio poniendo cara de niño bueno, la mas sexy para ser exacta.**

▬ **Mira, si me fijo en el físico, lo que mas me llama la atención de un niño, son sus ojos, su mirada en general, con tan solo una mirada me dice todo. No se, cuando platico con alguien, si esta feliz, su mirada se ve precios con un brillo especial, que contagia alegría, lo mismo pasa si esta enojado o triste - explico la castaña –Pero digo, no todos tienen ojos bonitos, al menos a mi gusto. Pero en sí, cuando un chico me gusta, es por su carácter, forma de ser, de hablar, si hay interés y más que nada química…**

▬ **Entonces hay o no? – pregunto desesperado.**

▬ **En verdad quieres saberlo? – Hizo que se molestara el rubio y sonrió divertida.**

▬ **Hay Granger, no estoy para rogarte – contesto con sarcasmo.**

▬ **Bien, si quieres saber, tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta – concluyo Hermione con arrogancia.**

▬ **No me interesa ni en lo más minino quien te gusta Granger, así que no te emociones – dijo con sarcasmo.**

"**Tengo que saber quien es el idiota que le gusta" "Pero si seré idiota, yo creo que es el cara rajada" "Si no soy yo el indicado para estar con ella, nadie lo será, de eso me encargo" "Soy un Malfoy y obtenemos lo que queremos".**

▬ **Emocionarme? Ja, por favor Malfoy, solo lo hago para divertirme – dijo con arrogancia la gryffindor.**

▬ **Ah, entonces soy tu nuevo juguete? – se extraño el rubio.**

"**Bueno, eso seria divertido" "Si idiota, pero el perjudicado eres tu".**

▬ **No, ni loca te tomaría como juguete, seria mas bien basura, pero como tu me dijiste en un principio, tu lo hiciste por que estaba aburrido, así que conmigo es igual, solo lo hago para perder el tiempo – contesto lo mas arrogante que pudo.**

▬ **Y porque yo? – se exalto el rubio sexy.**

▬ **Como no tenía ganas de trabajar y me quería relajar, tu estabas aquí y pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo – e hizo una mueca de asco Hermione.**

"**Y será divertido jugar idiota, no te la esperas" "Nunca debiste meterte conmigo y mis amigos, sufrirás"**

▬ **Y crees que soy un idiota, como tus amigos, para permitirlo? – grito el rubio molesto, no iba a permitir que se burlara tan fácil de él, de un Malfoy.**

▬ **No lo se, pero lo estas haciendo – se burlo Hermione.**

▬ **No voy a permitir que me hables así, lárgate – estallo Malfoy.**

▬ **No me voy – reto la castaña.**

▬ **Vete Granger – dijo un poco mas tranquilo.**

▬ **De verdad quieres que me vaya? – se acerco a Malfoy lentamente, e hizo su famosa cara angelical. Estaban a escasos centímetros uno de otro.**

**Se miraron por largo tiempo. Se escucharon sus respiraciones nerviosas, Draco por que la tenia muy cerca y Hermione porque temía que la besara la serpiente y extrañamente sintió como una corriente eléctrica corrió por su cuerpo…**

**Hermione acaricio el rostro de Malfoy, acaricio sus oídos y por ultimo su cabello, lo alboroto divertida y sonrió.**

**Draco se estremecía tanto con sus caricias, de pronto la cotoso de la cintura y la trajo hacia el fuertemente y nuevamente se miraron. Hermione comenzó a acariciar su cuello con ambas manos. Draco fue acercando su rostro al de Hermione para besarla.**

**Pensamiento de Hermione:**

"**Ni se te ocurra besarme asquerosa serpiente, que te mato"**

**Pensamiento de Draco:**

"**Por fin voy a probar los labios de la chica que tanto de soñado"**

▬ **Tenemos que arreglar esa herida – pensó rápidamente para escapar de esa.**

**N/A… supongan que Malfoy tenia una herida por allí en el cuerpo, que estaba evitando que Hermione la viera, ya que no pudo curarse al entrar.**

▬ **No, estoy bien – se molesto el rubio.**

"**Que diablos hice mal para que no me quisiera besar" "Mi aliente es perfecto" "Habrá sido como la abrace?"**

▬ **No, vamos siéntate, yo te curo – exigió la gryffindor.**

▬ **No quiero que me toques Granger – advirtió Malfoy.**

▬ **Perfecto, me voy – dijo enojada la castaña.**

▬ **No…**

▬ **No, que Malfoy?**

▬ **No… no te vayas – susurro Draco – Quiero seguir platicando contigo…**

▬ **Y a ti te gusta alguien? – continuo la platica dando a entender que si se quedaba y se sentó.**

▬ **Si, pero no te voy a decir – dijo Draco sonriendo.**

▬ **Vamos, dímelo – dijo intrigada ella.**

▬ **Si lo quieres saber, tendrás que enterarte por tu propia cuenta – dijo divertido el mago.**

▬ **Otro día con mas calma…**

**Y así siguieron platicando por largo tiempo de las personas de Hogwarts, eran pláticas cualquiera, menos de ellos, no conocían prácticamente nada uno del otro.**

**Al día siguiente Hermione les platico todo a Harry y Ron, cuando estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor.**

▬ **No puedo creer que te iba a besar – comento Ron asustado-**

▬ **Yo menos, pero debieron verlo, estaba súper nervioso – comento Hermione – Te juro que si me hubiera besado, le echaría una maldición…**

**Todos comenzaron a reír.**

▬ **Entonces, eso quiere decir que Malfoy quiere contigo y ya tiene tiempo y hasta entonces se atrevió a hablarte – puntualizo Harry pensativo.**

▬ **No se y ni me interesa – continuo Hermione sin importarle.**

▬ **Lo cual quiere decir que será mas fácil jugar con el – concluyó Ron divertido.**

**Terminaron el desayuno tranquilo y se dirigieron a su primera clase de Pociones. Ya en la entrada a la aula, Ron hizo un comentario sin darse cuenta que un slytherin lo escuchaba, mas que nada para saber que platicaba la sangre sucia con los idiotas de sus amigos.**

▬ **Malfoy es un completo idiota – comento Ron sonriente.**

▬ **Ya lo creo – dijo Harry.**

**Los tres comenzaron a reír.**

▬ **Eso crees pobretón? – hablo Malfoy con sarcasmo.**

▬ **Si, eso creemos, un completo idiota – giro Hermione hacia el, retándolo.**

▬ **No pedí tu opinión mugrosa sangre sucia – contesto furioso Draco.**

▬ **Cállate Malfoy – dijo un poco tranquilo Harry, no tenia ganas de pelear.**

▬ **A mi nadie me calla – advirtió Draco con tal arrogancia.**

▬ **No me digas? – comento con arrogancia Granger – Por que eres un Malfoy?**

▬ **Exacto Granger, hasta que dices algo coherente…**

▬ **Sabes Malfoy, porque no vas y molestas a otras personas – dijo Harry furioso.**

**Entonces la Hermione vengativa salio en defensa.**

▬ **Vamos bebe, no vale la pena enojarse por algo tan insignificante – y Hermione tomo de la mano a Harry – No ves que no tiene una vida propia y quiere meterse en la nuestra? – comento con arrogancia.**

▬ **Pero que te crees sangre…**

▬ **Vamos – dijo Ron a Hermione y la abrazo – No quiero discutir con el grasiento de Snape también y no quiero que mi vida apeste como la vida de Malfoy…**


	9. ¡Solo me divierto!

**Cap 9.- Solo me divierto!**

**Y el trío inseparable sonrió con tal cinismo que Malfoy sintió que su sangre hervía. Eso no se iba a quedar así, no permitiría que un pobretón, un cicatrizado y una sangre sucia se burlaran tan fácil de él, de Draco Malfoy.**

**La clase pasó como siempre, bastante aburrida y lo peor fue que Snape hizo que se sentaran por parejas, y eso no fue malo, hasta que lo sentó con la persona que harían la poción, para que siguieran buscando información, a Hermione le llego una notita, donde decía:**

**_Te dije hoy que te veías preciosa?_**

_**No?**_

_**Te ves preciosa mi tesoro!**_

**Draco se dio cuenta de la nota, tenia que saber quien eres, solo noto que cuando Hermione leyó la nota, vio que sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco y sonrió muy contenta. La coloco sobre la mesa y en un descuido, Draco la tomo y leyó su contenido.**

**Al llegar al comedor, todos hablaban de ellos, todos los miraban muy raros.**

▬ **Estoy viendo mal o nos están mirando? – pregunto nervioso el pelirrojo.**

▬ **Pues no estas viendo mal Ron – continuó Harry.**

**Ginny se les acerco un poco rara.**

▬ **Pasa algo Ginny? – pregunto esperando lo peor Hermione.**

▬ **No saben nada? – pregunto intrigada la pelirroja.**

▬ **De que hablas, ve al grano hermanita – se molesto Ron.**

▬ **Miren esto – les dio un pergamino y lo leyó Hermione en voz alta.**

**_Sabias que el trío mas "famoso", no solo es de amigos?_**

**_Entonces estabas mal informado, el "Trío Mágico" es también un "trío amoroso". Quieres saber porque?_**

**_El famoso cicatrizado, el pobretón y la sangre sucia comparten entre ellos saliva y puede que también, la cama._**

**_Todos los conocemos por ser grandes amigos y tener una relación increíble, pero lo que muchos no saben, es que el trío es de amantes. Que asco!_**

**Y mas debajo de la redacción, había una foto donde Hermione esta en medio de Ron y Harry abrazados, donde sus amigos le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla de cada lado, su amiga riendo a carcajadas.**

**Los tres amigos se quedaron en shock.**

▬ **No te preocupes Hermes, no importa lo que digan los demás, con que ustedes lo sepan - quiso tranquilizar Ginny.**

**Todo mundo veía muy feo a la única supuesta culpable, y mas que nada por ser mujer, le iba peor.**

**A Hermione le rodó una lágrima, tenía emociones encontradas, odio, culpa, enojo, preocupación y tristeza. Y lo único que articuló fue:**

▬ **Malfoy**

▬ **Que?...**

▬ **Fue Malfoy – continuo – Pero juro que las va a pagar y… peor…**

**Y así paso la tarde, donde quiera que iban los Gryffindor hablaban mal y se reían a sus espaldas.**

**Hermione harta de todo eso, decidió hablar con el director, no es que le gustara ser chismosa, pero ya estaba yendo muy lejos todo eso.**

**Ya en la cena Hermione llego después que sus amigos, donde la esperaban ansiosos. Cuando entro por la puerta del Gran Comedor, todos o la gran mayoría la volteo a ver, ella como toda una Gryffindor entro con paso decidido y la cabeza en alto.**

**Giro hacia sus amigos y los saludos con la mano, todos estaban atentos a lo que hacia Hermione y giraron hacia sus amigos, luego de nuevo a ella, y para sorpresa de todos, Hermione giro hacia la mesa de Slytherin, especialmente a Draco, donde la castaña le sonrió con una sonrisa superior, elegante y triunfadora.**

**Draco solo le miro fijamente.**

▬ **Buenas noches queridos alumnos- saludo el director albus dumbledore – Antes de hincar el banquete, les tengo una queja en general. Me entere que todos están hablando muy mal de la Srita Granger y de los Señores Potter y Weasley, ya lo se, pero esto ha ido bastante lejos, y no es una broma cualquiera, puede causar la expulsión de Hogwarts. Aquí les muestro la evidencia – saco el recorte que les mostró Ginny a sus amigos y lo hizo en grande, para que todos lo vieran bien.**

**Todos deberíamos tomar el ejemplo de esta amistad, hay mucho amor, apoyo, comprensión, fidelidad, hermandad y si sigo no termino, es un ejemplo de amistad, además si los jóvenes se quieren tanto, es cosas que no nos importa a nadie y estoy seguro del que hizo esto, es porque envidia su amistad, esta celoso o celosa de alguno de ellos y no poder tener lo que ellos tienen.**

**Así que les pido por favor dejen esto atrás, y pidan disculpas a sus compañeros, y su lo vuelve aunque sea a pensar, queda automáticamente expulsados y la persona culpable de esto, quiero que pida disculpas a Potter, Weasley y Granger. Se le dará la oportunidad a ese persona culpable del incidente, lo podrá hacer en privado en mi oficina, donde tendremos una charla larga…**

▬ **Profesor, me permite la palabra por favor? – se paro McGonagall**

▬ **Adelante, Minerva – accedió sonriente.**

▬ **Buenas noches de nuevo – continuó la profesora molesta – yo creo que se equivoca Albus, la disculpa se tiene que hacer pública y se avergüence de lo que causo, así como les hizo pasar molestias a la Srita. y los Sres. El o la culpable de este alboroto que se pare ahorita mismo y se disculpe. Sino lo hace en este instante, se le hará hablar obligado y decir al motivo.**

**Pasaron como 20 segundos y nadie se levantaba.**

"**Sino lo hago, sabrán el motivo, pero no quiero hacerlo, donde queda mi dignidad y orgullo" "Maldita sea, creo que me pase, si seré idiota"**

**Lentamente el culpable se levanto de su lugar y con la frente en alto hablo.**

▬ **Fui yo – dijo con la voz mas fría.**

▬ **Sr. Malfoy? – Se sorprendió la profesora – Bien, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer…**

**Pasaron como 10 segundos y solo miraba desafiante al trío, mientras a él, los nervios y el coraje lo invadían, a lo que todo el Gran Comedor observaba asombrado.**

▬ **Pido disculpas a los ofendidos por hacerles ver a los demás la cruel realidad – contestó con sarcasmo el rubio.**

**Harry y Ron se pararon realmente molestos, cuando iban a contentar, Hermione se adelanto y se paro al lado de ellos.**

▬ **Tienes toda la razón Malfoy, es una cruel realidad para todos aquellos que no acepten esta relación, porque para nosotros es la realidad y no cruel, sino maravillosa, y si muchos no les gusta la forma en que demostramos nuestro cariño, ni modo, porque estoy realmente orgullosa de tener a Harry y Ron como mis mejores amigos y fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar – dijo muy contenta la castaña-**

▬ **No pedí opinión, solo espero su respuesta de mi disculpa – contesto bastante arrogante.**

▬ **Esa es mi respuesta Malfoy…**

**Malfoy no entendía lo que quiso decir.**

▬ **Y si no lo entendiste – continuo Ron – Simplemente lo que quiso decir Hermione, que digas lo que digas de nosotros, no nos importa en lo absoluto. No nos molesta ni mucho menos nos ofende.**

▬ **Pero si se trata de perdonarte frente a todos… - continuo Hermione.**

▬ **Nos da igual – interrumpió Harry – Pero como personas educadas que somos – y volteo a ver a sus amigos y con una sola mirada dijeron todos y asintieron los tres.**

▬ **Te perdonamos – dijeron al unísono.**

▬ **Ansiaba tanto su perdón - contesto con ironía Malfoy, su furia estaba al tope.**

▬ **Bien, todo arreglado – dijo Albus – A cenar!**

**La cena pasó como si nada, hubiese ocurrido, todo había acabado como pidió el director, Draco estaba que lo llevaba la…. que lo trajo, mientras tanto los Gryffindor habían una vez más derrotado a Malfoy, que poco a poco las estaba pagando.**

**Amaneció y paso la mañana tranquila, la tarde un poco más apresurada y llego la noche, otra noche tediosa para Hermione, donde tenía que trabajar por varias horas con el idiota de Malfoy.**

**Camino muy tranquila pensando que ya se acercaba su cumpleaños, eso significaba un año más, una fiesta más, regalos, diversión, pachangon con sus amigos.**

**Quiso perder un poco el tiempo, llego antes al lugar, así que decidió jugar un rato con la contraseña.**

▬ **Veamos, cual será la contraseña? – dijo divertida la castaña.**

▬ **Srita Granger – dijo el retrato – Usted sabe la contraseña, usted y su Sr. Malfoy son los únicos que conocen la Sala…**

▬ **Hola! – dijo sonriente - 1.- Quiero jugar un rato y 2.- Su Sr. Malfoy? Ni se chiste, que quiere decir con eso? – se extraño la castaña.**

▬ **Contraseña? – evadió la pregunta el retrato.**

▬ **Mmmm… Malfoy en un imbecil!**

"_**No tanto como crees"**_

**El rubio de Slytherin la observaba molesto y divertido a la castaña de Gryffindor, estaba escondido detrás de un muro.**

▬ **Odio a Granger…**

"**_De eso ya no estoy seguro" dijo muy triste el rubio "Soy un completo idiota, tenias toda la razón"_**

▬ **Odio a los sangre sucia…**

"**_Si, pero a una en especial ya no"_**

▬ **Ya se – dijo divertida – Los Malfoy somos arrogantes, odiosos, envidiosos, elitistas, repugnantes…**

"_**En eso tienes rabón, pero yo no soy así por gusto"**_

▬ **Mmm… Amo a Hermione Granger – y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, nada mas de pensarlo le causo mucha gracia.**

"……………_**.."**_

▬ **Ya, ya me divertí, Dr…**

▬ **Te diviertes Granger? – Draco salio de entre los muros y se dirigió a ella.**

▬ **Ahh! Eres un idiota, casi me da un infarto – dijo Hermione tocándose el corazón.**

▬ **Hubiera sido bueno para mi – dijo arrogante el rubio. _"¿Que?" "No seria nada bueno" "Lo se, pero no debo ser débil, no señor" "¿Débil yo?" "No estoy nada bien"_**

▬ **Ja y si, si me divertía, hasta que llegaste – y se volteo para decir la contraseña – Draco Malfoy – y no se abrió.**

▬ **Granger, dios si eres tan inteligente, cuando estamos los dos, tenemos que decir la contraseña juntos – le recordó molesto el rubio.**

▬ **1,2,3 – contó la castaña – Hermione y Draco!**

**Hermione entro decidida por el oscuro túnel.**

**Lo cual a Draco le extraño y le molesto, ya que no tendría excusa para estar junto a ella.**

▬ **A trabajar" – dijo emocionada Hermione.**

▬ **Veo que ya no tienes miedo a la oscuridad – comento Draco.**

▬ **Te voy a ser sincera – continuó la castaña sentándose frente a Draco – Desde aquella noche extraña, me siento mas segura, como si algo o alguien nos cuidara y se mi quito el miedo estando con… - vacilo por un momento – estando contigo…**

"**Dios que idioteces digo" "Ya me esta afectando estar con Malfoy" "Y eso me preocupa"**

**En cambio Draco se sintió muy feliz, ella, Hermione se sentía segura a su lado.**

"**¿Hermione?" "¿Desde cuando la llamas así?" "…"**

▬ **Gracias! – dijo tímidamente.**

▬ **De que? – Se extraño la bruja-**

▬ **Por sentirte protegida a mi lado – dijo orgulloso el rubio – Pero claro, tratándose de mi…**

▬ **Malfoy, puedes dejar de ser tan arrogante por un momento por favor? – comento la castaña cansada de pelear, lo único que quería era trabajar.**

▬ **Así soy yo, Granger, acostúmbrate…**

▬ **Por favor, Malfoy, aunque sea cuando estamos solos, nunca vamos a terminar sino dejas tu sarcasmo atrás, además me enfada y me imagino que a ti también – dijo Granger enfadada.**

▬ **Bien, voy a tratar de no ser grosero, pero no lo prometo y no me aburro de ser así – contesto molesto el rubio.**

▬ **A quien quieres engañar Malfoy? Se como todos, diviértete, llora, grita, enójate, ríe, ama a alguien y siéntete amado, todo eso lo estas dejando a un lado por molestar a la gente y vivir en un mundo que solo existe en tu cabeza, se todo un adolescente, que no te importen las reglas del amor, la amistad, de la vida, por que cuando seas mayor y tengas una responsabilidad, ya no pobras abandonarlas – cometo Hermione como toda una experta de la vida.**

**_N/A:_ Y es la verdad chicas y chicos, niñas y niños, pubertas y pubertos, adultas y adultos, jajaja… no es broma, la verdad que uno cuando esta chavito, niño, adolescente o como sea, y ya por ejemplo cuando entras la universidad, que va a ser tu carrera, te das cuenta que no puedes fallarle a nadie, ni a tu familia ni mucho menos a ti, ya que eso es tu futuro y con eso prácticamente vas a vivir, del trabajo y demás… pero eso no quita que no te diviertas, al contrario, es un etapa súper cool…aunque extraño ser adolescente, cuando hacia las cosas sin pensarlas y sin importar el que dirán, digo aunque hasta la fecha hago cosas sin sentido, pero bueno, aprovechemos la vida en grande, que ya después que tengamos una responsabilidad enorme, la extrañaremos y nos arrepentiremos de no saber como haberla vivido…**

**SABEN? Yo tengo 20 añitos, joven aun, jajá jajá… casi lo acabo de cumplir… en fin… mi mejor amiga, salio embarazada a los 17 años, y saben lo que se le paso? Quiere mucho a su hija y todo, pero la verdad que feo es llevar una vida así, tan joven, con una niña, esta estudiando, pero la verdad que su vida esta media cruel, uno por lo general trabaja para darse gusto o cualquier cosa, muchos tomamos los trabajos como un hobbie, pero ella lo hace por necesidad y no suya, sino para mantener a su hija, uy y si sigo no paro, y la verdad a veces siento feo por ella, por que yo me voy a fiestas y demás, me divierto, y por lo único que me preocupo es por hacer mis tareas y ya, pero ella por su hija…. Esta muy cruel el asunto… y ya me callo jajajajaja…..**

**Pobre de mi amiga, le han se estar zumbando los oídos, jajá jajá, pero lo bueno que ella no conoce esta pagina, jajaja, así que no me preocupo por nada, ajajaja….**

**La historia continua…**

**Draco no supo que contestar.**

"**_Diablos por que siempre tienes la razón" "Es por eso que te odio, pero lo que mas odio es no poder odiarte" "Entonces lo que quise decir, es que te… a no, no lo creo, además no lo conozco…." "¿…?"_**

▬ **Como no dices nada, entonces a trabajar compañero – comento la castaña ansiosa por trabajar.**

▬ **Por que te pone tan contenta trabajar? – dijo el rubio en tono normal, como lo había prometido "Yo prometer algo y respetarlo" "Por las barbas de merlín, que me hace Granger, que cuando estoy con ella soy completamente otro"**

▬ **Estando contigo no voy a extrañar tanto a Ron y Harry, son igual a ti en ese sentido, alegando cuando vamos a trabajar, además no me emociono, solo hay que saber hallarle lo divertido, conocemos cosas nuevas y trabajando, puedes platicar mil cosas, así es como tengo muchos recuerdos con mis amigos, nada mas de acordarme me da risa – dijo feliz de la vida Hermione.**

* * *

Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron mensajes, la verdad se les agradece, y me da coraje no poder contestar, con eso de que no se permite, o si se puede? Por que a mi me dijeron que no, de lo contrario me pueden decir, para asi poder contestar sus maravillos mensajes.

Espero poder actualizar cada semana o antes si es posible. Gracias a todos y bienvenidos (as) a los que se animan a leer mi historia.


	10. Mi primer beso al estilo Peter Pan

**10.- Mi primer beso al estilo Peter Pan**

▬ Cuéntame una – exigió Draco interesado.

▬ Mmmm…. Bueno, hay un libro muggle que se llama Peter Pan, vive en el País de Nunca Jamás, se llega por la estrella derecha y directo al amanecer, Peter era un niño, pero no cualquiera y él podía volar y vivía con los niños perdidos y peleaba por el bien, contra Garfio y los piratas, lo querían matar por hacer el bien y por eso a Peter lo quería mucho, entonces él siempre visitaba la tierra e iba a la casa de Wendy Darling acompañado de Campanita, su hada, todas las noches Wendy les contaba historias a sus hermanitos, historias muggles; como Blanca Nieves, La Bella Durmiente, etc., y cuando él las escuchaba regresaba al País de Nunca Jamás y se las contaba a los niños perdidos; y bien, Peter todas las noches la visitaba, hasta que una noche Wendy se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba y el chiste es que Peter Pan para muchos no existe, pero en realidad si existía en la historia. Y Peter invitó a Wendy a Nunca Jamás y a sus hermanos, los enseño a volar.

Estando allá, pelearon con los piratas, tuvieron muchas aventuras, Campanita estaba celosa porque Pan se estaba enamorando de Wendy y por sus celos, traiciono a Wendy y la entrego a los piratas, en fin, Peter y Garfio pelean para rescatar a su amada Wendy, pero lo mas romántico de la historia, es que los dos se enamoran a los 12 o 13 años, su primer amor.

Wendy, al igual que su mama, tenían como un don, por llamarlo así, al lado de su labio, en la comisura de la boca, tenia como una marca que ellos llamaban "el beso escondido" era para vivir la aventura mas grande de su vida y para encontrar al dueño de aquel beso, su primer beso, al que pertenecería para siempre.

Bien, rescatan a Wendy, pero ella le preocupa que sus papas los olviden y decidió regresar a su casa en la tierra, Peter le pide que se quede con él, que estando allá no tendría porque preocuparse de cosas de grandes y nunca crecer para siempre ser siempre niños y divertirse. Pero Wendy quería crecer, tener hijos y experimentar muchas cosas, se enojan, se ponen tristes.

Peter Pan se enamora de ella, pero el amor no debió de ser tan grande o por miedo a vivir algo nuevo, le impidió estar junto con su primer amor al que nunca olvidaría y decidió quedarse en el País de Nunca Jamás y no crecer. Wendy regreso a su casa, pero ambos vivieron el amor primero y Wendy dio su beso oculto, al dueño del beso, al que siempre le pertenecería, se despidieron con un beso en los labios, en donde experimentaron las emociones de tristeza y felicidad – comento con alegría la castaña.

Draco la escuchaba atento.

▬ Espero no te haya aburrido la historia, pero tenia que contártela para decir lo que recuerdo de una vez que estábamos haciendo un trabajo – recordó Hermione.

▬ No, se ve interesante, los muggles hacen cosas interesantes, y además incluyen la magia, cuéntame tu aventura loca y después me explicas eso del País del Nunca Jamás, eso de la hada y de Garfio, eso de que no crecen los niños y no se que mas – dijo atento el rubio.

"vaya que si me puso atención y además se acordó"

▬ Bueno – continuo Hermione – Estábamos en la noche haciendo un trabajo de pociones y Harry y Ron parecían locos, no decían nada coherente, la verdad ya estábamos enfadados de trabajar y estábamos cansados y con sueño, entonces Harry se le ocurre decir "Hubiera preferido no crecer y no hacer tanta tarea" y a mi me dio risa y le dije "Hay Harry, te sientes Peter Pan y en el Pais de Nunca Jamás" y los dos comenzamos a reír, pero Ron ni idea de lo que hablábamos, tuvimos que contarle entonces algo de lo que se trataba la historia, entonces cuando se trataba algo de Wendy yo lo decía, y cuando era de Peter lo decía Harry. Y ambos le contamos de los chicos perdidos y Garfio y sin querer empezamos a actuar conforme lo que decíamos, y estábamos muy divertidos. Y cuando le dijimos del beso, que obviamente no nos lo íbamos a dar, Ron estaba haciendo el papel de Garfio y cuando supuestamente me iba a dar el beso con Harry, osea, Peter Pan, Ron dijo "Oh! Mi querido odioso Peter, ahora Garfio deja de ser Garfio y es Peter…Peter Pan. Y comenzamos a reírnos, y para sorpresa de los tres Ron me dice "Mi querida Wendy, quien es el dueño del beso oculto?" y me dio risa, porque le cambio un poco la historia, el beso se da en la despedida y sin presión alguna. Y yo le seguí el juego y según Harry osea Garfio nos quería matar, mas bien dicho a Peter, y le dije "Peter, perdóname, debo crecer, pero esto es tuyo y siempre te pertenecerá" y lo tome de la cara y me acerque a él, pero no lo iba a besar; y claro que esas palabras las dice el libro.

Entonces Ron se acerca, me abraza de la cintura lentamente y me da un beso en los labios y nos separamos lentamente. Y me volteo a ver a Harry, después a Ron y nos dio un ataque de risa, fue mi primer beso, chiquito, pero el primero, siempre lo voy a recordar, no me molesto que me besara, me gustó, se me hizo muy tierno y divertido, por eso nada mas de acordarme me da risa, este y muchos mas recuerdos tengo, claro en todos no hay beso, solo fue esa vez, además era cuando me gustaba Ron, fue hace como 2 o 3 años si mal no recuerdo – comento muy contenta la castaña.

▬ Interesante y divertida, se ve que te la pasas muy bien con tus amigos – comento con aire de tristeza Draco – Ahora dime eso de que no crecen!

Hermione dispuso a contarle con lujo de detalle como era todo.

▬ Espero que no te haya aburrido…

▬ No, para nada, cuentas las cosas muy emocionantes – dijo Draco con una enorme sonrisa a la cual Hermione le respondió agradecida.

▬ Sera mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar – continuo la Gryffindor.

▬ Si!

▬ Yo ya tengo algo aquí, quieres que lo lea?

En 1800 los magos y brujas usaban la poción del amor para muchas cosas, antes los hijos de los reyes obligaban a casarse con los príncipes, pero siempre era el que ellos no amaban, la usaban para enamorar a otro, pero por lo general que no te correspondía. Y tiene muchas opciones de enamorar, y eso depende de que tan fuerte sea la pócima:

1.- Se usa para enamorar la persona que tanto amas, aunque ella te odie.

2.- Para enamorar, si no había amor.

3.- Hay veces que no la utilizan para enamorar, sino para que te tome cariño y confianza.

4.- Si la persona no se atrevía a decir la verdad, tomándose la poción se animara a decirlo lo que sentía por ese amor, tal vez correspondido.

5.- Y si no había amor o se negaba a haber, la poción ayuda a despertar esos sentimientos enterrados.

▬ Interesante, ya se con quien la voy a usar – dijo malicioso el rubio.

▬ Te voy a ser sincera y no es por nada que nuestra poción sea la mejor, así que Snape nos va a escoger o por azar nos escogerá, eso es más que segura. Y no la pienso tomar…

▬ Granger tiene solución, tomando otra pócima se va el efecto – exploto Draco, perdiendo esperanzas.

▬ Lo se, pero dime una cosa y con la verdad, si tu amas a alguien y no eres correspondido y tu única opción es hacerla beber la poción del amor, aun sabiendo que a pesar de todos, que te odie o tal vez sienta algo por ti, pero aun no lo descubre y haciéndole tomar la pócima te va a corresponder y amarte como tu querías, estarías feliz de la visa y sabiendo que va a ser un amor manipulado, no verdadero y no sincero? – dijo seria la castaña, para ella era muy triste que pasara algo así.

▬ Pero aun así vas a tener ese amor y te va amar – concluyo Draco.

▬ Lo se, pero yo preferiría, que si se va dar algo entre la persona y tu, o por ejemplo entre tu y yo, prefiero mil veces que se va a dar algo entre nosotros que sea natural y nada forzado, que se de paso a paso, como tiene que ser todo – concluyo como toda una experta.

▬ Si, tienes toda la razón – acepto Malfoy.

▬ Claro, yo siempre – y comenzó a reír.

▬ Entonces que vamos a hacer'? - dijo intrigado el rubio.

▬ Aun no lo se, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo – dijo emocionada Hermione.

▬ Perfecto, espero que hagas algo inteligente – amenazo el rubio.

Hermione le echo una mirada asesina.

▬ Se me olvido, perdón…

▬ Y sobre lo que dije que si se daba algo entre nosotros, quiero decir, que seria mucho a podernos llevar como compañeros de clases – dijo Hermione advirtiendo.

"Ya me la pele, y sin ser amigos, no podremos llegar a ser mas"

Draco solo sonrió.

Siguieron las siguientes horas trabajando sobre los pergaminos y comentando sobre la pócima.

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**_VOCIFERADOR:_**

**Jacqueline  
**Alo, como taz? k bno que te guste la historia, jajajja que chido k tmb hayas leido mi primera historia! es la que mas me hace ilusion! Gracias por tu mensaje, pero te guste este y sino pss no hay problema..te cuidas...bienvenida!

**nerwen anarion**  
Alo! Perdona que te hayas desilusiona, pero ya ves que la maldita escuela me mata, pero espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible..te cuidas...grax! bienvenida!

**AlexiaRiddle**  
Alo Alex! yo super y tu? Grax... si pobre Draco, pero al final creo yo que tendra su recompensa, k crees tu? jajajaj pobre, es una lastima... espero te guste el cap, pronto empezara todo lo que estamos esperando, siiiiiii! te cuidas, ciao!

**Jacqueline **  
Alo! siii pobre dragon, pero me encanta...siii a mi tmb me encanto, ajajjaja...m alegra que lo sigas leyendo, gracias! te cuidas nos vemos en el prox...ciao

**yo**  
Alo yo! k mal pex k no te guste el papel de Draco, pero digo ese es mi giro de la historia, siempre es a Hermione que la tratan mal, pero en fin, no es mal trato, èl se siente asì pork nunca habia sentido algo por alguien y al empezar a sentirlo, se siente el mas desdichado del mundo, comprenderlo, ajajjaja y Hermione no creo que sea arpia, es como se defiende! Bienvenida!

**Terry Moon**

Alo! Yo he leido varias de tus historias, creo...jajajaj...  
Mmmmm bn pss yo creo que no es ningun juego lo que hacen ellos, pero no le veo que tiene de malo o que no se sano, espero me puedas explicar eso que no lo entendi bien, al menos que sea la venganza, pero digo, es algo super light...haz leido Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia?...no? leelo, esta bueno, pero en extremo sangriendo, eso si no es sano, jajajaj...en fin, pero eso de los enredos creo que viene siendo la trama del fic, y sin ella, que pasaria?' como sea, jajajaja, espero te guste el cap, lo mas emocionante esta por comenzar... te cuidas...digo, creo que tiene que haber algo de maldad, para poder sacar lo dulce, no? te cuidas, ciao! ahhh y grax por leerlo, bienvenida!

**tifanny**

Alo! jajaja grax por lo de mala, jajaja...grax por escribir y por tomante tu tiempo leyendo mi historia, que no seria nada sin los valiosos personajes de JK Rowling! Yo tmb lo espero, no te preocupes, lo bueno esta por comenzar, ohhh si, que emocionnnn!te cuidas, ciao...bienvenida!

**alifelton**

Alo! mil grax por tus comentarios...espero te guste el fic, no te lo piedas...te cuidas y ciao...ahhh bienvenida!

* * *

Hola! Quisiera pedirles disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir este pequeñisimo capitulo, pero como ya les habia comentado, la escuela me trae patas para arriba, con decirles que mis trabajos los terminos hasta las horas de la madrugada. Y pues como saben es muy cansado estar tantas horas frente al monitor. Pero hoy que llegue de la Universidad, lo primero que hice fue prender la compu y empezar a escribir.

La cuestion es que ya casi termino de escribir el fic, y ya lo tengo casi todo escrito en papel, la cosa es subirlo a word y la verdad con todo la tarea que tengo, no tengo tiempo, pero ahorita que no me dejaron tarea, pues mañana a primera hora voy a aprovechar para subir el otro cap y espero subirlo el domingo.

Por que la verdad lo mas emocionante esta por empezar.


	11. Peleados de nuevo!

**Cap. 11.- Peleados de nuevo**

Al día siguiente, en la sala común de gryffindor, en la mañana Ron, y Hermione como siempre discutieron.

▬ Pero que demonios de pasa Ronald, porque te comportas así conmigo – grito Hermione molesta.

▬ Por que? Por que ultimadamente te la pasas con el idiota de Malfoy – exploto Ron.

▬ Y ya sabes porqué, todo es por el plan, además en las noches me junto con el para hacer el estùpido trabajo de Snape – volvió a gritar la castaña.

▬ Ya! – grito Harry harto de las peleas – Ya cállense los dos, me tienen hartos!

Ambos callaron.

▬ Lo siento Hermione, solo que extraño, bueno extrañamos divertirnos por las noches y saber que estas con el idiota de Malfoy me molesta – dijo mas calmado el pelirrojo.

▬ Estas celoso? – dijo divertida.

▬ No…

▬ Si…

▬ Bien, SI, contenta? – comento Ron apenado.

▬ Yo también los extraño, pero siempre los recuerdo, Malfoy es igual que ustedes, no le gusta trabajar y estando con él, me acuerdo del par de locos que tengo por amigos – comento Hermione con voz soñadora.

▬ Mas te vale que no nos cambies Hermione Jane Granger – amenazo divertido Ron.

Y comenzaron a reír. Pero a Harry alfo no le cuadro bien, algo extraño notó en lo que dijo respecto a Malfoy, tal vez lo dijo sin querer o él ya estaba alucinando.

Pero algo no dejo tranquilo a ninguno. Harry y su intriga; Ron no quedo contento con la excusa de su amiga; y Hermione se sintió muy mal con sus amigos, y era verdad que todas las noches se la pasaba con Malfoy desde que Snape les dejo ese trabajo, y ella no tenia la culpa de en lo mínimo.

Las clases pasaron igual, y cuando llego la clase de Pociones, de nuevo las parejas se sentaron igual. Comenzaron a pasar en limpio lo que llevaban escrito. Draco noto que Hermione estaba un poco rara, estaba muy despistada.

Ya casi cumplirían el mes trabajando juntos todas las noches y varias horas conviviendo.

Hermione estaba recargada de lado, frente a Draco y estaba escribiendo su redacción; Malfoy de reojo la observaba atento, cuando de pronto vio que una lágrima silenciosa corría por la mejilla de Hermione y rápidamente limpio.

"Definitivamente algo le pasa a Granger"

La mañana termino y de nueva cuenta Ron peleo con Hermione, en donde esta vez Harry también participio en la pelea, y a fin de cuentas los tres terminaron peleados y se dejaron de hablar. Lo que quería decir que cada quien andaba por su lado; Ron con Neville; Harry con Seammus y Hermione sola en la biblioteca.

Las horas pasaron y llego la cena, cada quien llego por su lado.

▬ Y Hermione? – pregunto Ginny.

▬ No se – contesto de mal modoso Ron.

▬ Se pelearon? – insistió Ginny.

▬ No! – gritaron la unísono Ron y Harry.

▬ No la he visto en toda la tarde y me preocupa – continuo Ginny preocupada.

▬ Ha de estar con….Malfoy – dijo Harry nervioso.

▬ Malfoy? – se extraño Ron.

▬ Ya me hablas? – dijo con sarcasmo Harry.

▬ No, solo que me preocupa Hermione – contesto igual Ron.

▬ Lo estas haciendo…

▬ Y tu también me estas hablando Potter – dijo Ron molesto.

▬ Por favor Ron, parecemos niños, perdóname por lo que te dije, estaba enojado. Amigos? – y le extendió la mano.

▬ Yo también lo siento – dijo apenado Ron – Amigos de nuevo! – le dio la mano y se dieron un abrazo de buenos compadres.

Y como era de costumbre, el rubio sexy de ojos grises, piel pálida y todo un slytherin, observaba la escena de los gryffindor.

"Entonces Granger por eso estaba triste, por que se peleo con sus amigos, por lo que veo la comadreja y el cicatrizado se pidieron disculpas por que lo quiere decir que estaba buscando a Granger, por eso no vino y lo cual quiere decir que no va a ir a la sala" – pensó Draco.

▬ Vamos a buscarla – dijo Ron – Después regresamos los tres a cenar.

▬ Bien, yo voy a la biblioteca y tu a la sala y a los dormitorios – dijo Harry y ambos se levantaron a buscarla.

"Espero que este bien" "Hay Draco te estas como que volviendo loco con la Granger, eso es malo" – sacudió la cabeza Draco.

5 minutos después regresaron los dos y sin su amiga.

▬ Nada – dijo Harry sin aliento.

▬ Tampoco, no la encontré – dijo Ron tomando aire.

▬ Donde podrá estas? – dijo pensando Harry.

A los ojos de Malfoy, vio que llegaron sin ella, eso quería decir, que quien sabe donde diablos se metió.

▬ En el baño de Myrtle la Llorona! – dijeron al unísona ambos y salieron corriendo hacia aquel lugar.

"Estos idiotas estas jugando carreritas o que? Y todo por la idiota de Granger, se preocupan mucho por ella, que horror!" "Lo se, que horror, pero precisamente yo también me preocupo, lo cual es tato, muy raro" – Pensaba Draco, sin probar bocado.

* * *

VOCIFERADOR:

Hola, mil disculpas como siempre, la verdad que si los he abandonado por mucho tiempo, pero no es porque yo quiera, y ustedes lo saben. Pero hoy tuve tiempo de subir un cap, asi que aki me tienen, estoy subiendo el otro, espero poder subir o sino a la mitad de la semana lo pongo, y es una promesa. Espero no esten molestos. Yo se que es pequeño, pero los demas no, lo juro. Espero les guste.

Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, adoro que me manden mensajes y grax a todos lo que lo hicieron en este ultimo capitulo, los quiero!


	12. Solo cuando estas conmigo!

**12.- Solo cuando estas conmigo!**

Draco apresuró a cenar para ir Hermione, era obvio que él solo sabía donde estaría. Tomó una pera…

▬ Contraseña?

Draco había corrido desde el gran comedor, hasta la sala y llego sin aliento, el sabia que aun era temprano para llegar a la hora acordada.

▬ Hermione Granger – y al decir el nombre sonrió.

Paso el túnel tranquilo y cuando iba a llegar a la entrada de la sala escucho a Hermione llorar. Entro lentamente y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella, que estaba de lado acostada y los ojos cerrados.

Estas bien? – pregunto tímido Draco.

Hermione se asusto, y se sentó muy rápido y se limpio las lágrimas, igual hizo Draco, se sentó en el sillón frente a ella.

▬ Si, estoy bien – mintió.

▬ Vamos, yo se que te pasa, dímelo, te sentirás mejor – consoló Draco.

▬ Que sabes? – se exalto la chica.

▬ Que tu y tus amigos se enojaron y que se no se hablaron en todo el día y estuviste muy rara en las clases y en la cena vi que Potter y Weasley como que estaban haciendo las pases y por lo que note, es que iban a buscar y después re regresaron y sin ti y como que después dijeron algo mas y fueron al mismo lugar a hablar contigo – dijo muy sincero.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar aquello y de nueva cuenta volvió a llorar, pero mas tranquila.

Draco saco un pañuelo blanco, bordado con hilos de oro y grabado en una esquina, Draco Malfoy, y una pequeña serpiente a un lado.

Se acercó mas a ella y limpio cuidadosamente sus lagrimas, a lo que Hermione sonrió y tomo su mano.

▬ Vamos, tómalo – ofreció el pañuelo a Hermione.

▬ Gracias – y lo guardó.

▬ Me vas a contar que paso y te tiene tan triste – dijo bastante tierno.

▬ Si, me enojé con Ron en la mañana por algo muy tonto y me pidió disculpas y aun así sentí que había mala tensión entre los 3 y ya a medio día, no se como empezó, pero empezamos a discutir, y cada quien tomo un rumbo y no nos hemos hablado – comento Hermione muy triste y rodó una lagrima, que Draco tiernamente limpió.

▬ Pero, porqué? Dímelo, te sentirás mejor – continuo Draco, de verdad preocupado por ella.

▬ Por algo muy tonto – y suspiro.

▬ Confía en mi – contesto Draco con una mirada mega linda, con un brillo especial y una sonrisa muy tierna.

▬ Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita – dijo Hermione con voz tímida y muy sincera – Muy bonita, solo cuando estas conmigo.

Draco se quedó helado, por primera vez le había dicho algo tan bonito, es por todo lo que tenia ella como persona, es de lo que se estaba enamorando, mas de lo que ya estaba, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era.

▬ Gracias – dijo tímidamente.

▬ De nada. Ron se enojo porque me la paso mucho tiempo contigo, solo estaba celoso y ya, además sabe que solo es hasta que terminemos el trabajo. Es que me dijo que me extrañaban mucho, lo que pasa que todas las noches hacíamos algo juntos y ya no. Y ya después por algo que ni yo se, o tal vez lo ignoro, pero es no cuenta, y aun después de disculparnos se sentía tenso el ambiente. Y nos volvimos a pelear y así paso. Espero no te moleste que me haya venido toda la tarde a tu sala – concluyo Hermione.

▬ Puedes venir las veces que quieras – sonrió Draco.

▬ Gracias…

▬ Sabes, no vale la pena llorar por algo que no tiene importancia – dijo Draco con voz fría.

▬ Vale la pena llorar por las personas que amas, me duele no estar con ellos, me duele verlos mal, me duele cuando lloran, se sientan triste, se pelen entre ellos, cuando están enojados, todas las emociones que tenemos, nosotros las sentimos, como las nuestras, porque estamos vinculados, y cuando se aman las personas, tienes motivos para sentirte mal. Y lloro por lo que paso, yo se que mañana o al rato de nuevo nos hablaremos, pero el tiempo que estamos mal, duele y no sabes cuanto, no te imaginas cuanto los quiero.

▬ Por amigos como ellos, yo creo que si lo vale – dijo Draco sonriendo, pero a la vez triste, como quisiera que por él lloraran, así como ellos lo hacen por sus amigos. De sentirse amado por alguien y él hacia alguien.

▬ Lo se y gracias – dijo Hermione.

▬ Gracias? – se extraño Draco.

▬ Por escucharme…

▬ Para eso están los… - "amigos" pensó Draco, pero ni de chiste ella me consideraría como un amigo, después de todo lo que le hice a ella y sus amigos que tanto los quiere y la quieren.

"Eso es" "Por eso eres como eres" "De tus ganas no lo seria, es por tus papas" "Por eso odias que te digan mortifago, porque tu no adoras al señor tenebroso" "Pero tienes miedo a ser muy débil" "Es tan fácil de pedir ayuda Draco".

▬ Vamos, dilo – animo Hermione.

▬ Olvídalo – se negó molesto el rubio.

▬ No – y lo tomo de las manos – Tu puedes, es muy fácil decirlo y pedirlos – sonrió ella.

▬ A…migos – dijo tímido (cosa rara en él).

▬ Amigos – dijo naturalmente Hermione – Te puedo abrazar?

▬ Abrazarme? – se extraño Malfoy, pero moría por hacerlo.

▬ Necesito que un amigo me abrace – continuó Hermione.

▬ Pero yo no soy…

Hermione no lo dejo terminar la frase y lo abrazo fuertemente, Draco se sintió protegido en los brazos de su ya no tan enemiga.

Draco sintió de todo en aquel abrazo, ira, nervios, tristeza, enojo, cariño, pero mas que nada enojo con él, sintió como Hermione con sus manos presionada la espalda de èl y comenzó a llorar.

Draco no sabia que hacer, no sabía si era por su culpa que lloraba, todo era confuso. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

▬ Tranquila – susurro al oído de la castaña, después de un rato lo hizo de nuevo – Mejor?

▬ Si – y se separo de él y comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas, pero Draco tomo de sus manos y se las puso en las rodillas de ella y él se las limpio suavemente con los dedos. Empezó por sus ojos, bajo a las mejillas y se detuvo en sus labios húmedos a causa de las lagrimas y suavemente acaricio sus labios. Hermione cerró los ojos inconscientemente, disfrutando de la caricia de su enemigo, simplemente olvido todo y se dejo llevar por las suaves caricias de Draco.

Ambos sintieron recorrer una corriente por sus cuerpos, situándose en el estomago (han sentido eso, pork es genial, de lo mas rico, no lo se, es algo raro, pero bonito, voy a llorar  ), sintiendo las famosas mariposas.

Pero era obvio, que no solo Hermione estaba disfrutando de su caricias, Draco también lo estaba haciendo, sentir los suaves labios de su chica, era como estar en el cielo, saber que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, lo hacia sentir querido o al menos importante para ella.

▬ Perdón, pero creerás que soy muy fácil y…

▬ Nada de eso Hermione, el momento se dio y nos dejamos llevar por alguna extraña sensación – dijo Draco tranquilo, como nunca lo había visto.

▬ Pensara que una débil y llorona – dijo apenada la castaña.

▬ Débiles, todos los somos y llorones, no tantos, y que demuestres tus sentimientos, refleja que tienes un enorme corazón – dijo Draco con voz suave.

▬ Te puedo decir algo y no te enojas Draco? – dijo Hermione temerosa de su respuesta.

▬ Porque cuando estas nada más conmigo te comportas diferente y cuando están mis amigos y otras personas, eres muy frío – dijo seria Hermione.

▬ Hay muchos motivos por ser así, pero no lo se, contigo es diferente, aunque es difícil, pero extrañamente no lo hago en tu presencia – hablo serio y agacho su mirada.

▬ No te preocupes, tarde o temprano lo sabrás – consoló Granger y sacudió su cabello.

▬ Te traje una pera – recordó Malfoy y la saco de su túnica – Pensé que tendrías hambre, no saliste en todo el día…

▬ Gracias – dijo Hermione muy contenta y la tomo, le dio dos mordidas.

Draco la observaba contenta como comía.

▬ Quieres probarla, esta deliciosa – ofreció.

▬ N…no, gracias – dijo nervioso Draco.

▬ Vamos, no se te va a pegar lo sangre sucia – dijo divertida.

Draco solo sonrió. Hermione acerco la pera a la boca de Draco y la volteo de donde no estaba mordida, pero Draco la volteo a donde ya había mordido y en el mismo lugar le mordió tímidamente.

▬ Gracias…

Hermione solo sonrió.

▬ Que tal un rico…mmm… de esa cosa que me diste la otra vez – dijo Draco emocionado.

▬ Chocolate? Claro, deja traigo – dijo Hermione y fue a donde estaba el caldero y nada.

▬ Si, eso!

▬ No! – grito Hermione y se tapo la boca.

▬ Que? – se asusto Malfoy.

▬ Hoy tenia que hacer el chocolate caliente yo, mis chiquitos no tomaron hoy – dijo nerviosa y triste la castaña.

▬ Y si lo haces aquí? – dijo Draco – De paso me enseñas y yo te lo hago a ti.

Hermione se sorprendió ante tal propuesta. Draco haciendo algo de comer a ella? Vaya que si era muy diferente cuando estaba con ella.

▬ Ok, nada mas traigo las cosas y ya – u con un movimiento de varitas aparecieron las cosas.

▬ Esas no son cosas mágicas, verdad? – viendo lo que hacia.

▬ No, y se puede hacer con cosas mágicas, pero lo mejor es con la muggle. Mira, esto es chocolate en barra y leche. Se calienta la leche y se agrega las tabletas de chocolate, se derrite y con una cuchara se mueve (termino muggle, ya que al ver la cara de Draco, de que no supo que era) o con la verita en circulo, ya sabes que hechizo, y se agita para que se haga espuma y listo!

▬ Es fácil, sencillo y rico – dijo Draco emocionado – Listo para yo hacerlo, hiciste mucho no?

▬ Si, pero les voy a mandar a mis leones – dijo muy contenta la castaña – Me prestas un pergamino y una pluma por favor?.

▬ Claro, toma – dijo Draco – A quien le escribes? "Seguramente al idiota de Potter" pensó.

▬ A mis amigos y les enviare el chocolate…

* * *

Como lo prometì, aqui tiene el nuevo capitulo, bienvenidos a los nuevo, esperen el proximo muy pronto!


	13. Harry ¿asustado? Draco ¿llorando?

**13.- Harry ¿asustado? Draco ¿llorando?**

▬ Quieres que te la lea? – dijo Hermione.

▬ Como quieras, no es privada?

▬ No, escucha….

"_Queridos bebe y pequeño:_

_Les mando nuestra bebida favorita, la prepare con su "mas intimo", ya que me acorde de que no la hice, pero ya está. Espero les guste mis leones locos. _

_Los extraño, espero no llegar tarde y estar frente al fuego y charlar como siempre o simplemente escuchar el sonido._

_Perdón por todo, los quiero!_

_Si quieren responderme, ya saben como hacerlo…"_

_HG_

▬ Ah! – fue lo único que articulo Malfoy.

Y Hermione suavemente sopló sobre el pergamino y desprendió un suave aroma a menta y se impregno en la hoja. La cerró y en un movimiento de varita desapareció el chocolate sobrante y la carta.

▬ Que diablos fue todo eso, Granger? – dijo impresionado Malfoy.

▬ Que…

▬ Primero desapareces el chocolate, después la carta y de tu boca sale a olor menta – dijo asustado Draco.

▬ Ah, eso – dijo divertida la gryffindor – Trucos, hechizos y descubrimientos con el tiempo, tal vez te los pueda enseñar…

▬ De verdad? Wow, estaría genial…

▬ Espero que también puedas hacerlo – dijo pensativa.

▬ Porque? – se extraño el rubio.

▬ Lo que pasa que entre los tres lo descubrimos sin querer y resulto que si podíamos y buscamos información de eso y no la hayamos, ni la mínima…

▬ Pero, segura que me enseñas? – insistió Draco esperanzado para poder acudir con ella, sin necesidad de tener que mandar lechuzas o cualquier otra cosa, sin ser interceptadas.

Draco acompaño a Hermione a la sala común de gryffindor. Todo el camino se fueron callados, pero no era incomodo.

▬ Hermione! – grito Ron emocionado, ellos también iban llegando.

▬ Ron! – se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

▬ Hermy, bebe, lo siento, de verdad no quise lastimarte y… - dijo Harry.

▬ Shh! – Lo callo Hermione y le tapó la boca con dos dedos – Yo tuve la culpa de todo y saben porque, lo siento mucho…

▬ Hagamos esto…todos tuvimos la culpa, así que… -dijo Ron – Borrón y cuenta nueva…

▬ Los extrañé mucho locos – dijo Hermione y un par de lágrimas rodaron de felicidad y los abrazo.

▬ Nada de llorar, Granger – amenazo Ron divertido.

▬ Sino también vamos a llorar – continuó Harry riendo.

Draco unos pasos atrás observaba la escena de sus enemigos.

"_Ahora la entiendo porque se pone triste cuando se pelean, de verdad la quieren mucho y ella mucho mas a ellos. Como desearía que tan solo me diera un poco de su amor"._

▬ Que hace éste aquí? – pregunto Ron molesto.

▬ Ah…ehh…me acompaño hasta aquí – dijo Hermione.

▬ Bien – dijo secamente Ron.

▬ Y ustedes que hacen hasta tarde afuera – regañó su amiga.

▬ Vamos terminando el trabajo – dijo Harry – Sabes? Pansy me asusta, todo el tiempo me ve muy raro, y se pone muy extraña cuando me le acerco. Y cuando le pregunto algo tartamudea. Pero lo bueno que casi no me molesta, de vez en cuando me insulta, pero solo eso…

▬ Y que crees que te dice todo eso, Potter? – Draco se incluyo en la plática con sarcasmo.

▬ Y a ti quien te llamo, Malfoy! – dijo molesto Ron.

▬ A ti, nadie – contesto el rubio – Pero, solo le digo esto porque tiene dudas y lo hago por la tarada de Pansy…

▬ Que? – dijeron Ron y Hermione.

▬ De que hablas? – se extraño Harry.

▬ De verdad? – se sorprendió Hermione.

▬ Que? – Ron como siempre no le agarraba.

▬ Si – concluyo Malfoy, entiendo lo que quiso decir Hermione.

▬ Desde cuando? – continuo Hermione sorprendida.

▬ Ya tiene tiempo – dijo secamente.

▬ Cállense! – interrumpió Harry – NO entiendo nada, me podrían explicar por favor?

▬ Me harías el favor – dijo Malfoy con el tono de voz habitual, pero no tan frío.

▬ Claro – dijo emocionada Hermione – Harry, mi amigo del alma, tienes una admiradora…

▬ Quien? – dijeron al unísono Ron y él.

▬ De quien estamos hablando querido? – insistió la castaña.

▬ Parkinson? – se extrañó Harry.

▬ Si, la misma…

▬ O sea, que… ella…ehh…

▬ Exacto, le gustas a Pansy – dijo divertida su amiga.

▬ Que horror! – dijo Ron.

Sin embargo, Harry, no dijo nada, se quedo mudo.

▬ Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Draco, se sentía incomodo en la platica del trío.

▬ Si – fue lo único que dijo Hermione sin importarle.

Y se dio medio vuelta sin más, camino unos 3 metros y giro hacia atrás. Vio como Hermione abrazaba a Potter y empezaba a jugar con su cabello y Weasley reía muy divertido.

▬ Soy un idiota – susurro Draco bastante triste.

"_Como pude pensar que le importaría a Hermione, simplemente soy una bacteria que no se ve cuando aparecen sus amigos. Como pude ser tan ciego y en fijarme en ella, si tan solo todo hubiera sido diferente desde un principio. Pero, para que pensar en ella, y todo esto, si ya no vale la pena, solo tener otro sufrimiento mas en mi vida, total solo sufrimientos es lo que tengo, uno mas y no pasa nada"_ – Suspiró triste y resignado.

Y lo que él nunca imaginó, dos lágrimas silenciosas llenas de dolor, cayeron de sus hermosos ojos grises.

* * *

Perdon por la tardanza. Pero ahora que ya sali de vacaciones, voy a subir los capitulos lo mas rapido que puedo lo prometo.

BIENVENIDOS A TODOS LO NUEVOS. WELCOME TO JAULA DE LAS COSAS

NOTA: Todos los que tengas cuenta aqui, les puedo contestar los review en el mensaje que me manden, pero los que no tienes, no puedo, pero aun asi se los agradezco, o dejen su correo y les contesto. Gracias.

Para dejar un mensaje, solo da click en GO


	14. Conociendonos

**14.- Conociéndonos…**

Al día siguiente Ron, Harry y Hermione, llegaron felices de la vida al Gran Comedor, iban jugando. Hermione entró corriendo y riendo, y detrás de ella Harry llevaba cargado a Ron en la espalda, que no llegaron tan lejos, porque Harry cayó al suelo junto con Ron, Hermione se partía de la risa y ella también se aventó encima y después Ginny, haciendo bolita.

▬ Bolita, bolita – gritaron los gemelos Weasley.

▬ No! – gritaron los que estaban en el suelo.

Ginny y Hermione se levantaron rápido, los gemelos lo aventaron al suelo. Todo era muy divertido.

Hermione se sintió observaba y volteo a la mesa de slytherin, y un par de ojos grises la observaban, pero su mirada no tenia expresión alguna.

Se sentaron a desayunar tranquilos y jugando. Las clases pasaron volando y llego la noche, hora en que Draco y Hermione se reunirían a trabajar juntos.

▬ Me voy chicos – menciono triste Hermione.

▬ Lastima - dijo Ron riendo.

▬ Te podemos acompañar? – dijo Harry.

▬ Si, seria genial – contesto emocionada Hermione. _"Pero como le voy a hacer para que no sepan de la sala" "Ya se"…_

▬ Vamonos! – dijo emocionado Harry.

Hermione los guió por el camino que llevaba a la sala, todo el camino se fueron haciendo bromas entre ellos.

▬ Y como vas con tu plan? – recordó Harry.

▬ Genial, pero esta siendo mucho mas fácil – comento extrañada.

▬ Mucho mejor para ti! – dijo Ron.

▬ Por ejemplo, cuando le digo mortifago se enfada tanto y por lo que veo le duele que le diga así, por lo que me dijo me dio a entender él no quiere ser mortifago y no esta del lado de Voldemort – dijo pensativa.

Y así siguieron caminando y platicando de muchas cosas más.

Los tres iban abrazados y dando brinquitos como niños chiquitos y riendo.

Después Harry le dijo que se montara en su espalda y hacerle caballito.

▬ Vamos Herms, soy tu corcel indomable – dijo Harry muerto de la risa.

▬ Y si me caigo?

▬ Te caíste y ya – dijo Ron burlándose.

▬ Va, pero agarrame bien – amenazo Hermione.

Se monto en su espalda de Harry y caminaron como dos minutos mas y llegaron al lugar.

▬ Llegamos! – dijo Hermione feliz.

▬ Y Malfoy? – pregunto Ron buscándolo.

▬ Ah, lo que pasa que llegamos antes y ya no ha de tardar en llegar – mintió su amiga.

▬ Entonces nos esperamos a que él llegue - dijo Harry.

▬ No…

▬ Por?

▬ Luego si los ven a esta hora rondando por el castillo, los van a castigar – trato de encontrar alguna excusa.

▬ Esta bien, nos vemos mañana – dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

▬ Ciao mi bella dama – dijo Ron y le dio un en la mano.

A los tres les dio risa.

▬ Buenas noches – se despidió Hermione.

Draco salio de entre los muros.

▬ Que diablos estabas pensando para traer a los idiotas de tus amigos? – grito Malfoy muy furioso.

▬ Buenas noches – saludo irónicamente la castaña.

▬ Te pregunte algo – volvió a gritarle el rubio.

▬ Primero, deja de hablarme en ese tono – advirtió Hermione bastante molesta – Segundo, te prohíbo que hables mal de mis amigos cuando estoy yo; y tercero, estaba pensando que odio mentirles y si dices una mas de tus estupideces les hablare del lugar, porque no me importa lo que digas ¿entiendes? – grito molesta realmente.

▬ Primero, yo te hablo como quiero; segundo, tu no me puedes prohibir nada; y tercero, tú no vas a decir nada de este lugar – grito lleno de ira Malfoy.

▬ Sabes, que? Me largo, odio estar contigo! – estallo la castaña.

▬ Que?

▬ Dios, no es posible que todo el día haya estado contenta y a gusto. Y llegas te y me enferma tu presencia, me arruinas el día, por lo visto es lo único que sabes hacer. No? – dijo enojada Hermione caminando de un lado a otro.

▬ Eso no es lo único – se defendió Draco.

▬ Pues no lo estas demostrando, caray si en verdad quisieras cambiar, aunque sea un poco, deberías esforzarte por hacerlo…

▬ Eso hago – estallo con la voz entrecortada el Slytherin.

▬ No lo demuestras, cada vez que tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno lo primero que hacer es insultar y humillar a la gente y al parecer es lo que te hace sentir mejor – grito Hermione, pero mas tranquila.

▬ Tú no sabes lo que siento y es muy difícil todo esto – dijo casi llorando el rubio y aguanto las ganas de romper en llanto.

▬ No. Y no me importa lo que sientas – grito Hermione enfadada.

▬ Cállate! – grito Malfoy.

▬ Vaya, primero me molestas y después me callas, que mas quiere el señor? – dijo con ironía la castaña.

▬ Me lastiman tus palabras Hermione – contesto Draco y bajo la mirada.

▬ Eso hubieras pensado antes de lastimarme a mí y a mis amigos, Malfoy. Estas pagando con la misma moneda – dijo Hermione con la voz muy fría. _"Vamos mejorando, ya soy Hermione. En realidad si le duelen mis palabras. SUFRE"_

▬ No lo entiendes, no por ganas soy así, todo el tiempo he querido cambiar y no lo he logrado. Pero cuando estoy contigo soy totalmente distinto, y es cuando me animo a seguir, porque sé que estas a mi lado para ayudarme y protegerme – dijo sin aliento Malfoy y bastante triste, le estaba doliendo bastante lo que le decir su amiga. _"Draco como eres tan débil ante ellos. ¡Lo merezco todo!"_

▬ La verdad duele, no es así, Malfoy – comento la gryffindor acercándose al rubio, pero era esta vez ella quien hablaba con voz fría.

▬ No…

▬ No?... Entonces porque dices que estoy hiriendo tus sentimientos, vamos, un Malfoy no es débil, y tú lo estas siendo todo lo contrario, te duele lo que una sangre sucia te dice? – comento con sarcasmo Hermione.

▬ Cállate!

▬ Estas siendo un niño grosero, Malfoy, enséñate a respetar a las damas – sonrió divertida la gryffindor.

▬ Tú, para mí, no eres una dama – habló duro el rubio y la miro fijamente.

▬ Tal vez para ti no lo sea, pero para Harry si – dijo retándolo, sabia que si mencionaba a Potter, lo haría enojar mas y así fue – Y claro también para Ron, los que realmente me importan…

▬ Claro, para Potter, tu cicatrizado – dijo con ironía Draco.

▬ Claro, y lo que nunca podrás ser tu – mascullo Hermione.

▬ Un cicatrizado, no gracias…

▬ No, un hombre, un caballero, una persona con sentimientos dispuesto a amar y a vivir el amor en carne propia – continúo desafiándolo y dándole en donde más le dolía.

▬ Soy un hombre…

▬ Un hombre, pero no de corazón y palabra, eres un fracasado – comento Hermione con una sonrisa burlona.

▬ Es mentira! – grito Draco a punto de llorar.

▬ Es la cruel verdad¿no es cierto? – dijo con voz suave la castaña.

▬ Déjame en paz…- pidió Malfoy agachando la cabeza.

▬ Que débil eres Malfoy, un pobre e indefenso slytherin, sufriendo por la culpa de una gryffindor – dijo con voz orgullosa.

▬ Lo disfrutas, no Granger?... Disfrutas hacerme sentir mal y estas aprovechando mi debilidad que tengo contigo…- dijo Draco y lagrimas rápidamente comenzaron a salir de aquellos ojos grises que siempre demostraban frialdad, pero ahora demostraban enojo y tristeza, mucha tristeza.

Draco rápidamente limpio su cara, pero fue en vano, las lágrimas de nuevo brotaban de aquellos ojos hermosos.

▬ Tienes razón, Malfoy, lo disfruto y no tienes idea de cuanto, ver sufrir a mi enemigo es como estar jugando con mis amigos, lo mejor. Lastima si lo cuento nadie lo creería – dijo Hermione con una voz muy tranquila y calculadora.

▬ Pues hazlo y fíjate muy bien, porque será la ultima vez que me veras llorar - dijo Draco entre llanto y enojado.

▬ No – y Hermione la tomo de ambas manos – Lo haré muchas veces, el hecho que llores no es malo, demuestra que tienes sentimientos y maravillosos – consoló la castaña y le limpio las lagrimas.

▬ ¿Por que me haces esto? – grito Malfoy y se dejo caer de rodillas.

▬ Por diversión, solo eso Malfoy – y nuevamente hablo con voz fría.

▬ Fui un estùpido en creer que eras diferente, eres igual o pero que yo, nunca debí doblegarme contigo, todo salio peor, su no conocía el sufrimiento por amor, gracias a ti lo conocí, y nunca lo volveré a sentir, todo por querer cambiar y sentirme amado – y se tapo la cara porque comenzó a llorar mucho mas.

▬ Todo lo comienzas a pagar Malfoy, una por una – advirtió Hermione fría.

▬ Déjame en paz!

▬ Sabes lo que mas contenta me tiene? – preguntó Hermione a Malfoy, se hinco frente a él y le quito las manos de su rostro y se las agarro.

Draco no contesto, solo la miro molesto, débil, triste…confundido.

▬ Que estas demostrando que quieres cambiar, que tienes sentimientos, que estas pidiendo a gritos que te amen, y te enseñen a amar para que tu puedas dar todo el amor que tienes que dar – dijo Hermione con los ojos lloroso – Estoy muy contenta por ti, de una u otra forma lo tenias que entender…

Draco se abalanzó sobre ella y así se desahogo sobre su hombro, lloro por largo tiempo.

"_Hermione que diablos te esta pasando, todo iba perfecto en la humillación, hasta que te compadeces por él, pero al menos le dolió y mucho". "No lo puedo creer que por mi este cambiando muchísimo, y a pesar de todo pide ayuda y lo proteja, es tan lindo cuando esta indefenso". _

▬ Tranquilo, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar Draco, no tengas miedo de demostrarlo – consoló Hermione acariciando su cabello.

▬ Gracias, Hermione, eres como mi ángel negro, que llego para ayudarme y protegerme – dijo Draco contento y se separaron, se miraron largo tiempo.

▬ Angel negro? – se extraño Hermione y alzo una ceja.

▬ Me encanta cuando haces ese gesto – dijo Draco sonriente y acario lentamente el rostro de Hermione.

▬ Toda yo soy linda…

Comenzaron a reír.

▬ Ángel, es como si estuvieses destinada para ayudarme a salir del hoyo negro y me protegerás; Negro, porque no será fácil y me harás mejorar haciéndome sufrir…

"_Dios este wey es psíquico, ángel no lo creo, porque soy como el diablo contigo. Y claro te haré sufrir, pero con una dulce venganza, que para tu es un ángel negro". "Pero aun así, eso es raro, yo destinada para estar con el". "Dios empiezo a delirar, pero que lindo de su parte que me llame su ángel."_


	15. ¡Odio! ¿dudas? ¡Deseo! ¿?

**Nota: "Odio a Malfoy" lo que este así, son pensamientos de ellos "Odio a Granger"**

* * *

**15.- ¡Odio!... ¿dudas? ---- ¡Deseo!... ¿…?**

▬ Entramos? – dijo Draco y ambos dijeron la contraseña y llegaron al sofá.

▬ Te propongo algo Granger – dijo Draco – Ya casi terminamos la pócima, te gustaría platicar conmigo?

▬ Malfoy. Siempre que tratamos de tener una conversación, empiezas con insultos – dijo cansada la castaña de pelear-

▬ Te prometo que no lo haré, por favor…

▬ Esta bien – y se sentaron en el sillón quedando frente a frente – Y de que quieres platicar?

▬ No lo se…

▬ Mmm…ya se – dijo Hermione – Primero te propongo algo, cuando estemos solos nos podemos llamar por nuestros nombres, la verdad no me gusta que me digas "Granger" – dijo haciéndole de igual forma que Malfoy – Y en cambio si nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, podemos decirnos de varias formas…

▬ Me agrada de tu idea "adoro cuando me dices por mi nombre" – dijo Malfoy – Pero solo cuando estamos solos – dijo sin peder su ganalura Malfoy.

▬ Si, a mi puedes decirme Hermione, Hermy, Herms, Mioni, o Jane…

▬ A mi solo Draco¿jane? – se extraño.

▬ Es mi segundo nombre y no solo puede ser Draco, también Drakin, Draquito, o Dragón, Dragoncito…

▬ Odio que me digan Draquito – dijo el rubio asqueado.

▬ Perdón, por?

▬ Pansy siempre me dice con su voz melosa y es bien enfadosa…

▬ Te molesta si te llego a decir Dragón? – dijo Hermione divertida esperando a que le gritara.

▬ No, se escucha bien de ti – dijo Draco sonrojado.

▬ A mi me gusta cualquier forma. Menos, sangre sucia, Draco…

▬ A mi igual, te perdonaría que me dijeras Draquito, pero nunca mortifago…

Los dos rieron.

▬ Te gustaría hablar de… - dijo pensativa Hermione.

▬ Nosotros – completo Malfoy – Vaya hasta que se me ocurre algo interesante…

▬ Si, digo algo de mi y luego dices lo mismo tu, y Ali…

▬ Mi nombre completo es Draco Lucius Malfoy

▬ Hermione Jane Granger…y cuando cumples años? Yo los cumplo el 19 de Septiembre – dijo emocionada.

▬ En unos días – dijo Draco sonriente – Yo los cumplo el 17 del mismo que tu, pero me da igual, no me interesa – dijo con voz fría Malfoy.

▬ Para mi es importante, estoy con mi familia, y mis amigos, siempre me dan sorpresas – recordó sonriente Hermione - Recuerda que tenemos que investigar lo que nos paso, estuvo muy raro y además cuando iba a entrar el retrato me dijo, solo usted y su Sr. Malfoy conocen la contraseña – recordó pensativa la castaña.

▬ Que habrá querido decir con eso?

▬ No lo se, pero si dijo "Su señor", solo hay un opción, que seas mi…

▬ Esposo o novio – dijo extrañado Draco.

Los dos se miraron por largo tiempo.

▬ Mejor no hay que sacar conclusiones, hasta tener información – dijo Hermione asustada.

▬ Imagínate, Hermione Granger de Malfoy – dijo divertido Malfoy.

▬ JA, ni en un cuento de hadas lo seria – dijo con sarcasmo Hermione.

▬ Tienes razón en eso – contesto con ironía Malfoy.

▬ Dime la verdad, Draco, porque acudiste a mi? – dijo seria Herms.

▬ Ya sabes la respuesta, Granger – recordó molesto.

▬ Si, mas no la verdad…

▬ Si te la digo, no volverías de dirigirme la palabra – dijo Malfoy pensativo. "Dios, no te la puedo decir, es muy rápido".

▬ Claro que si – dijo Hermione divertida. "Vamos, dilo, se que te gusto".

▬ Mejor dime de quien nunca de enamorarías o no te fijarías nunca a pesar de muchas cosas – cambio de tema rápidamente Malfoy.

▬ No lo se – dijo pensativa – nunca me fijaría en una persona que me hizo daño y nunca a pesar de todo me enamoraría…

▬ De quien?

▬ … de ti – dijo muy segura de su respuesta la castaña.

▬ Vaya, en eso pensamos igual, yo tampoco me enamoraría de ti, de una…bueno, ya sabes… - dijo con ironía el rubio, sin embargo le dolió mucho y le dio mucha rabia.

Hermione solo sonrió.

▬ Por que sonríes, Hermione, no veo lo divertido – dijo molesto el rubio.

▬ Solo me da gusto que no te estés enamorando de la persona equivocada, amar y no ser correspondido duele mucho y siendo tu primer amor mucho mas – hablo Hermione con voz dura - ¿No es así, Malfoy?

▬ Crees que me estoy enamorando de ti? – dijo extrañado Malfoy.

▬ No, solo digo que de la persona que menos imaginas es a la que le entregaras tu corazón y si no es la correcta, sufrirás – dijo con voz dura Hermione, con voz calculadora.

Se quedaron callados y ambos mirando al fuego.

Draco veía profundamente a Hermione, mientras la castaña se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

"Me estoy volviendo en un ser tan repulsivo, tanto odiaba a Malfoy por ser así, que me estoy haciendo igual que él, me odio" – pensó con melancolía Hermione – "Todo por una venganza estupida, creo que ya basta de esto, ya me di cuenta que si lo puedo lastimar y que siente, ya tuvo su merecido"… "Pero que diablos estoy pensando, después de todo lo que me dijo a mi y a mis amigos, me compadezco de él, si estaré mal de la cabeza"…"Pero lo peor de ser yo todo amor, me estoy convirtiendo en una persona odiosa; y él de ser repugnante, esta demostrando si poder amar"…

Hermione ya no sabia ni que pensar, quería hacer sufrir a Malfoy por todo, pero no se quería convertir como un monstruo. Y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y que rápidamente limpio.

▬ Por que lloras? – dijo extrañado el rubio, que todo el tiempo la estuvo observando, entre molesto y contento, lleno de rabia y tranquilo.

▬ No lloro, solo estoy cansada – mintió Hermione.

▬ No mientas – dijo Draco.

▬ Tú no eres nadie para venir a decirme de no mentir Malfoy – estalló la castaña molesta – Que tú no conoces la honestidad!

▬ Por que diablos te pones así, Granger? – dijo molesto Malfoy – Estábamos tranquilos…

▬ Eso lo deberías saber tú – contesto llena de coraje – Te lo he dicho una y mil veces que tu presencia me enferma y haces que actúe como tú" – grito.

▬ Tú actúas como quieres – dijo Malfoy seguro de sus palabras.

▬ No, Malfoy, ahí te equivocas, solo contigo soy así, te odio tanto que no puedo evitar ser como tu…

▬ Es necesario que me recuerdes a diario que me odias y yo… - no pudo terminar la palabra, ya no sabia si la odiaba o no, o solo estaba enojado con ella por odiarlo tanto.

▬ Si, las veces que sean necesarias, para que te lo metas en la cabeza serpiente – contesto con ironía.

▬ Lárgate, no quiero verte" – grito enojado.

Mientras discutía con Malfoy se puso a escribir en un pequeño pergamino a sus amigos.

Se acercó a la chimenea y lo dejo caer para que el fuego lo consumiera.

▬ No es necesario que me corras, Malfoy, en este preciso momento ya me iba, a donde la gente no me enferma, a donde en realidad pertenezco, donde están las dos personas que me aman y yo amo. Y no estar en el lugar donde nunca debí venir – dijo Hermione con voz fría, fría, que hasta a ella la lastimo.

▬ No quiero jamás verte, nunca – grito Malfoy perdiendo los estribos.

▬ Nunca digas nunca – dijo Hermione con ironía – Me veras hasta terminar el trabajo de pociones y entre mas rápido terminemos, mejor para mi…

Y sin mas, Hermione salio de echa una furia de la Sala Misteriosa.

Mientras tanto con Harry y Ron.

▬ Que tal le estará yendo a Hermione con Malfoy – dijo Ron con un bostezo.

▬ No lo se, pero la he notado un poco rara – dijo Harry pensativo.

▬ Yo no - dijo como si nada Ron.

▬ Tú nunca tarado, siempre estas en otro mundo, Weasley – dijo divertido Harry.

Y comenzaron a jugar luchas en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea.

De prono unas palabras se dibujaron en el fuego.

▬ Mira… - dijo Ron.

▬ Hermione! – dijo al mismo tiempo y se acercaron al fuego.

_H y R pueden venir por mí? Los espero. YA!_

_No soporto estar mas con el asqueroso mortifago!_

_Los quiere. H._

▬ Como quieres llegar, amigo? – dijo serio Ron – En escoba o por anillo – continuo divertido.

▬ Anillo! – gritaron ambos.

Hermione, Ron y Harry llevaban siempre un anillo de plata en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. En el anillo estaba grabado en la parte de arriba el nombre de cada uno y en la parte de adentro tenía las iniciales de los tres: HRH, era un anillo totalmente liso de plata con grabado de su nombre.

En el habían puesto hechizos y encantamientos raros. Por medio del anillo se podían reunir en el ultimo lugar donde de habían visto, solo tocándose el anillo con el otro dedo anular de la mano izquierda se pedían transportar, como si fuera un traslador. Todo en cuestión de un par de segundos.

El anillo solo daba ubicación de ellos tres, ya que ellos los habían inventado, todo empezó por un juego, pero después vieron que era muy útil, y además lo tomaban por medida de seguridad, no lo usaban todo el tiempo, porque era un artefacto ilegal, era un anillo raro porque se supone que dentro de Hogwarts nadie se puede desaparecer o aparecer, claro está que Dumbledore su, pero con un decenar de hechizo y encantamientos logró el efecto de la desaparición y al forjar los nombre e iniciales en extrañas pócimas, resulto que el anillo se iluminaba en blanco brillantes dando la ubicación de la persona que buscaran; se borraba el nombre y daba ubicación para desvanecerse cuando se trasladaban al lugar de ubicación y nuevamente aparecer su nombre. Entre otras funciones similares.

Por ejemplo, Harry y Ron recibieron el mensaje, pero como era obvio que no sabían exactamente donde estaba Hermione, ellos sin decir o hacer nada, el anillo se ilumino dando ubicación de su amiga, "sala de los misterios", como la mayoría de las ubicaciones eran nombres grandes, en el anillo se grababa un nombre mega pequeño que realmente no se podía leer, pero rápidamente el anillo iluminaba el nombre elevándose como dos centímetros de la mano y en el aire apareciendo el nombre.

▬ Por que tardaron tanto? – grito furiosa la chica.

▬ Hola, nosotros también te extrañamos – dijo con sarcasmo Harry.

Draco escuchó hablar a Hermione y salio detrás de ella.

▬ Perdón chicos, Malfoy me pone de muy mal humor – abrazo a Harry y después a Ron.

▬ Así que esta es la famosa "Sala de los Misterios" – dijo Harry viendo el cuando por donde iba saliendo Draco echo una furia.

▬ No sabia que se llamaba así, pero aquí es donde he trabajado con el idiota de Malfoy – dijo sin importarle nada, solo quería irse con sus amigos.

▬ Quien diablos te crees, Granger? – grito Malfoy.

▬ Lo mismo te digo cuando entramos, me creo quien soy, Hermione Granger – contesto tranquila – Que quieres?

▬ Te dije que no les hablaras a tus amigos idiotas del lugar – grito de nuevo.

▬ Malfoy, no estamos sordos – contesto con desde – Y no dije nada, ellos por casualidad dieron con el lugar, además te dije que yo les iba a hablar de ella si seguías con tus estupideces…

▬ De que hablas, Hermione? – se extraño Harry.

▬ Que ocultabas? – continuo Ron.

▬ Vaya, los amigos inseparables se vuelves a pelear – dijo burlándose el rubio.

▬ No oculto nada – dijo tranquila Hermione – Como sabrán, esta Sala nada mas la conocía el mortifaguito, entonces como el niño se aparta de la gente, quiso que viniera al mismo lugar y me pidió que no les hablara del lugar a ustedes, a mis mejores amigos y así que le di mi palabra a cambio que no molestara, pero como no tomó en cuenta mi palabra no la cumplí. Pero yo se los iba a contar, pero como sabia que no les importaría algo relacionado con esta serpiente, no le di importancia….

▬ Bien, lo entiendo pequeña – dijo Ron – Pero no entiendo porque le diste tu palabra a un idiota como este?

▬ Ronald Weasley, solo te recuerdo… - dijo Harry intentando recordar la venganza.

▬ Si, Ron, olvida eso, no vale la pena – interrumpió Hermione – Mejor quiero aclarar algunas cositas de la platica que tuvimos la noche del tren…

▬ Si, no entendimos mucho – intentó hacer entender a su amigo, que lo hacia por la venganza.

▬ Ah, ya entendí – dijo divertido el pelirrojo.

Y así se pudieron a caminar por los desiertos pasillos el trío mágico, dejando a Draco Malfoy solo, dándole la espalda, ignorando por completo y humillado y ¿destrozado?.

En todo el camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hermione les platico con lujo de detalle la charla que tuvo con Malfoy afuera y dentro de la sala.

Pero no les dijo que ya no quería seguir con la venganza, ya que es eso momento estaba llena de furia, pero ya estando con sus adorables amigos se le paso el enojo.

Pasaron las clases tranquilas, Draco intentaba todo lo posible del mundo para no cruzarse con sus enemigos, pero era imposible, tuvieron clase doble de pociones, pero para ella era cualquier otro día para ignorarlo o ni siquiera recordar que existía.

* * *

De verdad, perdon por la tardanza, pero estuve con los examenes finales y con mucha presion y de verdad que si pensanba en subir el capitulo, pero el cansancio o el trabajo me ganaba.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, les tengo unas recomendaciones:

- Para mandar un mensaje da click en SUBMIT REWIEVque tienes a tu izquierda abajo en el capitulo al finalizar y dar click en Go

- Si quieres poner este fic como tu historia favorita, solo tienes que dar click en la misma barra para mandar un mensaje y buscar ADD STORY TO FAVORITES y dar clik alli y despues en Go.

- Si quieres recibir las actualizaciones del fic y los nuevos capitulos da click en ADD STORY TO STORY ALERT y despues en Go.


	16. Un beso y una excursion a Hogsmead

**16.- Un beso y una excursión a Hogsmead**

Después de dos horas de entrenamiento de Quidditch, una blugger (creo que así se escribe, no me acuerdo jajaja) golpeo varias veces en la espalda a Harry, el anillo de Hermione se iluminó indicándole que Harry y Ron la esperaban afuera del castillo y de inmediato salio al lugar indicado.

El rubio de Slytherin la observo al salir y no pudo resistir la tentación de…

▬ Hola, Harry y Ron? – saludo su amiga.

▬ Ya viene, se quedo con Lavender – contestó Harry gimiendo del dolor.

▬ Que tal el entrenamiento?

▬ Bien, pero todas las pelotas estaban en mi contra y me dieron una buena golpiza – dijo Harry tratándose de sobar la espalda y nuevamente se quejo.

▬ Lo que necesitas es una buena pócima, un baño caliente y…

▬ Un masajito tuyo – interrumpió Harry (no piensen mal, es solo un masaje, nunca les ha pasado que les duele todo el cuerpo y mucho mas la espalda y lo único que quieres es un masaje, pues a mi si, y la verdad se siente súper rico cuando te lo dan, aunque duele).

▬ Si, pero primero te bañas y luego te lo doy – dijo Hermione divertida, pero a la vez con cara de asco, tener que tocarlo todo sudado.

▬ Dámelo ahorita en lo que llega Ron, no aguanto el dolor – dijo Harry suplicando y poniéndose de rodillas.

▬ Esta bien, a esa suplica no me resisto – dijo riéndose – Siéntate de nuevo y te lo doy…

▬ Gracias…

Hermione comenzó a darle un pequeño masaje en los hombros, que obviamente él estaba disfrutando.

▬ Mmm… que bien se siente esooooo – dijo Harry, ya que en parte sentía bien, pero en parte le dolía.

Y así duro como dos minutos más el masaje.

▬ Y nada mas falta una cosa para que te cures – dijo Hermione y se acerco por detrás de Harry a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pero al decir esto Hermione, Harry giro su cara y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios los amigos.

Ambos se quedaron viendo serios y comenzaron a reír sonrojados.

▬ Perdón, yo te iba a dar el beso en la mejilla, Harry – dijo apenada su amiga.

▬ Y yo voltee para lo que me ibas a decir, pero perdón – dijo Harry apenado.

Y comenzaron a reír, Hermione le iba a dar un abrazo a Harry para hacerle saber que no había pasado nada con aquel beso, solo había pasado sin querer y ya, nadie moriría, pero al agacharse, Harry estaba sentado en un tronco de árbol y perdió el equilibrio y para no caer al suelo, se detuvo de Hermione y los dos fueron a parar al suelo, ella arriba de él.

▬ Eres un tonto, Harry Potter! – grito muerta de la risa Hermione.

▬ Oye, pues me iba a caer! – se defendió Harry casi sin aire por el golpe.

▬ Tonto, mira todos nos ven raro - dijo la castaña viendo a la gente que los rodeaba y estuvieron viendo la escena del masaje, después del beso y la caída misteriosa para los chismosos.

▬ No te preocupes – tranquilizó Harry – Ya sabes lo que les pasa si tanto solo lo piensan, además fue sin querer – y le dio un beso en la frente.

Hermione le sonrió.

▬ Y ya se porque nos ven raro…

▬ Por?

▬ Mira como estamos, en una posición…bastante comprometedora – dijo riéndose Harry.

▬ Para nada tonto – dijo Hermione según enojada, pero después le dio risa y empezó a despeinar el cabello de Harry.

▬ Hey! – gritó Ron – Quien les dio permiso de divertirse sin mi… Allí les voy!

Hermione de inmediato se quito de arriba de Harry, por que Ron brinco y cayó arriba del pobre de Harry y comenzaron a rodar por el jardín, jugando luchitas. Su amiga por un lado los veía jugar sentada.

Y lo que ni Harry ni Ron ni mucho menos la castaña no se dieron cuenta de que un par de ojos grises estuvo observando cada movimiento de la castaña desde que salió del gran comedor, que ahora demostraban una frialdad increíble.

Cuando llego la hora de ir a la Sala de Draco y Hermione, nuevamente sus amigos la acompañaron.

Esa noche Hermione se sentía triste, a pesar de darle mil vueltas al asunto, no hallaba el motivo de sentirse mal y culpable.

▬ Contraseña mi bella damita? – dijo el caballero del retrato.

▬ Draco Malfoy – dijo desganada la bruja.

Cuando iba caminando por el oscuro y frío túnel, como a los 5 pasos que dio, una nube blanca ilumino el túnel formándose en una serpiente que primero giro sobre la castaña y siguió el camino iluminándoselo a la extrañada gryffindor y al llegar ella hasta la luz de la sala, la serpiente desapareció.

El rubio de slytherin ya estaba en la sala tomando un vino y sentado frente el fuego en el suelo.

▬ Vaya, vas aprendiendo – saludo con sarcasmo Hermione.

▬ Llegas temprano – contesto tranquilo el rubio, aun contemplando el fuego.

▬ Si quieres me voy…

Malfoy no contesto, solo la vio fijamente y nuevamente giro hacia el fuego, como si en las llamas encontrada las respuestas que tanto ansiaba.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa donde trabajaban, se puso a escribir lo que les faltaba. Y así se acerco Draco y se sentó frente a ella, también trabajando.

En toda la noche no se dirigieron la palabra, el único testigo era el silencio que embargaba la fría sala de los misterios.

Así pasaron las horas tranquilamente, Hermione trabajando para terminar lo antes posible, mientras Draco trabajaba observaba a la castaña trabajar, sin ningún problema y sin importarle quien le acompañaba.

De pronto la castaña comenzó a recoger sus pergaminos, acomodando los libros en la mesa, poniendo todo en orden y se levanto.

Y en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y sin decir nada, la castaña se despidió

▬ Buenas noches, Draco – se despido la bruja y le decido media sonrisa al rubio.

Y sin mas salio de allí ni dándole la oportunidad al rubio de desearle buena noche también.

Camino por los abandonados pasillos tranquila.

"Gracias a Dios que no discutimos, fue un milagro no hacerlo, creo que es una de las mejores noches" – y sonrió la gryffindor.

Llego a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

▬ Llegas temprano! – saludo Ron.

▬ Te pusiste de acuerdo con Draco o que? – dijo sonriente Hermione.

▬ Dime una cosa¿Por qué Draco? y ¿de acuerdo en qué? – dijo Harry extrañado y alzo una ceja.

Hermione sonrió muy tierna al ver el gesto de su amigo.

▬ Por que sonríes? – dijo Harry.

▬ Es que Drac…Malfoy siempre me dice que le encanta cuando alzo una ceja y le da risa; solo lo recordé por que hiciste lo mismo – explico ella.

▬ Ah! – fue lo único que dijeron sus amigos y se echaron una mirada cómplice.

▬ Y con la pregunta anterior? – pregunto Ron intrigado.

▬ Bien, dije, Draco, por que dijimos que cuando estuviéramos solos nos llamaríamos por nuestro nombre, pero se me fue decirle así frente a ustedes – dijo apenada – Y lo mismo me dijo cuando entre a la sala.

En fin, se sentaron a trabajar, por que tenían muchos deberes, mientras trabajaban, la castaña les platico lo de Malfoy.

▬ Hermione se puede saber por que trabajamos, si mañana es sábado? – dijo molesto Ron.

▬ Si, Herms, ya me canse – se quejo Harry.

▬ Vamos chicos, ya casi terminamos – animo su amiga – Además mañana podemos ir todo el día a Hogsmead.

▬ Si, pero tenemos el domingo libre – ironizo Ron.

▬ Chicos, si lo terminamos hoy, aunque estemos cansados, mañana podremos disfrutar todo el día y al siguiente solo descansar – alentó a sus amigos.

▬ Está bien - se rindió Harry.

▬ Por que siempre tienes la razón? – dijo enfadado Ron.

▬ Así soy yo – dijo divertida su amiga.

Y empezaron a tener guerrita de cojines (o almohadas) un rato y después terminaron sus deberes.

▬ Yo me voy a dormir, será un día largo – dijo Hermione – Buenas noches!

▬ Buenas noches! – también de despidieron sus amigos.

A la mañana siguiente sus amigos se adelantaron a desayunar.

▬ Por que tardan tanto las mujeres? – se quejo Ron.

▬ Y tu por que te quejas siempre tanto? – dijo Harry divertido.

Hermione se apresuro para llegar al Gran Comedor, donde sus amigos la esperaban impacientes.

▬ Buenos días chicos! – saludo contenta la Gryffindor.

▬ Hola!

Desayunaron muy tranquilos.

▬ Se supone que hasta octubre eran las excursiones, no? – recordó Harry.

▬ Si, pero me imagino que por lo del baile las adelantaron – contesto Hermione y tomo un poco de jugo de naranja fresco.

▬ Nos vamos? – dijo Ron parándose.

Y se levantaron y se dirigieron a Hogsmead.

Primero visitaron tiendas para ver los trajes para el baile. Ya en la tarde se tomaron unas cervezas de mantequillas en Tres Cabezas.

▬ Chicos, voy a una tienda de chicas – dijo Hermione recordando algo.

▬ Quieres que te acompañemos? – dijo Ron.

▬ No, ya sabes, cosas de chicas, se aburrirán – dijo ella.

▬ Esta bien, te esperamos aquí – dijo Harry.

Y salio del lugar a comprar unas cuantas cosas. Paso como una hora y regreso con sus amigos.

La tarde paso tranquila y como todos los días, la noche se hizo presente.


	17. Hoy sera una noche especial

**17.- Hoy será una noche especial…**

Mientras tanto Draco recibió una extraña carta, se acercó a su cama donde posaba el sobre.

_¡Hoy será una noche especial!_

▬ Seguro que es la idiota de Pansy - dijo malhumorado l rubio, pero algo le decía que se pusiera sexy.

Decidió darse una ducha tibia, sentía correr el agua por su delicada piel. Sentía acariciar su rostro, sus labios y así sumergido en sus pensamientos, solo decidió olvidar.

Salio de la ducha y vistió sencillo, pero la verdad se venia espectacular. Vistió todo de negro, desde su calzado hasta la ropa. Portaba zapatos negros brillantes de lo limpio, un pantalón no tan ajustado y una camisa de manga corta un tanto floja, pero ajustada a su torso pálido. Que lo hacia ver elegante con porte y muy sexy.

Mientras en el cuarto de Hermione, la castaña ya se había tomado un relajante baño, ahora estaba decidiendo que ropa usar.

Decido vestir un pantalón negro ajustado, con botas negras de tacón y la punta picuda, con una camisa rosa pálido totalmente pegada a su cuerpo y de manga corta. Se cabello lo dejo suelto como siempre y marcando mas sus rizos. Se puso un poco de perfume.

Tomó su chamarra negra, una bolsa de plástico negra en la que llevaba algo y bajo para dirigirse a la Sala Común con Draco.

▬ A donde tan guapa? – dijo Harry.

▬ Eh…pues---voy a hacer el trabajo con Malfoy – contesto ella.

▬ Por que estas nerviosa? – continuo el ojiverde.

▬ Nada que ver – mintió la chica.

▬ Herms, últimamente te has portado un poco extraña – puntualizo Harry viéndola fijamente,

▬ Lo se – admitió su amiga – Pero prometo que llegando te voy a platicar.

Y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a toda prisa a la sala.

Llegó casi sin aire, pero llegó, se quito su chamarra. Rápidamente se puso a hacer las cosas que había planeado.

▬ Contraseña Sr.?

▬ Hermione Granger – dijo desganado.

▬ Que tengan una bonita velada!

Draco no supo que hablaba y entro a la sala. Cuando iba caminando por el oscuro túnel, sintió un calido ambiente. Y antes de pasar por completo el camino, Hermione apareció a su vista. Draco se quedo completamente petrificado. Se veía tan hermosa y feliz. Llego al lugar que estaba la Gryffindor.

▬ Veo que recibiste mi mensaje – dijo con voz sensual a Malfoy que aun la veía embelesado.

▬ Fuiste tu? – dijo extrañado el rubio.

▬ Si, espero que no te haya molestado – contesto Hermione poniendo cara de niña buena.

▬ No, pero a que se debe esto? – se extraño el rubio y camino hacia la sala.

▬ Que día es hoy? – pregunto con ironía.

▬ 17 de Septiembre, y? – contesto con indeferencia el rubio.

▬ Solo… - dijo con voz tierna la castaña y se acerco al rubio acariciando su rostro lentamente y desabrochando los primeros dos botones de la camisa de Malfoy - ..que será una noche especial y espero no la olvides.

Draco solo alzo una ceja.

▬ Te ves muy guapo – halago al rubio sonriente.

▬ Yo siempre, Granger – contesto divertido el rubio y sonrió.

La bruja lo miro incrédula.

▬ Tu también te ves…preciosa – le dijo a la castaña y le sonrió.

▬ Me encanta esa sonrisa tan sincera y tierna que siempre me regalas cuando estamos solos – dijo la castaña y acariciando la comisura de sus labios.

▬ Y me vas a decir que estas tramando ahora? – dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

Hermione lentamente se acercó al rubio y lo abrazo, a lo que Draco respondió gustoso.

Así se quedaron largo tiempo, hasta que la castaña le susurro al odio con voz tierna y sincera:

▬ Feliz cumpleaños, Draco!

El rubio de slytherin no lo podía creer, simplemente se aferro mas a ella y una lagrima silenciosa, llena de felicidad, broto de esos ojos grises brillantes.

Se separaron lentamente.

▬ Te hice una pequeña sorpresa – dijo la castaña sonriente.

▬ Gracias, Hermione…

▬ Hoy no trabajaremos, ni discutiremos, solo nos divertiremos, olvidaremos nuestras peleas, problemas, hoy será nuestra noche – hizo una pausa – Tu noche, Draco – y lo tomo de la mano.

Draco sentía soñar el sueño mas hermoso, un sueño hecho realidad, pero no era un sueño, era la hermosa veracidad.

▬ La sorpresa en general se divide en tres, espero que te guste y sino ni modo, al menos hice el intento – dijo seria la gryffindor.

▬ Hermione Granger, todavía no he visto nada de tus sorpresas y ya me dices que no me van a gustar – dijo con ironía.

▬ OK. La primera es esta – y la bruja descubrió un cuadro en la pared que estaba detrás de la sala, en medio donde estaban las demás pinturas de él, le quito una manta negra.

Era un cuadro de plata en relieve con un león dando un zarpazo y rugiendo y por debajo entre las patas del felino; una serpiente a punto de atacar a su presa, mostrando sus puntiagudos colmillos venenosos.

▬ Wow – fue lo único que articulo, estaba realmente sorprendido.

▬ Eso lo tomo por un sì te gusto? – sonrió la castaña.

▬ Esta genial, gracias – dijo el rubio atónito – Donde lo conseguiste?

▬ Lo mande a hacer especialmente para ti, pero lo que paso la otra noche rara, medio la idea de poner al león y la serpiente juntos…

▬ Me encanto, es perfecta para la sala…

Hermione solo le sonrió agradecido.

▬ Esta es mi segunda sorpresa - dijo la castaña y se acerco a unos pasos de la chimenea y levanto una manta invisible que cubría la pequeña mesa de la sala negra de piel.

En ella había unos platillos deliciosos, copas con agua y vino para brindar, unas velas roja, blanca y verde que estaban apagadas aun, igual como las veces anteriores se sentaron en el suelo (como cuando los orientales comen sentados en un cojín y la mesa bajita).

Se sentaron en silencio.

▬ Espero disfrutes la cena, Draco – dijo sonriente.

▬ Como nunca lo habría hecho y estando a mi lado en este día que al fin le hallo importancia…

Y así comenzaron a cenar platicando.

▬ Hermione por que las velas están apagadas? – se extraño el rubio.

▬ Se prenderán cuando sea necesario. La roja significa amor; la blanca significa paz y tranquilidad; y la verde significa pureza…

Y como por arte de magua las 3 velas que se encontraban en el centro e la mes se encendieron.

▬ Que raro, solo debe prenderse una – se extraño la castaña.

▬ Por que nada mas una? – se intereso el rubio.

▬ Con Harry, Ron y yo se prenden las tres siempre, pero si hay una persona más, por ejemplo, Lavender, se apaga la roja, por que entre nosotros solo hay compañerismo y no amor….

▬ Y entonces por que conmigo se prendieron las 3? – insistió el rubio.

▬ No lo se, es este momento si hay paz y tranquilidad, se siente en el ambiente; tampoco entiendo mucho lo de la pureza, porque entre nosotros siempre hubo mala vibra y enemistad y la roja mas extraño, si ni siquiera hay amor entre nosotros – explico extrañada la castaña.

▬ Lo de la pureza si la creo yo, porque la mayoría de las cosas que te decía no eran ciertas – dijo algo apenado el rubio.

▬ O sea que no me odiabas? – se extraño la bruja.

▬ Claro que si – dijo serio el rubio – Odiaba y odio muchas cosas de ti, y no te la voy a decir, si no nos enojaremos.

Nota: Lo que esta en comillas y cursiva son los pensamientos de Hermione.

▬ Dímelas – exigió Hermione - Prometo no hacerlo!

▬ Bien… - respiro profundo y dijo tranquilo:

Odio que siempre estés con tus amigos…

"_Y nunca los dejare"_

Odio que los ames tanto…

"_Pero lo que yo mas amo, es que ellos también me amen a mi"_

Odio cuando me sonríes tan sincera…

"_O sea que cada vez que lo hago te lastimo por alguna razón"_

Odio cuando me dices "lo siento" sabiendo aun que es mentira…

"_En eso tienes razón, nunca te pediría perdón"_

Odio que me odies tanto…

"_Yo también empiezo a odiar por odiarte ¿Qué?"_

_Haber si entendí, o sea que ya no lo odio tanto ¿…?_

Odio que no me puedas regalar un poco de tu amor…

"_Si nunca hubieras sido un patán, también te regalaría todo mi amor como a mis bebes"_

Odio que solo te gusta jugar conmigo…

"_¿Qué¿Cómo diablos te enteraste que estoy jugando contigo? La cuestión es que tu lo dices por el trato bien y después mal, pero lo que no sabes que es por la venganza "ya ni me acordaba de eso"_

Odio no poder estar contigo como tus amigos…

"_Estoy contigo, pero no como te gustaría, lo se, y no pasara"_

Y lo que mas odio….es…. no poder….odiarte…

"_¿Qué? Te odias por odiarme? Espera un momento, me estas diciendo que no me odias? Ay, dios, esa no me la esperaba._

Draco la miro fijamente, intentándole decir algo con la mirada. Hermione solo sonrió.

* * *

**Nota importante:**

Yo se que muchos se estaran preguntando que es lo que pasa en realidad con Draco y Hermione. Bueno, quiero que entre ellos las cosas se den un poco despacio y no sea tan irreal su relacion. Entre los besos que ha habido entre el trio es algo para darle mas sabor a la historia y ademas recuerden que Draco ha sido el que se entera sobre los besos y vemos su reaccion ante esto y que aun no acepta que Hermione le gusta.

Yo se que muchas se sacan de onda al ver a Hermione algo agresiva y distante con Draco, pero asi tiene que ser la cosa, ahorita estamos conociendo mas de los sentimientos de Draco hacia Hermione, no conocemos muy a fondo el porque lo odia ella, aunque ya sabemos mas o menos de que se trata, por los insultos, la forma en que la trata y cosas asi.

Mas adelante conoceremos la verdad y ya no veremos a Hermione la unica culpable del sufrimiento de Draco, sino sabremos bien porque ese odio hacia èl. Y la mala de la historia no es ella, sino tambien Draco.

En cuanto a su clasificacion, las cosas se van ir dando lentamente, pero llegara su momento donde veremos la accion.

Espero lo entienda, si tienen alguna duda, ya saben a donde escribir, gracias.


	18. Las 10 cosas que mas odio de ti

**18.- ¡Las 10 cosas que mas odio de ti!**

▬ Quieres que te diga las 10 cosas que mas odio de ti? – dijo muy seria la castaña y muy segura de lo que iba a decir.

El rubio solo asintió con un deje de tristeza.

Hermione tomo aire y dijo tranquila:

_Odio que odies a Harry y Ron sin razón alguna…_

_Odio que siempre estés tratando de humillarme e insultarme, sabiendo que tus palabras se deslizan…._

_Odio que seas una persona tan arrogante, mezquino, egoísta, que todo tu repudio ser trate de sentirse superior a los demás, cuando en realidad no lo eres…_

_Odio que no te demuestres como eres…_

_Odio que te sientes muy fuerte ante todos y que sean un débil conmigo…_

_Odio que te sientas el ombligo del mundo y que tu felicidad la demuestras, si es que la conoces, sea el dinero y poder, cuando en realidad tu alma esta podrida…_

Y así como la vela roja (amor) se prendió se apagó, eso quería decir que Malfoy irradiaba felicidad ante la sorpresa, que el amor contó como dos, pero ahora que Hermione comenzó a decir la verdad y darle donde mas le dolía, esa magia se esfumo.

_Odio tu presencia que solo me enferma…_

_Odio tu forma de hablar, tan fría y calculadora…_

_Odio tu ser tan despreciable…_

_Odio…_

▬ Por favor – dijo Draco bajando la mirada – Cállate, Hermione, ya se que me odias, no sigas…

_Odio…odio es lo que tengo hacia ti y sin conocerte, te odio, porque desde el principio nos juzgaste y humillaste y que el odio que emanaste sobre nosotros, y tú sin saberlo, entre Harry, Ron y yo se formo una barrera. En donde ya era tiempo de que todas las humillaciones, peleas, insultos, burlas, se estén retractando en contra de ti y ahora somos nosotros que disfrutamos ver como sufres. Malfoy¿te acuerdas que todo en este mundo se paga con la misma moneda? Malfoy, ya llego tu turno, pero lo mas raro, si yo no conocía el odio, no lo había sentido, que me molestara tu presencia es muy diferente a lo que me enseñaste a sentir; así es Malfoy, por ti conocí el odio, me enseñaste a sentirlo y contra tu voluntad; todo eso me causa tu sola compañía…_

Dijo Hermione con voz mas fría, calculadora y dura que le salio de lo mas profundo, con odio, todo lo que quería de una vez por todas sacar y poco a poco se acercó a Malfoy. Se sentó a su lado, tomando su barbilla y la giro hacia ella para que la mirada. Lentamente la castaña pego su frente contra la del rubio y por varios segundos se quedaron así y sin decir mas. Creyó que con eso era suficiente, le había dado su merecido, que a ella también le dolió en la forma en que le habló, le estaba dando miedo convertirse en esa personas, pero como disfrutaba en verlo mal y eso la tenia preocupada, que le gustaba el sufrimiento.

▬ Lo siento, Draco, tenia que hacerlo, quería gritar al cielo lo que sentía y tu eres la única persona al que se lo tenia que decir – dijo la castaña casi en susurro.

El rubio sentía como el aliento de la castaña suavemente golpeaba el rostro del mago, quería besarla, la tenía a escasos centímetros, pero no lo hizo. Le dolieron esas palabras, pero de cierta manera se estaba haciendo fuerte. Se separaron y se miraron, se querían decir todo con aquella mirada.

▬ Hay que hacer un brindis – dijo emocionada la castaña y sirvió vino en las copas.

▬ Brindemos por… - dijo Draco pensativo.

▬ Por ti, por esta y mil noches mas y…

▬ Por nosotros – termino la frase Malfoy.

Y así golpearon sus copas y dieron un trago de vino.

▬ Draco, cierra los ojos y no los abras¿he? – dijo seria la castaña.

Los cerró. Hermione le acerco un pequeño pastel de chocolate de tres leches y unas velitas prendidas.

▬ De una vez te digo que mi sorpresa es al estilo muggle, son mis costumbres – advirtió divertida la castaña – Ya los puedes abrir…

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue ese extraño pastel.

▬ Feliz cumpleaños, Dragón! – dijo Hermione muy contenta y le regalo una sonrisa muy tierna y sincera.

Y de pronto confeti de todos colores comenzó a caer del techo de la sala, lentamente cayéndoles sobre ellos, en el pastel y así como caían, desaparecían.

▬ Que es todo esto? – dijo sorprendido Malfoy, simplemente era extraordinario.

▬ Pastel muggle con velitas que tienes que apagar y pedir un deseo y lo que cayo del techo es confeti, se usa en las fiestas muggles, se supone que cae el suelo y cuando eres niño te diviertes juntándolo del suelo y jugar a aventarlo con tus amigos, pero para que no se ensuciara tu sala, puse un encantamiento y desapareciera al tocar el piso – explico divertida Hermione.

▬ Te da risa explicarme las cosas como si fuera niño, verdad? – dijo son sarcasmo el rubio, pero divertido.

▬ No. Lo que pasa que me acorde de Ron, con Harry siempre le andamos explicando las cosas muggles y al decírtelo a ti, solo lo recordé – explico la castaña y suspiro.

▬ Los quieres mucho, verdad? – pregunto con tristeza Draco.

▬ Si, mucho. No te imaginas cuanto. Harry y Ron son todo para mi, daría mi vida por ellos y cada día los quiero mas, se que ellos también me aman tanto como yo a ellos, los dos mejores amigos que pude tener, simplemente son lo mejor que hay en mi vida. Claro esta que mis papas también son importantes, yo se que con palabras no describo como es la realidad. Pero es un amor sensacional. Con decirte que con solo mirarnos nos decimos mil palabras – dijo la bruja con aire soñador y termino la frase con un suspiró.

▬ Es bueno que de quieran tanto los tres, ero te veo como triste¿pasa algo? – dijo extrañado el rubio con una voz tierna, delicada, tranquilizadora, cosas que no hace siempre, que extrañamente lo hace solo con ella, con la chica de sus sueños, él acostumbraba a hablar con voz fría, dura, calculadora y sin sentido.

▬ Es que no se, ya tiene días que se han portado muy distantes conmigo, en el tiempo que tenemos libre, dicen que tienen cosas que hacer o cualquier excusa tonta, que no ellos se la creen – dijo triste.

▬ Como que tipo de excusas?

▬ Los muy tonto me dicen "Herms tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar", pero no les creo, porque ellos por su propia voluntad no irían – dijo divertida, pero triste.

▬ Pero y si es verdad?

▬ No, porque les digo que los acompaño y de nuevo me mienten – y suspiro.

▬ No te preocupes, han de tener sus razones – tranquilizo Draco. Él ya las sabía.

▬ Espero…

▬ Animo, leona! – divertido Malfoy.

▬ Quieres saber cual es tu tercer sorpresa?

▬ Si!

Hermione saco una pequeña caja y se la dio.

▬ Ábrela!

Y la abrió.

▬ Es una esclava de oro blanco (pulsera de mano) – dijo sonriente la bruja.

▬ Es preciosa, pero don dos y tienes nuestros nombres – dijo extrañado el rubio.

▬ Es que una es para ti y la otra para mi – explico – Mira, en la tuya esta grabado _Draco_ y por dentro están las nuestras iniciales, _HD_; y en la mía dice _Hermione_ y por atrás, _DH._

▬ Están invertidas las iniciales, no? – dijo Malfoy.

▬ Así es…

▬ Por?

▬ Es necesario para usarlas – explico Hermione.

▬ Necesario? – contesto confundido.

▬ Si, pero eso te lo digo después – dijo divertida.

▬ OK, gracias. Ah! Y ahora que lo recuerdo, no me has enseñado aquello que hiciste – reclamo Draco.

▬ Es cierto, pero te prometo que después – dijo la castaña y levanto su mano derecha.

Y Hermione se la puso en la mano derecha a Draco y èl a ella igual. Y cunado se las pusieron, se iluminaron los nombres de las pulseras.

▬ Que fue eso? – dijo asustado Malfoy.

Hermione solo sonrió.

▬ Muy pronto lo sabrás curioso – contesto Hermione en un semblante misterioso.

Y así siguieron platicando bastante divertidos, a gusto, hasta que se hizo mas tarde y cada quien se fue a su sala común.

* * *

**VOCIFERADOR:**

Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, yo se que estan molestos, pero aqui me tienen.

Y tambien a mi me molesta no actualizar antes, pero la escuela me tiene totalemente ocupada, que no tengo tiempo de subir el cap a word, porque les quiero decir que tengo todo el fic ya escrito en hojas, por cierto me faltan unos 5 capitulos para terminarla de escribir. Pero aun faltan muchos capitulos por subir, asi que tienen por leer mucho mas, jijiji.

Nos vemos en la proxima, espero actualizar la proxima semana y robar un poco de tiempo cuando este haciendo la tarea igual que hoy y subirles el nuevo capitulo.

A todas las personas que me han escrito, gracias, pero muchas no tienen cuenta, y no les puedo contestar, si quieres que te responda a tu mensaje, dejame tu correo por favor.


	19. ¡De acuerdo en lo mismo!

**19.- ¡De acuerdo en lo mismo!**

Así como paso la noche, llego la mañana. Desayunaron tranquilos charlando y riendo, estaba claro que Hermione no les había platicando nada aun a sus amigos de la sorpresa que le había hecho a Draco.

▬ Hoy haremos equipos para hacer una poción aquí – entro Snape al aula.

Todos se callaron.

▬ Weasley, Potter y Malfoy, vayan a la mesa de hasta atrás: Parkinson, Zabinni y Granger, igual ustedes… - y así fue diciendo los equipos.

Harry se sentó frente a Ron, y por un lado de la mesa, Draco, quedando frente a la mesa de sus amigos y Granger, por ende Draco y Hermione quedando frente a frente, alejados como dos metros.

▬ Ron – susurro Harry – Ron! – y el pelirrojo ni en sus nubes.

Harry harto de que no le escuchara, le dio tremenda patada a Ron por debajo de la mesa.

▬ Ah! – pego un grito.

▬ Que diablos cree que hace Sr. Weasley? – pregunto molesto Snape.

▬ Perdón Sr. lo…lo que pasa que me dio un terrible calambre en el estomago, no volverá a pasar – trato de justificarse Ron.

▬ Pues cállese de una vez – amenazo Snape.

▬ Que diablos que pasa, Harry Potter? – susurro algo molesto su amigo.

▬ Eso no hubiera pasado si me hicieras caso – contesto con sarcasmo el moreno.

▬ Bien…

▬ Hoy es la última tarde para ver lo de Hermione – dijo Harry preocupado.

▬ Para que? – dijo Ron extrañado.

▬ Ronald Weasly, para la fiesta de Hermione – recordó Harry divertido.

▬ Me recuerdas tanto a mi chiquita cuando me dices todo mi nombre – sonrió Ron – Espero que no este molesta o triste – y de pronto de quedó callado.

_Platica mental entre Hermione y Ron y Harry_

▬ _Hola, leoncito, te sientes bien? – pregunto Hermione preocupada._

▬ _Claro que si leona – contesto en tono pícaro Ron._

▬ _Entonces que fue todo aquel escándalo?_

▬ _El animal de Harry me pareo, es solo eso, no te preocupes – dijo tranquilo el pelirrojo. Esperaba que no haya leído sus pensamientos._

▬ _Harry James Potter! – grito Hermione._

▬ _Hayyyyy…Que? – grito también Harry._

▬ _Hola, porque le pegas a Ronald Weasley? – regaño divertida su amiga._

▬ _Era solo para jugar, está tan aburrida la clase, como veras, el idiota de Malfoy no hace ni dice nada – se quejó._

▬ _No me digas, los idiotas de slytherin que me tocaron no hablan mas que de dinero, sexo, dinero, poder y no se que mas…- dijo Hermione aburrida._

▬ _Estamos en las mismas – concluyó Ron._

▬ _Adiós!_

Mientras paso todo esto, Draco observo lo que pasaba entre los tres. Primero Weasley se quedo callado y se giro hacia la sangre sucia y solo se miraban. Y después, me imagino que entro en mente de Potter y por eso se asustó, y se pusieron a platicar los tres mentalmente, eso quiere decir que la sangre sucia, el cicatrizado y el pobretón saben legeremancia y oclumancia. Pensó Draco, vaya le sorprendió muchísimo.

▬ Te decía, vamos a ver la lista para ver que nos hace falta para la fiesta – continuo platicando normalmente Harry.

Ron saco un pergamino.

▬ Veamos. Ginny y las chicas se van a encargar de hacer la decoración, comenzar a hacerla cuando Hermione se vaya con el mortifago…

▬ A quien le dices mortifago, pobretón? – contesto Malfoy furioso.

▬ No nos acordábamos de ti – dijo con ironía Harry – Por favor, Malfoy, no puedes estar un día sin discutir, y si te ofendió el comentario, discúlpalo – continuo tranquilo.

Draco no hizo más que callarse. Y seguir con su mirada fría.

▬ Ahora, nada mas falta en como le vamos a hacer con Hermione, la música, comida, ambientación, todo esta listo, solo falta ella – dijo preocupado Ron.

▬ Que vamos a hacer? – pregunto con un suspiro Harry.

▬ No puedo creer que se preocupen tanto por una fiesta para la sangre sucia y se compliquen la vida – interrumpió el rubio sexy y malvado.

▬ Malfoy, no te enseñaron que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? – contesto con sarcasmo Ron.

▬ Cállate, Weasley, respecto a He…Granger, yo les puedo ayudar – dijo con su monótona voz fría.

▬ Vamos, Malfoy, tu siendo nuestro enemigo de siempre y odias a los "sangre sucia"¿te ofreces a ayudarnos? – dijo con ironía Harry.

▬ Si, Potter, como me dijo un día Granger _"todo en esta vida se paga con la misma moneda, Malfoy"_ y por decirlo así, yo le debo una y en esta ocasión se la devolveré – continúo Draco con altivez.

Harry y Ron se miraron incrédulos.

▬ Bien…

Y sonó el timbre y los tres salieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Ya afuera los tres iban a comenzar a platicar.

▬ Harry! Ron! – dijo la castaña y se unió al ahora cuarteto.

▬ Hola!

▬ Chicos, solo les vengo a decir que tal vez en todo el día no nos veamos…

▬ Por? – se extrañaron sus amigos.

▬ Que hace él aquí? – hizo una mueca de asco Hermione al ver a Malfoy junto a sus amigos.

▬ Cosas que no te importan, Granger – contesto de mala gana Malfoy.

▬ Es para el trabajo de Snape – dijo Harry rápido.

▬ Les decía, ustedes tiene libre ahorita y luego dos horas de adivinación, libre y encantamientos y creo que nada mas en la comida nos vamos a ver y después tienen 4 horas de entrenamiento en Quidditch. Y yo tengo runas antiguas y me ofrecí de ayudante para apoyar y sustituir al maestro y dar clases hasta la comida – dijo emocionada la bruja – Y sus horas de entrenamiento yo voy a hacer trabajos, o tal vez vaya a ver los un rato entrenar…

▬ Te vamos a extrañar – se burlo Ron y Harry le dio un abrazo.

▬ Yo también y otra cosa, tenemos que platicar, hace tiempo que no platicamos como lo hacíamos, sino podemos hoy en la noche, mañana será una velada magnifica, los tres solos, charlando, haciendo bromas y recordando lo mas divertido de nuestra infancia – dijo divertida.

▬ Claro, nos debes una platica – contesto en tono serio Harry.

▬ Y ahora si me voy – se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejillas igual con Ron.

Se dio la vuelta, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron.

▬ Olvidas algo leona! – dijo divertido Ron.

▬ Que? – dijo preocupada la castaña.

▬ Esto! – dijeron al unísono sus amigos y cada uno de un lado de la mejillas, la besaron muy tiernos a lo que ella sonrió.

▬ Los quiero – dijo y se echo a correo, ignorando los tres totalmente a Malfoy.

▬ Y se puede saber que favor le debes a tu compañera de trabajo? – dijo intrigado Ron.

▬ Eh..pues.. – estaba nervioso, "¿haría lo correcto si lo hacia?" – Ayer cumplí años y en las pláticas que tuvimos dijimos nuestras fechas, y como le dije que… nunca había tenido una fiesta y no me importaba ese día y para mi suerte y sorpresa, ayer llegue para trabajar y resulta que Herm… Granger me hizo una mini fiesta sorpresa por mi cumple, me hizo tres sorpresas, una pena cena para nosotros dos, me regalo un retrato increíble de un león y una serpiente atacando en plata y me regalo esto – les explico con su voz fría como siempre, como si la sorpresa no le hubiese interesado, pero por dentro el hablar de aquello le embargaba de alegría y además se sintió muy bien decirlo, además ellos no eran de las personas que si les contabas algo así, no se burlarías. Y les mostró la esclava de oro blanco.

Harry y Ron se quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que les había dicho Malfoy.

▬ Eh…me imagino que…pues… felicidades! – dijo sonriente Harry.

▬ No te preocupes, no es necesario que te molestes – dijo con indiferencia y sarcasmo Draco.

▬ Harry - dijo Ron – Toma eso como un "gracias" – dijo divertido.

▬ A parte de idiota, simpático – dijo con ironía el rubio.

▬ Hermione siempre tan atenta de los que ama – dijo sonriente Harry.

En eso Harry y Ron se miraron asustados.

_Platica mental entre Harry y Ron_

▬ _Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir, Harry?_

▬ _Si, una de dos; Hermione le esta tomando cariño o es parte de la venganza – concluyo Harry._

Y después de eso se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

▬ La cuestión es: Como le vamos a hacer para que Hermes llegue a las 9:00 p.m. a la sala, pero que llegue cambiada, ni modo que lleve el uniforme puesto, aunque con el uniforme se ve muy bien – dijo Ron con mirada picara – Y tal vez tú o yo la tengamos que esperar afuera, porque sin la invitación no podrá pasar…

▬ Eso es fácil, comadreja – se burlo Draco.

▬ Si lo es, porque no de una vez lo dices – se molesto el pelirrojo.

▬ Primero, aunque no lo crean, yo le iba a dar una sorpresa a ella y la tendría toda la noche conmigo – dijo orgulloso Malfoy – Pero, como ha estado triste porque casi no le hablan, escuche su tonta platica y me compadecí de ustedes, así que les voy a ayudar con el plan…

▬ Escuchamos – dijo emocionado Harry.

▬ Ella siempre llega a las 8:00 p.m. a trabajar a la sala, entonces yo le voy a hacer una pequeña sorpresa, y respecto a la ropa, yo le voy a dar como regalo un atuendo, y así se cambie en el cuarto y esperar a que den las 9:00 p.m. y llevarla a gryffindor – concluyo Draco contesto por su plan, pero triste porque solo estaría poco tiempo con ella.

▬ Excelente, amigo – dijo Ron emocionado – Todo arreglado.

▬ Y en ese caso, quedas oficialmente invitado a la fiesta – dijo sonriente Harry.

▬ No es necesario, Potter, yo no voy a porquerías, además con gryffindors – dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

▬ A Hermione le dará gusto que hayas ayudado y que también estés allí, además te divertirás – animo Harry y saco la invitación.

▬ De acuerdo – dijo secamente el rubio. La invitación era como del tamaño de una hoja carta roja, como si estuviera deslavada, en la portada tenia una foto donde estaban en el jardín Harry y Ron cargando a Hermione entre los dos y se veía que la bruja gritaba para que la bajaran, mientras sus amigos solo se reían a carcajadas.

Y por dentro decía:

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione!_

_Bebe, feliz día, espero que te la pases de maravilla en esta fiesta que prepare para ti, mentira, que preparamos con Ron y que te la pases con las personas que mas amas, yo, ja, y claro, Ron._

_Te quiere mucho, Harry._

_Chiquita, te adoro, sé muy feliz siempre y disfruta de esta magnifica fiesta, que hicimos con todo el corazón para ti. Esto y muchas mejores cosas mereces._

_Te adoro, Ron._

Draco al leerla se le hizo estùpida y cursi, pero después pensó que por eso, ella los quería tanto, son unas personas sensacionales y se preocupan por ella. Se merecía lo mejor, ella es una persona extraordinaria.

▬ En que piensas, Harry? – dijo Ron preocupado.

▬ En tantas cosas – y respiró profundamente.

▬ Dime…

▬ En que dentro de dos años salimos de Hogwarts, y en que dos años empezaremos a trabajar ya cada quien por su lado, aunque nos dediquemos a lo mismo y que no sé que será de nuestra vida, digo, a lo que será del "trío mágico" – dijo sonriente, pero a la vez triste.

▬ Harry, si dices eso, porque no nos vamos a ver, en eso te equivocas, porque nuestra relación seguirá siendo igual¿entendiste? – regañó Ron.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, y como les dije, en una semana lo puse, creo, jajaj, pero tarde mucho menos...espero que les guste. Va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me han estado apoyando con esta loca historia. Nos vemos proximamente. Gracias!


	20. Quedate conmigo, porfavor

**20.- Quédate conmigo, por favor!**

▬ Me voy – dijo frío Draco.

▬ No te vayas – dijo Harry.

▬ Y por que habría de quedarme? – contesto con ironía el rubio.

▬ Vamos, Malfoy, quédate a platicar…

▬ Entre nosotros no hay nada de que hablar, Potter – contesto con sarcasmo.

▬ Lo hay, por favor, nunca has querido ser solo DRACO, poder platicar de cualquier otra cosa que no sea de riquezas, poder, no se, de todo lo que acostumbras tu? – dijo Harry muy sincero.

▬ Hasta tu enemigo podría ser tu amigo, platicar, reír, llorar, todo lo que fuera con tal de ser solo tu, solo Draco o Harry o Ron – dijo Ron tranquilo.

Harry y Ron pensaron lo mismo y por coincidencia, Malfoy después de todo no era tan arrogante como siempre, al contrario, y algo los animó a que se uniera con ellos, al trío mágico.

▬ Ahora entiendo por que Hermione, digo, Granger, los estima tanto – contesto Draco en señal de que se quedaba.

▬ Por inteligentes? – dijeron al unísono.

▬ No lo creo – dijo Draco y en toda su existencia en conocer a Potter y Weasley sonrió sinceramente por el comentario.

▬ Que es lo que siempre has anhelado, Draco? – pregunto Harry como si nada.

▬ Por que me llamas, Draco? – dijo el rubio extrañado.

▬ Así te llamas, no te vas a morir si te llamo así, además nadie nos escucha si es lo que te preocupa – dijo Harry.

▬ Y si te sientes incomodo decirnos por el nombre, si vamos a tener una platicar normal, por lo menos hay que llamarnos por el apellido bien o si te incomoda solo dirígete a quien le quieras hacer el comentario – aporto Ron.

▬ Hasta que dices algo coherente, Weasley – dijo Harry divertido.

▬ Yo siempre, Potter – se burlo Ron.

▬ Entonces que dices, Malfoy? – animo Harry al rubio.

▬ Trato hecho, Potter, Weasley – contesto Draco, pero esta vez en la forma en que dijo sus apellidos no fue con desprecio.

▬ No se, se les va a hacer ridículo, pero me gustaría vivir donde mismo – dijo algo apenado Harry – Ustedes dos son todo lo que tengo (Ron y Hermione), mi única familia, y por nada del mundo volveré a perder a mi familia - dijo algo triste Harry.

▬ No es tonto, Harry, además es buena idea y ya se como hacerle, tal vez no vivir en la misma casa, pero si muy cerca, tu te casas con Ginny y yo con Herms – dijo divertido el pelirrojo.

▬ Es buena idea, Ron, pero por que necesariamente tú con Hermione? – dijo extrañado Harry.

▬ Por que da la casualidad que Ginny es mi hermana y Hermione es nuestra amiga y por que casualmente a ti te gusta mi hermanita – explico Ron.

Harry tomo un color rojo en su cara por la confesión.

▬ Lo se, pero lo que me extraña es que te pongas con nuestra amiga, sabes que entre nosotros no hay nada – dijo Harry sonriente.

▬ Lo se, era solo un decir…

▬ Te gusta la Weasley menor? – preguntó el rubio interesado en la respuesta.

Harry solo asintió rojo de la pena.

▬ Entonces no te gusto mi idea? – dijo triste Ron, según él.

▬ No se… pero lo que si me gustaría es vivir lejos de todos, vivir en un campo, respirar todas las mañanas el fresco aire, además si tenemos hijos tendrían mucho espacio donde enseñarles quidditch – dijo emocionado Harry.

▬ Suena bien, pero solo falta un pequeñito detalle, que no tenemos novias para tener hijos y enseñarles – recordó burlón su amigo.

Cosa que le causo gracia a Draco, cosa que a él le extraño y cosa más extraña que se la estaba pasando bien con sus enemigos.

▬ Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo refiriéndose el rubio a Harry – Lo mejor seria vivir, compartir y disfruta lejos de… la…maldad y destrucción y me imagino que será muy diferente y tranquilo, nunca lo había pensado, yo nunca viviría n un campo, no va con un Malfoy, pero viéndolo de la forma que dices es interesante – dijo Malfoy por primera vez incluyéndose en la platica, claro sin dejar atrás el porte característico de un Malfoy.

▬ Tienes razón, un Malfoy no es digno de vivir en un campo, pero un Weasley, un Potter y una Granger, si lo somos – ironizo Ron, claramente se vio ofendido.

▬ No…quise decir eso – dijo Draco. _"¿Qué, soy un idiota, claro que lo quise decir, así soy yo, que le voy a hacer, pero…"_

▬ Claro – dijo indignado Ron.

▬ Ron, él no quiso decir eso, solo que lo dijo, ya sabes, a lo que él acostumbra y tiene sus creencias por delante – animo Harry.

▬ Tengo una mejor idea que ustedes dos – dijo Malfoy para terminar aquel silencio no incomodo, sino ¿triste?.

▬ A si? – reto Ron olvidando aquello de la pobreza.

▬ Yo siempre – dijo con altivez Malfoy, pero divertido.

▬ Por que eres un Malfoy? – ironizo Harry sonriente.

▬ No, por que… soy Draco – dijo el rubio.

▬ Vaya, vamos mejorando – dijo Ron.

▬ Me gusta tu idea…Ha-Ha…rry, vivir en el campo, un enorme campo, construir su casa a su estilo y tamaño, no se, tú y Ginny la construyen como quieran; mientas tanto Ron la construye a su gusto y Hermione al suyo – dijo Draco tranquilo, le dio trabajo decir los nombres de sus enemigos, pero se sintió bien.

▬ Y tu como la construirías? – dijo Harry al rubio.

▬ No les voy a mentir, peo estoy acostumbrado a riquezas y demás y ni que decir, me gustan, así crecí, me gustaría hacer una mansión, pero no como en la que vivo, me gustaría algo menos grande y obvio acoplarla al campo, no se, estilo algo muggle, Hermione una vez me dijo algo así como una hacienda – dijo Draco sonriente.

▬ Eso seria genial – dijo Ron – Imagínense, todos vivir en el mismo campo, obviamente grande, Harry en su haciendo con Ginny: y yo con no se quien en mi haciendo, chiquita, pero tranquila – cosa que causo gracia a los tres – Y si Malfoy viviera con nosotros, serian ya cuatro haciendas.

▬ Pero si algún patán le llega a hacer daño a nuestra leona, yo lo mato – dijo de prono Harry,

▬ Si, pero la cosa es, quien será ese patán? – dijo Ron sonriente.

▬ Ya se, Ginny y yo: tú y no se quien; y Hermione y….Draco – dijo riéndose Harry.

▬ Que? – dijeron al unísono los otros dos.

▬ Aaayyy, solo lo decía, no es que se vaya a hacer realidad – dijo indignado el ojiverde y comenzaron a reír.

▬ Propiedad de los Potter, Weasley y Malfoy – dijo como si señalara al aire la propiedad de los tres el pelirrojo.

▬ Si tú lo dices – dijo Malfoy riéndose.

▬ Le voy a mandar un mensaje a Hermione, necesito verla urgentemente – dijo el ojiverde y escribió en un pergamino.

_- Bebe, pero que interrumpa, pero necesito verte pronto…_

…

_- Te pasa algo?..._

_- No, solo necesito saber si me puedes dar un masaje  y si me puedes preparar de aquella poción…_

_- Claro, pero estas bien?..._

_- Si, solo me duele un poco la espalda…_

_- Esta bien, a que hora…_

_- Te parece bien a las 8:00pm?..._

…

_- Eh…está bien, le cancelare a Malfoy…_

_- Gracias…_

_- Por nada…_

Acabo la conversación entre ellos y el papel se quemo.

▬ Todo listo – dijo Harry.

▬ Te gusta Hermione? – dijo Draco algo molesto.

▬ No, nada que ver, la quiero mucho, es muy guapa (si lo dices por eso), pero, no… dijo Harry como si nada.

▬ Si lo dices por lo del beso, no fue nada – dijo Ron.

Ya lo había olvidado, pero ahora que lo recordaba, se enojo, pero no sabia por que, bueno si, pero no lo quería reconocer.

▬ Que difícil es crecer, hubiera preferido no crecer – dijo Harry suspirando.

(N/A: Por cierto, nunca les ha pasado es por la cabeza, de no crecer, pues a mi si, jjajaja).

▬ Te quisieras poner en el papel de Peter Pan? – se río Malfoy.

▬ Y por que conoces obras muggles? – preguntó Harry – Ni al caso contigo, odias a los muggles y más a los "sangre sucia":

▬ Hermione me contó lo de su primer beso con Weasley, cuando le contaban al historia y precisamente la contaron por que tu dijiste lo mismo esa noche – recordó molesto el rubio.

▬ Claro, cuando la bese – dijo pícaro – Que noche aquella…

▬ Aprovechado – dijo Draco.

▬ Que? A los dos nos gusto – recordó sonrojado.

▬ A fin de cuentas sus dos amigos la besaron – dijo indignado Malfoy.

▬ Si, pero con Ron significo, fue su primer beso y además se gustaban y conmigo fue distinto, fue sin querer, solo un beso amistoso, sin sentido – dijo Harry, se habían besado sin querer.

▬ Ya entiendo, me tengo que ir – dijo Draco, tenia que ir a hacer el trabajo con su enemiga favorita – De esto a NADIE! – amenazo el rubio.

▬ Ya te habías tardado, Malfoy, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – dijo Ron.

Malfoy solo sonrió fríamente y se dio la vuelta.

Y Harry y Ron empezaron a herir como locos, cosa que le causo gracia al malvado sexy rubio.

Cada quien se dirigió a su casa.

Mientas tanto en la sala común de slytherin Draco estaba en su lujosa recamara contemplando el fuego y bebiendo whisky.

Llego un mensaje en la chimenea, como cuando Hermione les mando uno a sus amigos.

_Hola, mi querido mortifago:_

_Te espero en 10 minutos en la puerta de la entrada principal al castillo._

_Te espero, no faltes._

_atte: Tu sangre sucia favorita._

Draco leyó el mensaje detenidamente y sorprendido.

▬ Hermione? – dijo en susurro extrañado.

Y se levanto, pero rápido y en menos de 5 minutos llego al lugar. Y exactamente ella llego a la hora acordada.

▬ Como le hiciste para mandar el mensaje – salio de entre la oscuridad el rubio mas sexy.

▬ No tengo tiempo de explicártelo – contesto ella seria.

▬ Hermione, todavía falta una hora para vernos – recordó sonriente Draco.

▬ A eso vine, no voy a poder ir, tengo un compromiso con Harry – dijo sonriente ella.

▬ Te gusta Potter, verdad? – dijo algo alterado.

▬ No…

▬ Entonces por que lo besaste? – se exalto el rubio.

▬ Malfoy, no tengo por que darte explicaciones y ni mucho menos tu exigirlas – dijo molesta la castaña y con ironía

Draco solo la miro fijamente.

▬ Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora – dijo algo triste y bajo la mirada.

▬ Todo se arreglara muy pronto, más de lo que imaginas – dijo Draco muy tierno y le levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara.

▬ Gracias, Draco – y lo abrazo, un abrazo muy tierno, donde la hermosa noche y la luna fueron testigos de que en una noche como esa, su amor por renacería.

▬ Es necesario que vayas con Potter? – le dijo en voz baja a la bruja aun abrazados.

▬ Si…

▬ Tienes que ser hoy precisamente? – insistió el rubio casi en susurro y la chica se separo de él.

▬ Lo prometí, tengo que hacerle la pócima, ha estado muy mal de su espalda, me tengo que ir – dijo ella, pero Draco la regreso y la abrazo tiernamente.

Todo le quería decir en aquel calido abrazo, todo lo que sentía, odio, enojo, tristeza, alegría, llanto, amargura, sufrimiento…

▬ Quédate conmigo, por favor… - susurro en el oído a Hermione, su Hermione, le susurró tiernamente, un susurro donde le suplicaba que se quedara con él, la necesitaba a su lado. En ese momento de soledad, de tristeza.

▬ No puedo – contesto fríamente la castaña.

Y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al rubio, le sonrió y ahora si desapreció en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Dejando a un triste y desconsolado Malfoy. Y como a los 5 segundos Hermione se regreso y se puso frente a Malfoy, sin decir nada y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se acerco mucho más a él.

Draco solo miraba mas confundido.

Hermione lentamente acaricio su rostro con tanta ternura.

▬ Por que me haces esto? – susurro Draco cerrando los ojos, le gustaban sus suaves caricias, pero también le dolían.

Comenzó a acariciar sus labios lentamente, los delineo con ternura, como queriendo grabar cada centímetro de aquellos fríos labios, pero a la vez tan calidos, rosados y hermosos labios, que solo aquel rubio podía tener, tan perfectos.

▬ Por que me gustan tus labios – susurro Hermione.

Draco abrió los ojos y vio la hermosa persona que tenia enfrente acariciando sus labios, que ella lo hacia por divertirse, pero a él le lastimaban.

Y sin decir más se fue.

▬ Por que? Por que? – golpeaba con sus puños la dura pared, y se dejo caer sin mas al frío suelo, abrazo sus piernas y dos lagrimas llena de dolor, salieron de aquellos ojos grises, que la luna iluminaba tan hermosos, pero esta vez demostraban tristeza.

▬ Por que me haces esto a mi Hermione? – dijo mas fuerte el rubio y sin mas comenzó a llorar.

Hermione no de completo había desaparecido, como todo estaba oscuro no se vio para donde se fue, pero al dar la vuelta se sentó al igual en el suelo. Solo quería olvidar. Y dos lágrimas llenas de confusión salieron de esos ojos marrones. Pero no pudo evitar no escuchar lo que Malfoy decía él solo, lo que más le causo confusión. Ya no sabia ni que pensar, todo estaba siendo muy difícil.

Y sin más se puso a llorar, pero esta vez Draco no la escucho.

Y nuevamente la luna y la hermosa noche fueron testigos del sufrimiento del slytherin y la gryffindor.

Ya mas tranquila la castaña se dirigió a su sala común.

Sin embargo, el rubio desahogó su tristeza en medio de la nada, en el frío inmenso y en su soledad.


	21. ¡Feliz cumple, leoncita!

**21.- ¡Feliz cumple leoncita!**

La mañana llegó. Harry, Ron y Ginny ya habían bajado al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Claro estaba que no habían esperado a su amiga la festejada.

Hermione algo molesta porque no la habían esperado, llegó al comedor enojada y algo decepcionada, pero cuando entró vio a sus amigos, se sentó y alguien cubrió sus ojos.

▬ ¿Quién es? – preguntó divertida Hermione, tratando de destaparse los ojos.

Harry llevaba un pastel de chocolate en las manos. Una pequeña caja que parecía ser un regalo y un tubo enorme.

Harry le empezó a hacer señas con las manos a Draco, cosa que le extrañó mucho al rubio y les molestó a los slytherin, en especial a Crabbe y Goyle, a Pansy y Blaise les daba igual.

Draco hizo ademán con las manos, como preguntándole _"¿Que¿Qué pasa, o ¿Qué pex con tu vida?"_ y Harry le hacia señas para que fuera con ellos.

Entre nervioso y decidido se levanto de su mesa para ir con los gryffindor.

▬ ¿A donde vas, Draco? – dijo molesto Goyle.

▬ Que te importa idiota – dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

▬ Vas con Potter? – dijo extrañado Crabbe.

▬ Él va a donde quiere – dijo Pansy como no queriendo la cosa.

▬ Gracias, Pansy…

▬ Para eso estoy corazón, ahora ve con tu "niña" – animo Pansy. Después del todo no eran tan arrogante ella, tenía buen corazón, pero en sí era fría y dura, pero con la gente que quería la apoyaba, aunque no demostraba afecto alguno, pero con Malfoy era muy tierna.

Draco la miro con cara de _"¿sabes algo?"._

▬ Nosotros tenemos que hablas después – dijo Pansy sonriente.

▬ Bien – y se fue.

▬ ¿Qué quieres, Potter? – dijo serio Malfoy.

▬ Ayúdanos por favor con esto – y le dio el tubo – Agítalo y presionas ese botón y apuntas hacia arriba.

▬ ¿Y por qué yo? – dijo extrañado.

▬ Por que quiero y ya – dijo serio Harry.

▬ Me estas obligando¿tú? – ironizo Malfoy.

▬ Ya, Malfoy, no seas sangrón (creído), tú también nos estas ayudando y ahora nos ayudas con esto – exigió Harry hablándole bajo para que Hermione no escuchara.

▬ ¡Uy que humor!

▬ A las 3. 1…2…3

Y como pidió que lo hiciera, atinó.

A Hermione le quietaron las manos de los ojos. Y hubo una explosión, como un metro arriba de sus cabezas, se formo un letrero de todos colores:

_¡Feliz cumple, Hermione!_

De la nada salían globos de colores, confeti y pirotecnia roja y verde.

▬ Wow! – fue lo único que dijo la castaña.

▬ Es para ti – dijo Harry y le dio un pastel.

▬ ¡Gracias! – dijo emocionada y lo abrazo con tal fuera y cariño.

▬ Es un regalo de los dos – dijo Ron y le entro la cada y la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

▬ Gracias…

Y por todos lados le cantaban las mañanitas al estilo muggle y mago, otros gritaban _"feliz día", "¿lista para la pachanga?", "ya estas vieja"._

▬ ¡Ábrelo! – animo Ginny contenta.

La abrió y que sorpresa se llevo la castaña, era un prendedor para el cabello, tenía un tamaño chiquito, pero considerable, con incrustaciones de diamantes, realmente estaba hermoso y al parecer estaba muy caro.

▬ Chicos, no deberían molestarse, esta hermoso – y una lagrima broto de sus ojos de la emoción y los abrazo a los dos juntos- Y hasta allí de dio cuenta que estaba Malfoy y le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

▬ ¡Hola! – saludo tímida Hermione y se acerco a él.

▬ Hola… - saludo Malfoy muy tierno.

▬ ¿Que haces aquí? – se extraño la bruja.

▬ Si te molesta. Me voy – dijo con voz fría Malfoy.

▬ No, al contrario, lo digo por la gente – recordó Hermione.

▬ No me importa, lo que importa es que estoy…

▬ Conmigo… - termino la frase Hermione – ¿Y no me vas a felicitar o por lo menos un abrazo? – dijo Hermione con cara de niña buena.

Draco solo se acerco y la abrazo. No le importó que lo vieran, él solo quería disfrutar de su presencia y alegría que le contagiaba, tanta razón tenia ella, todo se puede transmitir.

Pasó la mañana tranquila. Y ya un poco mas tarde alguien tendría que rendir cuentas.

▬ Draco, tenemos que hablar – dijo Pansy seria.

▬ ¿De que? – se extrañó.

▬ ¿Que es lo que traes con los gryffindor? – dijo molesto Zabini.

▬ No tengo porque explicarles nada – dijo molesto el rubio.

▬ Vamos, Draco, somos tus amigos, ya sé que piensas que hablamos de puras estupideces, pero nosotros lo hacíamos al igual, por que pensamos que es de lo único que te interesaba – dijo Pansy algo desesperada.

▬ Y ya sabes, por el honor de la familia – ironizo Zabini.

▬ Ya veo – fue lo único que dijo el mago.

▬ Entonces podemos empezar de nuevo – dijo sonriente Zabini.

▬ Claro…

▬ Ya sé que no me puse del todo contenta, pero te quiero y eres mi amigo, pero veo que te esta yendo mal con la san… perdón, con Granger – dijo Pansy entre enojada y contenta.

▬ ¿De que hablas, Pansy? – quiso disimular que no sabia de que hablaba.

▬ A quien quieres engañar, Draco, a ti te gusta Granger desde hace tiempo, a leguas se veía en el como llamabas la atención – rió Zabini.

▬ ¿Ustedes lo sabían antes que yo y no me lo dijeron? – se sorprendió el rubio.

▬ Si…

▬ Es que no lo pude evitar, me quería meter en la cabeza la estùpida idea de que era _"sangre sucia",_ pero fue en vano, no lo pude evitar – y suspiro el slytherin.

▬ Lo se…

▬ Ahora la cuestión es: Que no solo es un gusto¿verdad? – dijo serio Pansy.

▬ Tienes razón, pero yo no creo que ella siente lo mismo por mi, ni siquiera gustarle, no sé, todo está en la forma que me trata – dijo cabizbajo el rubio.

▬ Dale tiempo, solo eso… - animó Pansy.

▬ Y veo que cumplió años¿verdad? – comento Blaise.

▬ Si, tenia planeada hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, pero ya no, lo que pasa que Potter y Weasley le estaba preparando una, así que me anime a ayudarlos – dijo ¿sonriente?

▬ ¿Cómo que estuviste de acuerdo con ellos? – dijo realmente sorprendido Blaise a punto de un colapso.

Así que Malfoy se dispuso a platicarles lo de la sorpresa que Hermione le preparó.

▬ Interesante – dijo Zabini.

▬ Sentimos no estar contigo, nos hemos perdido tantas cosas juntos – se lamento Pansy.

▬ Yo igual – reconoció Draco.

▬ Si…

▬ ¿Me van a acompañar a la fiesta? – dijo Draco.

▬ ¿Te refieres a la fiesta de Granger? – musitaron ambos.

▬ Si, tengo una invitación y además con lo que planee con ellos, tengo que estar allí – dijo el rubio.

▬ O será que quieres estar con ella? – dijo picara Parkinson.

Draco solo asintió apenado.

▬ Vaya que has cambiado mucho, Draco Malfoy – menciono Blaise sorprendido.

▬ Para ustedes tal vez, pero para ella no es nada, sigo siendo un vil slytherin que molesta a la gente y me siento superior – comentó el rubio.

▬ ¡Lo hará! – animo Pansy, le dolía verlo mal y él no era así, no se dejaba humillar por una mujer y menos una sangre sucia.

En verdad quería cambiar.

▬ ¿Entonces que dicen? – les dijo a sus amigos.

▬ A divertirse de ha dicho - dijo emocionada Pansy.

▬ Nos vemos a las 9:00pm en la sala de gryffindor, llévense la invitación, Potter y Weasley los recibirán y yo llego después con Hermione – dijo sonriente Malfoy.

▬ Con que Hermione, he?...

▬ Granger…

Mientras con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

▬ ¿A que hora vas a llegar? – dijo Ron.

▬ No sé, me vengo antes para estar con ustedes, seria una velada genial - contestó Hermione.

▬ Esta bien, te esperamos toda la noche si es posible – dijo sonriente Harry.

▬ Llego como a las 11:00pm o si puedo antes…


	22. ¡Sorpresas!

**22.- ¡Sorpresas!**

Hermione entró a la Sala de los Misterios tarareando una canción, al parecer iba muy contenta. Al entrar a la sala y pasar el túnel vio un cartel que decía:

_Sigue el camino y hallaras la respuesta_

Y así fue, agacho su mirada al suelo y encontró un camino de pétalos de rosa roja, olía el aroma más rico y romántico. Más adelante había una hoja blanca y una pequeña nota:

_Hoy será el día más feliz de tu vida_

Y conforme iba avanzando Hermione, aumentaba su felicidad, nunca le habían dado como regalo semejante detalle y de lo mas romántico pensó.

Al final del camino de pétalos, había un letrero que decía:

_¿Cuál es la persona que más odias en todo Hogwarts?_

Hermione dudosa de la pregunta, respondió segura de su respuesta.

▬ Draco Malfoy? – respondió con duda. Ni ella sabía si era su enemigo, pero no se tomaría la molestia de deducirlo, ya que en ese momento de felicidad no lo haría.

Y al finalizar la respuesta, una puerta se formó de la nada, dejando ver una elegante habitación.

Era una enorme habitación pintada en color blanco, con varias pinturas y retratos en las paredes, una enorme cama con su cabecera y en su dosel pequeños detalles tallados en oro, con un juego de se colchas, sabanas y cojines negros de seda realmente lujosos, con una alfombra europea del siglo XIV de los antiguos reyes en color blanco aterciopelada, con un librero enorme, un enorme ventanal con cortinas negras de seda, su baño, chimenea, en el baño había una tina negra y accesorios y azulejos blancos y elegantes.

Al entrar al cuarto Hermione se quedo maravillada con el lugar, era realmente sorprendente. El camino de pétalos aun seguía hasta la cama y entre los pétalos se encontraba una pequeña caja con un moño verde botella a su alrededor. Y encima una nota más:

_Para mi pequeña talón de Aquiles_

Hermione sonrió y abrió la caja y más se sorprendió al ver el regalo. Había un hermoso vestido negro de seda, el corte era hasta las rodillas, pero de un lado un poco mas largo, cortado en pico, en la parte de arriba tenía un escote el inicio de su pecho, pero no dejaba ver nada, era de tirantes delgaditos, el mismo corte tenía por la espalda, pero recto.

Un vestido realmente elegante. Y junto al vestido unos tacones bajitos con correas delgaditas que hacían conjunto con su vestido y por ultimo un bolso negro de piel (prada) y dentro de él había un último mensaje:

_Para la mujer, bueno, la niña mas hermosa que he conocido en mi vida_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione sonrió llena de alegría y abrazo el regalo como si se le fuera a ir y olió con ternura la rosa blanca.

▬ ¿Te gusto la sorpresa? – dijo una voz misterios que salio de la oscuridad, ya que solo la única luz existente eran las velas que yacían junto al camino de los pétalos

▬ ¿Draco?...

▬ El mismo - y sonrió y se le acerco.

▬ Es hermoso, pero…

▬ Shhh… - Malfoy la cayó posando dos dedos sobre los labios de la castaña.

▬ Esto y mucho más mereces…

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazo en señal de agradecimiento.

▬ Explícame dos cosas – dijo Hermione divertida.

▬ Lo que digas…

▬ ¿Por que esa contraseña? – se extraño.

▬ No lo se, solo se me ocurrió eso, además así me recordarías – dijo pícaro el rubio.

▬ Lo que digas… - se rió Hermione – ¿Y por que _"para mi pequeña talón de Aquiles"_? – aunque ya se imagina porque.

▬ Eh… porque… - por un momento vacilo, pero reunió valor y lo dijo – Tú para mí eres mi _"pequeña"_ y _"talón de Aquiles"_... por … ser mi punto …débil…

▬ Lo sabia – mascullo sonriente Hermione.

▬ Te escuche, he? – dijo Draco según enojado,

▬ Uppss – e hizo su cara angelical.

▬ Vamos, aun falta parte de la sorpresa, cámbiate – apresuro Malfoy viendo su reloj, ya eran las 8:30 PM.

▬ ¿Pero donde me cambio? – dijo nerviosa viendo a su lado.

▬ Aquí…

▬ ¡Entonces fuera! – dijo riéndose Hermione y lo empujo.

▬ ¿No me puedo quedar? – dijo Draco con cara de niño bueno, pero todo lo contrario, de niño sexy que a cualquiera se le antoja.

▬ ¡Claro que no, pervertido! – grito riéndose la castaña y cerro la puerta.

Mientras la castaña se cambiaba, le saco plática a Malfoy del otro lado de la puerta.

▬ Esta hermosa la habitación – dijo la castaña en el cuarto.

▬ ¿Te gusta? – contesto Draco caminando por la sala, ya nervioso de la hora que era y todavía no salía.

▬ ¡Me encanta!

▬ Ya sabes, cuando quieres la puedes usar, también es tuya – dijo Draco emocionado.

▬ Gracias… pero tendría que avisarte, para no coincidir…

▬ Eso seria la mejor parte, podemos dormir juntos – dijo pícaro Malfoy.

▬ En tus sueños corazón – se rió ella.

▬ Vamos, no pasara nada, ya una vez dormimos juntos y no paso nada – trato de animarla el rubio.

▬ Te recuerdo que fue un gran error y no volverá a pasar, Malfoy – contesto con sarcasmo.

▬ Bien – grito Malfoy – ¡Ya sal o tirare la puerta!

▬ Hazlo – retó la castaña.

▬ Lo haré y te voy a sacar, no me importa si estas desnuda, aunque me encantaría – dijo con voz lujuriosa Malfoy.

▬ Te escuche Draco Malfoy – dijo molesta la castaña.

▬ Te cuento hasta 3, Granger – grito enojado, bueno, desesperado – 1…2...

▬…3 – dijeron al unísono, ya que Hermione había salido.

Draco se quedo con la boca abierta y sin decir palabra. Hermione se veía realmente hermosa. Con su vestido pegado al cuerpo la hacia ver sexy, resaltaban sus curvas y delgado cuerpo y bien torneadas piernas. Su cabello lo recogió en media coleta con el prendedor que sus amigos le regalaron y marcó sus bucles, no necesitó maquillaje, ya que su rostro reflejaba frescura, sus ojos marrones brillaban de una manera singular y sus labios finos, carnosos y rosados los hacia exquisitos.

▬ Debiste comprar una talla mas grande, casi no me entraba – dijo Hermione apenada.

▬ Pero, Hermione, no digas eso, te quedo perfecto – dijo Draco embelesado de tanta belleza.

▬ Tú lo dices por que no lo traes puesto – dijo la castaña con toda su inocencia.

▬ No digas tonterías, Granger, dios te ves…

▬ Odio me que digas _"Granger"_ – dijo molesta.

▬ Esta bien, Hermione – dijo complaciendo a su bruja – Estas hermosa…

▬ Gracias – contesto tímida.

Draco lentamente se acerco a ella sin decir nada, se miraron por largo tiempo. Esa noche era diferente y lo seria, querían decirse todo o buscar respuesta en la mirada de su compañero. Cada vez estaban mas cercanos, sus cuerpos casi pegados.

Draco comenzó acariciar el sueva cuellos de su "enemiga" con ambas manos, lentamente su mano se dirigió a su mejilla, contemplo largo tiempo su mirada calida.

Hermione cerró los ojos, quería perderse en la caricia tímida del rubio. Y mordió su labio de lado indicándole que siguiera. El rubio con mucha delicadeza se dirigió a los labios prohibidos de la gryffindor y con calma delineo los labios, provocando a la castaña y con la sola mirada le pidió al rubio que la besara, sino lo hacia perdería la cordura, la poca cordura que tenia y estaba teniendo con él.

Draco lentamente acercó sus labios finos a los de ella, pero solamente los rozaron, un pequeño roce que prendió aquellas llamas ardientes que llevan por dentro y no conocían.

▬ No puedo – susurro la castaña rozando los labios de Draco.

▬ Tenemos que irnos – concluyo Malfoy devastado del rechazo.

Ya cuando iban caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, para dirigirse a la sal común de gryffindor la castaña rompió aquel silencio.

▬ ¿Puedo tomar tu mano? – dijo tímida Hermione.

Draco no dijo nada, solo la tomo de la mano, pero Hermione lo volvió a solar, lo cual a Draco le extrañó mucho, pero luego lo volvió a tomar para entre lazar sus dedos. Y así siguieron caminando. Y se sumergieron en sus pensamientos.

P.D.H (Pensamiento de Hermione o Draco, así lo voy a abreviar cuando tengan pensamientos, ya sea de Harry y Ron también)

_Dios es tan lindo con lo de sorpresa, nunca me imagine algo así y más con sus mensajes "para mi pequeña talón de Aquiles". Ya saca eso de tu mente Hermione Jane Granger. Fui una tonta, estuve apunto de besarlo, estaré loca, pero con ese roce de labios, sentí algo muy extraño._

Y toco sus labios.

P.D.D

_¿Por que siempre me rechaza? Que es lo que hago mal, por mas que intento la de regar siempre. Mejor no me hago ilusiones y decido olvidar este juego de querer cambiar. Pero no la puedo abandonar, es tan… pero nunca olvidare el roce de sus labios._

Y toco sus labios.

Los dos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

▬ ¿Por que vamos al piso de gryffindor? – se extraño la castaña.

▬ Lo se, pero en ese piso hay un salón oculto y muy secreto – dijo misterioso Malfoy.

▬ Yo pensé que iríamos a mi casa – dijo ilusionada.

▬ ¿Yo entrar allí? Por favor, en que cabeza cabe semejante tontería – ironizo Draco.

▬ ¿En la mía? – dijo con inocencia Hermione.

▬ Tonta – y acaricio su cara – Ahora voy a ponerte esto en tus ojillos curioso…

Y llegaron a la entrada donde Harry ya esperaba a Hermione y Draco que venían tomados de la mano como en un principio.

Draco y Harry solo se hacían señas de que si todo estaba listo y le entregaron la invitación en silencio a la Sra. Gorga.

Harry pasó primero para avisarles a todos que estuvieran listos y así entro Draco y Hermione agarraditos como si fueran una pareja de novios enamorados.

Harry hizo seña de 1,2,3.

Y Draco le quito la venda de los ojos al mismo tiempo que todos gritaban.

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE!_

Hermione no podía creerlo, este definitivamente seria el mejor día de su vida y la gente se le comenzó a acercar para saludarla y felicitara y claro darle su regalo.

▬ ¡Feliz cumple leona! – se acerco Harry a su amiga.

▬ Gracias, bebe…

▬ ¡Feliz cumple leona! – y la abrazo con mucha fuerza Ron y hasta la cargo.

▬ Gracias, chiquito…

▬ Feliz día – grito Ginny y le dio un beso y la abrazó.

▬ Gracias, Gin…

Y por todos lados conocidos y no conocidos le dieron abrazo, beso, felicitación y regalo. Así tardo como media hora hasta que se deshizo de todos los invitados.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Harry y Ron estaban en bolita platicando. Y se acerco a ellos.

▬ ¿Te gusto la sorpresa? – dijo sonriente Harry.

▬ Me encanto – dijo emocionada – ¿Ustedes dos lo planearon?

▬ Si, bueno y un poco de ayuda de Ginny y sus amigas en la decoración – explico Harry.

▬ Si, pero todo lo hicimos para nuestra preciosa leona – dijo Ron.

▬ Y Draco nos ayudo en un pequeño detalle, él se encargo de traerte aquí – recordó Harry.

▬ Los quiero muchísimo mis bebes locos – grito Hermione y se aventó sobre ellos y los comenzó a besar en toda la cara.

▬ Herms tenemos compañía dijo algo apenado el pelirrojo.

▬ No me importa…

Draco la veía tierno, mientras Pansy y Blaise sacaban conclusiones del porque Draco se estaba enamorando de ella.

▬ Y respecto a ti – se refirió al rubio – Ahora entiendo el día que me puse a llorar como tonta por mis amigos, solo hice el ridículo, tu ya lo sabias¿cierto? – dijo muy seria la gryffindor.

Draco solo asintió.

▬ Gracias – lo abrazo y con gusto correspondió, aunque algo apenado, ya que frente a sus amigos no se comportaba así.

Draco le dio un beso en la frente bastante tierno.

▬ Hey chiquita, no debiste llorar tanto por nosotros – dijo burlándose Harry.

▬ Para ustedes en gracioso, pero pensé que ya no me querían hablar ni nada – dijo indignada su amiga.

▬ Como que ya no te íbamos a querer, mírate nada mas, perder a una amiga que esta tan buena como un mago, no la dejaríamos ir tan fácil – dijo pícaro Ron – ¿No, Harry?

▬ Ni de chiste – y se rió.

▬ Tontos – y les empezó a dar golpecillos en el pecho y los abrazo – Y yo a ustedes tampoco los dejare ir, los quiero, los quiero, los quiero… - les decía mientras se los comía a besos en las mejillas, estaba pero si feliz de la vida.

▬ Hey, Granger, los vas a desgastar - dijo Zabini riéndose.

Solo les dio risa a los tres y se sonrojaron.

▬ Harry te ves guapísimo, el color de tu camisa te va perfecta con sus ojos hermosos y tú, Ron ese pantalón te queda genial, se ven guapísimos – halago a sus buenotes amigos que tenia.

▬ No los acoses tanto, Granger, sino van a huir de ti – dijo con arrogancia Parkinson.

▬ No te preocupes, entre nosotros la relación es así, nos apoyamos y queremos tanto que no nos molesta – dijo sonriente – Además no lo entenderías…

▬ Tú también te ves preciosa, Herms – le dijeron sus amigos – El vestido te queda muy bien – dijo muy picaron Harry.

▬ ¡Harry Potter! – dijo su amiga como enojada, pero en realidad le dio risa – Me lo regalo Draco – dijo sonriente.

▬ Tienes buenos gustos, Draco, en realidad esta hermoso el conjunto - dijo Pansy viendo a Hermione algo celosa, pero no era para tanto, los típicos celos.

▬ Pansy, algo tenia que aprender de ti… - se burlo su amigo.

▬ Pansy, Blaise, gracias por venir, espero que se la pasen bien – dijo Hermione sincera.

▬ Feliz cumpleaños, Gran… - dijo Blaise abrazándola, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

▬ Dime, Hermione… - y recibió el regalo que le dio el chico - Gracias, Blaise…

▬ Para ti - dijo mas seria Parkinson y tímida le dio un abrazo.

▬ Gracias, Pansy – y sonrió – Puedes decirme Hermione si gustas…

Ese día a nadie le importo si era su enemigo o no, esa noche estaba siendo distinta para todos, tal vez las siguientes serian como esas o seguirían como antes.

▬ Harry vamos a bailar – dijo Ginny jalando al chico a la pista.

▬ Ron, vamos – dijo Luna muy divertida.

▬ Pansy¿quieres? – invito Blaise a su amiga.

▬ Ya que – contesto con sarcasmo.

▬ No, sino quieres, no vamos – contesto ofendido su amigo.

Y así se fueron todos, dejando a Hermione y Draco solos. Cuando comenzó una balda, Draco la invito a bailar.

▬ ¿Te gustaría concederme esta pieza? – hizo un reverencia.

▬ Será un placer…

Se acercaron con las demás parejas. Poco a poco se acercaron, Draco la tomo por la cintura y ella puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio y comenzaron a bailar lentamente.

▬ Me gustaría tomar un poco de aire - dijo Hermione cuando dejaron de bailar unas 5 canciones.

Y se acercaron a una ventana y la abrieron, por un par de minutos observaron el oscuro bosque, la luna brillar y el viento correr por sus rostros.

▬ ¿Te dije que te veías muy guapo hoy? – dijo tímida Hermione.

▬ No – sonrió Draco.

▬ Te ves muy guapo – dijo Hermione riéndose. Draco solo sonrió.

▬ Y tú te ves perfecta – dijo casi en susurro el rubio y se acerco más a ella.

Y por largo tiempo se miraron, los ojos grises del rubio siempre demostraban frialdad, pero hoy no, tenían un brillo especial.

Hermione se acerco lentamente un poco mas a Draco, quedando casi pegados y acaricio los labios del rubio, como le gustaba hacerlo, Draco en señal de que le gustaba eso, cerro los ojos disfrutando de la perfecta caricia. Abrió los ojos, miro a la castaña que lentamente y muy provocativa, mordía de lado su labio.

▬ Me encantan tus labios - susurró la castaña.

Draco ya sin mas poder resistir, abrazo a la castaña suavemente por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, pegando completamente sus cuerpos; Hermione recorrido el pecho del rubio suavemente hasta llegar a su cuello y acariciarlo..

Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, pegaron sus labios solo rozándolos, Hermione quería disfrutar de aquella caricia, cerraron sus ojos. Draco sentía la agitada respiración de la castaña provocándolo más y sin aguantarlo. Besó a la castaña, al principio fue apasionado ambos morían por probar sus labios, pero claro que Draco lo estaba deseando a gritos. Hermione le dio la pauta de ir más lento y disfrutar del momento.

La lengua de Draco pedía permiso de entrar a la boca de su compañera, que con gusto acepto. Al finaliza el beso, Draco con suavidad mordió el labio inferior de la castaña, que por cierto le encanto a ella y le provoco y como reacción de esto, suavemente presiono con sus dedos en la muda del rubio, que claro estaba, a Malfoy le excito demasiado y nuevamente la beso apasionadamente, hasta que por fin de separaron lentamente

Tanto Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Blaise, Harry y Ron se quedaron atónitos ante la escena de aquel beso romántico.

Pero de quien mas era de esperar eran de los amigos de Hermione.

▬ ¿Eso va dentro de plan, Harry? – dijo casi sin aire el pelirrojo.

▬ No lo se, Ron, pero es necesario que hablemos lo antes posible con ella, antes de que salga lastimada – dijo Harry algo triste y preocupado.

▬ Gracias – susurro Draco feliz de la vida, sus manos temblaban frágilmente ante lo sucedido, estaba pero muerto de los nervios.

▬ ¿Por que?...

▬ Por darme la oportunidad de besarte – dijo algo apenado el rubio y acarició suavemente los labios de la castaña.

▬ ¡Fue solo un beso! Dijo divertida la castaña sin importarle.

▬ Para mi significó mucho – dijo Draco sonriente - ¿Y para ti que significo? – dijo mas serio.

Hermione no sabia exactamente que había sentido con aquel beso, tal vez lo hizo por atracción y porque la neta si le gustaban sus labios y le había encantado aquel beso, pero no sabia si era atracción y por eso lo hizo o si fue para aprovechar por lo de la venganza.

▬ No lo se – dijo en susurro la gryffindor.

▬ Pero…me correspondiste y fue por algo, Hermione – dijo Draco con la voz apagada.

▬ Lo se, te bese por… - por un momento vacilo – Por… no lo se, solo paso y ya – contesto segura de su confusión y de que en el fondo no sentía nada por él.

▬ Hermione – dijo Draco acariciándole el rostro a su enemiga favorita – Me gustas mucho, en verdad – casi en susurro de lo dijo y se acerco a ella – Y no solo es un gusto, es algo mas…

▬ No se que decir – Hermione no pensaba que tan pronto fuera a caer Malfoy, pero tuvo una extraña sensación.

▬ Solo tiempo, necesitas tiempo - Draco la abrazo y le susurro al oído – Tiempo…

Se separaron y se miraron largo rato, sus miradas eran destellos. Los ojos marrones de la castaña como siempre transmitían amor, cariño. Pero esta vez demostraban confusión, pero no sabía porque, a la segunda opción es que Hermione Jane Granger se estaba… y en cuanto a los ojos grises y fríos del rubio demostraban alegría, compasión y un poco de tristeza, pero solo necesitaba tiempo.

▬ Mi pequeña leoncita – susurro el rubio con toda la ternura existente en él y la que le deba su compañera.

Hermione solo sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y lo que ni ella sabía, le dio un tierno beso en los labios al rubio.

¿Pero eso seria el inicio de algo más que la supuesta o real amistad entre el slytherin y la gryffindor o era un beso de despedida? Ni uno ni otro lo pregunto, sin embargo fue un pensamiento que si vino de inmediato a sus mentes y les atormento un poco.

▬ ¿Y a que hora abrirás tus regalos? – dijo Draco cambiando la conversaron, ya que le había dolido no ser correspondido, la verdad le dolía en el alma.

▬ Mañana. Lo que pasa que en cada cumpleaños, ya sea mío, de Ron o Harry, acostumbramos abrirlos al día siguiente los tres – comento muy emocionada al recordar los años pasados que vivió con sus amigos.

▬ ¡Oh, lo olvidaba, mañana te doy mi regalo, lo que pasa que la dueña del negocio no me lo pudo entregar – dijo algo apenado el rubio.

▬ No te preocupes, Draco, además creo que fue suficiente con la sorpresa y el vestido – sonrió Hermione.

▬ ¿Entonces voy a conocer tu cuarto? – dijo divertido el rubio.

▬ ¿Piensas venir mañana? – se extraño Granger.

▬ Si no te molesta – dijo algo apagado.


	23. La otra mitad del sol

**23.- La otra mitad del sol**

La fiesta terminó noche, ya todos estaban un poco tomados, pero conscientes de todos sus actos.

Draco, Harry, Blaise, Ron, Pansy y Hermione se quedaron hasta entrada la noche platicando como si fueran grandes amigos, no les importó las diferencias, aunque en muchas cosas no estaban totalmente de acuerdo. Harry y Ron tal vez lo hacían para ayudar a Hermione en la venganza con el Slytherin, ahora enamorado de la Gryffindor. Hermione también lo hacia por la venganza, pero por otra parte lo ya no lo hacia, total esa noche solo olvidó todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron llegaron al cuarto de su mejor amiga.

▬ ¡Buenos días, dormilona! – gritaron sus amigos.

▬ Yo pensé que ya no vendría – dijo adormilada su amiga y se volvió a tapar con las colchas.

▬ ¡Arriba, floja! – dijo Harry.

▬ ¡No! – dijo como niña chiquita, como cuando no se quieren levantar de su cama.

▬ Arriba, arriba… -dijo Ron riéndose y los dos brincaron a la cama. Y también cobijándose junto con ella, uno por cada lado de su adorable amiga.

▬ ¡YA! – gritó riéndose – ¡Ya me levanté!

Y comenzaron a darse de almohadazos fuertísimos, digo, entre hombres nada era suave, no importaba que a su amiga le dolía, pero la castaña tenía siempre con que defenderse de la fuerza de sus dos amigos brutos, aventárseles encima.

Un par de ojos grises observaban la escena desde la entrada de la puerta del cuarto de Hermione.

Tocaron la puerta para ver si podían pasar.

▬ ¡Pasa, Gin! - grito la cumpleañera.

▬ Hola…

Tanto como Ron, Harry y Hermione se quedaron casi con la boca abierta al ver a las personas que había en la entrada. Esto si que era raro, algo pasaba en el mundo mágico.

▬ ¿Qué hacen aquí?

▬ Eh… Potter nos dio la contraseña – dijo con voz fría Pansy.

▬ ¿Harry?

Harry solo asintió apenado.

▬ ¿Llegamos tarde para abrir los regalos? – preguntó sonriente Draco, cosa que les extraño de manera a los leones.

▬ Eh…nnn…no

▬ Vengan, siéntense en mi cama – los invitó la castaña.

▬ ¿Todavía en pijama, Potter? – dijo con sarcasmo Pansy.

▬ Si y pensamos quedarnos mas tiempo así – contesto de mala gana Harry.

▬ Uyy que humor Potter y es muy temprano - dijo Blaise burlándose.

▬ Como sea…

▬ Veamos la primera tarjeta, es de… Oh, de mis leones!

_¿Te gusto la sorpresa?_

Es lo único que venia escrito.

▬ Si, me encanto, fue lo mejor de todo y claro el prendedor, pero el mejor regalo es que las personas que mas quiero estuvieron conmigo…

▬ ¿Quien? – dijo Ron en broma.

▬ Tú – y le sacudió el cabello – Harry – y lo abrazó.

A Draco como le dolía en el alma que la gryffindor nunca lo incluyera en las personas que mas amaba. Pero para que hacerse ilusiones, si no tendría corazón para él, sino solo para sus amigos.

▬ Este es de Neville, Seamos y Luna…

_¡Feliz cumple amiga!_

Y le dieron una colección completa de libros de Aritmancia.

Así fue abriendo los regalos de todos sus invitados.

▬ Este es el mío – comento Draco, que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

▬ ¡Gracias! – dijo emocionada.

▬ Una cosa, es un sol entero, se usa como botón, te lo puedes poner en tu túnica – explico Draco.

▬ Está precioso – dijo la castaña. Era un hermoso sol en oro blanco, tenía un tamaño no tan pequeño, un tamaño normal como de 3 centímetros y era muy hermoso.

▬ Cuando lo vi me encanto y supe que seria el regalo perfecto para ti, pero la vendedora me dijo que no cualquier persona lo puede comprar y el sol elige a los dueños y me hizo agarrarlo, pronunciar mi nombre y el tuyo y hasta hoy me lo entrego y me dijo que pasa que se accionara los dos debemos agarrarlo y esperar unos segundos y algo pasara y se sabremos si somos… - dijo algo nervioso al comentar lo ultimo.

▬ Si somos¿qué? – se intrigo la castaña.

▬ Ahora te digo, pero antes vemos si funciona o pasa algo…

Y así los dos tomaron el sol y todos veían serios la escena y veían a la pareja.

Ya había pasado como 30 segundos y hasta que Draco ya todo triste, aunque no lo demostraba, iba a retirar su mano.

▬ ¡Espera! – dijo Hermione – Mira, algo cambia…

Y así fue, el sol destello una luz muy brillante y blanca, iluminaba un poco a su alrededor y poco a poco esa luz hermosa y tranquilizadora se fue apagando y tras unos segundos el sol se fue partiendo a la mitad, quedando divididos en dos y cada uno se quedó con un pedazo.

▬ No lo puedo creer – dijo casi en susurro Draco emocionado, pero con característico porte arrogante y frío.

▬ ¿QUE? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

▬ Dinos, Malfoy – se desesperó Hermione.

▬ ¿Malfoy? – susurró el rubio.

"_Solo Malfoy, solo eso soy, un sujeto mas – pensó con un nudo en la garganta, pero si lo habían prometido, llamarse como siempre frente a sus amigos, pero él ya empezar a hartarse de esas reglas entupidas, sin embargo a ella parecía no interesarle."_

▬ Este dije, botón o lo que sea, se llama – hizo una pausa, tomo aire y miro fijamente a la castaña – La otra mitad del sol…

▬ Eso quiere decir que, Granger, es… - dijo Zabini atento.

▬ Si, es mi otra mitad…del sol – dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa en sus finos labios.

▬ Lo cual quiere decir que Malfoy… – dijo asustado el pelirrojo.

▬ ¿Es mi otra mi otra mitad del sol? – contesto incrédula la castaña.

▬ Ya basta de las mitades o lo que sea – grito Harry desesperado – A todo esto¿que quiere decir eso?

▬ Como ya les explique, la verdad no se de que esta hecho o con que, pero solo la pareja destinada a vivir con el amor de su vida podrá separar el sol y así como quien dice, la otra persona que tenga la otra mitad, es su destino – dijo algo inseguro el rubio, ni él se la creía de lo que decía, lo que el amor lo hacia hacer y decir, que estupidez.

▬ Haber, haber, entre nosotros NO HAY NADA, solo podría decirse que una "amistad" y ya – dijo algo molesta la castaña y volteo a ver a sus amigos.

▬ Pero aun así paso – dijo Pansy viendo a Malfoy, porque vio que casi gritarían estupideces de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

▬ Es lo raro – completo Harry.

▬ Nos tenemos que ir – dijo Blaise con voz fría.

▬ Nosotros igual - dijo Ron y se levanto junto con su compañero.

▬ ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – se refirió a la castaña el slytherin - ¿A solas?

Ella solo asintió extrañada y todos los demás se salieron.

Un momento de silencio.

▬ ¿En que piensas? – dijo Draco cuando se sentó frente a Hermione, cara a cara.

▬ En muchas cosas, por ejemplo, esto no debería de estar pasando – dijo con un suspiro.

▬ ¿Entre nosotros? – dijo preocupado el rubio.

Hermione solo lo miro por largo tiempo y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

▬ Todo esto esta mal – dijo en susurro la castaña con la voz apagada, lo dijo mas parta ella, pero claro que Malfoy escucho.

▬ ¿Hermione?

▬ Dime…

▬ Hermione – dijo Draco y comenzó a acariciarle los labios – Me enemiga favorita, mi sangre sucia mas deseable – pero antes de que dijera algo ella por el comentario del rubio, que claro era sin ofender, Draco hizo señal de que no dijera nada y posó un dedo en sus labios – Mi pequeña leoncita – dijo muy tierno.

Hermione no sabia que decir, estaba muy confundida con todo lo que estaba pasando, se suponía que eso lo que estaba sintiendo no estaba dentro de su plan. Pero de lo que si estaba segura es que el slytherin le gustaba y empezaba a sentir algo por él, en parte le atormentaba la idea, pero estaba dispuesta a vivir el amor en carne propia con todo y sus consecuencias.

Hermione solo sonrió.

▬ Me gustas mucho y lo sabes – dijo Draco serio, solo miraba aquellos ojos cafés que emanaban felicidad y lo incitaban a seguir adelante y luchar por ella. A fin de cuentas era un Malfoy y ellos siempre consiguen lo que quieren, cueste lo que cueste.

▬ Tus palabras no son del todo románticas, pero en fin - se burlo la castaña.

▬ Veras que lo puedo ser – sonrió con orgullo el mago.

▬ Demuéstramelo – reto la castaña divertida.

▬ ¿Te gustan los retos, Granger? –dijo con sarcasmo.

▬ Son mis preferidos – dijo de igual manera ella.

▬ Dejaran de serlos cuando pierdas – dijo seguro el rubio y alzo una ceja.

▬ Te equivocas, hurón – y acaricio sus labios, incitándolo a mas, de cierta manera ella en todo lo que estaba haciendo era por parte de la venganza y la otra inconsciente o consciente de lo que hacia y le gustaba – Yo siempre gano, en todo…

▬ Pruébamelo – digo Draco molesto.

▬ No tengo por que probarlo y menos a ti – dijo con arrogancia.

▬ Eres una cobarde – se burlo él.

▬ No creo que pienses lo mismo cuando sepas la verdad – contesto con la voz más fría y calculadora la gryffindor.

▬ ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestiono el rubio extrañado.

▬ Que soy una gryffindor – contesto con orgullo.

"_Soy una idiota, en que diablos pensaba, por poco y se lo digo, todo esto es tan difícil, nunca pensé que me la pondría tan fácil, pero ni modo, yo lo empecé y yo lo termino"_

¿Será que se estaba enamorando de él, no lo creía, era absurdo. O más bien ya lo estaba….no sabia que pensar. Un parte de ella lo odiaba con todo su ser, otra no tanto cundo estaba junto a él. Pero otra solo le invadía de confusión.

Y así perdida en este mar de pensamientos, una lágrima de confusión broto de ese par de ojos que siempre tenían un brillo especial.

Draco noto su cambio de animo repentino y cuidadosamente limpio aquellas lagrimas. De inmediato la castaña abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al chico que tenia en frente.

▬ Lo siento… - susurro suavemente la castaña al oído del rubio.

_¿"Lo siento", pero porque me dices eso Hermione. No fue un "lo siento" por la pelea, ni mucho menos por tu lagrima, otras veces te he visto llorar y como una loca – el solo hecho de recordarlo, sonrió el rubio – Pero ese "lo siento" es por algo que te recuerde ¿verdad, o solo que haya sigo por mi. Tal vez me hizo un daño y yo no me di cuenta. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Hermione?_

No tenia respuestas, pero si las había, solo que él no las vio a primera visto, era lógico que si pensaba un poco mas las hallaría, ella misma se las había dado, tal vez entre discusiones y eso, pero ella lo dijo de corazón "solo me divierto", pensó el chico y se separo de ella.

▬ Gracias – dijo en voz baja Hermione y acaricio su mano.

▬ Hermione – susurro Malfoy – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione antes la propuesta se quedo helada, no supo que decir ni hacer, simplemente nada.

"_Es fácil Hermione, es tu oportunidad para la venganza perfecta. Solo mueve los labios y di "si", Pero tengo miedo, esto me puede llevar a sentir algo mas por él. Y así como es él, seguro me pide hasta matrimonio, pero tan tonta soy que termino enamorándome de este mortifago"…._

"_Nooooooo¿que hago, Harry, Ron¡ayúdenme!" – grito para sus adentros,_

_**P.D.H.H.R.**_

▬ _¿Que pasa, Her? – dijo Harry._

▬ _¿Que paso, te hizo algo el hurón? – preguntó todo histérico Ron._

▬ _Malfoy…Malfoy…_

▬ _Malfoy¿qué? – grito Harry._

▬ _Mal…Malfoy me pidió que fuera su novia – dijo casi sin aire la castaña._

▬ _¿QUE?- grito Harry al borde del ataque._

▬ _¡Si! – estallo de felicidad Ron – Era lo único que faltaba y pazzz, patatín, patatan…_

▬ _Exacto y después, toma chango tu banana – dijo Harry a carcajadas._

▬ _Lo se, pero es difícil – revelo la castaña un poco preocupada._

▬ _¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – comento Ron como si nada._

▬ _No lo se – dijo pensativa._

▬ _Si, Hermione¿que podría pasar, pero esto ya no lo dijo tan seguro el ojiverde._

▬ Ya, lo entiendo, tu silencio me lo dice todo – dijo Draco con voz fría sacando a Hermione de su ensimismamiento.

▬ ¿Qué¿He¿decías? – contesto confundida la castaña.

▬ Olvídalo – dijo con voz fría el rubio.

▬ Si quiero ser tu novia, dragón – dijo Hermione con voz muy tierna.

Y se acerco para besarlo apasionadamente. Draco estaba que no cabía de alegría, pero que pasaba con Hermione.

El aceptar ser su novia de su ya no tan enemigo declarado, fue por la famosa venganza, pero por otra parte ella no deseaba de corazón.

¿Algo empezaba a pasar con el corazón de la castaña? Si, eso era seguro, pero seria verdadero o solo pasajero. No. Ya no quería pensar, solo dejarse llevar por ese momento de felicidad para ambos y si tendría consecuencias a cambio de esto, con gusto las aceptaba, total, ya comenzaba a jugar su propio juego sucio.


	24. Exposicion Pocion del Amor

**24.- Exposición Poción del Amor**

Ya había llegado el día en que se expondrían las pociones del amor.

▬ Buenos días – saludo Snape como siempre arrastrando las palabras – Primero revisare las pociones y después se la podrán beber con sus parejas…

▬ Muy bien, Sr. Malfoy – sonrió al rubio e ignorando totalmente a su compañera – Y usted, Srita. Granger – e hizo una mueca de aso – Tienen 10, serán los primeros en tomar la poción – sonrió malicioso.

▬ No – susurro Hermione y miro a Draco preocupada, que por si fuera por él con gusto la tomaría.

▬ Potter y Parkinson tienen 9 y también la tomaran… Weasley y Patil tienen 8 y la usaran – y así siguió con la lista, casi nadie había tenido mala calificación, por lo visto muchos la querían probar.

Y así siguió diciendo quieres serian los que tomarían la poción.

▬ Bien, la pareja de Parkinson al frente – ordenó Snape.

▬ Espero no enamorarme de… ti – susurro Harry estando frente a Pansy – No me perdonaría dejar a un lado a Ginny…

▬ Potter, no seas ridículo, es tan solo una semana – dijo con sarcasmo Pansy.

Y juntos bebieron la poción. Después de un minuto Pansy le sonrió muy picara a Harry, el cual gustoso de devolvió la sonrisa.

▬ Potter¿te trago la lengua una víbora? – siseo Snape burlón.

▬ Disculpe, Profesor, pero creo que Harry no lo ofendió para que lo trate así – defendió la slytherin y lo tomo de la mano.

Harry solo le sonrió, pero ¿acaso no le hizo efecto la poción? Si, pero no tanto como para enamorarse como indicaba, pero mas bien a él le hizo como para afecto cariñoso con ella y ya, había tomado casi nada.

▬ Vamos, cariño – dijo Pansy jalándolo hasta tu mesa con voz melosa.

Todo el mundo estallo en risa.

"_Por favor a mi no a mi no a mi no a mi a mi a mi noooooooooo – repetía mentalmente Hermione nerviosa"_

▬ Malfoy y Granger – continúo Snape.

▬ No, mejor después, ustedes eran divertidos, Weasley y Patil – ordeno Snape molesto.

"_Piensa, piensa, piensa…Ya, ya lo tengo – pensó emocionada la castaña."_

Ron por lo mismo que estaba muy nervioso tiro muy poca poción, y en cambio Patil tomo gran cantidad, pero como Ron no estaba tan menso, hizo la finta de tomar la poción, pero después la regreso al vaso, a final de cuentas no se veía el liquido y así no caer en el encantamiento de la poción maldita, según la llamaba el pelirrojo.

▬ Oh, Ronnie, mi amor – dijo emocionada.

▬ ¿AH? – hizo cara de ¿y que p… contigo, vieja loca?

▬ Mi sexy pelirrojo – dijo haciendo pucheros como si fuera algo nuevo aquello.

Ron solo alzo una ceja.

_P.D.TRIO_

▬ _Idiota ya vi que no tomaste la poción, mínimo actúa que te hizo efecto, sino te meterá una buena madrina Snape – dijo sorprendido Harry, porque no hizo lo mismo él._

▬ _Si, pero que asco – se quejo Ron._

▬ _¿Soy tu leona? – dijo muy coqueta la bruja._

▬ _No…NI LOCO – y se volteo a ver a Hermione._

▬ _Grandísimo tarAdo, has como que si actúa efecto la poción, sino sospechara Snape – dijo divertida la castaña._

▬ _Dios, Hermione, esta vieja esta loca – se asusto Ron._

_Hermione solo sonrió muy divertida._

▬ Mejor sentémonos – dijo con sarcasmo Ron.

▬ Ronnie, Ronin, Ron¿me das un besito antes de sentarnos? – dijo la bruja levantándose en puntitas con los pues y puso los labios para que le diera un beso de piquito.

▬ ¡Ah! – dio un pequeño grito del susto (tipo grito como cuando el fantasma Nick casi decapitado aparece en el plato de pollo).

▬ ¡NO, otro día!

Mientas tanto Patil hizo mueca de niña triste, realmente patética. Lo cual hizo mucha gracia a Harry y Hermione.

▬ Veo que esta muy feliz, Srita. Granger – arrastrando las palabras sarcásticamente continuo Snape – Es su turno…

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, me muero, neta me muero, me da el patatús. Has algo maldita sea - grito mentalmente Hermione."_

Se levanto lentamente toda asustada, al parecer sentía que todos los que la rodeaban la miraban y veía todo en cámara lenta, mientras que Draco ya la esperaba frente al aula ansioso.

Se levanto y como su mochila estaba a un lado, hizo que se tropezaba, pero era que provoco el accidente para hacer pasar que no fue intencional la caída de su frasco y no beber.

Pero antes de que cayera por completo, Draco Malfoy se aventó a ella, pero para rescatar el frasco y un segundo después Hermione azotara por completo en el suelo.

▬ Por poco Granger y nos quedamos sin calificación – ironizo Draco viendo cual era la intención de.. ¿su novia?...si su novia.

▬ Tenia que ser de gryffindor – siseo el profesor.

Ya cuando estaban los dos frente a frente y muy pegados, lo cual extraño a todos.

▬ ¡Bébanla! – ordenó Snape - Esto será muy interesante – dijo.

▬ Si, profesor – dijeron ambos con sarcasmo.

▬ ¿En que diablos estabas pensado, Draco? – susurró muy molesta Hermione.

▬ En nada, rescatar la poción – se burlo Draco.

▬ Ya me di cuenta y me dejaste caer frente a todos, fue una humillación – se puso furiosa.

▬ Her… Granger, no te iba a salvar de la caída, se burlarían de mí y sospecharían – comento con voz fría.

▬ Vaya, el Sr. Malfoy no deja su dignidad y orgullo atrás, pero ¿sabes que, esta vez no será igual, no volveré a humillarte – susurro con voz muy fría la castaña.

▬ ¡Beban! – grito Snape furioso.

▬ ¿De que hablas, Gr…? – se estremeció Malfoy y se acerco su vaso a la boca.

▬ No te atrevas a beberla, al menos que quieras enamorarte de mi, upss, ya estas enamorado de mi, pero como quieras… yo no la voy a beber – dijo en tono burlón la bruja y con mucha malicia.

▬ La toman o los obligo yo – grito de nuevo Snape.

▬ No se preocupe, profesor. Yo la puedo ayudar – dijo divertido Malfoy.

▬ Adelante, oblígala, que ceda ante un Malfoy – dijo con malicia Snape.

De pronto Malfoy sintió una gran punzada en la cabeza y se mareo un poco.

▬ _Te vas a arrepentir, Malfoy, te lo juro – amenazó la voz de la castaña._

Se salio de su mente, Draco la observo extrañado, mientras Hermione le sonreía hipócritamente.

▬ No es necesario, yo puedo sola – contesto tranquila.

Se acerco el vaso y aparento que tomaba, pero no lo hizo, y como a los dos segundos cayó al suelo, desmayada.

Cuando Draco iba a tomarle cayó en ese preciso momento al suelo su novia.

Y de nuevo se dio semejante golpe la castaña, pero valdría la pena el golpe, todo por no tomar la asquerosa poción.

▬ Profesor, se desmayo – corrió Harry y Ron hacia Hermione.

▬ Ah, ya veo – dijo como si nada Snape – La poción debió de ser muy fuerte para ella, es muy débil y como no es bruja natural, es decir, ya saben, hija de muggles y Malfoy lo contrario, no le paso nada.

▬ La sangre no tiene nada que ver – grito indignado Ron acariciando la mano de su amiga.

▬ ¡Quítense! – dijo Harry ala gente que rodeaba a su amiga.

▬ ¿Herm? – susurro Ron.

Después de cómo 30 segundos, comenzó a reaccionar y abrió los ojos como si estuviera confundida.

▬ ¿Estas bien? – pregunto muy preocupado el ojiverde y la tomo de la mano.

▬ Si – dijo casi con aliento Hermione y le sonrió tiernamente – Debió de ser la poción…estaría muy….fuerte – trato de justificarse su amiga, pero no era necesario, ya que sus amigos sabían cual era su intención.

▬ O tal vez otra cosa paso – dijo divertido Draco, pero con voz fría.

Hermione hasta allí se dio cuenta de que Malfoy le sostenía su cabeza y como sus manos estaban cubiertas por el cabello de la castaña, sintió que acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad.

▬ Suéltame asqueroso – dijo molesta Hermione y se levanto y se recargo en Harry.

▬ De mis ganas te dejaba, pero ni modo, era el mas cercano a ti – contesto con ironía, pero ambos sabían que lo era cierto – Y para colmo me ensucie mis manos con una sangre…

▬ Sangre sucia, lo se, Malfoy – contesto cansisa Hermione – Ya sabes que tus palabras ofensivas no me afectan en lo mínimo, ya ve buscando otras¿no? – ironizo la castaña y sonrió burlonamente, ese si fue un comentario verdadero.

Draco solo la miro molesto y dolido.

▬ Ya váyanse, se termino la clase – grito Snape con voz fría.

▬ Que buena actuación – felicito Ron a su amiga – Mis respectos – y le dio un beso en la mano cuando hubiesen salido del aula.

▬ Pero los golpes que te diste hasta a mi me dolieron – hizo una mueca de dolor Harry.

▬ Y a mi, pero todo por no tomar la estùpida poción – dijo molesta Hermione.

▬ Ya tranquila, estas con la serpiente te ha estado afectando, que carácter tienes – se burlo Ron.

▬ Y todo por el idiota de Malfoy – contesto con desden la bruja.

▬ Todo esto esta siendo difícil¿no? – dijo Harry preocupado. Se refería a la venganza.

▬ Si, pero que mejor que estar con mis mejores amigos…

▬ Hermione – escudaron decía un Malfoy molesto y detrás de ellos.

Los tres se asustaron.

▬ ¿Desde cuando estas ahí? – dijo Ron preocupado.

▬ Lo suficiente para escuchar su estùpida platica – contesto lacónicamente.

▬ ¿Que quieres? – contesto con ironía la castaña. _"Y ahí va de nuevo, otra pelea"_ – pensó la castaña cansada de lo mismo.

▬ ¿Quiero que me expliques que fue toda esa estupidez de hace rato? – dijo molesto Malfoy y se a cerco a su novia.

▬ ¡Ah! – dijo como si nada Granger – Eso, pues veras, hace tiempo que te dije que ni de chiste ni aunque me obligaran tomaría eso, entonces te pedí de favor me ayudaras a planear algo y no beberlo y hoy sales con la idiotez de hacer lo contrario – explico la c bruja como si le hablara a un niño de 5 años.

▬ ¿A que le tienes miedo, Hermione? Eres mi novia y nada malo pasaría si la tomaras. Soy tu novio. Y no quieres enamorarte de mí – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero no lo demostró.

▬ A nada le temo. Y si tanto dices ser mi _"novio"_¿porque no me apoyaste? Además me llamaste _"sangre sucia"_, ya te habías tardado _"dragón"_, además no me apoyaste porque el pequeño mortifago le da vergüenza reconocer que se habla con una impura y no es todo, la quiere y hasta la ha besado y sin dejar olvidar que ha llorado por ella – dijo con voz fría y calculadora y a la vez burlándose de él, sabiendo que sus palabras le estaban doliendo en lo mas profundo y claro era lo que ella quería.

▬ ¿Es necesario hablar de esto frente a estos? – dijo con desden el rubio.

▬ _Estos_ son mis amigos y a fin de cuentas se esteran y si no te parece me voy – murmuró ella cansada de esa charla.

▬ Por Dios, Granger, porque eres a si, solo dime porque aceptaste andar conmigo si no sientes nada por mi – exclamo muy dolido el rubio, pero no lo dio a demostrar, ya era bastante todo eso como para demostrarse débil y dolido y bastante molesto. Su orgullo no se lo permitía, todo tenía un límite.

▬ Pelea de pareja – dijo convencido Harry y se rió.

▬ A que si, pero se lo esta tomando muy en serio eso de ser la _"novia" _- se burlo Ron.

▬ Júramelo - ironizo Harry.

▬ ¿Qué?- grito Hermione volteando a verlos, ya que había escuchado lo que sus amigos decían y puso cara de incrédula.

▬ ¡Nada! – dijeron ambos al unísono y pusieron acara de niños buenos.

▬ ¿Por qué me lo pediste? – se burlo Hermione girándose hacia Malfoy.

▬ Sabes que no me refiero a eso – aclaro Draco desesperado – Porque te rehúsas tanto a tomar la poción, a enamorarte de mi…

▬ Tú lo has dicho, Malfoy, eres tú, como podría enamorarme de un mortifago – contesto con sarcasmo la castaña y dos segundos después se dio cuenta del gran error que cometió al decir eso.

"_Hermione, eres una grandísima idiota, eso te pasa por hablar demás, dile adiós a tu plan pensó la castaña, se iba a armas una buena – Bueno, mínimo me vengue"_

▬ ¿A que juegas? – se enojo Malfoy, aunque le dolía de verdad.

▬ Draco, no es lo que piensas, solo que estoy muy molesta, no me apoyaste y tú eras la única persona en la que podía confiar en esto y me fallaste, que otra mejor forma de demostrar lo que sientes por mí, que con apoyarme y no lo hiciste¿Cómo crees que me sentí? – se excuso la casta y se acerco a él y le romo las manos.

Pero seria para seguir con el plan o que. Aunque en el fondo le dolió aquella discusión y en la forma que le hablo, no sabia exactamente lo que le pasaba. Se sentía muy triste.

▬ ¿Me quieres? – cuestiono el mago.

Por largo tiempo se miraron. Se pregunto ¿Qué es lo que en realidad sientes por él, Hermione?

▬ Tu silencio me lo dice todo – Draco la saco de sus pensamientos con la voz apagada.

▬ Me gustas Draco y no lo dudes, pero ten en cuenta que de la noche a la mañana no te voy a amar, te estas arriesgando demasiado al andar conmigo sabiendo que no siento nada por ti – aclaro la castaña con voz triste, pero lo estaba diciendo de todo corazón, pero esta vez no lo hizo con la intención de lastimarlo, fue a ella quien le dolió.

▬ ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi, Hermione?

▬ No lo se – dijo confundida y bajo la mirada por unos segundos y lo miro a los ojos – Al menos no te odio como antes, es una ventaja – sonrió ella.

▬ De verdad me duele saberlo, pero no puedo seguir con esto, será mejor que dejemos de ser novios – dijo no muy convencido el rubio, pero seria lo mejor, estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, mas de lo que imaginaba, estaba siendo un cobarde, un cobarde por no luchar por la primera persona a la que le había abierto su corazón, después de ser una persona insoportable y ella lo había aceptado tal cual.

▬ Si así lo quieres, por mi no hay problema – dijo sin darla importancia al comentario y se dio media vuelta para irse con sus amigos que la esperaban unos metros lejos de ella.

▬ Hermione – la llamo Draco y la tomo del brazo – No…no quiero perderte. Dame una oportunidad por…por----favor, contigo conocí el amor y aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo, te esperare el tiempo que quieras para aclarar todo y te des cuenta de lo que en realidad sientes por mi – pidió Draco con una lagrima llena de dolor a su leona, no era fácil dejar ir a la persona que le abrió su corazón, que con tanto trabajo y orgullo cedió.

Hermione lentamente limpio su lágrima y le sonrió tiernamente.

▬ Sabia que regresarías a mi, dragón – susurro Hermione y le acaricio los labios que tanto le gustaban.

Draco solo la abrazo y la cargo.

▬ Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya viene personas y nos verían juntos – dijo algo triste la nuevamente novia del slytherin.

▬ Mucho mejor – susurro misterioso el rubio.

▬ ¿Qué? – levanto una ceja la bruja.

▬ Me encantas – le susurro al oído.

Y lo que ni él ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione se imaginaron que pasaría. Draco beso frente a una gran cantidad de alumnos a Hermione.

La cogió por la cintura y la trajo hacia él salvajemente y la beso apasionadamente, dejando a todos impresionados, al principio Hermione se puso tensa, pero después se relajo y lo beso lentamente, haciendo un beso realmente con amor sin darse cuenta.

Así se quedaron largo tiempo besándose, Hermione abrazada a su cuello y acariciando su cabello platinado y suave, mientras que Draco la abrazaba con fuerza sin despegarla de su cuerpo. Y así se perdieron en su mundo, sin importarles los demás, solo ellos dos, entregándose todo lo que querían decir.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ron se habían alejado más cuando Hermione los escucho, ya que estaban atrás de ella y para dejarlos platicar. Los novios ni se dieron cuenta cuando se alejaron por estar tan metidos en lo suyo.

▬ Aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo Harry muy pensativo, imaginándose hasta donde iba a llegar todo eso.

▬ ¿Dónde? – como siempre Ron estaba distraído y miro hacia todos lados buscando al supuesto gato. Y como era un dicho muggle, pues mi idea a lo que se refirió su amigo.

A lo que Harry respondió dándole un gran zape en la cabeza al pelirrojo.


	25. ¡La verdad!

**Cap. 25.- ¡La verdad!**

Después de aquella reconciliación romántica, los días pasaron volando, la relación de Draco y Hermione se dio a conocer y todo entre ellos iba de maravilla.

▬ Ya encontré algo – dijo Hermione emocionada, pero con un bostezo.

▬ ¿Lo puedes leer? – dijo Draco. Ambos estaban en el mismo sillón de la famosa sala de los misterios.

▬ Dice: _"Como bien se sabe ya, la conocida Sala de los Misterios, es nombrada así, ya que la sala posee hechizos, encantamientos de la antigua magia, ninguna persona ha podido encontrarla, pero en dado casi el que la conozca o la halle es porque el misterio que envuelve la sala escoge al dueño de la misma._

_En este casi, yo, que en mi época de adolescente di con ella, investigue, pero no había nada ni nadie que la viera como entrada a un aula._

_Así que me di a la tarea de buscar algo al respecto y me di cuenta que la magia que encierra la sala de los misterios escoge a la persona, la única persona que al igual tiene esa magia misteriosa que lleva dentro._

_Pero lo más interesante y misterioso es que encontré unos pergaminos de muchos años atrás, donde dos jóvenes estaban enamorados, pero lo suyo no podía ser por ser de categorías distintas, un Gryffindor y una slytherin. Sufrieron tanto por estar juntos, que por casualidad dieron con la sala. Y así fue como ellos la nombraron, porque solo allí se amaron sin problemas, conocieron muchas cosas extrañas, como la aparición de una serpiente y un león que iluminaba y acompañaba al amado de cada casa, pero solo aparecían estas luces en forma de diferente animal, si era el caso de gryffindor, aparecía la serpiente y viceversa. Cuando la persona se sentía sola o triste, y así estaría a su lado en todo momento a pesar de todo y entre muchas cosas más, que esa pareja va conociendo._

_En mi caso, yo conocí la sala por casualidad y fue muy extraño, porque se supone que solo una pareja como la anterior podría conocerla, yo un slytherin estaba perdidamente enamorado de una gryffindor, pero nunca pudo conocer la sala, porque ella me despreciaba por ser slytherin, pero en fin, conocí a una chica de mi misma casa y nos enamoramos._

_Pero a la persona o pareja que llegue a dar con la ubicación de la sala es porque esta destinada a vivir un amor real; y no es por reencarnación ni nada, solo que el misterio de ésta sabe el destino de esa pareja y el que la haya encontrado se dará cuenta cuales son los verdaderos sentimientos de la persona en la que tanto piensa. Y desde un momento si la haya, es porque se sabe que ambas personas se amara, hasta el final de sus días."_

Ambos se quedaron callados y sin decir nada después de escuchar eso.

▬ ¿Será cierto? – dijo dudando el rubio.

▬ No lo sé, dragón, pero todo esto me asusta – dijo con voz muy baja Hermione y viendo el fuego.

▬ ¿Crees en el destino "ricitos"? – dijo Draco acariciando el cabello de la bruja.

Y sonrió ante la palabra ricitos en burla.

▬ Tonto. No lo se, es muy raro, tal vez por una u otra razón estaríamos juntos para siempre o al menos conocernos – y suspiro la castaña.

▬ La verdad si es muy raro todo esto, primero la contraseña de los dos, lo que te dijo el retrato y esto – se quedo pensativo.

▬ Pero todo esto no hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran dejado el trabajo de Snape y descubrir las cosas – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

▬ Pero de una u otra manera yo te traje aquí y lo hubiésemos descubierto – puntualizo Draco y se acerco a su novia, hasta ponerse a su lado.

▬ ¿Y ahora si me vas a decir porque me trajiste aquí? – dijo muy picara Hermione y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, como s acurrucara su cara en su cuello.

▬ Por esto – susurro Malfoy y agacho su cabeza para besarla lentamente.

Hermione se acomodo un poco de lado para abrazar a su mago.

▬ Sin dejar de olvidar los encuentros que tuvimos antes de ser mi adorable leona – comento cuando terminaron de besarse.

▬ ¿Cuáles? – dijo inocentemente Hermione.

▬ Corazón, tu sabes cuales… - comento Draco muy coqueto.

▬ No que yo recuerde… - Hermione se sonrojo por lo que antes ya había pasado.

▬ Cuando llegamos el primer día y me retaste como acostumbras y me acariciaste los labios, las dos veces que nos íbamos a besar, la vez que estabas arriba de mi, cuando me tomaste de la mano y… - pero fue interrumpido por su novia.

▬ Primera, tú fuiste el que me quiso besar y yo no, segunda, me caí por tu culpa y te agarre la mano y ya sabes porque… - dijo indignada la castaña.

Draco solo sonrió burlonamente haciendo enojarla.

▬ Además, el que disfruto de esa caricia fuiste tú y yo solo me divertía – dijo con sarcasmo Hermione.

Draco borro su sonrisa, ya que otra vez Hermione había ganado y le dio en su orgullo.

▬ Claro, es lo único que sabes hacer, burlarte de mi¿no? – ironizo Draco muy molesto.

▬ Veras que siempre gano, Malfoy – dijo triunfadora la castaña.

▬ ¿Según quien, Granger? – cuestiono el rubio sin mirarla y la dejo de abrazar y cruzo los brazo indignado.

Se quedaron callados como 5 segundos y Hermione se acerco al oído del rubio y le susurro inocentemente:

▬ ¿Y no te excito mi…caricia?

Comenzó a besar su oreja y bajo a su cuello, que suavemente mordió y así fue recorriendo lentamente sus labios por el cuello del rubio y por último succiono lentamente.

Cuando Hermione comento aquello, Draco se sorprendió, nunca imagino que diría algo así, pero con aquellas caricias que estaba recibiendo de parte de la gryffindor, por más que quería evitarlo no pudo evitar emitir un gemido casi en suspiro.

▬ ¡Yo! – sonrió triunfadora la gryffindor ante la excitación del chico.

▬ ¿Ah, si? – retó el rubio – Eso lo veremos… - sonrió malicioso y fuertemente el rubio recostó a la castaña en el sillón a lo largo y él se incorporo a un lado de ella, casi encima.

A lo que Hermione al principio se asusto, pero después se dio cuenta que el orgullo de un Malfoy era mas y no se dejaría ganar.

Se miraron largo tiempo.

Draco comenzó por besarla en los labios lenta y apasionadamente, bajo a su cuello y lo beso con suavidad, mientas que con una mano acariciaba una de las piernas de la bruja y subiendo mas por su muslo, a lo que ella se mordió el labio de lado para evitar soltar un gemido de excitación, pero al parecer Draco estaba mas entretenido en el cuello de su chica que se olvido de la pierna y siguió con lo suyo. La besaba lentamente y comenzó a succionar su cuello, a lo que Hermione cerró los ojos por la sensación que sentía. Draco la dejo de besar.

▬ ¿Ahora quien es el ganador? – dijo con voz arrogante, como siempre lo hacia.

▬ Yo – dijo lacónicamente la bruja con una enorme sonrisa.

▬ Claro que no, Granger, sentí como se estremecía tu cuerpo – dijo molesto el rubio.

▬ No obtuviste pruebas, hurón – contesto Hermione retándolo.

Ya que Draco por estar tan metido en lo suyo, no vio a Hermione ahogar aquella excitación que la embriago.

▬ Y el que se estremeció fue otro – sonrió burlona.

Draco solo la reto con su mirada fría.

▬ Me tengo que ir – anuncio Hermione de repente.

▬ ¿Qué? – se exalto Draco. Ya que estaba embelezado con aquellos ojos marrones.

▬ Quede de estar temprano con Ron y Harry – sonrió Hermione y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

▬ Potter y Weasley – susurró Draco molesto – Claro, vete y yo me quedo aquí solo – ironizo el rubio y de un brinco se paro.

▬ Bien, me voy – dijo Hermione y se levanto. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Y sin mas, salio de la sala emocionada, dejando al slytherin molesto, triste y confundido por la actitud de la gryffindor. No había duda que cuando hacia mención de sus patéticos amigos, él quedaba en el olvido, sin dejar atrás las constantes peleas con ella y mas el constante reto que le hacia.

▬ Como se atreven a empezar sin mi – dijo Hermione al parecer molesta, pero después sonrió encantada de verlos.

▬ Hermione a ti no te gusta jugar ajedrez mágico – dijo extrañado Harry.

▬ ¿Por qué tan feliz? – cuestiono Ron sonriente al hacer un jaque y mi miro a su amiga.

▬ ¿Por qué voy a platicar con un par te soquetes? – ironizo la castaña y se sentó a un lado de Harry.

▬ Si tú lo dices…

▬ Bien, antes de platicar, voy por chocolate - Hermione subió a su cuarto.

▬ Gracias – dijeron al unísono cuando su amiga llegó y les entrego sus tazas llenas de un espumoso y caliente chocolate muggle.

▬ Ya extrañaba estar con ustedes frente al fuego, tomando nuestra bebida calientita y platicar – dijo casi en un susurro la castaña.

Hermione y Harry se sentaron en el mismo sillón y Ron en un solo frente a ellos.

▬ Por donde empezar – dijo Ron suspirando.

▬ ¿Por decirme que me han extrañado y me quieren tanto como yo a ustedes? – dijo riéndose.

▬ Claro que te extrañamos y te queremos muchísimo y por eso te vamos a decir algo que tal vez no te guste – dijo Harry preocupado.

▬ ¿Hice algo malo? – se extraño la castaña.

▬ No, para nada. Pero por lo que vemos con Harry…te podrías meter en algo bastante malo – continuo Ron y tomo de su chocolate.

▬ Me empiezan a asustar chicos, mejor díganmelo y ya – se preocupo la bruja.

▬ Prométenos que no te vas a enojar – dijo serio el pelirrojo.

▬ Chicos, lo prometo, y además si es algo que me afecte, lo voy a entender – sonrió.

▬ Perfecto – continuo Harry – Mira, Hermione, yo creo que la broma, bueno, la venganza con Malfoy ya esta yendo muy lejos y lo sabes, y ya te estas involucrando en algo mas comprometedor y a quien mas le afecta es a ti y no queremos que sufras – dijo Harry preocupado.

▬ Lo se, chicos – suspiro la castaña – Lo tenia pensado platicar con ustedes desde hace tiempo.

▬ Además, ya llevas casi un mes de novia con el hurón y has convivido mucho con él desde que llegamos y no queremos que te enamores de él y sufras – dijo Ron tierno – Ya le dimos su merecido…

▬ A no ser que… - continuo Harry sabiendo cual seria la respuesta.

Se quedaron por largo tiempo callados, ambos chicos contemplando a su amiga. Lentamente un par de lágrimas salieron de aquellos ojos marrones.

▬ Hermes…Hermione, entonces si te enamoraste de… Malfoy – dijo asustado Ron y trago saliva.

▬ No lo se, todo iba perfecto con la venganza, hasta que note todos los cambios que estaba teniendo Draco y todo por mi. Comencé a conocer de él y su familia y es totalmente diferente al Malfoy que vemos en clases, arrogante, hiriente y conmigo es todo amor, divertido y ya no se que pensar – dijo con voz apagada la castaña y bajo la mirada y lagrimas comenzaron a corre a gran velocidad por sus mejillas.

▬ Bebe, tu sabes que si estas e—eeee-namorada de Malfoy o por lo menos le tomaste cariño – Harry suspiro – Te vamos a apoyar en todo y si ya no quieres seguir con el juego, no te preocupes y si quieres hablar con él o no decir nada, estaremos siempre para apoyarte – consoló el ojiverde.

▬ Es que no lo se, una parte de mi siente que si, pero otra lo día con todo mi ser y además, siento como si los traicionara – sollozo Hermione – Fui una estùpida….

▬ Claro que no y te entiendo, pero en todo caso, los que traicionaríamos seria a ti por no apoyarte – continuo Ron y le sonrió.

▬ Ahora leona, lo que tienes que hacer, es pensar y preguntarte que es lo que realmente sientes por Malfoy y si lo "amas" – regaño Harry, por lo hizo con la intención de que ella sonriera.

▬ Gracias, no se que haría sin ustedes – dijo Hermione sonriente y beso a Harry en la mejillas y Ron se acerco y se sentó en el mismo sillón todo apretados y Ron la besó en la mejillas y luego esta a él.

Y así pasaron la noche contemplando el fuego y platicando de mil cosas.

Los días siguieron pasando muy tranquilos, pero uno no lo fue así, fue el día mas difícil, duro, odioso y triste para cuatro personas, pero en especial para dos.

▬ ¡Feliz día, Drakito! – saludo Hermione muy emocionada a su novio y le dio un tierno beso en los labios al entrar al aula de Snape.

▬ Hola, bebe – saludo incrédulo el rubio.

▬ No sabes que día es hoy¿verdad? – cuestiono indignada la castaña.

▬ 20 de Octubre¿y eso que? – dijo como si nada el slytherin, aunque si sabia a la perfección que día era.

Hermione lo miro con enojo y tristeza, se dio media vuelta para entrar al aula.

▬ Hoy cumplo un mes con una sangre sucia y que tanto quiero – contesto Draco cuando su chica se había girado.

Hermione giro rápido, lo miro seria y sonrió.

Draco se acerco a ella, la beso y después la cargo y le dio una vuelta.

▬ ¿Creíste que lo había olvidado? – susurro el chico burlándose.

▬ Si y no me gusta que me digas san…

▬ Lo se y no me importa…porque estoy muy orgullos de ti – la interrumpió Draco y ambos sabían que era sin ofender.

▬ ¡Hey! – gritó Snape – Van a pasar o van a seguir compartiendo bacterias – obviamente no los regalo como de costumbre y Hermione se salvo por ir con el slytherin, consentido del Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin.

Solo sonrieron y entraron y como era de costumbre, Hermione se sentó con Harry y Ron, que ya la esperaban ansiosos. Mientras tanto, Draco esta vez se sentó con Pansy y Blaise, dejando como tonto a Crabbe y Goyle, sus dos gorilas.

Estaba tratando de ya no involucrarse con ellos, ya que harían mortifagos y no quería tener relación con ninguno del lado oscuro, aunque su padre lo fuese, pero no significada que él lo seria y ahora menos que estaba feliz al lado de la gryffindor.

Las clases pasaron casi volando y muy tranquilas, llego la hora de la comida y en el camino Draco encontró a Hermione sola dirigirse al comedor.

▬ ¿Sabias que andar tan solita alguien podría abusar de ti? – se escucho la voz fría del rubio.

▬ ¿Alguien como quien? – dijo burlona la castaña y se detuvo en lo que su adorado rubio se ponía a su lado.

▬ Alguien como… yo… - dijo maliciosa y pícaro el slytherin y la atrajo hacia él salvajemente y la beso con pasión, como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría.

▬ Hoy en la noche te tengo una pequeña sorpresa – anuncio Draco después de besarla y sonreírle.

▬ ¿Cuál? – exclamo ella emocionada.

▬ Es sorpresa, Granger – contesto Draco sonriente.

▬ Vamos, dame una pista dragón, drakin, drakito – dijo Hermione dándole pequeños besos en toda la cara a Draco y dando pequeños saltitos como una niña de 5 años.

▬ ¡NO! – dijo tajante el mago.

▬ Como quieras – dijo Hermione haciendo pucheros.

▬ Ay, Hermione, al parecer nunca voy a dejar de conocerte – dijo Draco feliz de la vida por tener a la mejor bruja como su novia.

A lo que ella le saco la lengua y le dio la espalda indignada.

Draco se acerco a la castaña y la rodeo con los brazos (quedando atrás de ella) y recargo si cabeza en el hombro de Hermione.

Otra Vez by MDO  
No, no no, otra vez sufriendo no  
Ya perdí la dignidad,  
he vuelto a caer en tu engaño y te juro que me hace daño.  
No, no, no no te guardaré rencor  
aunque sienta un gran dolor.  
Ya te vi con otra persona y mi alma no te lo perdona.

Vete tranquila, seguro te voy a olvidar  
y cuando el llanto me quiera ganar  
te juro que voy a gritar.

▬ ¿Te había dicho que te quiero, Hermione? – dijo Draco al odio de la bruja.

▬ No – contesto con un suspiró la castaña. Estaba de decidido que hoy les daría la respuesta que estaba buscando y Draco se la dio, hablaría con Harry y Ron y sobre todo se lo diría a él, a Draco.

▬ Te amo – susurro Draco al odio de Hermione.

Hermione apretó los brazos del rubio e señal de que ella también, pero solo que no logro articular palabra alguna.

Otra Vez  
me dejas en la nada y digo  
Por qué  
Si esto ya lo había vivido.  
Será  
que estaba escrito en mi destino el tenerte y perderte después.  
Otra Vez  
me dejas tan enamorado  
Por qué  
Sigo viviendo en el pasado  
Será  
que a tu recuerdo estoy atado y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer  
Otra Vez.

▬ ¿Qué te parece si pasamos todo el día juntos? – propuso él.

▬ No lo se – contesto con aburrimiento ella.

Draco solo la miro incrédulo.

▬ Claro que… me encantaría estar todo el día al lado del niño mas guapo, tierno, arrogante, odioso y que tanto adoro – dijo sonriente la castaña y le dio un tierno beso corto en los labios.

Llevaré en la espalda una traición  
y en el pecho un gran dolor.  
Después de lo que yo te he dado  
ya no te quiero a mi lado.

Vete tranquila, seguro te voy a olvidar  
y cuando el llanto me quiera ganar  
te juro que voy a gritar.

▬ ¡Hermione! – gritaron Ron y Harry, iban corriendo a donde estaba ella.

▬ ¡Hola! – contesto emocionada la bruja y se giro hacia ellos, aun abrazada al rubio.

▬ Que onda, cuñado – saludo Ron a Draco, muy arto hasta para él, pero la felicidad no le importo hacerlo.

Otra Vez  
me dejas en la nada y digo  
Por qué  
Si esto ya lo había vivido.  
Será  
que estaba escrito en mi destino el tenerte y perderte después.  
Otra Vez  
me dejas tan enamorado  
Por qué  
Sigo viviendo en el pasado  
Será  
que a tu recuerdo estoy atado y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer

▬ Hola, Weasley, Potter – contesto normal.

▬ Ron – dijo Ron.

▬ Harry – dijo Harry.

Solo les dio risa a los 4.

Otra Vez  
que vuelvo a llorar por ti .  
Ya lo tengo que admitir  
que aunque me has engañado  
yo muero por ti.

Otra Vez  
me dejas en la nada y digo  
Por qué  
Si esto ya lo había vivido.  
Será  
que estaba escrito en mi destino el tenerte y perderte después.

▬ ¿Que paso, porque gritan como locos? – pregunto intrigada la castaña.

▬ Mira lo que tengo aquí – le mostró Harry un sobre.

▬ Y es no es todo, pero necesitamos que vengas con nosotros y poder platicarte todo – continuo Ron sonriente.

▬ No…no puedo creerlo – dijo emocionada la castaña y los abrazos de inmediato brincando.

▬ Nosotros tampoco – continúo Harry y la cargo.

▬ Pero es demasiado pronto, contestaron en mesón de 8 horas, increíble – exclamo emocionada.

▬ Ven, te daremos todo con lujo de detalles – Ron la tomo de la mano.

▬ Pero… - volteo a ver a Draco – Vayan adelantándose, ahorita los alcanzo…

▬ OK.

Otra Vez  
me dejas tan enamorado  
Por qué  
Sigo viviendo en el pasado  
Será  
que a tu recuerdo estoy atado y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer  
Otra Vez.

No, no, no  
otra vez sufriendo no

▬ Hermione¿y nosotros? – dijo un tanto molesto el rubio_. "¿Porque siempre me cambias por esos idiotas"?_

▬ Draco, mi amor, te prometo que la noche será para nosotros dos y nadie mas, es decir, sin Harry y Ron, no creas que te cambio por ellos, solo…solo que hay algo importante que platicar – dijo algo nerviosa por la mirada intensa de Draco.

▬ Es tu decisión – se resignó el rubio y la abrazo.

Largo tiempo se quedaron así, sin decir anda, solo sentir sus cálidos cuerpos, transmitir todo su cariño y amor, se abrazaban con tal fuerza y cariño, que parecía ser el último.

▬ Quédate conmigo – susurro Draco con el corazón desecho, como la amaba.

▬ Draco…– susurró el castaña aun abrazándolo – Me están esperando, lo prometí…

▬ ¿Te quedas conmigo… – volvió a susurrar -… siempre?

A Hermione le rodó una lágrima, que rápidamente se limpio al separarse.

▬ Te amo, Hermione – dijo Draco sonriente.

▬ Gracias, Draco, por eso te adoro – dijo Hermione y le sonrió sincera – Te quiero…

Se dieron un pequeño beso. Y se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus amigos, ya que la esperaban como a 20 metros de ella.

▬ ¿Me habrá leído la mente? – dijo Draco intrigado – A fin de cuentas son ellos que yo – suspiro triste.

▬ "_Hoy te diré que te amo y que si quiero estar contigo para siempre" _– pensó Hermione cuando iba caminando y sonrió.

Giro hacia atrás y a lo lejos vio a Draco que se despedía con la mano, a lo que ella respondió gustosa.

▬ Chicos, espérenme – gritó Hermione contesta y cuando los alzando se fueron los tres abrazados y platicando.

Comieron tranquilos, Hermione se dirigió a sus clases, mientras los chicos a su entrenamiento de quidditch. Quedaron de verse en el lado al ponerse el sol y Hermione darles la noticia.

Hermione caminaba con toda la calma del mundo hacia el lago, mientras que sus amigos ya la esperaban sentados a la orilla, ya con la puesta del sol.

▬ Hola – saludo.

▬ Hola – dijeron al unísono y se sentó en medio de los dos.

▬ Que es lo que nos querías decir y tanto insistías – pregunto Ron imaginándose lo pero, pero ni modo, la apoyarían.

▬ Ya lo pensé muy bien y estoy segura de la respuesta – anuncio emocionada la castaña – decidí que ya no voy a seguir con la venganza, solo que necesito pensar como se lo voy a decir a Draco y definitivamente decirle que lo…

▬ Así que todo fue por una venganza, Granger - cuestiono la voz mas fría que el trío conocía perfectamente.

Draco Malfoy comino hacia ellos con calma, él iba con la intención de darle una pequeña sorpresa a ella y necesitaba estar con sus amigos, pero ni notaron su presencia, ya que caminó con sigilo y la sorpresa fue la que se llevo él.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se pararon de inmediato y se pusieron frente a él.

Ron estaba temblando del susto, Harry se moría de los nervios y Hermione estaba helada, sudando frío y sin habla.

▬ Dra… Draco, puedo explicarte todo – tartamudeo Hermione.

▬ Como pude pensar que eras diferente a todas y la mejor niña que había conocido y tenia a mi lado, pero ya me di cuenta que era una vil – dijo con voz fría el rubio e hizo una mueca de asco.

▬ Cuida tus palabras, Malfoy – amenazo Harry.

▬ Harry, por favor no se metan – dijo con un nudo en la garganta la chica.

▬ Fui un estùpido en enamorarme y doblegarme por una hija de muggles, fue la primera vez que una sangre sucia como tu que permitía que se igualara como tal (como un Malfoy) – los ojos de Draco parecían los mismo del diablo y su voz parecía la de chucky con un poco del exorcista.

▬ Draco, por favor, te puedo explicar – dijo casi llorando la castaña, sentía casi no respirar.

▬ ¿De verdad? – ironizo el rubio.

▬ Si – apresuro a decir la castaña y se acerco a él.

▬ Es una lastima, porque desde éste momento no existes para mi – dijo el malvado Malfoy de siempre, mientras entre sus manos desbarataba una rosa blanca que llevaba para su ahora ex – novia.

Se dio la vuelta, no sin antes mirar con odio a los tres, pero su mirada se detuvo ante los ojos de la castaña que lentamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Los ojos del rubio mostraban odio, rencor y mucha tristeza y que solo la castaña pudo notar. A Draco le daba trabajo respirar, le dolía en lo mas profundo de su corazón, pero no lo dio a notar, un Malfoy estaba preparado para no ser débil frente al enemigo, que ahora nuevamente el trío mágico lo era. Tiro a la desecha rosa blanca.

Hermione se dejo caer al suelo sin nada importarle y comenzó a llorar como nunca.

▬ Fui una estùpida en hacerme la mala y jugar a vengarme y fui mas estùpida en enamorarme del enemigo – Hermione se presionaba sus pequeñas rodillas del dolor y la desesperación que sentía.

▬ Tranquila, Hermione – susurraron sus amigos en apoyo y se sentaron junto a ella y a la abrazaron – Tranquila…

Ya cuando se calmo un poco la castaña, se levantaron para dirigirse al castillo, caminaron y se tipo con la rosa blanca que Draco le iba a regalar, pero ahora sus pétalos estaban marchitos y maltratados, la contempló por unos segundos y se agacho a recoger dos pétalos de los que no estaban maltratados, los guardo y desapreciaron en la oscuridad.

Definitivamente ese día seria largo. La noche pasó como si fueran días y más días, solo que vivían en la oscuridad. Cuando el inmenso silencio te envolvía en la soledad y atacaban sus pensamientos envolviéndolos en ellos y lastimando su mente.

Tal vez era el destino o coincidencia, pero en la torre norte en la sala común de gryffindor y en el la mazmorra en la sala común de slytherin, dos personas estaban con el corazón partido y viviendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

_SCG_

▬ Por favor, Hermione, te enfermaras si sigues llorando, además no has comido nada – trato de persuadir Harry a su amiga.

▬ Dios, no se que mas decir Herms, veras que lo podrás platicar, solo dense unos días – consoló Ron con una enorme preocupación.

▬ Ya no quiero ver, oír, hablar con nadie – dijo casi sin aliento la bruja – Solo quiero dormir, buenas noches – y se fue a su cuarto sin despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de sus amigos.

▬ Realmente esta desecha – suspiro Ron.

▬ Ahora si ni se que hacer ni pensar – dijo Harry con voz apagada.

_SCS_

▬ Que diablos te paso, porque llorar, Draco, te ves pésimo, parece como si alguien hubiese muerto – dijo Blaise.

▬ Todo esto tiene que ver con Granger¿cierto? – se exalto Pansy – Que diablos te hizo para que estés con el alma en un hilo…

Los tres estaban en la recámara de Malfoy, lo habían seguido cuando lo vieron entrar así de raro a la sala.

Draco parecía estar casi muerto, estaba tirado en su cama en posición fetal, acurrucado como si acabaran de regañar, estaba mas pálido de lo costumbre, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

▬ Solo quiero estar…solo… por favor… - dijo con voz baja, triste y desecho.

▬ Descansa – dijeron ambos y salieron.


	26. Si tu te vas

**26.- Si tú te vas **

♫ _De tus defectos y virtudes, me enamoré  
y a tu vida y tus costumbres, empecé a querer  
en el amor y la pareja, me hiciste creer,  
en la verdad de tus promesas, para que_

▬ _Lo sé y gracias – dijo Hermione._

▬ _¿Gracias? – se extrañó Draco._

▬ _Por escucharme…_

▬ _Para eso están los… - "amigos" pensó Draco, pero ni de chiste ella me consideraría como un amigo, después de todo lo que le hice a ella y sus amigos que tanto los quiere y la quieren._

"_Eso es" "Por eso eres como eres" "De tus ganas no lo seria, es por tus papás" "Por eso odias que te digan mortifago, porque tú no adoras al señor tenebroso" "Pero tienes miedo a ser muy débil" "Es tan fácil de pedir ayuda Draco"._

▬ _Vamos, dilo – animó Hermione._

▬ _Olvídalo – se negó molesto el rubio._

▬ _No – y lo tomó de las manos – Tú puedes, es muy fácil decirlo y pedirlos – sonrió ella._

▬ _A…migos – dijo tímido (cosa rara en él)._

▬ _Amigos – dijo naturalmente Hermione – ¿Te puedo abrazar?_

▬ _¿Abrazarme? – se extrañó Malfoy, pero moría por hacerlo._

▬ _Necesito que un amigo me abrace – continuó Hermione._

▬ _Pero yo no soy…_

_Hermione no lo dejó terminar la frase y lo abrazó fuertemente, Draco se sintió protegido en los brazos de su ya no tan enemiga._

_Draco sintió de todo en aquel abrazo, ira, nervios, tristeza, enojo, cariño, pero más que nada enojo con él, sintió como Hermione con sus manos presionada la espalda de él y comenzó a llorar._

_Draco no sabia que hacer, no sabía si era por su culpa que lloraba, todo era confuso. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello._

Draco cerró los ojos, era increíble que sólo hubieran pasado unos minutos, no más de media hora y se sentía de lo más pésimo, se sentía enfermo, era como si todo aquello fuera una enorme mentira, como un sueño, mejor dicho, una pesadilla.

▬ Pero si no comí mucho – dijo de pronto Draco, cosa que le hizo reír como loco, ahora resulta que la comida le había provocado todo aquello. Se sentía como un estùpido.

♫ _A tus detalles cariñosos, me acostumbré  
a las caricias de tus manos, sobre mi piel  
como algo sobrehumano te imaginé  
y sobre un pedestal te puse, para que_

Todo había pasado tan rápido, no supo como pasó, ni se dio cuenta cuando se fue enamorando de ella, lo único que sabia era que había pasado y ya. El sólo pensarlo le parecía tan absurdo, tan ilógico.

_Draco acompaño a Hermione a la sala común de gryffindor. Todo el camino se fueron callados, pero no era incomodo._

▬ _Hermione! – grito Ron emocionado, ellos también iban llegando._

▬ _¡Ron! – se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla._

▬ _Hermy, bebe, lo siento, de verdad no quise lastimarte y… - dijo Harry._

▬ _Shh! – Lo calló Hermione y le tapó la boca con dos dedos – Yo tuve la culpa de todo y saben porque, lo siento mucho…_

▬ _Hagamos esto…todos tuvimos la culpa, así que… -dijo Ron – Borrón y cuenta nueva…_

_Draco unos pasos atrás observaba la escena de sus enemigos._

"_Ahora la entiendo porque se pone triste cuando se pelean, de verdad la quieren mucho y ella mucho más a ellos. Como desearía que tan sólo me diera un poco de su amor"._

▬ _¿Qué hace éste aquí? – pregunto Ron molesto._

▬ _Ah…ehh…me acompañó hasta aquí – dijo Hermione._

▬ _Bien – dijo secamente Ron._

♫ _Si tú te vas, qué será de mí  
Si tú te vas, qué será de mí  
Si tú te vas, enséñame a vivir sin ti  
Si tú te vas, si tú te vas  
Si tú te vas, que será de mí  
Si tú te vas, si tú te vas_

▬ Todo estaba tan claro y yo no lo vi – susurró el rubio cuando varias lágrimas corrieron su rostro – Todo por mi estùpido afán de sentir…de sentir…

▬ _Claro – dijo emocionada Hermione – Harry, mi amigo del alma, tienes una admiradora…_

▬ _¿Quién? – dijeron al unísono Ron y él._

▬ _¿De quién estamos hablando querido? – insistió la castaña._

▬ _¿Parkinson? – se extrañó Harry._

▬ _Si, la misma…_

▬ _O sea, que… ella…ehh…_

▬ _Exacto, le gustas a Pansy – dijo divertida su amiga._

▬ _¡Qué horror! – dijo Ron._

_Sin embargo, Harry no dijo nada, se quedó mudo._

▬ _Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Draco, se sentía incómodo en la plática del trío._

▬ _Si – fue lo único que dijo Hermione sin importarle._

_Y se dio medio vuelta sin más, camino unos 3 metros y giró hacia atrás. Vio como Hermione abrazaba a Potter y empezaba a jugar con su cabello y Weasley reía muy divertido._

▬ _Soy un idiota – susurro Draco bastante triste._

"_Como pude pensar que le importaría a Hermione, simplemente soy una bacteria que no se ve cuando aparecen sus amigos. Como pude ser tan ciego y en fijarme en ella, si tan solo todo hubiera sido diferente desde un principio. Pero, para que pensar en ella, y todo esto, si ya no vale la pena, solo tener otro sufrimiento mas en mi vida, total solo sufrimientos es lo que tengo, uno mas y no pasa nada" – Suspiró triste y resignado._

_Y lo que él nunca imaginó, dos lágrimas silenciosas llenas de dolor, cayeron de sus hermosos ojos grises._

♫ _A tus detalles cariñosos, me acostumbré  
a las caricias de tus manos, sobre mi piel  
como algo sobrehumano te imaginé  
y sobre un pedestal te puse, para que_

Ahora que lo pensaba con la mente fría, llena de dolor es cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba la verdad frente a sus ojos, pero nunca lo quiso ver, ella misma se lo dijo, sin embargo, nunca le puso a tención, además, ella tenia razón, era un egoísta, sólo pensaba en lo que él sentía.

▬ _Tal vez para ti no lo sea, pero para Harry si – dijo retándolo, sabia que si mencionaba a Potter, lo haría enojar mas y así fue – Y claro también para Ron, los que realmente me importan…_

▬ _Claro, para Potter, tu cicatrizado – dijo con ironía Draco._

▬ _Claro, y lo que nunca podrás ser tu – mascullo Hermione._

▬ _Un cicatrizado, no gracias…_

▬ _No, un hombre, un caballero, una persona con sentimientos dispuesto a amar y a vivir el amor en carne propia – continúo desafiándolo y dándole en donde más le dolía._

▬ _Soy un hombre…_

▬ _Un hombre, pero no de corazón y palabra, eres un fracasado – comento Hermione con una sonrisa burlona._

▬ _¡Es mentira! – grito Draco a punto de llorar._

▬ _Es la cruel verdad¿no es cierto? – dijo con voz suave la castaña._

▬ _Déjame en paz…- pidió Malfoy agachando la cabeza._

▬ _Que débil eres Malfoy, un pobre e indefenso slytherin, sufriendo por la culpa de una gryffindor – dijo con voz orgullosa._

▬ _Lo disfrutas, no Granger?... Disfrutas hacerme sentir mal y estás aprovechando mi debilidad que tengo contigo…- dijo Draco y lágrimas rápidamente comenzaron a salir de aquellos ojos grises que siempre demostraban frialdad, pero ahora demostraban enojo y tristeza, mucha tristeza._

_Draco rápidamente limpió su cara, pero fue en vano, las lágrimas de nuevo brotaban de aquellos ojos hermosos._

▬ _Tienes razón, Malfoy, lo disfruto y no tienes idea de cuanto, ver sufrir a mi enemigo es como estar jugando con mis amigos, lo mejor. Lástima si lo cuento nadie lo creería – dijo Hermione con una voz muy tranquila y calculadora._

▬ _Pues hazlo y fíjate muy bien, porque será la ultima vez que me veras llorar - dijo Draco entre llanto y enojado._

▬ _No – y Hermione la tomó de ambas manos – Lo haré muchas veces, el hecho que llores no es malo, demuestra que tienes sentimientos y maravillosos – consoló la castaña y le limpio las lagrimas._

▬ _¿Por qué me haces esto? – grito Malfoy y se dejo caer de rodillas._

▬ _Por diversión, sólo eso Malfoy – y nuevamente habló con voz fría._

▬ _Fui un estùpido en creer que eras diferente, eres igual o peor que yo, nunca debí doblegarme contigo, todo salió peor, si no conocía el sufrimiento por amor, gracias a ti lo conocí, y nunca lo volveré a sentir, todo por querer cambiar y sentirme amado – y se tapó la cara porque comenzó a llorar mucho más._

▬ _Todo lo comienzas a pagar Malfoy, una por una – advirtió Hermione fría._

▬ _¡Déjame en paz!_

▬ _¿Sabes lo que más contenta me tiene? – preguntó Hermione a Malfoy, se hinco frente a él y le quito las manos de su rostro y se las agarro._

_Draco no contesto, solo la miro molesto, débil, triste…confundido._

▬ _Que estas demostrando que quieres cambiar, que tienes sentimientos, que estas pidiendo a gritos que te amen, y te enseñen a amar para que tu puedas dar todo el amor que tienes que dar – dijo Hermione con los ojos lloroso – Estoy muy contenta por ti, de una u otra forma lo tenias que entender…_

_Draco se abalanzó sobre ella y así se desahogo sobre su hombro, lloro por largo tiempo._

"_Hermione que diablos te esta pasando, todo iba perfecto en la humillación, hasta que te compadeces por él, pero al menos le dolió y mucho". "No lo puedo creer que por mi este cambiando muchísimo, y a pesar de todo pide ayuda y lo proteja, es tan lindo cuando esta indefenso". _

▬ _Tranquilo, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar Draco, no tengas miedo de demostrarlo – consoló Hermione acariciando su cabello._

▬ _Gracias, Hermione, eres como mi ángel negro, que llego para ayudarme y protegerme – dijo Draco contento y se separaron, se miraron largo tiempo._

▬ _¿Ángel negro? – se extraño Hermione y alzo una ceja._

▬ _Me encanta cuando haces ese gesto – dijo Draco sonriente y acario lentamente el rostro de Hermione._

▬ _Toda yo soy linda…_

_Comenzaron a reír._

▬ _Ángel, es como si estuvieses destinada para ayudarme a salir del hoyo negro y me protegerás; Negro, porque no será fácil y me harás mejorar haciéndome sufrir…_

"_Dios este wey es psíquico, ángel no lo creo, porque soy como el diablo contigo. Y claro te haré sufrir, pero con una dulce venganza, que para tu es un ángel negro". "Pero aun así, eso es raro, yo destinada para estar con el". "Dios empiezo a delirar, pero que lindo de su parte que me llame su ángel."_

♫ _Si tú te vas, qué será de mí  
Si tú te vas, qué será de mí  
Si tú te vas, enséñame a vivir sin ti  
Si tú te vas, si tú te vas  
Si tú te vas, que será de mí  
Si tú te vas, si tú te vas_

▬ _Hermione – escucharon decía un Malfoy molesto y detrás de ellos._

_Los tres se asustaron._

▬ _¿Desde cuando estas ahí? – dijo Ron preocupado._

▬ _Lo suficiente para escuchar su estùpida plática – contestó lacónicamente._

▬ _¿Qué quieres? – contestó con ironía la castaña. "Y ahí va de nuevo, otra pelea" – pensó la castaña cansada de lo mismo._

▬ _¿Quiero que me expliques que fue toda esa estupidez de hace rato? – dijo molesto Malfoy y se a cercó a su novia._

▬ _¡Ah! – dijo como si nada Granger – Eso, pues verás, hace tiempo que te dije que ni de chiste ni aunque me obligaran tomaría eso, entonces te pedí de favor me ayudaras a planear algo y no beberlo y hoy sales con la idiotez de hacer lo contrario – explicó la bruja como si le hablara a un niño de 5 años._

▬ _¿A qué le tienes miedo, Hermione? Eres mi novia y nada malo pasaría si la tomaras. Soy tu novio. Y no quieres enamorarte de mí – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero no lo demostró._

▬ _A nada le temo. Y si tanto dices ser mi "novio"¿por qué no me apoyaste? Además me llamaste "sangre sucia", ya te habías tardado "dragón", además no me apoyaste porque el pequeño mortifago le da vergüenza reconocer que se habla con una impura y no es todo, la quiere y hasta la ha besado y sin dejar olvidar que ha llorado por ella – dijo con voz fría y calculadora y a la vez burlándose de él, sabiendo que sus palabras le estaban doliendo en lo mas profundo y claro era lo que ella quería._

▬ _¿Es necesario hablar de esto frente a estos? – dijo con desdén el rubio._

▬ _Estos son mis amigos y a fin de cuentas se esteran y si no te parece me voy – murmuró ella cansada de esa charla._

▬ _Por Dios, Granger, porque eres a si, sólo dime porque aceptaste andar conmigo si no sientes nada por mi – exclamó muy dolido el rubio, pero no lo dio a demostrar, ya era bastante todo eso como para demostrarse débil y dolido y bastante molesto. Su orgullo no se lo permitía, todo tenía un límite._

♫ _Si tú te vas, qué será de mí  
Si tú te vas, qué será de mí  
Si tú te vas, enséñame a vivir sin ti  
Si tú te vas, si tú te vas  
Si tú te vas, que será de mí  
Si tú te vas, si tú te vas_

Draco se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana. La noche se hacia presente y con ella un larga y pesada velada. Se sentó al borde y abrió la ventana para que es fresco viendo del anochecer acariciara su rostro, que al hacer contacto con sus mejillas húmedas, sintió una terrible sensación. Sin embargo, era como una anestesia, dolor con dolor.

▬ _Hoy en la noche te tengo una pequeña sorpresa – anuncio Draco después de besarla y sonreírle._

▬ _¿Cuál? – exclamo ella emocionada._

▬ _Es sorpresa, Granger – contestó Draco sonriente._

▬ _Vamos, dame una pista dragón, drakin, drakito – dijo Hermione dándole pequeños besos en toda la cara a Draco y dando pequeños saltitos como una niña de 5 años._

▬ _¡NO! – dijo tajante el mago._

▬ _Como quieras – dijo Hermione haciendo pucheros._

▬ _Ay, Hermione, al parecer nunca voy a dejar de conocerte – dijo Draco feliz de la vida por tener a la mejor bruja como su novia._

_A lo que ella le saco la lengua y le dio la espalda indignada._

_Draco se acerco a la castaña y la rodeo con los brazos (quedando atrás de ella) y recargó si cabeza en el hombro de Hermione._

▬ Todo fue una mentira, todo… - Draco recargó su cabeza en el marco de la ventana, respiró profundo, le encantaba el olor a los pinos, el olor a la naturaleza, lo relajaba.

Y es que simplemente ya no quería pensar. Sólo quería olvidar.

▬ _Hermione¿y nosotros? – dijo un tanto molesto el rubio. "¿Porque siempre me cambias por esos idiotas"?_

▬ _Draco, mi amor, te prometo que la noche será para nosotros dos y nadie mas, es decir, sin Harry y Ron, no creas que te cambio por ellos, solo…solo que hay algo importante que platicar – dijo algo nerviosa por la mirada intensa de Draco._

▬ _Es tu decisión – se resignó el rubio y la abrazo._

_Largo tiempo se quedaron así, sin decir anda, solo sentir sus cálidos cuerpos, transmitir todo su cariño y amor, se abrazaban con tal fuerza y cariño, que parecía ser el último._

▬ _Quédate conmigo – susurro Draco con el corazón desecho, como la amaba._

▬ _Draco…– susurró el castaña aun abrazándolo – Me están esperando, lo prometí…_

▬ _¿Te quedas conmigo… – volvió a susurrar -… siempre?_

_A Hermione le rodó una lágrima, que rápidamente se limpio al separarse._

▬ _Te amo, Hermione – dijo Draco sonriente._

Draco cerró los puños con fuerza en sus piernas. Toda su ira, enojo, tristeza, dolor quería sólo sacarlo, todo aquello lo mataba poco a poco. Se estaba prometiendo nunca volver a amar, todo por esa estupidez de dar regalitos, de sentir como era estar en el lugar de un enamorado, pero allí estaba su respuesta, todo era una falsedad, por eso es que muchos no deseaban sentir, preferían quedarse con lo suyo.

▬ _Ya lo pensé muy bien y estoy segura de la respuesta – anuncio emocionada la castaña – decidí que ya no voy a seguir con la venganza, solo que necesito pensar como se lo voy a decir a Draco y definitivamente decirle que lo…_

▬ _Así que todo fue por una venganza, Granger - cuestiono la voz mas fría que el trío conocía perfectamente._

_Draco Malfoy caminó hacia ellos con calma, él iba con la intención de darle una pequeña sorpresa a ella y necesitaba estar con sus amigos, pero ni notaron su presencia, ya que caminó con sigilo y la sorpresa fue la que se llevo él._

_Hermione, Ron y Harry se pararon de inmediato y se pusieron frente a él._

_Ron estaba temblando del susto, Harry se moría de los nervios y Hermione estaba helada, sudando frío y sin habla._

▬ _Dra… Draco, puedo explicarte todo – tartamudeo Hermione._

▬ _Como pude pensar que eras diferente a todas y la mejor niña que había conocido y tenia a mi lado, pero ya me di cuenta que era una vil – dijo con voz fría el rubio e hizo una mueca de asco._

▬ Una venganza, Granger, sólo fui una venganza para ti – quiso gritar el slytherin.

El llanto del rubio se hizo más fuerte, lleno de coraje. No sólo lloraba de dolor, todo se le había juntado, era tan extraño, tan absurdo.

▬ Tan absurdo – susurró. Su cara más mojada no podía estar, y lleno de sentimiento comentó – Te odio…no sabes cuanto…

* * *

**Canción: Si tú te vas  
Interprete: Pepe Aguilar**


	27. Quedate en silencio

**27.- Quédate en silencio **

♫ _Te encuentro despierto  
me dices lo siento  
con una lágrima derramas  
me abrazas me hielo  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar_

A final de cuentas, sabia que eso podía pasar, pero nunca imagino que pasara tan rápido, menos con la actitud que él había tomado con ella.

▬ _Mejor dime de quién nunca de enamorarías o no te fijarías nunca a pesar de muchas cosas – cambió de tema rápidamente Malfoy._

▬ _No lo sé – dijo pensativa – nunca me fijaría en una persona que me hizo daño y nunca a pesar de todo me enamoraría…_

▬ _¿De quién?_

▬… _de ti – dijo muy segura de su respuesta la castaña._

▬ _Vaya, en eso pensamos igual, yo tampoco me enamoraría de ti, de una…bueno, ya sabes… - dijo con ironía el rubio, sin embargo le dolió mucho y le dio mucha rabia._

_Hermione solo sonrió._

▬ _¿Por que sonríes, Hermione? No veo lo divertido – dijo molesto el rubio._

▬ _Sólo me da gusto que no te estés enamorando de la persona equivocada, amar y no ser correspondido duele mucho y siendo tu primer amor mucho más – habló Hermione con voz dura - ¿No es así, Malfoy?_

▬ _¿Crees que me estoy enamorando de ti? – dijo extrañado Malfoy._

▬ _No, sólo digo que de la persona que menos imaginas es a la que le entregaras tu corazón y si no es la correcta, sufrirás – dijo con voz dura Hermione, con voz calculadora._

_Se quedaron callados y ambos mirando al fuego._

_Draco veía profundamente a Hermione, mientras la castaña se sumergió en sus pensamientos._

"_Me estoy volviendo en un ser tan repulsivo, tanto odiaba a Malfoy por ser así, que me estoy haciendo igual que él, me odio" – pensó con melancolía Hermione – "Todo por una venganza estùpida, creo que ya basta de esto, ya me di cuenta que si lo puedo lastimar y que siente, ya tuvo su merecido"… "Pero que diablos estoy pensando, después de todo lo que me dijo a mi y a mis amigos, me compadezco de él, si estaré mal de la cabeza"…"Pero lo peor de ser yo todo amor, me estoy convirtiendo en una persona odiosa; y él de ser repugnante, esta demostrando si poder amar"…_

_Hermione ya no sabia ni que pensar, quería hacer sufrir a Malfoy por todo, pero no se quería convertir como un monstruo. Y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y que rápidamente limpió._

▬ _¿Por qué lloras? – dijo extrañado el rubio, que todo el tiempo la estuvo observando, entre molesto y contento, lleno de rabia y tranquilo._

▬ _No lloro, sólo estoy cansada – mintió Hermione._

▬ _No mientas – dijo Draco._

▬ _Tú no eres nadie para venir a decirme de no mentir Malfoy – estalló la castaña molesta – ¡Que tú no conoces la honestidad!_

▬ _¿Por qué diablos te pones así, Granger? – dijo molesto Malfoy – Estábamos tranquilos…_

▬ _Eso lo deberías saber tú – contestó llena de coraje – Te lo he dicho una y mil veces que tu presencia me enferma y haces que actúe como tú – gritó._

▬ _Tú actúas como quieres – dijo Malfoy seguro de sus palabras._

▬ _No, Malfoy, ahí te equivocas, sólo contigo soy así, te odio tanto que no puedo evitar ser como tú…_

▬ _Es necesario que me recuerdes a diario que me odias y yo… - no pudo terminar la palabra, ya no sabia si la odiaba o no, o solo estaba enojado con ella por odiarlo tanto._

▬ _Si, las veces que sean necesarias, para que te lo metas en la cabeza serpiente – contesto con ironía._

▬ _Lárgate, no quiero verte" – grito enojado._

_Mientras discutía con Malfoy se puso a escribir en un pequeño pergamino a sus amigos._

♫ _Sólo espera un momento  
Sólo dime no es cierto_

Si tan sólo no se hubiera enterado que él la quería, bueno, al menos en un principio le gustaba, pero quería algo más con ella, eso fue lo que arruinó todo. El hecho de saberse querida por su enemigo le gustó desde el momento en que lo supo, pero no debió mezclar sentimientos.

▬ _¿Es necesario que vayas con Potter? – le dijo en voz baja a la bruja aun abrazados._

▬ _Si…_

▬ _¿Tienes que ser hoy precisamente? – insistió el rubio casi en susurro y la chica se separo de él._

▬ _Lo prometí, tengo que hacerle la pócima, ha estado muy mal de su espalda, me tengo que ir – dijo ella, pero Draco la regresó y la abrazó tiernamente._

_Todo le quería decir en aquel cálido abrazo, todo lo que sentía, odio, enojo, tristeza, alegría, llanto, amargura, sufrimiento…_

▬ _Quédate conmigo, por favor… - susurró en el oído a Hermione, su Hermione, le susurró tiernamente, un susurro donde le suplicaba que se quedara con él, la necesitaba a su lado. En ese momento de soledad, de tristeza._

▬ _No puedo – contesto fríamente la castaña._

_Y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al rubio, le sonrió y ahora si desapreció en la oscuridad de los pasillos._

_Dejando a un triste y desconsolado Malfoy. Y como a los 5 segundos Hermione se regresó y se puso frente a Malfoy, sin decir nada y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se acercó mucho más a él._

_Draco sólo miraba mas confundido._

_Hermione lentamente acarició su rostro con tanta ternura._

▬ _¿Por qué me haces esto? – susurró Draco cerrando los ojos, le gustaban sus suaves caricias, pero también le dolían._

_Comenzó a acariciar sus labios lentamente, los delineo con ternura, como queriendo grabar cada centímetro de aquellos fríos labios, pero a la vez tan calidos, rosados y hermosos labios, que solo aquel rubio podía tener, tan perfectos._

▬ _Por que me gustan tus labios – susurró Hermione._

_Draco abrió los ojos y vio la hermosa persona que tenia enfrente acariciando sus labios, que ella lo hacia por divertirse, pero a él le lastimaban._

_Y sin decir más se fue._

▬ _¿Por qué¿Por qué? – golpeaba con sus puños la dura pared, y se dejo caer sin mas al frío suelo, abrazo sus piernas y dos lagrimas llena de dolor, salieron de aquellos ojos grises, que la luna iluminaba tan hermosos, pero esta vez demostraban tristeza._

▬ _¿Por qué me haces esto a mi Hermione? – dijo mas fuerte el rubio y sin mas comenzó a llorar._

_Hermione no de completo había desaparecido, como todo estaba oscuro no se vio para donde se fue, pero al dar la vuelta se sentó al igual en el suelo. Sólo quería olvidar. Y dos lágrimas llenas de confusión salieron de esos ojos marrones. Pero no pudo evitar no escuchar lo que Malfoy decía él solo, lo que más le causo confusión. Ya no sabia ni que pensar, todo estaba siendo muy difícil._

_Y sin más se puso a llorar, pero esta vez Draco no la escucho._

_Y nuevamente la luna y la hermosa noche fueron testigos del sufrimiento del slytherin y la gryffindor._

_Ya mas tranquila la castaña se dirigió a su sala común._

_Sin embargo, el rubio desahogó su tristeza en medio de la nada, en el frío inmenso y en su soledad._

♫ _Sólo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi  
te daré el ultimo beso  
el más profundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos  
y me iré lejos de ti _

En todo momento culpaba al pobre del rubio, pero él simplemente no tenia la culpa de nada, sólo el simple hecho de que por su culpa llegó a sentir algo por él.

▬ ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – se refirió a la castaña el slytherin - ¿A solas?

_Ella sólo asintió extrañada y todos los demás se salieron._

_Un momento de silencio._

▬ _¿En qué piensas? – dijo Draco cuando se sentó frente a Hermione, cara a cara._

▬ _En muchas cosas, por ejemplo, esto no debería de estar pasando – dijo con un suspiro._

▬ _¿Entre nosotros? – dijo preocupado el rubio._

_Hermione sólo lo miró por largo tiempo y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa._

▬ _Todo esto está mal – dijo en susurro la castaña con la voz apagada, lo dijo mas parta ella, pero claro que Malfoy escucho._

♫ _Tengo tanto miedo  
y es que no comprendo  
que fue lo que yo he hecho mal  
me abrazas me hielo  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar_

▬ Nunca debí hacerme novia tuya, fui una tonta – sollozó Hermione aun acostada en su cama – Todo es mi culpa, todo…

Se arrepentía tanto de no haberles hecho caso a Ron y Harry, ellos se lo advirtieron desde un principio, sabían que algo podía salir mal y eso era lo que le estaba pasando ahora mismo. No se arrepentía de lleno haber jugado con Malfoy, por que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado hace una hora, a pesar de todo, había tenido una relación de lo mas bonita con el rubio.

_Hermione y Harry se sentaron en el mismo sillón y Ron en un solo frente a ellos._

▬ _Por donde empezar – dijo Ron suspirando._

▬ _¿Por decirme que me han extrañado y me quieren tanto como yo a ustedes? – dijo riéndose._

▬ _Claro que te extrañamos y te queremos muchísimo y por eso te vamos a decir algo que tal vez no te guste – dijo Harry preocupado._

▬ _¿Hice algo malo? – se extraño la castaña._

▬ _No, para nada. Pero por lo que vemos con Harry…te podrías meter en algo bastante malo – continuó Ron y tomó de su chocolate._

▬ _Me empiezan a asustar chicos, mejor díganmelo y ya – se preocupo la bruja._

▬ _Prométenos que no te vas a enojar – dijo serio el pelirrojo._

▬ _Chicos, lo prometo, y además si es algo que me afecte, lo voy a entender – sonrió._

▬ _Perfecto – continuo Harry – Mira, Hermione, yo creo que la broma, bueno, la venganza con Malfoy ya esta yendo muy lejos y lo sabes, y ya te estas involucrando en algo mas comprometedor y a quien mas le afecta es a ti y no queremos que sufras – dijo Harry preocupado._

▬ _Lo sé, chicos – suspiró la castaña – Lo tenía pensado platicar con ustedes desde hace tiempo._

▬ _Además, ya llevas casi un mes de novia con el hurón y has convivido mucho con él desde que llegamos y no queremos que te enamores de él y sufras – dijo Ron tierno – Ya le dimos su merecido…_

▬ _A no ser que… - continuó Harry sabiendo cual seria la respuesta._

_Se quedaron por largo tiempo callados, ambos chicos contemplando a su amiga. Lentamente un par de lágrimas salieron de aquellos ojos marrones._

▬ _Hermes…Hermione, entonces si te enamoraste de… Malfoy – dijo asustado Ron y trago saliva._

▬ _No lo sé, todo iba perfecto con la venganza, hasta que note todos los cambios que estaba teniendo Draco y todo por mi. Comencé a conocer de él y su familia y es totalmente diferente al Malfoy que vemos en clases, arrogante, hiriente y conmigo es todo amor, divertido y ya no se que pensar – dijo con voz apagada la castaña y bajo la mirada y lagrimas comenzaron a corre a gran velocidad por sus mejillas._

▬ _Bebe, tú sabes que si estas e—eeee-namorada de Malfoy o por lo menos le tomaste cariño – Harry suspiró – Te vamos a apoyar en todo y si ya no quieres seguir con el juego, no te preocupes y si quieres hablar con él o no decir nada, estaremos siempre para apoyarte – consoló el ojiverde._

▬ _Es que no lo se, una parte de mi siente que si, pero otra lo día con todo mi ser y además, siento como si los traicionara – sollozo Hermione – Fui una estùpida…._

▬ _Claro que no y te entiendo, pero en todo caso, los que traicionaríamos seria a ti por no apoyarte – continuo Ron y le sonrió._

▬ _Ahora leona, lo que tienes que hacer, es pensar y preguntarte que es lo que realmente sientes por Malfoy y si lo "amas" – regañó Harry, por lo hizo con la intención de que ella sonriera._

▬ _Gracias, no se que haría sin ustedes – dijo Hermione sonriente y besó a Harry en la mejillas y Ron se acercó y se sentó en el mismo sillón todo apretados y Ron la besó en la mejillas y luego esta a él._

_Y así pasaron la noche contemplando el fuego y platicando de mil cosas._

♫ _Sólo espera un momento  
Sólo dime no es cierto_

▬ _¿Te había dicho que te quiero, Hermione? – dijo Draco al odio de la bruja._

▬ _No – contesto con un suspiró la castaña. Estaba de decidido que hoy les daría la respuesta que estaba buscando y Draco se la dio, hablaría con Harry y Ron y sobre todo se lo diría a él, a Draco._

▬ _Te amo – susurro Draco al odio de Hermione._

_Hermione apretó los brazos del rubio e señal de que ella también, pero solo que no logro articular palabra alguna._

♫ _Sólo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi  
te daré el ultimo beso  
el más profundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos  
y me iré lejos de ti_

▬ _Gracias, Draco, por eso te adoro – dijo Hermione y le sonrió sincera – Te quiero…_

♫ Dame tu mano  
devuélveme el aire  
di que me amas  
que no eres culpable  
por lo menos un momento  
dime que esto no es cierto

▬ _Fui un estùpido en enamorarme y doblegarme por una hija de muggles, fue la primera vez que una sangre sucia como tu que permitía que se igualara como tal (como un Malfoy) – los ojos de Draco parecían los mismo del diablo y su voz parecía la de chucky con un poco del exorcista._

▬ _Draco, por favor, te puedo explicar – dijo casi llorando la castaña, sentía casi no respirar._

▬ _¿De verdad? – ironizó el rubio._

▬ _Si – apresuró a decir la castaña y se acerco a él._

▬ _Es una lástima, porque desde éste momento no existes para mi – dijo el malvado Malfoy de siempre, mientras entre sus manos desbarataba una rosa blanca que llevaba para su ahora ex – novia._

_Se dio la vuelta, no sin antes mirar con odio a los tres, pero su mirada se detuvo ante los ojos de la castaña que lentamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Los ojos del rubio mostraban odio, rencor y mucha tristeza y que sólo la castaña pudo notar. A Draco le daba trabajo respirar, le dolía en lo mas profundo de su corazón, pero no lo dio a notar, un Malfoy estaba preparado para no ser débil frente al enemigo, que ahora nuevamente el trío mágico lo era. Tiro a la desecha rosa blanca._

_Hermione se dejó caer al suelo sin nada importarle y comenzó a llorar como nunca._

▬ _Fui una estùpida en hacerme la mala y jugar a vengarme y fui mas estùpida en enamorarme del enemigo – Hermione se presionaba sus pequeñas rodillas del dolor y la desesperación que sentía._

▬ _Tranquila, Hermione – susurraron sus amigos en apoyo y se sentaron junto a ella y a la abrazaron – Tranquila…_

_Ya cuando se calmo un poco la castaña, se levantaron para dirigirse al castillo, caminaron y se tipo con la rosa blanca que Draco le iba a regalar, pero ahora sus pétalos estaban marchitos y maltratados, la contempló por unos segundos y se agacho a recoger dos pétalos de los que no estaban maltratados, los guardo y desapreciaron en la oscuridad._

♫ _Sólo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi  
te daré el ultimo beso  
el más profundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos  
y me iré lejos de ti_

_

* * *

**Canción: Quédate en silencio**_

**Grupo: RBD**


	28. Recuerdos I

**28.- Recuerdos I **

♫ _A quién van a engañar ahora tus brazos  
A quién van a mentirle ahora tus labios  
A quién vas a decirle ahora "te amo"  
Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo  
Detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada  
Pasarán mil horas en tu mirada  
Sólo existirá la vida amándote  
¿Ahora quién?_

▬ _Estuvo riquísima la comida – comentó Ron contento._

▬ _Todavía no te acostumbras a comer cosas decentes Weasley? – comentó el rubio como siempre burlándose._

▬ _Que quieres Malfoy, no ya se¿molestar? – dijo Harry enojado._

▬ _¿Puedes leerme la mente cicatrizado? –dijo irónicamente el rubio._

▬ _Vamonos – pidió Hermione, no quería enojarse, la estaba pasando de maravilla.▬ Si – contestó Harry._

▬ _Vaya Potter la sangre sucia te da órdenes como si fuera tu madre, pero claro que tonto fui en olvidarlo, pero si a tu madre la sangre sucia la mataron – y comenzó a reír._

_Pero antes de que Harry lo golpeara, lo mas extraño es que Hermione fue mas rápida que él y le dio tremendo puñetazo en la cara, que hasta a ella le dolió._

▬ _En tu vida vuelvas a decir semejantes estupidez, y re lo advierto Malfoy, a la próxima vez que lo digas, yo misma de mato – estalló llena de rabia Hermione._

_La verdad que la amenaza era realmente terrorífica y lo decía en verdad, no iba a permitir que el rubio imbécil insultara a los padres de Harry y mucho menos se burlara de ellos en presencia de su mejor amigo._

▬ _¿Qué te crees sangre sucia? –gritó Malfoy limpiándose la sangre.- ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme?_

▬ _Te lo advierto maldito asqueroso mortifago – contestó roja de ira la gryffindor._

▬ _No…me…llames…mortifago¿entendiste? – exigió Malfoy lleno de rabia, habló entrecortado por toda su furia._

▬ _Vaya, a la serpiente no le gusta que le llamen mortifago – rió irónicamente la castaña, vaya que estaba molesta y le quedaba corto la palabra rabia._

▬ _Cállate Granger! – gritó Malfoy._

▬ _Vamos Draco, un Malfoy no se avergüenza de lo que es – puntualizó la castaña llena de sarcasmo._

▬ _¡Cállate! – gritó nuevamente._

▬ _Vamos Malfoy, no tienes porque avergonzarte de lo que eres – continuó Hermione – Mortifago¿cierto? Eres un asqueroso mortifago._

▬ _Me las vas a pagar Granger, te lo juro – amenazó Malfoy, parecía que iba a escupir su ira._

♫ _Y quién te escribirá poemas y cartas  
Y quién te contará sus miedos y faltas  
A quién le dejarás dormirse en tu espalda  
Y luego en el silencio le dirás "te quiero"  
Detendrás su aliento sobre tu cara  
Perderá su rumbo en tu mirada  
Y se le olvidará la vida amándote  
¿Ahora quién?_

_Se quedaron viendo por varios segundos sin decir nada. Con la mano que tenía libre Hermione, la acercó lentamente al rostro pálido del rubio, lo comenzó a acariciar lentamente desde su mejilla a su oído y por último su cabello que suavemente despeinó._

_Draco ésta vez notó la mirada de la castaña un poco distinta, entre triste, molesta y tierna. Pero más que nada enojada._

▬ _Porque haces esto Granger? – dijo por fin cuando salió de aquel shock._

▬ _¿Hacer qué? – dijo inocentemente, pero sabia exactamente a lo que se refería._

▬ _¿Por qué juegas conmigo? – continuó el rubio, pero esta vez la Gryffindor notó que su mirada no era agresiva, ni intimidante, sino ¿triste?_

_Ahora sí era momento de atacar y le dolería, bueno eso esperaba._

▬ _Yo no juego contigo, solo me divierto – contestó con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa pícara._

▬ _No sabes con quien te metes, si piensa que voy a ser tu juguete – amenazó el rubio molesto._

▬ _Eso ya me lo habías dicho – le contestó como si nada y se puso a leer de nuevo ignorándolo._

♫ _Ahora quién si no soy yo  
Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido  
Ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel  
Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso  
En un beso va el alma  
Y en mi alma está el beso que pudo ser_

▬ _¿Entonces hay o no? – pregunto desesperado._

▬ _¿En verdad quieres saberlo? – Hizo que se molestara el rubio y sonrió divertida._

▬ _Hay Granger, no estoy para rogarte – contesto con sarcasmo._

▬ _Bien, si quieres saber, tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta – concluyo Hermione con arrogancia._

▬ _No me interesa ni en lo más minino quien te gusta Granger, así que no te emociones – dijo con sarcasmo._

"_Tengo que saber quien es el idiota que le gusta" "Pero si seré idiota, yo creo que es el cara rajada" "Si no soy yo el indicado para estar con ella, nadie lo será, de eso me encargo" "Soy un Malfoy y obtenemos lo que queremos"._

▬ _¿Emocionarme? Ja, por favor Malfoy, solo lo hago para divertirme – dijo con arrogancia la gryffindor._

▬ _Ah¿entonces soy tu nuevo juguete? – se extraño el rubio._

"_Bueno, eso seria divertido" "Si idiota, pero el perjudicado eres tu"._

▬ _No, ni loca te tomaría como juguete, seria mas bien basura, pero como tu me dijiste en un principio, tu lo hiciste por que estaba aburrido, así que conmigo es igual, solo lo hago para perder el tiempo – contesto lo mas arrogante que pudo._

▬ _¿Y por qué yo? – se exalto el rubio sexy._

▬ _Como no tenía ganas de trabajar y me quería relajar, tú estabas aquí y pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo – e hizo una mueca de asco Hermione._

"_Y será divertido jugar idiota, no te la esperas" "Nunca debiste meterte conmigo y mis amigos, sufrirás"_

▬ _¿Y crees que soy un idiota, como tus amigos, para permitirlo? – grito el rubio molesto, no iba a permitir que se burlara tan fácil de él, de un Malfoy._

▬ _No lo se, pero lo estas haciendo – se burlo Hermione._

▬ _No voy a permitir que me hables así, lárgate – estallo Malfoy._

▬ _No me voy – reto la castaña._

▬ _Vete Granger – dijo un poco mas tranquilo._

♫ _¿A quién le dejarás tu aroma en la cama?  
¿A quién le quedará el recuerdo mañana?  
¿A quién le pasarán las horas con calma?  
Y luego en el silencio deseará tu cuerpo  
Se detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara  
Pasará mil horas en la ventana  
Se le acabará la voz llamándote  
¿Ahora quién?  
¿Ahora quién?_

▬ _No lo demuestras, cada vez que tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno lo primero que hacer es insultar y humillar a la gente y al parecer es lo que te hace sentir mejor – grito Hermione, pero mas tranquila._

▬ _Tú no sabes lo que siento y es muy difícil todo esto – dijo casi llorando el rubio y aguanto las ganas de romper en llanto._

▬ _No. Y no me importa lo que sientas – grito Hermione enfadada._

▬ _¡Cállate! – grito Malfoy._

▬ _Vaya, primero me molestas y después me callas¿que más quiere el señor? – dijo con ironía la castaña._

▬ _Me lastiman tus palabras Hermione – contesto Draco y bajo la mirada._

▬ _Eso hubieras pensado antes de lastimarme a mí y a mis amigos, Malfoy. Estas pagando con la misma moneda – dijo Hermione con la voz muy fría. "Vamos mejorando, ya soy Hermione. En realidad si le duelen mis palabras. SUFRE"_

▬ _No lo entiendes, no por ganas soy así, todo el tiempo he querido cambiar y no lo he logrado. Pero cuando estoy contigo soy totalmente distinto, y es cuando me animo a seguir, porque sé que estas a mi lado para ayudarme y protegerme – dijo sin aliento Malfoy y bastante triste, le estaba doliendo bastante lo que le decir su amiga. "Draco como eres tan débil ante ellos. ¡Lo merezco todo!"_

▬ _La verdad duele, no es así, Malfoy – comento la gryffindor acercándose al rubio, pero era esta vez ella quien hablaba con voz fría._

▬ _No…_

▬ _¿No?... Entonces porque dices que estoy hiriendo tus sentimientos, vamos, un Malfoy no es débil, y tú lo estas siendo todo lo contrario¿te duele lo que una sangre sucia te dice? – comento con sarcasmo Hermione._

▬ _¡Cállate!_

▬ _Estas siendo un niño grosero, Malfoy, enséñate a respetar a las damas – sonrió divertida la gryffindor._

▬ _Tú, para mí, no eres una dama – habló duro el rubio y la miro fijamente._

♫ _¿Ahora quién si no soy yo?  
Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido  
Ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel  
Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso  
En un beso va el alma  
En mi alma está el beso que pudo ser_

▬ _Me gustas mucho y lo sabes – dijo Draco serio, solo miraba aquellos ojos cafés que emanaban felicidad y lo incitaban a seguir adelante y luchar por ella. A fin de cuentas era un Malfoy y ellos siempre consiguen lo que quieren, cueste lo que cueste._

▬ _Tus palabras no son del todo románticas, pero en fin - se burlo la castaña._

▬ _Veras que lo puedo ser – sonrió con orgullo el mago._

▬ _Demuéstramelo – reto la castaña divertida._

▬ _¿Te gustan los retos, Granger? –dijo con sarcasmo._

▬ _Son mis preferidos – dijo de igual manera ella._

▬ _Dejaran de serlos cuando pierdas – dijo seguro el rubio y alzo una ceja._

▬ _Te equivocas, hurón – y acaricio sus labios, incitándolo a mas, de cierta manera ella en todo lo que estaba haciendo era por parte de la venganza y la otra inconsciente o consciente de lo que hacia y le gustaba – Yo siempre gano, en todo…_

▬ _Pruébamelo – digo Draco molesto._

▬ _No tengo por que probarlo y menos a ti – dijo con arrogancia._

▬ _Eres una cobarde – se burlo él._

▬ _No creo que pienses lo mismo cuando sepas la verdad – contesto con la voz más fría y calculadora la gryffindor._

▬ _¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestiono el rubio extrañado._

▬ _Que soy una gryffindor – contesto con orgullo._

* * *

**Canción: Ahora quién  
Solista: Marc Anthony**


	29. Recuerdos II

**29.- Recuerdos II **

♫ _Pensando en ti..._

_Puedo ver el matiz,  
y el reflejo de mí de depresión  
puedo ver el perfil  
del fantasma que hay en mi interior _

Nada más de acordarse de eso, en parte le hacia gracia, pero por otra le molestaba. La noche ya había pasado, dolorosa, intranquila, pero había pasado.

▬ ¿Hermione estás lista? – se escuchó la voz de una de sus compañeras de cuarto.

▬ No, hoy no iré a clases¿si ves a Harry y Ron les puedes decir eso? – contestó Hermione con voz apagada, aun seguía en la cama.

▬ ¿Te sientes bien?

▬ Si, solo que amanecí con dolor de cabeza, es todo – sonrió la castaña a su compañera – Suerte en clases…

▬ _Vaya la "sangre sucia" modelando a sus amigos cara rajada y comadreja- dijo una voz fría en la entrada de la cabina. Él y sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle empezaron a reír._

▬ _¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- gritó molesto Harry, mientras Hermione cerraba su túnica para que no la vieran._

▬ _Divertirme- contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Se acercó Hermione a Draco, que se encontraba en la entrada de la cabina._

▬ _Lástima Malfoy, todavía no es tu turno- dijo burlona- ¡Ahora lárgate!- y cerró la puerta muy fuerte, por poco le da un gran golpe en la cara a Draco, por suerte se alcanzó a hacer hacia atrás._

♫ _Y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir  
Y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti  
Y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin  
Porque me asusta descifrar  
que habrá detrás de ti  
_

▬ Maldito trabajo, todo por la culpa de Snape, si tan sólo no nos hubiese dejado esa porquería de trabajo, si tan solo…

Si tan solo, si, tan solo…

Lentamente abrió de nuevo los ojos, el sol que entraba por la ventana le lastimó la vista, tardó unos cuantos segundos en acostumbrarse de nuevo a ese sol brillante que la invitaba a salir al jardín. Pero no lo haría, no estaba de humor como para soportar escuchar las risas de los demás, a las parejitas de las demás casas, no, hoy no lo haría, quería descansar.

▬ _Aquí no se viene a enamorar, sino a estudiar – regañó el maestro- Ahora las parejas son hombre y mujer y serán así: Srita Granger con el Sr. Malfoy._

▬ _¿Qué? – gritaron ambos por la mala noticia._

▬ _¡Cállense! – exigió el maestro._

▬ _Yo no puedo trabajar con la sangre sucia de Granger – contestó Malfoy._

▬ _Y yo menos con el idiota de la serpiente – se defendió Granger._

▬ _Cállense – gritó de nuevo Snape mas enojado – La pareja se queda y así y punto o serán reprobados._

_Hermione y Draco se echaron una mirada de odio._

♫ _Que hay detrás  
de una lagrima  
Que hay detrás  
de la fragilidad  
Que hay detrás  
del ultimo adiós  
Que hay detrás  
cuando acaba el amor  
Que hay detrás...  
_

▬ _Miren esto – les dio un pergamino y lo leyó Hermione en voz alta._

_¿Sabias que el trío más "famoso", no sólo es de amigos?_

_Entonces estabas mal informado, el "Trío Mágico" es también un "trío amoroso". ¿Quieres saber porqué?_

_El famoso cicatrizado, el pobretón y la sangre sucia comparten entre ellos saliva y puede que también, la cama._

_Todos los conocemos por ser grandes amigos y tener una relación increíble, pero lo que muchos no saben, es que el trío es de amantes. ¡Qué asco!_

_Y más debajo de la redacción, había una foto donde Hermione esta en medio de Ron y Harry abrazados, donde sus amigos le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla de cada lado, su amiga riendo a carcajadas._

_Los tres amigos se quedaron en shock._

▬ _No te preocupes Hermes, no importa lo que digan los demás, con que ustedes lo sepan - quiso tranquilizar Ginny._

_Todo mundo veía muy feo a la única supuesta culpable, y más que nada por ser mujer, le iba peor._

_A Hermione le rodó una lágrima, tenía emociones encontradas, odio, culpa, enojo, preocupación y tristeza. Y lo único que articuló fue:_

▬ _Malfoy_

▬ _¿Qué?..._

▬ _Fue Malfoy – continuo – Pero juro que las va a pagar y… peor…_

♫ _Puedo ver desde aquí mis recuerdos persiguiéndote _

_Puedo ver el perfil de mi sombra sobre la pared  
Y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir  
Y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti  
Y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin  
Porque me asusta descifrar  
Que habrá detrás de ti_

Se levantó perezosa para dirigirse al baño, le hacia falta y además se relajaría.

▬ Bien, será mejor que deje de pensar en todo, es peor y lo hará más difícil…

▬ _¿O sea que no me odiabas? – se extraño la bruja._

▬ _Claro que si – dijo serio el rubio – Odiaba y odio muchas cosas de ti, y no te la voy a decir, si no nos enojaremos._

_Nota: Lo que esta en comillas y cursiva son los pensamientos de Hermione._

▬ _Dímelas – exigió Hermione - ¡Prometo no hacerlo!_

▬ _Bien… - respiró profundo y dijo tranquilo:_

_Odio que siempre estés con tus amigos…_

"_Y nunca los dejaré"_

_Odio que los ames tanto…_

"_Pero lo que yo más amo, es que ellos también me amen a mi"_

_Odio cuando me sonríes tan sincera…_

"_O sea que cada vez que lo hago te lastimo por alguna razón"_

_Odio cuando me dices "lo siento" sabiendo aun que es mentira…_

"_En eso tienes razón, nunca te pediría perdón"_

_Odio que me odies tanto…_

"_Yo también empiezo a odiar por odiarte ¿Qué? _

"_Haber si entendí, o sea que ya no lo odio tanto ¿…?"_

_Odio que no me puedas regalar un poco de tu amor…_

"_Si nunca hubieras sido un patán, también te regalaría todo mi amor como a mis bebes"_

_Odio que solo te guste jugar conmigo…_

"_¿Qué¿Cómo diablos te enteraste que estoy jugando contigo? La cuestión es que tu lo dices por el trato bien y después mal, pero lo que no sabes que es por la venganza "ya ni me acordaba de eso"_

_Odio no poder estar contigo como tus amigos…_

"_Estoy contigo, pero no como te gustaría, lo sé, y no pasará"_

_Y lo que mas odio….es…. no poder….odiarte…_

"_¿Qué¿Te odias por odiarme¿Espera un momento, me estas diciendo que no me odias? Ay, dios, esa no me la esperaba._

_Draco la miró fijamente, intentándole decir algo con la mirada. Hermione solo sonrió._

♫ _Que hay detrás  
de una lagrima  
Que hay detrás  
de la fragilidad  
Que hay detrás  
del ultimo adiós  
Que hay detrás  
cuando acaba el amor  
Que hay detrás  
Que hay detrás  
Que hay detrás  
Que hay detrás  
Que habrá detrás de ti  
_

▬ _¡Hola! – saludo tímida Hermione y se acercó a él._

▬ _Hola… - saludó Malfoy muy tierno._

▬ _¿Qué haces aquí? – se extrañó la bruja._

▬ _Si te molesta, me voy – dijo con voz fría Malfoy._

▬ _No, al contrario, lo digo por la gente – recordó Hermione._

▬ _No me importa, lo que importa es que estoy…_

▬ _Conmigo… - terminó la frase Hermione – ¿Y no me vas a felicitar o por lo menos un abrazo? – dijo Hermione con cara de niña buena._

_Draco solo se acerco y la abrazo. No le importó que lo vieran, él solo quería disfrutar de su presencia y alegría que le contagiaba, tanta razón tenia ella, todo se puede transmitir._

♫ _Que hay detrás  
de una lagrima  
Que hay detrás  
de la fragilidad  
Que hay detrás  
del ultimo adiós  
Que hay detrás  
cuando acaba el amor  
Que hay detrás  
Que hay detrás  
Que hay detrás  
Que hay detrás_

_

* * *

_**Canción: Qué hay detrás  
****Grupo: RBD "Nuestro Amor"**


	30. Recuerdos III

**30.- Recuerdos III **

♫ _Cómo poder recuperar tu amor  
Cómo sacar la tristeza de mi corazón  
Mi mundo solo gira por ti_

_Hermione se acercó aun más y quedaron a escasos centímetros mirándose, sin decir nada. Y con un dedo Hermione delineo suavemente los labios de Draco, haciendo que este se excitara y cerrara los ojos disfrutando la caricia tan delicada de la castaña. Por una extraña razón por un segundo, mientras Hermione tocaba los labios de Malfoy, le dieron unas ganas enormes de besarlos._

▬ _Me creo quien soy –dijo la Gryffindor, sacando al Slytherin de esa gloria y volviéndose nuevamente Malfoy. –Hermione Granger._

▬ _La Sangre Sucia –contestó el rubio molesto, por lo que le había hecho, pero mas porque lo dejó en ridículo frente a Potter, Weasley y sus gorilas. Y más que nada se enojo, porque dejó de hacer aquello, que tanto le encantó._

▬ _Eso ya lo veremos –masculló la chica- La que manda de hoy en adelante aquí, soy yo._

▬ _Y quien lo dijo, una sangre sucia, retando a un Malfoy? –dijo con sarcasmo el chico._

▬ _No, una Hermione Granger haciendo ver la realidad a un Draco Malfoy –continuó la castaña con sarcasmo._

▬ _Ni en sueños, y ni se te ocurra de nuevo tocarme, me das asco –dijo el rubio tocándose los labios, como si le diera asco, pero la verdad él solo se mordía la lengua al haber dicho aquello, daría cualquier cosa por que lo hiciera de nuevo, pero el orgullo de un Malfoy nunca caía muy fácil y menos ante una mujer y sangre sucia._

▬ _¡Yo diría, que te encantó! –masculló la chica con malicia._

▬ _Das asco Sangre Sucia –se defendió el chico._

_Hermione se quedó sin decir nada, quería golpearlo, pero se quedó con las ganas, su plan iba funcionando a perfección, no lo echaría a perder. Malfoy sonrió al ver que Granger no tenía palabras para defenderse, una vez mas, él se quedó con la última palabra. Hermione reaccionó de aquel pequeño shock y sonrió muy sensual. Se mordió lentamente el labio inferior, haciendo que Draco la deseara en toda la extensión de la palabra._

▬ _Y tú das asco, para ser un Sangre Limpia –diciendo lo último se giró y camino hacia sus amigos._

♫ _Cómo sanar este profundo dolor  
Siento correr por mis venas tu respiración  
Estoy tan conectada a ti  
Que hasta en mis sueños te veo, sin ti yo me muero_

▬ _Yo soy así, y como si a mi no me molestara que todo el tiempo te la pasa sonriendo –volteó a verla -¿Por qué siempre sonríes?_

▬ _Porque de vez en cuando sonreír no hace daño. En cambio tú tienes un carácter de los mil demonios y ni tu mismo te has de aguantar. Haces preguntas como niño chiquito y aparte de eso eres un mandón exigente y para que sepas no todo el tiempo estoy feliz, también me enojo y créeme no gustaría verme así._

▬ _Pues en una cosa tienes razón Granger –continuó Draco – Los Malfoy siempre mandan y no soy enojón, tengo carácter fuerte y si pregunto es porque quiero saber y me interesa. Y tú tampoco conoces nada de mí y cuando me enojo tampoco quisieras estar allí –explicó con orgullo el rubio._

▬ _¿Entonces te interesaste por mí y por lo que hago? –se extrañó Hermione._

▬ _Estás demente, como me interesaría por ti –estalló Draco._

▬ _Eso fue lo que me diste a entender –respondió con una sonrisa en los labios la chica._

▬ _Ni en sueños…_

▬ _Si, como no, lo que digas –comentó en tono burlón la niña castaña muy divertida._

▬ _Ni en tus sueños Sangre… -pero no terminó la frase, porque Hermione le soltó tremenda cachetada en la mejilla._

▬ _Es la última vez que me vuelves a llamar así Malfoy, te lo advierto y si vamos a tener una conversación civilizada, espero que dejes tus estupideces a un lado –explotó molesta Hermione._

▬ _Pero no tenías porque pegarme Granger –dijo el rubio sobándose la mejilla enojado._

▬ _Era la única forma en la que te iba a callar y me respetes –contestó con desdén Granger._

▬ _Y ni así lograrás callarme –contestó molesto._

_Hermione le miró con ojos asesinos y retando con la mirada al rubio, a lo cual desistió._

▬ _Bien –dijo secamente._

_Caminaron y cruzaron a su izquierda y luego a la derecha, un camino casi final, ya llevarían como 25 minutos caminando._

_Draco no podía creer, Granger lo había callado sin más y le dio una orden, algo tenía esa chica que tuviera cierto poder sobre él, aun siendo sangre sucia. _

♫ _Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste  
Y te marchaste con mis besos  
Con mis besos y mis sueños_

▬ _Pasa Granger, no tenemos toda la noche…_

▬ _No, gracias – contestó con un deje de temor._

▬ _¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? – dijo divertido el rubio._

▬ _Sí y no tienes nada de divertido – contestó molesta la chica._

▬ _Eso es absurdo, como le vas a tener miedo a la oscuridad…_

▬ _¡Desde chiquita me ha dado miedo!_

▬ _Vamos, vas conmigo – dijo Draco en tono de superioridad._

▬ _Ese es el problema, voy a un lugar desconocido, oscuro y contigo – dijo nerviosa la bruja._

▬ _Ya, Granger haremos esto –dijo Malfoy- Te pasas y yo me voy atrás tuyo._

▬ _No, y si alguien nos ataca, a mí me dan primero. No…_

▬ _Bien, voy yo primero y tú atrás…_

▬ _No, luego si me salen por atrás, no…_

▬ _Granger, nadie te va a atacar – gritó Malfoy – ¡Sólo pasaremos el túnel y ya!_

▬ _Para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque no te da miedo la oscuridad, haremos esto, me voy a ir aún lado tuyo._

▬ _Como quieras – y Malfoy entró por el túnel, a los 3 pasos ya no se veía y Hermione se apresuró para alcanzarlo, Y Hermione chocó por la espalda de Malfoy._

▬ _Hey Granger¿podrías quitar tus manos de mi cintura? – pidió el rubio molesto._

▬ _Oh, perdón Malfoy, no fue mi intensión – dijo la chica algo apenada. Y se puso a su lado._

_Siguieron caminando y se escuchó un ruido, cuando se cerró la puerta hizo un eco terrorífico._

▬ _Ah! – gritó la castaña y tomó de la mano a Draco._

▬ _¿Me podrías soltar mi mano? – exigió el rubio._

▬ _No…_

▬ _Solo fue la maldita puerta Granger, suéltame – Draco sabia que si la quería soltar, ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no lo hizo._

▬ _Si me sueltas, no me muevo de aquí – dijo la castaña entre asustada y divertida, y más de aferró a su mano._

▬ _Pero que necia eres – dijo con sarcasmo el rubio y siguieron caminando… y tomados de la mano._

♫ _Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento  
Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
Cómo el fuego no se apagó  
No se apagó_

_Todo el camino de la biblioteca a la sala de Malfoy, se la pasaron callados, solo se escuchaban las pisadas de ambos._

_Hermione iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, que ni se dio cuenta cuando Malfoy dijo la contraseña y entró. Cuando Malfoy iba como a la mitad del túnel, recordó que Hermione no entraría sola, porque le daba miedo la oscuridad._

"_Dios Granger, porque eres tan miedosa, para ser Gryffindor se necesita valentía, digo por algo estás allí, pero en ese sentido eres cobarde, pero pensándolo bien se veía tan bonita estando asustada" Así que decidió regresar por ella._

▬ _¡Vamos Granger! – dijo molesto Malfoy._

▬ _Si, perdón, estoy en otro planeta – sonrió nerviosa la castaña._

_E inconscientemente Draco la tomó de la mano y caminaron por la oscuridad._

▬ _¿Y tu planeta era Potter? – preguntó ¿enojado y celoso? "Porque cuando habla de Potter me molesta tanto, sé que ella no tiene nada con él, pero me da rabia saber que siempre piensa en él."_

_Hermione comenzó a darse cuenta que de cierta manera cuando ella hablaba de Harry, él se enojaba y aunque no lo creía ella misma, daba a entender que estaba celoso. Así que Hermione lo puso a prueba._

▬ _Sí, precisamente en Harry – contestó feliz la chica, aunque sabia que era mentira – ¡Como lo adoro!_

_Hermione cuando dijo esto, sintió que Draco le apretaba la mano. Pero lo que mas raro de le hizo a ella, que le dio alegría saber que estaba celoso._

▬ _Bien, a trabajar – dijo Draco y le quiso soltar la mano cuando se iban a sentar, pero Hermione no lo hizo y aspa que Malfoy la volteó a ver y vio que le sonreía muy tierna, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Al principio Draco no supo que hacer, pero a esa sonrisa nadie se podía resistir y por fin le devolvió la sonrisa inseguro, pero muy sincera._

▬ _Tenemos mucho por trabajar – comentó Hermione con una gran sonrisa._

▬ _Así es…_

♫ _Cómo calmar esta profunda obsesión  
Cómo le explico a mi alma que se terminó  
Me estoy volviendo loco por ti  
Y hasta en mis sueños te veo  
Sin ti yo me muero_

▬ _¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? – se acerco a Malfoy lentamente, e hizo su famosa cara angelical. Estaban a escasos centímetros uno de otro._

_Se miraron por largo tiempo. Se escucharon sus respiraciones nerviosas, Draco por que la tenía muy cerca y Hermione porque temía que la besara la serpiente y extrañamente sintió como una corriente eléctrica corrió por su cuerpo…_

_Hermione acaricio el rostro de Malfoy, acaricio sus oídos y por ultimo su cabello, lo alboroto divertida y sonrió._

_Draco se estremecía tanto con sus caricias, de pronto la cotoso de la cintura y la trajo hacia el fuertemente y nuevamente se miraron. Hermione comenzó a acariciar su cuello con ambas manos. Draco fue acercando su rostro al de Hermione para besarla._

♫ _Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste  
Y te marchaste con mis besos  
Con mis besos y mis sueños_

▬ _¿Me vas a contar que paso y te tiene tan triste? – dijo bastante tierno._

▬ _Si, me enojé con Ron en la mañana por algo muy tonto y me pidió disculpas y aun así sentí que había mala tensión entre los 3 y ya a medio día, no se como empezó, pero empezamos a discutir, y cada quien tomo un rumbo y no nos hemos hablado – comento Hermione muy triste y rodó una lagrima, que Draco tiernamente limpió._

▬ _Pero¿por qué? Dímelo, te sentirás mejor – continuo Draco, de verdad preocupado por ella._

▬ _Por algo muy tonto – y suspiro._

▬ _Confía en mi – contesto Draco con una mirada mega linda, con un brillo especial y una sonrisa muy tierna._

▬ _Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita – dijo Hermione con voz tímida y muy sincera – Muy bonita, solo cuando estas conmigo._

_Draco se quedó helado, por primera vez le había dicho algo tan bonito, es por todo lo que tenia ella como persona, es de lo que se estaba enamorando, mas de lo que ya estaba, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era._

▬ _Gracias – dijo tímidamente._

♫ _Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento  
Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
Cómo el fuego no se apagó_

▬ _Tranquila – susurro al oído de la castaña, después de un rato lo hizo de nuevo – ¿Mejor?_

▬ _Si – y se separo de él y comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas, pero Draco tomo de sus manos y se las puso en las rodillas de ella y él se las limpio suavemente con los dedos. Empezó por sus ojos, bajo a las mejillas y se detuvo en sus labios húmedos a causa de las lagrimas y suavemente acaricio sus labios. Hermione cerró los ojos inconscientemente, disfrutando de la caricia de su enemigo, simplemente olvido todo y se dejo llevar por las suaves caricias de Draco._

_Ambos sintieron recorrer una corriente por sus cuerpos, situándose en el estomago (han sentido eso, Cork es genial, de lo mas rico, no), sintiendo las famosaslo se, es algo raro, pero bonito, voy a llorar mariposas._

_Pero era obvio, que no solo Hermione estaba disfrutando de su caricias, Draco también lo estaba haciendo, sentir los suaves labios de su chica, era como estar en el cielo, saber que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, lo hacia sentir querido o al menos importante para ella._

▬ _Perdón, pero creerás que soy muy fácil y…_

▬ _Nada de eso Hermione, el momento se dio y nos dejamos llevar por alguna extraña sensación – dijo Draco tranquilo, como nunca lo había visto._

♫ _Sigue ardiendo, sigue ardiendo  
Mientras exista el amor  
No se apagó el amor_

▬ _¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunto con ironía._

▬ _17 de Septiembre¿y? – contesto con indeferencia el rubio._

▬ _Sólo… - dijo con voz tierna la castaña y se acerco al rubio acariciando su rostro lentamente y desabrochando los primeros dos botones de la camisa de Malfoy - ..que será una noche especial y espero no la olvides._

_Draco solo alzo una ceja._

▬ _Te ves muy guapo – halago al rubio sonriente._

▬ _Yo siempre, Granger – contesto divertido el rubio y sonrió._

_La bruja lo miro incrédula._

▬ _Tu también te ves…preciosa – le dijo a la castaña y le sonrió._

▬ _Me encanta esa sonrisa tan sincera y tierna que siempre me regalas cuando estamos solos – dijo la castaña y acariciando la comisura de sus labios._

▬ _¿Y me vas a decir que estas tramando ahora? – dijo con sarcasmo el rubio._

_Hermione lentamente se acercó al rubio y lo abrazo, a lo que Draco respondió gustoso._

_Así se quedaron largo tiempo, hasta que la castaña le susurro al odio con voz tierna y sincera:_

▬ _Feliz cumpleaños, Draco!_

_El rubio de slytherin no lo podía creer, simplemente se aferro mas a ella y una lagrima silenciosa, llena de felicidad, broto de esos ojos grises brillantes._

♫ _Uooooo uoooooo  
Y este corazón_

_Al entrar al cuarto Hermione se quedo maravillada con el lugar, era realmente sorprendente. El camino de pétalos aun seguía hasta la cama y entre los pétalos se encontraba una pequeña caja con un moño verde botella a su alrededor. Y encima una nota más:_

"_Para mi pequeña talón de Aquiles"_

_Hermione sonrió y abrió la caja y más se sorprendió al ver el regalo. Había un hermoso vestido negro de seda, el corte era hasta las rodillas, pero de un lado un poco mas largo, cortado en pico, en la parte de arriba tenía un escote el inicio de su pecho, pero no dejaba ver nada, era de tirantes delgaditos, el mismo corte tenía por la espalda, pero recto._

_Un vestido realmente elegante. Y junto al vestido unos tacones bajitos con correas delgaditas que hacían conjunto con su vestido y por ultimo un bolso negro de piel (prada) y dentro de él había un último mensaje:_

"_Para la mujer, bueno, la niña mas hermosa que he conocido en mi vida"_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Hermione sonrió llena de alegría y abrazo el regalo como si se le fuera a ir y olió con ternura la rosa blanca._

♫ _Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste  
Y te marchaste con mis besos  
Con mis besos y mis sueños_

_Y así se fueron todos, dejando a Hermione y Draco solos. Cuando comenzó una balda, Draco la invito a bailar._

▬ _¿Te gustaría concederme esta pieza? – hizo un reverencia._

▬ _Será un placer…_

_Se acercaron con las demás parejas. Poco a poco se acercaron, Draco le tomo por la cintura y ella puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio y comenzaron a bailar lentamente._

▬ _Me gustaría tomar un poco de aire - dijo Hermione cuando dejaron de bailar unas 5 canciones._

_Y se acercaron a una ventana y la abrieron, por un par de minutos observaron el oscuro bosque, la luna brillar y el viento correr por sus rostros._

▬ _¿Te dije que te veías muy guapo hoy? – dijo tímida Hermione._

▬ _No – sonrió Draco._

▬ _Te ves muy guapo – dijo Hermione riéndose. Draco solo sonrió._

▬ _Y tú te ves perfecta – dijo casi en susurro el rubio y se acerco más a ella._

_Y por largo tiempo se miraron, los ojos grises del rubio siempre demostraban frialdad, pero hoy no, tenían un brillo especial._

_Hermione se acerco lentamente un poco mas a Draco, quedando casi pegados y acaricio los labios del rubio, como le gustaba hacerlo, Draco en señal de que le gustaba eso, cerro los ojos disfrutando de la perfecta caricia. Abrió los ojos, miro a la castaña que lentamente y muy provocativa, mordía de lado su labio._

▬ _Me encantan tus labios - susurró la castaña._

_Draco ya sin mas poder resistir, abrazo a la castaña suavemente por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, pegando completamente sus cuerpos; Hermione recorrido el pecho del rubio suavemente hasta llegar a su cuello y acariciarlo.._

_Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, pegaron sus labios solo rozándolos, Hermione quería disfrutar de aquella caricia, cerraron sus ojos. Draco sentía la agitada respiración de la castaña provocándolo más y sin aguantarlo. Besó a la castaña, al principio fue apasionado ambos morían por probar sus labios, pero claro que Draco lo estaba deseando a gritos. Hermione le dio la pauta de ir más lento y disfrutar del momento._

_La lengua de Draco pedía permiso de entrar a la boca de su compañera, que con gusto acepto. Al finaliza el beso, Draco con suavidad mordió el labio inferior de la castaña, que por cierto le encanto a ella y le provoco y como reacción de esto, suavemente presiono con sus dedos en la muda del rubio, que claro estaba, a Malfoy le excito demasiado y nuevamente la beso apasionadamente, hasta que por fin de separaron lentamente._

♫ _Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento  
Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
Cómo el fuego no se apagó_

▬ _Hermione – susurro Malfoy – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Hermione antes la propuesta se quedo helada, no supo que decir ni hacer, simplemente nada._

* * *

**Canción: Este Corazón  
Grupo: RBD**


	31. Los Weasley, Harry y Parkinson

**31.- Los Weasley, Harry y Parkinson**

▬ Hasta que tenemos un descanso – suspiró Ron girando su cuello para descansarlo.

▬ Lo sé – suspiró igual Harry frotándose también el cuello. Al parecer ambos estaban cansado y estresados.

Si, así es, ya había pasado una semana desde aquel pequeño altercado, no solo Draco y Hermione la pasaban mal, también sus amigos. Hacían de todo para hacerlos sentir bien. Al menos los mas preocupado eran Harry y Ron, ya que su amiga los primeros días no comía, no salía de su cuarto, no asistió a clases, claro McGonagall la justificó, ya que en realidad se veía muy mal. Se hizo pasar por enferma. En cuanto Draco, él si asistía a clases, comía y todo, pero su porte era aun mas arrogante y tan frío como siempre y se la pasaba sólo a su petición, ya que sus amigos también lo querían cuidar. A la segunda semana fue cuando empezó a salir.

▬ Vamos al lago – propuso Ron cabizbajo.

▬ Si, la verdad lo necesitamos – atino a decir Harry.

▬ Pero primero vamos a ver como se encuentra Hermione, no me gusta que al terminar las clases se encierre en su cuarto, al menos ya come gracias a Ginny – comentó el pelirrojo suspirando.

▬ Yo creo que es mejor dejarla sola, necesita estar sin que la estemos agobiando – dijo Harry con media sonrisa.

▬ Pero…

▬ Potter tiene razón – la voz fría detrás de ellos los detuvo.

▬ Pansy – Harry serio contestó – Hola

▬ Es lo mejor, Draco esta igual, esta desecho y todo por la culpa de ella – comentó con voz arrogante y fría cuando se detuvieron en donde ella se encontrada sentada.

▬ No hables mal de Hermione –defendió Ron.

▬ Sólo ella es la única culpable…estùpida – se enojó la bruja.

▬ Ambos aportaron algo de culpabilidad – dijo Harry – Hermione por seguir con su juego y Malfoy por saber que algo no encajaba y seguirle el juego.

▬ Y Draco por fijarse en ella – dijo Pansy fría.

▬ Y Hermione por enamorarse – murmuró Ron.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

▬ ¡Harry! – Saludó Ginny - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

▬ Claro. Ya vuelvo – sonrió Harry algo sonrojado.

▬ Pero…yo… - no dijo ya nada Ron cuando Harry lo dejó allí solo. Y se sentó a un lado de la bruja.

▬ Se gustan¿verdad? – dijo en voz baja Parkinson.

▬ Desde que tengo memoria – susurró Ron.

▬ Y te molesta¿cierto? – se burló Pansy.

▬ No, para nada. Quien mejor que mi mejor amigo para cuidar de mi hermanita – sonrió Ron y alzó los hombros.

▬ Claro, la Weasley con Potter – dijo sarcástica.

▬ Y como te fue en la semana de haber tomado la pócima, supe por alguien que a ti te gusta Harry¿es cierto? – cuestionó Ron y la volteo a ver.

▬ Para nada – contestó tajante.

Ron la miró inquisidora.

▬ Si. ¿Bien? Me gusta, pero no hay más, sólo eso. Ahora menos quisiera enamorarme con lo que le pasó a Draco, es suficiente para saber como son ustedes – dijo con voz fría, pero tranquila.

▬ No somos así, y nunca lo seremos. Hermione sólo quiso desquitarse de todo lo que nos hizo, ella daría todo por nosotros, pero resultó saber que él la quería y sin saber le fue tomando cariño, cuando en realidad todo era hacerle saber que con nosotros no se podía meter y dañarnos. Pero sólo cometieron ambos un error – dijo Ron viendo al frente.

▬ ¿Error? – se exaltó Pansy y lo vio fijamente.

▬ Si, un error – aseguró Ron sonriendo.

▬ ¿Y se puede saber porque sonríes? – ironizo la slytherin.

▬ Porque sólo ellos se darán cuenta de que cometieron un error…un error perfecto…

▬ No entiendo – se extrañó ella.

▬ No es necesario que lo hagas, sólo ellos necesitan recapacitar…

▬ ¿Y si lo no hacen y si no cede uno? – continuó ella.

▬ Lo harán, estoy seguro, lo supe desde aquella noche – un corto suspiro soltó Ron.

▬ Si ese es el caso, ella lo hará, los Malfoy no hacen eso – dijo con arrogancia Pansy y alzo una ceja.

Ron sólo le sonrió ante aquel gesto y la miró muy tierna. Ella al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojó levemente y se volteó de inmediato.

Ron acercó su mano a su barbilla y se la tomo para así girar su cara a él.

▬ Ambos lo harán – dijo en voz baja Ron y se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la frente – Me tengo que ir, cuídate.

No uno ni otro supo porque la actitud de ambos.

Ron se levanto y se dirigió hacia el lago. Ni él supo porque hizo eso, luego se reprocho por hacerlo. Sólo convivieron el tiempo que sus amigos anduvieron de novios, pero no mucho, ella quería con Harry, y él no quería con ella, se le hacia guapa y todo, pero nada mas. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco de pronto. Llegó a la orilla del lado y se sentó.

En cuanto Pansy se quedo en estado de shock, raro en ella por ser slytherin y no actuar de inmediato, que le estaba pasando. Cuando le dio el beso no hizo ni el intento de gritarle por haberla tocado o algo por el estilo, pero ahora que estaba en sus 5 sentidos, se levantó hecha una furia y se fue detrás del pelirrojo.

Lo vio allí tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado, que se creía el idiota pobretón Weasley.

▬ ¡Tú! – gritó Pansy, y Ron de inmediato se paró.

▬ ¿Qué? – se extrañó Ron.

▬ ¿Quién diablos te crees al andarte besándome? – reclamó muy enojada.

▬ ¿Besarte? Sólo fue un beso en la frente, no tiene nada de malo – dijo incrédulo el mago.

▬ ¿Un beso? Pero quién te crees al dar besos a quien se te atraviese – contestó de nuevo molesta.

▬ Yo no beso a nadie por que si – se defendió el mago apenado.

▬ ¿Ah, no¿Y porque me besaste? – gritó ella.

▬ Ehh, no lo se, fue un impulso y ya – dijo él igual.

▬ ¡¡¡Eres un mentiroso¡¡¡Te odio!!!

▬ Nada más viniste a decirme eso o querías hablar de otra persona¿he? – gritó Ron molesto.

▬ ¿De qué hablas? – contestó incrédula.

▬ De Harry, métetelo en la cabeza. Harry quiera a mi hermana y ella a él – gritó Ron.

▬ ¿¿¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto???

▬ Porque a ti te gusta Harry. ¿Además por qué te molestó que te haya besado? – explotó Ron, parecía un concurso de quien gritaba mas.

▬ No lo sé, no lo sé – grito desesperada y comenzó a caminar como leona enjaulada. Algo bastante irónico.

▬ Pues yo menos…

▬ ¡Te odio! – gritó con fuerzas -¡Mentiroso!

▬ Yo no soy mentiroso¿entiendes? – Gritó Ron fuera de sus casillas - ¡Y yo también te odio!

▬ ¡No me importa que me odies! – dijo ella y se encaminó para abandonar la "charla".

▬ ¿Ah, no? – dijo Ron y la regresó de un brazo y la atrajo hacia él de la cintura.

▬ ¡Suéltame! – dijo ella forcejeando, pero sin gritar.

▬ No, y no lo haré hasta que me digas que mejor hubieras preferido que Harry te besara y yo no – dijo en voz baja Ron.

▬ Déjame. Estás loco – contestó molesta.

Ron la soltó, pero ninguno se movió- Se quedaron juntos.

▬ Ya te hubieras ido si lo desearas, pero estas aquí por alguna razón – murmuró el mago.

▬ Claro que no¿yo de ti que querría? – dijo con voz fría.

▬ No lo sé, y no lo quiero averiguar, Parkinson – y se alejó de ella.

▬ Eres igual que Harry, no se tomó la molestia en preguntármelo – susurró la slytherin.

▬ Porque él ama a otra persona y yo por ti no siento nada – contestó frío Ron.

▬ Lo mismo digo – se dio la vuelta.

De pronto Ron de nuevo la jaló hacia él y la pegó a su cuerpo, la tenia de la cintura y le planto tremendo beso. La besaba enojado, al principio ella le pegaba para que la soltara, forcejeaba, todo en vano, al final de cuentas se rindió al beso del chico. Se besaron con pasión, desesperado por sentirse. Ron le mordió el labio inferior con ternura y lo cerró con un suave roce de labios. Se quedaron juntos sintiendo su respiración.

Pansy se separó, le dio una bofetada, corrió hacia el castillo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar cercano al campo de quidditch.

▬ Y…y… ¿cómo ha estado Hermione? – preguntó Ginny, se veía algo extraña.

▬ Mucho mejor…creo – dijo inseguro Harry.

▬ Oh… - fue lo único que dijo la bruja.

▬ ¿Ginny?

▬ S… ¿Si?

▬ Te noto rara¿estás nerviosa? – se extrañó el mago.

▬ Para nada – y se rió nerviosa.

Harry empezó a reír por la actitud de Ginny.

▬ ¿Por qué te ríes? – dijo incrédula Ginny, cosa que Harry no hizo caso y comenzó a reír mas.

Ginny algo ofendida siguió caminando y dejó atrás al niño que vivió. Ella nada más sintió cuando Harry la regresó de un brazo y le plantó un beso en la boca. Asustada se separó de inmediato y sólo dijo:

▬ ¡Harry!

▬ ¿Qué? – sonrió un poco raro.

▬ Por que… hiciste eso…yo… ¿qué te pasa Harry?- dijo nerviosa.

Harry sólo la rodeó de la cintura, sonrió divertido y de nuevo la besó, pero ésta vez la pelirroja correspondió el beso, cuando terminaron de nuevo, Harry sonrió.

Se miraron y Ginny dijo entre molesta y divertida:

▬ Deja de sonreír¿quieres?

▬ ¿Por qué¿Te molesta? – sonrió muy coqueto.

▬ No…yo… ¿¿¿Es que…porque sonríes tanto???

▬ No lo sé – y le plantó otro beso y luego acercó al su boca al oído de la bruja - ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

▬ Eee…yooo…pues verás….la cosa… - balbuceó nerviosa – de nada… yo sólo quería…

▬ ¿Estar conmigo? – finalizó Harry.

▬ No, claro que no – dijo ofendida – Ya sabes que sólo quería hacerle un favor a Parkinson…

▬ ¿Ah, si¿Cuál? – dijo Harry aun sonriendo.

▬ Pues de que estuviera…con el enfadoso de Harry Potter – tartamudeo Ginny, obviamente estaba mintiendo – ¡Y deja de sonreír HARRY!

▬ ¿Estás celosa de que le hable?

▬ No… - dijo rotundamente y se cruzó de brazos.

▬ ¿Segura? Ya veo todo lo contrario – se burló el mago.

▬ ¿Y porque estarlo? – Se defendió ella – Ni modo que por ti…lo dudo…no eres la gran cosa.

▬ Como sea – le dio tremendo avionazo – Ahora¿Qué te parece si me das un beso?

▬ No…quien te crees tú al querer besarme cuando quieras – dijo arrogante Ginny.

▬ Tu deber como mi novia es besarme – contestó Harry con sabia respuesta.

▬ ¿TU NOVIA? – dijo sorprendida y después de que salió de su pequeño trauma continuó – Según quien, perdón…

▬ ¡Yo! – y la rodeo por la cintura.

▬ Que yo recuerde, nunca me lo preguntaste – se burló Ginny.

▬ ¿No? – dijo Harry sorprendido, según él haciendo drama. Se acercó a su oído y susurró suavemente - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

▬ Sólo… si me alcanzas – susurró de igual manera la pelirroja y comenzó a correr entre risas.

De inmediato el gryffindor corrió detrás de ella con una enorme sonrisa.

En alguna parte del castillo. Para ser exactos en las mazmorras de slytherin, en la Sala Común.

▬ ¡Tranquilízate, Pansy! – gritó Draco al borde de la histeria igual que su amiga.

▬ ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si ese idiota del Weasley es el que me tiene así? – gritó de nuevo del coraje.

▬ Lo sé, pero total, sólo fue un beso – dijo tranquilizándola.

▬ Si… ¡¡¡PERO A TI NO TE BESÓ!!! – dijo fuera de sí Pansy.

▬ Gracias a Merlín…. Eso hubiera sido MUY RARO – dijo Draco como si hubiera dado un ataque de escalofríos.

Cosa que causó gracia a su amiga y los dos empezaron a reír.

▬ Ahora lo que tienes que hacer, es relajarte. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago?

▬ Si…

▬ Adelántate tú, voy por mi varita a mi cuarto – dijo el rubio.

▬ Está bien…

Entró, tomó su varita y al estirar su mano vio que su esclava estaba brillando, extrañado levantó su mano para observar mejor, lleno de curiosidad con su otra mano pasó sus dedos suavemente por la esclava y de inmediato una imagen en tamaño real apareció frente a sus ojos, era nada más y nada menos que Hermione, era una imagen algo…como describirlo, como transparente.

Ella estaba sentada en su cama o al menos eso apreció Draco, con su gato en sus piernas, se veía afligida.

▬ ¿Qué es esto? – dijo en voz baja Draco, seguía de pie frente a la imagen de la castaña, se sentía muy raro, confundido, incrédulo.

▬ Ehhh… Hola, Draco…perdón, no querrás que diga tu nombre, ni siquiera que mencione tu apellido – dijo Hermione con la mirada perdida, como si hablara sola – No se como empezar, no que decir, lo único que te pido es que me escuches, por favor, por última vez…

Draco caminó hacia la puerta, pero la imagen lo siguió y como si Hermione hubiera predecido que eso es lo que haría, su voz se escucho de nuevo.

▬ Sé que ahorita querrás mejor irte a otro lado a escucharme, pero verás que mi mensaje o imagen te seguirá a donde vayas… - y medio sonrió.

Y Draco cerró de nuevo su puerta y se quedó en su cuarto para escuchar el resto del mensaje.

Se hizo un silencio de nuevo.

▬ Dr… Malfoy, te pido que me perdones por lo que te hice, yo al principio lo único que quería era que vieras que con mis amigos, mis hermanos, mi familia…que con Harry, Ron y conmigo nadie se mete y menos cuando se trata de hacerlos sufrir, yo daría mi vida por ellos, por la gente que amo…lo haría por ti.

Draco sólo observaba a la Hermione en tamaño real, pero difusa, sin decir nada ni hacer.

▬ Antes de empezar a ser amigos y tomarte cariño, seguía con mi tonta idea de vengarme, pero al paso del tiempo ya no lo quería hacer, pero allí seguía contigo, no sé si por seguir con lo mismo y aferrarme a la idea de odiarte o por querer estar a tu lado, no lo sé… nunca pensé enterarme que tú sentirías algo por mí, a pesar de ser mi enemigo, sabes – dijo Hermione con la voz quebraba, una que otra lágrima se escaparon – Te odio tanto, si nunca me hubiera enterado que yo te gustaba, que me querías y estabas cambiando por mi….nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti, pero no fue así, todo es tu culpa… tú fuiste el único culpable de que traicionara a mis amigos, a mí, todo… de amar al enemigo, de ayudarlo y de llorar por él…

Se quedó callada.

▬ Sólo quiero que sepas que no todo el tiempo jugué contigo, pero eso ya no tiene caso, ya no…

Se hizo un corto silencio de nuevo.

▬ No te pido que me perdones, no lo merezco…

Draco sólo la observaba sin gesto alguno y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

▬ No lo mereces, Granger – susurró el rubio.

▬ Tú no lo merecías, a pesar de todo, creerás que soy la peo persona que conociste en tu vida, pero no lo soy, sólo cometí un estùpido error. No me arrepiento, conocí a la mejor persona que me entregó su corazón, pero lamentablemente no lo supe valorar… pero sí mereces olvidarme y olvidar todo, dejar de sufrir por mi culpa…

De pronto Hermione sonrió melancólica.

▬ ¿Recuerdas que te prometí enseñarte a usarla? – Señaló su pulsera – Bueno, pues ya sabes como…que tonta soy, es obvio¿no?

Draco sonrió ante el comentario.

▬ Te pido perdón por todo… perdóname y te pido ya no sufras, no lo mereces, no mas, yo sé que no es fácil, lo sé, pero olvídame, ódiame con todo tu corazón… no sé si algún día voy a perdonarme por lo que re hice y por amarte tanto…por favor, sé muy feliz.

Y más lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la castaña.

Al igual Draco, lágrimas de dolor, tristeza, de todo comenzaron a salir de aquella mirada gris que observaba a Hermione con dolor.

▬ Adiós, Draco…

Y la imagen de Hermione comenzó a desvanecerse ante un Draco afligido.

▬ No… - susurró el rubio, dio un paso adelante tratando de tocar la imagen de la castaña, pero ya no estaba, se había ido… para siempre.

Si tan sólo hubiese podido hablar con ella, pero sólo era como un recuerdo.


	32. La promesa cumplida

**32.- La promesa cumplida**

Draco salió de su habitación para reunirse con Pansy al lago a respirar aire fresco.

▬ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo Pansy cuando caminaban por el jardín.

▬ Cosas de hombres… - contestó orgulloso Draco.

▬ ¿Hombres? – Dijo su amiga - ¿Dijiste hombre? Yo no conozco a ninguno…

▬ Ja ja ja – rió sarcástico.

Llegaron al lago. Se sentaron junto a unas rocas grandes y se pusieron a observar la naturaleza.

Minutos después llegaron Ron y Harry y se pusieron a aventar piedras al agua.

▬ ¿Ya viste quién llegó? – dijo con voz fría Pansy.

▬ Lo sé – contestó indiferente.

▬ Y no viene su "amiguita" – continuó Pansy.

▬ No me importa…

Después de unos minutos, frente a ellos apareció un letrero extraño que recitaba: _¿Dónde están?_

▬ ¿Qué fue eso? – se extrañó Pansy por el mensaje.

▬ Granger va a venir… - fue lo único que dijo el rubio sin expresión alguna.

▬ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

▬ Por que… ellos tres se comunican con un anillo, y a mí me dio éste (le mostró la pulsera de mano) - explicó el rubio viendo a los amigos de la castaña.

▬ Wow¿lo usaban seguido? – dijo impresionada.

▬ Nunca, cuando la conocí también estaba impresionado el como se comunicaban, con decirte que escriben algo en un pergamino, le soplas y desaparece la hoja y les llega a ellos, también le pueden impregnar olores… ella me prometió un día enseñarme, luego me regaló la pulsera y dijo que había un secreto en ella, sin embargo, nunca me lo dijo, pero hoy supe lo que se puede hacer con ella… - dijo el rubio melancólico con la mirada hacia el lago.

▬ ¿Y qué se puede hacer?

▬ Aparece una imagen de ella y de lo que le rodea, se ve difusa, se ve tan real…y me dijo tantas cosas… - lo último lo dijo casi en susurro.

En otro lado, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

▬ Bien – susurró Hermione acomodándose el uniforme parada frente al espejo – Es momento de comenzar de nuevo – y suspiró de nuevo. Segundos después apareció un letrero que indicaba _"En el lago" _y sonrió.

Cuando iba caminando hacia el lago, iba cantando muy tranquila.

♫ _Puedo ver el matiz y el reflejo de mi depresión  
Puedo ver el perfil del fantasma que hay en mi interior  
y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir…_

Hermione pasó cantando por donde se encontraba Pansy y Draco, como iba caminando muy tranquila y había silencio absoluto, ambos comenzaron a escuchar lo que ella cantaba, tanto que el rubio se quedó pensando con lo que quiso decir con la letra.

▬ ¡Hola, chicos! – saludó Hermione sonriente.

▬ Que bueno que estás aquí, Hermione – la abrazó Ron.

▬ Lo sé…

▬ Te extrañamos – continuó Harry e hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

▬ Yo también…

Parkinson y Malfoy observaban al trío callados.

El trío estaba sentado a la orilla del lago.

▬ ¿Hacemos una lunada? – dijo Hermione emocionada.

▬ Unas luna… ¿tica? – contestó incrédulo Ron.

▬ No tonto… una lunada – corrigió la castaña riendo.

▬ Hacemos una fogata, asamos bombones, cantamos estupideces, reímos…bla, bla, bla – explicó Harry con obviedad.

▬ ¿Entonces? – apremió Hermione y los otros asintieron – Perfecto, todo al estilo muggle… busquemos leña, hay que separarnos…

Y así lo hicieron. Hermione buscada cerca de los slytherin, Ron no muy lejos de ella, al igual que Harry,

▬ Hermione, cuando venías, te escuché cantar…canta algo mientras buscamos – dijo Ron.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y a los tres del dio risa.

♫ _Tengo un ticket sin regreso y un montón de sueño dentro de un veliz,_

_Un adiós para mis viejos, mucho miedo y muchas ganas de poder vivir,_

_Abrir las alas para escapar sin fin, para encontrar libertad,_

_Lejos de aquí, lejos de aquí…_

▬ ¿Por qué siento que eso me suena? – dijo Ron pensativo.

▬ Ahorita te digo, déjala cantar – dijo Harry.

♫ _Una guitarra y mi niñez, la escuela, y mi primera vez,_

_Amigos que no he vuelto a ver se van quedando tras de mí_

_Un cigarrillo, una canción, las fotos de un primer amor_

_Recuerdos en mi habitación, se van quedando tras de mi,_

_Oh, quedando tras de mi…_

_Quedando tras de mi…_

_Tras de mi…._

▬ Haber…haber….para, para, para… - casi gritó el pelirrojo.

Cosa que le causó risa a Hermione y Harry.

▬ ¿Qué? – se volvió a reír la chica.

▬ Puedo entender, aunque sean algunos términos muggles y todo eso de la guitarra, niñez, escuela, amigos, cigarrillo, canción, fotos, tu primer amor, recuerdos y no sé qué más, pero…eso…ya sabes…tú…tú…tu primera vez, que te hizo el Slytherin degenerado – dijo todo nervioso Ron y algo alterado.

▬ ¡Ronald Weasley! – gritó Hermione apenada por el último comentario y le aventó un pedazo de madera.

Ahora fue el turno de reír a los slytherin.

▬ Ron, no seas tonto, tarado, animal… - dijo Harry – Todo lo que dijo son las cosas que uno deja atrás cuando empiezas de nuevo todo, cuando creces y ves que la vida te tiene muchas sorpresas…

▬ ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! – fue lo único que dijo.

▬ Ahora, Harry, te acuerdas cuando un día nos pusimos a escribir una canción¿pero nunca supimos como poner el tono? – continuó la bruja.

▬ ¿QUÉ? Cómo que escribieron una canción juntos y yo que¿no existo? – gritó Ron según dolido y les aventó el mismo pedazo de madera a ambos – Egoístas, sólo piensan en ustedes…me engañan – respondió dramático el chico.

Tanto como Harry y Hermione, los slytherin también rieron, al parecer lo que hacia el trío era más interesante o divertido, que seguir con su plática.

▬ Si – dijo Harry.

▬ Cántalo como yo hice…

▬ Yo no se cantar – contestó asustado el ojiverde.

▬ Claro que sí, anda – animó Hermione – Canta en la misma tonada, es fácil…

♫ _Tengo un nudo en la garganta, tengo un mapa que me lleva a otro país_

_El intento de una carta, una historia y muchas ganas de poder vivir… _

▬ No canta mal – dijo Pansy con voz fría – Muy profunda la canción, debo aceptarlo…

▬ Qué querrá decir con la letra… es como si fuera un mensaje, si pones atención es como si se estuvieran despidieron de alguien – pensativo Draco le comentó a la bruja.

▬ Draco, corazón, estás alucinando, son sólo palabras por cantar, además, son como viviendas que han tenido, Potter lo dijo – contestó con indiferencia.

▬ Lo sé, pero también escuche que dijo "…_cuando empiezas de nuevo todo…",_ es muy raro – continuó Draco poniendo en marcha su cerebro.

▬ Además, a ti que te importa – respondió la bruja arrogante.

▬ A mí nada – le cortó Draco molesto.

▬ Muy padre canción¿Cuándo la escribiste? – se escuchó decir a Ron.

▬ En estos días, no fue difícil – respondió Hermione.

▬ ¿Por qué?

▬ No lo sé, éste año ha sido muy alocado¿se dan cuenta de que cada año somos mucho más unidos? – sonrió tierna la castaña.

▬ Si – respondieron ambos.

▬ Además, esta canción no sólo habla de mí, sino de los tres – continuó Hermione.

▬ Sí, lo sé¿es de lo que hablamos hace tiempo, cierto? – recordó Ron.

Se quedaron callados. Y Harry los llamó para que se juntaran. Muy cerca de donde estaban los Slytherin, podían escuchar claramente.

♫ _Abrir las alas para escapar sin fin, para encontrar libertad,_

_Lejos de aquí, lejos de aquí…_

▬ ¿Recuerdan que hace como un año pasamos horas platicando? – Dijo Harry, los otros asintieron - ¿Qué hicimos una promesa que nunca romperíamos?

▬ Si – dijeron Ron y Hermione.

▬ ¿Que lo haríamos cuando estuviéramos listos y nada ni nadie lo impediría? – continuó Hermione, Ron asistió.

▬ Si – dijo Harry.

▬ Y el momento llegó… de hacerlo, de cumplir nuestra promesa, nuestro sueño, de comenzar de nuevo…sólo falta decidir si terminando este año escolar o esperar a terminar la escuela – continuó Ron.

Se quedaron callados los tres y se voltearon a ver uno al otro.

▬ Entonces… dijo Hermione.

▬ Así será… dijo Ron.

♫ _Una guitarra y mi niñez, la escuela, y mi primera vez,_

_Amigos que no he vuelto a ver se van quedando tras de mí_

▬ Están listos para comenzar nuestra más grande aventura… – dijo Harry.

▬ Tenías razón, es como una despedida – susurró Pansy impresionada.

▬ Cállate, escucha lo que dice Potter…

▬… de empezar de nuevo, olvidar todo… están listos para dejar a nuestros amigos, a nuestra familia, todo lo que tenemos aquí en Hogwarts… - mientras Harry decía esto, Draco inconsciente tomó de la mano a Pansy y conforme hablaba le presionaba la mano –… ¿para siempre?

Los tres se miraron callados sin expresión alguna, estaba decido, y se sonrieron cómplices.

♫ _Un cigarrillo, una canción, las fotos de un primer amor_

_Recuerdos en mi habitación, se van quedando tras de mi,_

_Oh, quedando tras de mi…_

_Quedando tras de mi…_

_Tras de mi…._

▬ Sólo espero que mis papás me perdonen por nada mas dejarles una carta – dijo Hermione melancólica y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla – Y no dejar explicaciones de porque lo hago…

▬ Yo sólo espero que tus papás, Ron, me perdonen por hacer una promesa con uno de sus hijos y los esté abandonando; y que tus papás, Hermione, también me perdonen por dejar que su única hija los deje por irse con sus mejores amigos – dijo Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Ojala mis papás estuvieran aquí y pedirles perdón a ellos y no a sus papás y ser tan egoísta y quitarles a sus hijos…

▬ Harry, no eres egoísta, para nada, le decisión la tomamos solos, tú eres familia tanto mía como de Ron, así que haremos esto: los tres enviaremos cartas a nuestros padres – dijo Hermione.

▬ Mis padres están…

▬ ¡¡¡Shh!!! – lo calló Hermione tapándole la boca – A los papás de Ron les pediremos su perdón como lo habíamos acordado en nuestras cartas, a mi papás les pediremos su bendición, y a tus papás Harry, les pediremos su protección – terminó Hermione – Cada uno recibirá una carta con la misma información, mas a parte la que habíamos escrito… - para ese entonces los tres estaban llorando.

▬ Sólo espero que mis papás no me maten si llegamos a regresar – los comentarios típicos de Ron no se hicieron esperar y los tres comenzaron a reír.

Y se abrazaron fuertemente y se quedaron largo tiempo.

▬ ¿Por qué, Granger, por qué lo haces? – susurró Draco.

▬ Tranquilo… ellos sólo… sólo se irán de vacaciones – comentó nada convincente Parkinson.

▬ ¿A quién quieres engañar, Pansy? – Dijo frío Draco – Se va para… siempre…

▬ Todavía puedes hablar con ella - alentó a su amigo.

▬ No. Ama tanto a su familia y la va a dejar, no creo por mí se quede… ella sólo tiene corazón apara sus papás y amigos…

▬ OK. Basta de llorar – dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas – La noche es corta…

▬ Hermione, todavía es de día – dijo irónico Harry.

▬ Lo sé…

▬ Tengo hambre – se quejó Ron.

▬ Es un rato más comeremos¿Por qué siempre te andas quejando? – dijo Harry.

▬ Cállate, Potter, tú también siempre te quejas de todo¿he? – se defendió Weasley.

▬ ¿Yo? – respondió incrédulo el ojiverde.

▬ Si¡tú! – y Ron se le aventó encima, los dos cayeron al suelo y empezaron a rodar por la tierra.

▬ ¡Bolita! – gritó Hermione y cayó encima de ambos.

Nada más se escuchó que a alguien se le salió al aire del golpe.

▬ Estás pesadita, Hermione, linda…

▬ Cállese – y se levantó y volvió a dejarse caer encima de ambos.

Con un movimiento rápido Ron se levantó y Hermione quedó de bajo de Ron y Harry brincó encima de ambos, era obvio que Ron estaba haciendo fuerza y no aplastar a su amiga, de repente ella empezó a gritar y le daba risa, de pronto se desmayó.

▬ Harry, quítate de encima, Hermione se desmayó – dijo asustado Ron y se levantaron.

Harry se acercó a la boca de la castaña y pegó su oído y saber su respiraba, al parecer no respiraba, pero al paso de unos segundos, estalló en carcajadas y se levantó corriendo lejos de ellos.

▬ ¡Hermione Jane Granger! – gritó Harry corriendo tras ella, mientras la bruja se partía de la risa.

▬ ¡Harry James Potter! – gritó Hermione riendo a carcajadas.

▬ Espera a que te atrape y te arrepentirás – gritó de nuevo Harry aun detrás de ella.

▬ ¡Hermione! – gritó Ron.

▬ ¡Ron! – gritó Hermione.

▬ ¡Hermione! – gritó Harry.

▬ ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione.

Los tres corrían como locos, primero Hermione, tras de ella Harry, y tras él, Ron. Se escondió Hermione entre los árboles.

▬ ¡Hermione! – gritó de nuevo Ron buscándola entre las ramas.

▬ ¡Marco! – continuó Hermione y siguió escondida.

▬ ¡Polo! – dijo Harry escuchando la voz de su amiga.

▬ ¿Quién diantre es Marco y Pollo? – Gritó enojado Ron – Espero que todo el tiempo que estemos juntos por lo menos pueda aprender algo de ustedes, odio que se entiendan perfectamente con su vida muggleeee…

▬ ¡Marco! – gritó de nuevo Hermione y corrió de nuevo al lago, al parecer la habían perdido de vista.

▬ ¡Polo! – Harry apareció frente a ella y la agarró – ¡¡¡La tengo Ron, corre a ayudarme!!!

▬ ¡Ah! – gritó Hermione y comenzó a reír a carcajadas – ¡No!

▬ ¡Muévete Ron! – gritó Harry con Hermione atrapada en sus brazos.

▬ La tengo – dijo Ron.

Harry la llevaba cargada de la parte de arriba, mientras Ron la sostenía de los pies.

▬ Arrepiéntete de tus pecados, por que de esta no sales viva – advirtió Harry cuando iban hacia el lago.

▬ ¡No! – Gritó la bruja - ¡Suéltenme!

▬ Lástima, pero creo que necesitas un baño¿no crees, Harry? – dijo Ron dándole a entender que la aventaran al agua.

▬ ¡Ni se te ocurra!

▬ Oh, sí – rió malvado el mago pelirrojo.

▬ ¡Te lo advierto, Ronald Bilius Weasley! – amenazó la castaña tratando de zafarse de los brazos de sus amigos.

▬ Ya extrañaba que me dijeras así – sonrió tierno Ron.

▬ Lo sé, y por eso no me van a aventar¿verdad, bebe, chiquito? – Hermione los vio con cara de niña buena.

▬ No inventes, estos si que están locos – dijo Pansy.

▬ No me digas – dijo sarcástico Draco, a pesar de todo, todavía estaba muy dolido.

▬ No creo que la avienten, no serían capaces – dijo Pansy divertida viendo como la gryffindor pedía a gritos que no la aventaran y Ron y Harry se divertían haciendo la finta de tirarla y no.

▬ No lo creo, pero veo que no les importa, ya nada…

▬ Draco, en serio, me asustas… - dijo Pansy incrédula.

▬ Lo sé, ni yo me entiendo – y siguieron viendo al trío.

▬ ¡Chicos, por favor!

▬ Está bien, Mione, con esa carita nos convenciste – dijo Harry.

▬ Y con la que me enamoró a mí – susurró el rubio.

▬ ¿Qué? – dijo Pansy.

▬ Gracias, chicos – sonrió Hermione – ¡¡¡Ah!!! – se escuchó que gritó la bruja y luego paz de cuando cayó al lago.

▬ Ja ja ja – se escucharon las risas de sus amigos.

▬ Ah, los odio… - dijo Hermione cuando salió del agua toda mojada.

▬ Ja ja ja – seguían riendo como locos.

▬ ¡Dejen de reírse!

▬ Ja ja ja – sus amigos no paraban de reír.

▬ ¡Ahora! – amenazó Hermione y sacó su varita y apuntó a sus amigos.

Ambos dejaron de reír, pero no tardaron ni 5 segundos cuando estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas. Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sus amigos se encontraban en el lago.

▬ ¡Hermione! – gritaron los enojados.

▬ Ja ja ja – se reía con ganas la castaña - ¿Quién se ríe ahora?

▬ Será mejor secarnos o nos hará daño – dijo Hermione temblando del frío.

▬ Te…tengoooo…hambreeee . Dijo tiritando del frío Ron. Ya se habían salido del lago.

▬ Uy, que aguados, la vida es joven – dijo Harry como si nada.

▬ ¡Cállese! – se burló Ron.

Pasaron 5 minutos cuando estaban prendiendo la fogata al estilo muggle.

▬ ¡Tengo frío! – se quejó Harry.

▬ ¿Decías? – se burló Ron a sus anchas.

▬ ¿Qué? – tan inocente contestó Harry.

Como ya hacia mucho frío y en lo que se secaban, mejor Hermione prefirió secarles la ropa mediante un hechizo simple.

▬ Gracias – dijeron ambos.

▬ Ya que – dijo en broma – Son unos buenos para nada…

▬ ¿Quieres bañarte de nuevo? – sonrió malvado Harry.

▬ Muy simpático, Harry – ironizó la bruja.

Los tres se encontraban sentado alrededor de la fogata, ahora ya prendida viendo el fuego en silencio, un silencio bastante cómodo.

▬ Voy a extrañar todo esto – la castaña comento melancólica.

▬ No digas eso, Mione, todo será más difícil, mejor piensa en todo lo bonito que viviste aquí con nosotros, hasta lo que viviste con Malfoy, recuerda que las malas experiencias te hacen crecer – dijo Harry viendo a su amiga.

▬ Lo sé…

▬ Tenemos sólo una semana – dijo de pronto divertido Ron - ¿Ya saben lo que vamos a hacer?

▬ Yo sí – contestó Harry sonriente.

▬ Yo igual – le siguió la palabra la bruja.

▬ Y yo… no sé aún – terminó Ron sonriendo.

Los tres empezaron a reír. Después la bruja anunció su itinerario:

▬ Esto es lo que haremos:

Domingo: Se lo dedicaremos a Hagrid, se lo merece, él ha hecho mucho por nosotros, además es del único profesor del cual podremos "despedirnos" por decirlo así, si alguno llega a enterarse, todo se arruina. Iremos a Hogsmead, podremos divertirnos con quien nosotros deseemos.

Lunes: Que les parece si nos tomamos el día libre, ustedes pueden salir con sus amigos y yo con mis amigas, y hacer de todo, ya saben cosas de mujeres y hombres – los amigos asintieron emocionados.

Martes: Estará absolutamente dedicado a la biblioteca y leer un buen libro – sus amigos la vieron con cara de…

▬ ¿Qué? – gritaron los dos sin creer lo que su amiga decía.

▬ Ja ja ja – empezó a reír – Que caras, sólo lo decía para saber si me escuchaban…

▬ Te conocemos, Hermione, eres capaz – se burló Ron.

▬ Gracioso, Weasley, muy gracioso – dijo con sarcasmo ella.

▬ Continúa – insistió Harry.

▬ Martes: Que les parece si en la noche hacemos una fiesta en la Sala Común de gryffindor.

▬ Genial, pero y si nos preguntan el motivo¿Qué decimos? – dijo Ron – Ni modo de decir _"verán, pues será el último día que nos verán a Harry, Hermione y a mi, nos vamos para siempre"_ – ironizó el pelirrojo.

▬ Obvio que no taradísimo – dijo Harry – Decimos que es por terminar el año bien y ya…algo se nos ocurrirá, por que ni al caso de terminar el año, será noviembre, jajaja…

▬ Miércoles: Lo más seguro es que nos levantemos tarde, así que ese día podemos arreglar nuestras pertenencias y terminar de hacer las cartas, además ver cual será nuestro destino y planear bien el viaje y todo…

▬ Que emoción - dijo Ron ilusionado.

▬ Lo sé – dijo Harry.

▬ Jueves: Y por fin el día esperado, el jueves partiremos, nos iremos por la noche antes de que termine la fiesta del baile y así tener tiempo para alejarnos lo bastante por lo menos de Londres y de allí, sólo el destino lo sabrá…

* * *

Grupo: RBD  
Canción: Tras de mí 


End file.
